Ever, Ever After
by angelnlove52
Summary: Once upon a time, there once was a princess who went to New York, met her prince and fell madly in love. After one night together, tragedy falls upon her kingdom, forcing her to leave and never return. Note: fairytales only exist in the minds of children.
1. Prologue

Thank you ladyrip, Vamppixiejak, Kneon, and Geeoh for taking a look at this chapter.

SM owns all characters and Twilight related material. I own this story.

Prologue

**Assignment One of Ten**

Object: Tell me the best thing that has happened in your life. Follow it up with the worst thing that has happened. Be creative, expressive, and descriptive. Language is not an issue—write what you feel. Four to five pages in length, one inch margins (I measure).

This will not be graded but will be expected in order for you to remain in this Workshop. Students will not be judged based on their answers or anything written in this narrative.

Writing Workshop 1

Summer Session II

Edward Cullen

July 12th, 2007

**Finding the One… Then losing her**

Fact: if you go to White Pages dot com and type in the name Isabella Swan, residing in Seattle, Washington, there are no hits. Same can be said for any variations of the name. Facebook, on the other hand, has over one hundred profiles, none of which match up with a certain brown-eyed beauty I met three weeks ago.

For this reason alone, please forgive me if I am a little rash.

I guess, before I get into all the melodrama and desperation I have been reduced to, I should first start in the beginning and explain the circumstances. At the very least, that way you won't think I'm a crazed psycho trying to cyber-stalk some chick I had a one-nightstand with.

New York City is one of those places you either love or hate. There are no variations. There's no 'meh, well maybes,' in this situation. You either love this city and all it has to offer (minus the crime, of course), or you hate the hustle and bustle and want to live in a suburb. I'd always been in the first group.

I remember the initial time I came to the city. I was seven years old, and with my parents, sightseeing with my parents. Dad had us all over the Columbia campus, telling us of his college days, how much he enjoyed the olden times, and how he wished I would follow his example—attend Columbia pre-med, then transfer to Dartmouth for medical school. Needless to say, I had my own dreams in life. I'm now an NYU student; I never applied to Columbia. Not that I wouldn't have been accepted—I had the grades, I just had no desire to subject myself to the exclusivity.

Eighteen is the time when most soon-to-be-grads want to spread their wings and party a little. Besides, when fathers tell their daughters that guys look for one thing…it's true—well at least for me it was. Not that high school left me wanting for any, but I just wanted bigger and better—a.k.a., more experienced.

Okay, strike that last sentence from the page; it makes me look like a dick. I'm not. Honest to God. I can count the women I've slept with on both hands. Doesn't mean I haven't fooled around with more; I'm just subjective about who wets my dick. STDs are scary motherfuckers; and I'm not about to allow my best bud to come down with something incurable.

Why I just spilled that to my teacher, who grades me, and determines whether or not I pass this course, is beyond me. I guess I'm just in the frame of mind to share everything, including the nitty-gritty.

NYU is known for their girls and parties—at least if you ask any male college students. Of course, there are amazing academics and proficient professors. I'm not discrediting any of that, but by the time I was applying for college, I was tired of being the straight A, 4.25 GPA, honors student who graduated first in his class. I wanted something new, something fresh, and a little less strict. Therefore, New York City, New York, and NYU it was.

First year was everything I could have hoped it to be. I met friends I know will stick with me throughout my life, gained some knowledge, and discovered life experiences I wouldn't have otherwise. I wasn't looking to settle down or even find a girlfriend; I just wanted to spend my weekends partying and my weeks hanging with my Kappa brothers.

That all ended three weeks ago. June seventeenth, I was given the best birthday present God or anyone has ever given me…only for it to be taken away after one night. Maybe that's what happens when you abuse the greatest gift you've ever known.

My roommate/best friend, Emmett, and I were standing at the bar (which will remain nameless since we are underage), drinking with a few of our other fraternity brothers. Most of them were trying to catch tail—I just wasn't really feeling it. Nothing was catching my eye, and I didn't really feel like putting forth the effort. I'd since decided if she wanted me, she would have to work for me. Cocky? Yes, I'll take that. Maybe even a little arrogant. I claim that after being hauled to a club against your will, nothing seems to shine in a positive light.

Emmett and I were throwing back more drinks than either of us could count. The bartender was a friend, so she made sure to keep us stocked. By this point, I wasn't entertaining the idea of being drunk; I hadn't even reached the point of semi-glazed yet. I just wanted to have a good time. I wanted to forget that I was spending my birthday away from my parents and friends back home, in exchange for being left in New York, while my parents toured Europe…alone.

Bitterness is not becoming on me, obviously. Daddy Dearest sent me extra money to make up for it, to take my friends out and have a good evening, and I was living up to the bill. Drinks were flowing all around, and I was penalizing him for leaving me behind. It wasn't necessarily that I wanted to go to Europe with my parents—quite the contrary actually. I just wanted to explore the world, explore other nations' women. Learn the art of pleasing from all directions.

Summer school was another one of those kick-it-to-the-dad things. It forced him to pay more money for me to stay in the dorms year-round, along with the extra couple grand to keep me in school. Keep in mind, I already established I'm overly cynical right now, and I'm a cocky prick.

"Goddamn self-righteous pricks!" Kate screamed over the music.

"Wha?" Emmett asked, looking up from his beer.

Kate only answered by nodding her head toward the dance floor where some guy was dancing up against this little thing who kept trying to get away from him. Typical night in New York. Normally, I would just look away; if the girl didn't want to be felt up, she should wear more clothes (don't tell my mother I just said that—she did raise me better).

I never understood that, girls wearing short-ass skirts that showed everything, shirts that clung tightly to their bodies and exposed everything but their nipples. Yet they don't expect us to notice. And when we do, they expect us not to want to act on instinct. Guys are animals, we act as such. They shouldn't expect anything different. Either way, I didn't feel it was my job to police what guys did to scantily clad women. It was their business and the 'besties' they surrounded themselves with.

My eyes raked up her body, admiring the tight jeans she strutted, and the shirt that showed only a sliver of skin at the hem. Honest to God, I tried to look away, but then I caught sight of her face.

No matter how I describe any of this, it will sound cliché. Romance writers have written it since before we had paper. She was beautiful. Hands down, the most gorgeous human being I'd ever seen. Not model or superstar hot, just normal, everyday, girl-next-door, made especially for me, beyond stunning.

To this day, I still don't remember getting out of my seat and walking up to them. I don't remember taking the girl's hand and leading her away, but I remember holding her in my arms while I tried to show the jack-ass that she was spoken for.

"Thank you," she yelled, lacing her hands over my shoulders.

"Don't thank me yet. For all you know, I'm a sleaze just like the handsy over there," I retorted.

"You're leaving a foot between us while you're dancing with me. Sleaze doesn't seem to fit the description."

She had me. And up until that moment, I hadn't realized there was so much space between us. All my attention was diverted to the warmth of her skin as she touched me and the feel of her in my arms.

"I'm Bella," she introduced. My grasp tightened on her, pulling her a little closer.

"Fitting," I replied, I'll admit, cheekily.

"Well, Fitting, it's nice to meet you," Bella chuckled.

I dropped my head at her joke. Girl had wit, I had to give her that, but man was that corny.

"Name's Edward."

Bella moved closer to me on her own violation, her body coming up against mine as we moved with the music. Regardless of the effort, my body began to become attuned to hers, as if it were my own personal compass, pointing me in the direction of exactly what I wanted.

"Where are you from?" I asked, noticing her lack of the typical heavy vowel enunciation.

"Washington State," she answered. "You?"

"Chicago. What brings you to the city?" I prompted, more or less trying to find out how long she would be here or if maybe, she was living here.

"Some friends and I decided to travel for the summer to let off steam. What about you? Summer break vaca?" Typical assumption. I knew I didn't act like a New Yorker yet. I was changing in that direction, but the typical Northern heavy 'O' accent still remained in my vocabulary; and I didn't add an extra 'R' to the end of my words that ended with a's. I'm sorry, but _soder_ and _idear_ are not words in the slightest.

"Actually, I'm a student at NYU. Where do you go?"

"U-Dub. First year…well, I guess second year now, right?" she asked, her face blushing, probably at the fact that she was underage as well.

"Same here."

I can't lie; I found her blush rather intriguing. The girls I had been around as of late had no preservation about them. This was new, and I found it very appealing—almost appetizing. It was as if I thirsted for her in ways I never felt before. My throat was dry and burnt with need. I wanted all of her, every facet.

That was how the rest of the night went, shooting off questions to each other, learning about one another. Eventually, we left the dance floor, sat at a table, and had some drinks. We continued talking some more, finding out stupid little trivia about each other. After a few hours we found ourselves right back on the dance floor, grinding in such a way that was probably illegal in all other forty-seven states (I eliminated California and Florida, because we all know LA and Miami do it dirty).

I would recount how her body felt against mine, but I'll save you the testosterone fest and a bunch of details that you will either find stimulating or vulgar. Either way, I don't want you thinking about my girl that way.

At some point, after drink fifteen, or something, we agreed to go back to my place. I remember wishing the taxi would go faster because I wasn't about to show the world everything I wanted to unwrap. I then recall us falling into my apartment in a mess of limbs and lips. I remember everything after that, and wishing she would be mine forever. And it all vanished the next morning when I woke up at eight.

That was the first night I dreamt of Isabella Swan. I awoke, reaching to her side of the bed expecting to find her warmth—to feel the awe-inspiring tingle that passed through my body the moment our skin touched—merely to find cold sheets and an empty bed.

Everything that was on the floor became a hazard as I jumped up to throw on clothes, hoping she was in the kitchen cooking breakfast or using the john. I was met only with emptiness. There wasn't even a sign she existed, much less that she had been in my apartment, in my bed, sharing this experience with me.

That's it. For the first time in my life, it meant something. It wasn't merely an experience; it was something real, and honest. I felt it from the tips of my toes to the ends of my unruly hair. I knew right then that this would be the first night of the rest of my life. Only to have it all vanish in thin air.

Utterly depressed and torn between searching all hotels in the city, I made my way back to my bed where I found the only evidence that last night wasn't a dream. Her scent still lay embedded in the pillow she laid her head on. My blankets smelt of the night we spent together, and if I licked my lips just right, I could still taste her sweetness there.

I was never one to fall in love, never even thought the possibility was out there yet. Eventually, yes, but I'd never told anyone that I thought I was falling for them, because frankly, until last night, I never thought _she_ was out there. I always thought it would be one of those "you grow to love them" situations. Love at first sight was as foreign as some of Congress's financial policies to me. But I found it and I lost it, all in less than twelve hours.

A name and a university were all I was left with, and let me tell you, the University of Washington gives no information about their students out, even if you claim you are their parent.

As you can see, the best thing that ever happened to me, led to the worst possible thing imaginable. Nevertheless, I have my plane tickets set up for the week before school starts. Hopefully, I can find her before all is lost.


	2. Chapter 1:

Story Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and all related themes.

Thank you to ihearttwlt and vamppixieJAK for beta work.

Geeoh for being my brains and making me sound like I know what I'm talking about.

Kneon being a pre-reader and for giving me the confidence in this story to share it with you.

***This story is currently under construction, so after chapter 11, it will jump chapter numbers, but only because I am in the process of compacting this story. Please excuse the small mess.***

Ever, Ever After

Chapter One: Fixing Mistakes

EPOV

_Her body lay underneath mine, meeting each and every thrust I gave in earnest. The smell of strawberry and lavender filling my senses. She smelled heavenly, mouth watering even. Everything I gave was reciprocated making me feel more alive than I ever thought possible. _

_Sweet, soft moans exhumed from deep within our chests, bringing forth a connection I'd never felt before. I'd never felt this in sync with anyone, never this…connected. All of my prayers were answered, and she was my goddess. She was the answer to every prayer I was exhaling with each breath. _

_Every time my body moved in to meet hers, I was met with a tight, wet, velvety feeling that exceeded anything I'd ever experienced. My balls had been pleading with me to release for the past several minutes (or what felt like minutes) but I refused. If this ended, who knew what tomorrow would bring. I would not be victim of a Cinderella rule. This princess would not disappear at the stroke of midnight, I wouldn't allow her to. She was mine, and I was never letting go again. _

_If I allowed release, I knew she would be gone. Forever. _

My eyes opened widely, taking in the bright morning light that drifted through the open curtains. I groaned and remembered reminding myself yesterday to buy thicker shit to cover those windows for times such as these. I brought my hand up and rubbed it down my face, trying to dispel sleep and my dream from my head. It was hopeless. Nothing could rid my memory of her. There was no antidote for the hole her absence left in my life. The sick thing was, I didn't want there to be. I wanted to remember her for always, just like that. Sweet, sensual, and beautiful, my real life Cinderella. For that's what she was. My Cinderella, disappearing just after the stroke of midnight, never to be seen again.

Only in this fairytale, I didn't get a glass slipper. There were no evil stepsisters to lead me to her. No fairy godmother to offer me hints or directions.

Well, and I wasn't a prince.

Six a.m. makes you realize stupid things such as, hey, Bella and Cinderella rhyme. _Goddamn idiot, that's probably why I came up with it in the first place. _

I groaned again, when I reassessed my situation. I had a hard on the size of the fucking Washington Monument. Since I didn't allow myself to get my jones off in my dream, I would now be forced to take care of it, on my own, in the shower, without the perfect recollection of Bella. And before Tanya noticed I was fucking tubular. The last part would be the difficult part. Whenever Tanya noticed I had any kind of an erection, semi, total hard, or anything in between she was trying to pounce on it.

Finding that old assignment yesterday did nothing but cause me more headaches and presented more issues in my present life. The only dignified thing I could say was I had grown up and matured since I wrote that assignment. I wasn't the cocky, arrogant fucker I once was. My life now had meaning and I was driven toward something.

As if to prove me wrong about my growth, all my dreams consisted of Isabella Swan, most of the time I jacked off to images of her underneath me, or on her knees before me, instead of actually picturing my girlfriend. I can't get Bella out of my head even for a minute!

Just now, I woke to images of her below me, screaming my name. I was about two seconds from blowing my fucking load in my pants like a fucking teenager. Somehow, she did this shit to me, constantly. Moreover, it had been three fucking years. A few weeks after the fact, sure I could understand dreaming about the most amazing sex I'd ever had…but three fucking years?

Now I only need to close my eyes see the way she looked at me when we were laughing and learning more about each other while sitting at the bar table. I could see the way she blushed as she admitted to liking Country music and Indie Rock. Another image that kept coming up was the soft reverence her lips held when they touched mine the first time. I may have initiated the kiss, but she by no means stopped it, or even gave me any indication that she was ready for it to end.

Thinking back, I worried the reason she left so suddenly was because she regretted what we'd done. Maybe she was drunker than either of us thought the night before and she panicked in the morning light. She seemed cognate enough, as she stopped and asked me my last name so she wouldn't sleep with someone she didn't know first and last names too.

It was plausible she was trashed beyond recognition, but she didn't seem to drink that much. I mean hell, I remember everything that happened between us, and I consumed more tequila than she had. Regardless, it was the only explanation I could come up with.

We seemed to have a connection. I thought it was mutual, but considering she never attempted to contact me, it couldn't have been as strong as I originally thought. She knew where to find me. She knew where I lived, but kept herself a mystery anyways. Thinking about it now, I feel rather cheated. I shared pieces of myself with her no one else ever knew. I told her about the extra pressure my father was putting on me to do well in school, even going as far as telling her of the time he threatened to withhold funds for schooling if I didn't consider becoming a doctor. Of course, I found a way around that by way of a full ride scholarship. No one knew that shit…no one but her.

Those were just the tip of the iceberg though. She was the first girl I'd ever taken home. I made a onetime exception to the rule for her, because for me, she was it. I don't know how I knew, I don't even know what made me consider it, but just looking at her, I saw myself fifty years down the road with her, and I was happy. Goddamn, I must have been watching too many chick flicks with Rose or some shit around that time. God knows my sister loved those fucking movies. My man clock hated this idea.

The headache began again as I felt the bed move slightly. I looked to the slender, shapely body lying next to me and wished she had brown hair instead of red. That's all I could see. A sea of red fanning out against the gold pillow case from someone that wasn't who I wanted. It was beyond hope. My brunette would never be lying next to me in this bed. She'd never be lying next to me in any bed. At this point, she was just a fabrication of my imagination, that I have created to fill whatever void was within me.

A day never went by where there wasn't something to remind me of Bella. I'd hear a Country song on the radio and I'd wonder if that was still her choice radio station. I'd see Tanya's copy of _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ and wonder if it was still Bella's favorite movie.

I closed my eyes remembering that small detail.

_We were running a round of a hundred and one questions, I'd asked her what her favorite movie was, her answer came so quick and unrehearsed. _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. When I asked her why, she just shrugged and responded with the most truthful answer I think I'd ever heard. _

"_I honestly don't know. It shouldn't be. It's not like anything really happens in it. I don't even understand why the main guy character falls in love with Holly, she gives him no reason to, but for some reason, he falls for the Golightly charm. I think the true reason I love it is because there's a line where Audrey's character is talking to her husband and he asks her who she is, she responds with, 'I'm not Lou-Lou May, I'm not Holly, I don't know who I am anymore.'" _

_She looked down at her clasped hands on the table before looking back up at me under her eyelashes and finished, "That's how I feel most days. I'm not the person my parents knew, I'm not the girl my friends want me to be, I'm just trying to figure out who I am and what I want to do. I'm someone in the middle, I just don't know how or where I fit." _

Her answer was more insight than I ever could have asked for. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I was that person then, just as I still am today. Two days after Bella ran out on me, I rented the movie, felt like a total douche renting such a chick flick, but lessened the blow by taking it to Rose's apartment and watching it with her. I had to agree with Bella's synopsis. The movie made no sense, and had I been the landlord, Micky Rooney's character, I would have kicked the chick out, regardless if it was salutary or not.

The bed moved again, causing me to look at Tanya. Our gold colored sheets had ridden down her back, exposing her top half, the side of her breast facing me, and part of her flat, muscular stomach. We hadn't had sex last night, not for lack of trying on her end, but she still ended up naked somehow. Every time I tried to touch her, I felt Bella; every time I tried to look at Tanya in any way other than platonic, I saw Bella. I could see enough to appreciate the beauty that lay next to me, but not enough to want it. Even at twenty-three, with my man clock going haywire telling me to back the fuck up, I knew what I wanted, and it wasn't Tanya.

I realized how wrong it was for me to string her along. Every day was just another thread to the tangled mess I'd made. As much as I hated to admit it, Tanya was looking for more—more than I could ever offer her, because even though it was only one night, my mind was convinced that my heart still belonged to a long past dream that I had added to over the years. No one could blame her for wanting a ring, wanting a true commitment. After all, we've been together for two and a half years now.

It took me eight months to get over the idea of ever finding Bella again. Not that it was without effort. I don't know how many times I flew to Seattle looking for her, how often I searched Facebook, or My Space, hell, even Twitter trying to find her, ending up with nothing more than what she had left me with.

I felt my eyes glaze over as I pictured Bella lying there, next to me on her stomach, just as she had done three years and two months ago in that exact same spot. Her hair fanned over the pillow, her hands resting on the pillow right in front of her face.

"Hey, baby, how long have you been awake?" Tanya asked beside me, pulling me from my memory. I turned my head to look into her hopeful eyes. No matter how hard it was going to be, I knew what I had to do. As much as she would hate me for this, I had to let her go. I couldn't keep tugging her along like this, all the while wishing I would eventually settle down.

It took me a moment to answer her, as I tried to figure out the best time to do it, I didn't want to wait. I wanted to end it before the end of the day. I wanted out of this before she expected to be on my arm, meeting my family in a few days. I knew my reasoning was flawed, but I couldn't continue to have either of us live like this any longer. We both were hoping for different things, she wished I would finally come to my senses, all the while I'm dreaming of someone coming and ending both of our suffering. It was time for me to stand up and be a man, take one for the team and stop her pain.

"Not long," I answered finally. "Tanya, we need to talk."

"Edward Cullen, don't you dare try and break up with me again," she threatened. She knew the spiel. This wasn't the first time I'd tried to end it, but this time it was for certain. I was leaving for Chicago in a few days for my cousin's wedding and I needed to end it before my plus one got any more hopes for me to crush. Besides, meeting the entire family was an avenue I was not prepared for her to take—and after two and a half years, I should have been.

Maybe with this out of the way I would just leave a few days earlier, spend some extra time with my parents and family there, before things got too hectic and my main man became a taken man.

"I'm not trying this time. I'll get my things together and be out of your hair by the end of the day," I reassured. Even to myself my voice sounded off, not in a sense that I believed this was wrong, I just sounded lighter somehow. The words brought about a sense of rightness, for the first time I felt weightless, I didn't feel snagged and shackled to something pulling me under.

I watched as Tanya's lower lip began to quiver and the croc tears formed in the corner of her eyes at my words. As always, it was to be expected. If Tanya didn't get her way, tears came; she knew I hated tears, they usually would make me break and crumble into her willing hands. She didn't realize this time there was no cracking my resolve. I couldn't force both of us to live this way any longer. Enough was enough, and this was my breaking point. I needed to either shit or get off the pot, and I wasn't about to start shitting up my life with someone I didn't feel any sort of connection to. Especially when I knew the possibility was out there.

That was the problem though, since I'd already felt the possibility, I was afraid that no others would arise.

Tanya's sniffling continued to grate on my every last nerve. What I couldn't figure out was, why would she even want to be with someone she knew wasn't vested in her the way he should be? Why would she bother settling, when she knew I would never break and offer her the ultimate commitment?

"I'm sorry." The words were quiet, but heartfelt. There was nothing else for me to say. With one last look, I placed my feet on the floor and started gathering my immediate items before grabbing my bag from its place under the bed—in it's always ready position. As difficult as it was, I ignored all of her pleading and cries from behind me, focusing only on the task at hand. I couldn't allow her to talk me out of this. I had to act now, while I had the balls to do what needed to be done.

After an hour and a half, I had everything I needed; clothes, work stuff, and a few pictures and knick-knacks my mom had given me that were sentimental. Anything else could stay for all I cared—most of it was Tanya's anyway. The only tangible thing I brought into this relationship had been the bed, and as far as I was concerned, it might as well be tainted now. It's sad when you're entire existence fits in two duffels and a laptop case. Next task was finding somewhere to live for the time being.

After a lot of negotiation, Emmett agreed for me to stay at his place until I found somewhere of my own. The only issue was I had to get it cleared through his girlfriend—my sister. That relationship still baffled me. My buffoon of a best friend fell for my sister shortly after the whole 'Bella Episode of 2007'. I think Rose expected me to be pissed—which I was at first, but mostly because Emmett made a play for my twin behind my back and neither one of them felt the need to inform me until I walked in on them going at it on her sofa. I needed bleach after that fiasco…for my brain.

That's what the negotiation was for. All sexcapades were to be conducted behind his bedroom door when I wasn't home (I promised to leave if he wanted to do the nasty while I was there) and common rooms were to be used with discretion. Yes, it was rude for me to be begging for a place to live, but yet put rules on his apartment, but at the same time, fucker owed me for plowing my sister in front of me that one time. Dick head move? Probably, but I wasn't complaining.

After careful consideration, and the need to vacate the city, I decided to head home a few days early. It wasn't like I was needed at work anyway, all my projects were at a standstill and the only thing that needed my attention could wait until I got back. It wasn't like I really went into the office most days anyway, my sofa endured most of my work time, which was the awesome part about being a freelance advertisement specialist. I took companies that were floundering and restructured their ad-base, and created new logos, new signs, and typically restructured their sales.

As far as my job was concerned, I was the shit. I was gaining new clients every day, and my boss couldn't be happier with my work. Or the fact that I was making him a very rich man very quickly. The nice part about my job, besides working from home most days, was the reassurance of my progression in the company fairly quickly. They were even talking about opening an office in Chicago, which if I ever plan on moving home, would be beneficial. I knew mom was excited about that prospect. I was undecided.

Either way, I dropped off one bag of my things at Emmett's and made my way to the airport to get away from the city that seemed to be shrinking around me. It didn't help that on my way over to Emmett's the taxi took me by the bar I met Bella at, or the fact that my old apartment where we spent the night together was on route either. Everything lately was reminding me of her. Almost to the point where I was considering flying out to Seattle again, just to get another look around before making my way to Chicago. I knew it would be useless, so the idea fluttered out as quickly as it was created.

JFK was its usual hectic atrocity when the taxi pulled up. I groaned as I looked at the ticket booth. Some say you can't go home again…and I now knew the reason, airport ticket lines. They'd convince anyone to turn back around and say screw it.

Due to my lack of advance warning, I was stuck taking a hundred and fifty dollar taxi home to Wicker Park from O'Hair. Note to self: make sure to get another two clients to make up for that, and quick. It's not that I was hurting for money, quite the opposite actually; I was just one of those people obsessed with saving what I could. Rent, food, bills, those were real life items that required money, understandably; I was fine spending my hard earned money on those things…overpriced taxis that was another story all together. Then again, I could be seen as stimulating the economy. Not a topic I want to get thinking about right now.

We'll just chalk this rip off of a ride to helping my fellow mankind out of a slump.

The house the driver stopped at looked the same as it always had. Stacked, red brick in the front and off-white, siding around back. The same holly bushes grew around the front door, same curtains lining the windows facing the street. Same house my parents purchased when I was ten years old. Only it was in need of an upgrade. The hedges were a little over grown, a light was burnt out next to the garage, which hid some of the cracks in the paint. It was obvious my parents had been doing other things with their time.

I tossed the cabby his money, slammed the door shut, retrieved my bag from the back, (which he could have done for the buck-fifty I just paid!) and made my way to the sun faded black door.

Immediately, the smell of home hit me. Baked spaghetti in the oven, cinnamon apple pie, candles blazing throughout the living room. This was what comfort smelled like…nothing of which transposed to my old apartment in New York.

Everything looked the same as it always had. Even after thirteen years, it still held the homey atmosphere, even with a few renovations, and the clutter that now lined the living room floor. It appeared my mother was attempting some new craft, because it was spread out leaving no room to walk. Typical, I guess. If you have a housewife with her kids full grown, she's bound to take on new projects and try new things.

I called out a greeting, only to be met with a, "In here," and nothing more. I haven't been home much in three years, and the greeting I get is a "Honey, we're in here." I wonder what I'd get if I came home every month like Rose.

Mom was running all over the house like a chicken with her head cut off when I finally got there. I received the customary hug, but then she took off toward the kitchen, instructing me to follow her. Never, before this moment, had I heard my mother talk a mile a minute, to the point that I couldn't understand what was coming out of her mouth. I hadn't heard her this excited in ages…maybe since senior prom? Something about some Caitlyn, how she was perfect, and so smart. None of it made sense.

That was until I entered the kitchen and met this beautiful girl for myself. At first sight, I dropped my bag and looked at my mother rather confused.

"Uh, Ma, is there something you need to tell me? Did you and Dad adopt another kid or something?" I asked, rubbing my hand across the back of my neck. The child looked like she could be a part of my mother, the same caramel/bronze mix hair that sat upon her head—the same hair I was given at birth.

She laughed, and continued putting food in front of the little monster. "No, I'm just babysitting while Alice is finishing up a few last minute things. But if I were to ever adopt, it'd definitely be a little angel like this one."

"Who are you?" the child asked, rather articulately. She raised another fork full of spaghetti up to her mouth and chewed slowly as she dissected me with her eyes. I felt like an exhibit in a museum for how closely she was scrutinizing me.

"I'm Edward, who are you?" I asked in return, looking into her big green eyes. I had to admit, for as much as I liked children, (which I didn't…at all) this one was rather adorable. She reminded me a lot of me when I was that age. But after the hair and eye color, all similarities went out the window. She looked like a Cullen child, but I didn't remember Jasper ever saying something about him having a child…and he would be the only other Cullen to have a child.

"I'm Cait-e-lyn Elis-e-bef Grace. And I'm two and three fourths," she answered. She struggled to rise up two and a half fingers. I couldn't help but to chuckle with the effort she put into it.

"Two and three fourths, huh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at how exact she was being. If I had to admit it aloud, I never would, but she was cute. The way she immediately warmed up to me, a complete stranger, rather shocked me. Weren't kids supposed to scream 'stranger danger' if someone they didn't know started talking to them?

"Yup. Mommy and I count days until I'm three. I only have four months to go."

Once again, I found myself chuckling at her answer. "Articulate little thing, isn't she?" my mom asked, speaking my thoughts aloud.

"She hangs out with your father too much, she is a wealth of information if you get her going."

I nodded in answer, but was still in awe. Two year olds were still supposed to coo and go goo-goo, weren't they? I mean all they did was spit up and poop in diapers and pee all over the place…which was why they were a turn off. This little…person in front of me was none of those things. She was very proper and profound. It was rather disturbing.

My mom chuckled again before turning to me and placing her palm on my cheek. "She reminds me a lot of you at that age. Gosh, how you grew up so fast. You used to be my little boy, and now you've grown into a man—granted, a man that doesn't come home nearly as often as he should, but a man nonetheless."

"Ma, you know I can't come home all the time. I've got a job," I complained slightly, leaning my face into her hand. I might be a man, but I was still a mama's boy and I still liked mom's attention when I could actually get it. There was a comfort my mom could give me that no one else could. It's like with her around, things were less complicated, I didn't have to be so in control and in charge of life. I could be a twenty-three year old instead of acting over my age.

I never grew tired of seeing the pride my mother held for me. Every time she looked at me, I felt it, deeply imbedded in the soft caramel-brown of her eyes. She held the same look when she looked down at the rugrat. It was as if she had this calling to kids of any age and knew exactly what they needed. My mother, was the most loving person I'd ever met, I could only hope to gain a fourth of her nature in me.

"I know, but it's still nice to see you, in the flesh," she responded, giving me a small smile while she helped Caity with her food and offered more milk. "I love you, Edward, I just wish you lived closer."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I muttered. I knew I was going to get _the_ speech. It never fails. I call, I get the speech, I come visit, I get the speech, she comes and sees me…double whammy speech time.

"You shouldn't use that tone, it's not po-white," the little thing in the booster seat chimed in. I looked at her like she grew another head and she just giggled at me. "Jakey talks like that all the time and he gets in trouble. Mommy puts him in timeout and tells him he can't have a cookie."

My mother tilted her head back and laughed at Caitlyn's comment. I couldn't help but wonder if the word she was truly searching for was 'nookie'. It seemed more adult appropriate than cookie. I could see how a kid would misconstrue the terminology though.

"Typical, Edward, needing to have manner lessons from a three year old," my mother laughed.

"A two and three fourths year old," I corrected, earning another laugh and a large cheesy grin from Caitlyn while she nodded her head enthusiastically. With my mother's glare, I decided the baby talk was better left to the baby…at least if I didn't want her grabbing onto my ear and tugging on it until I spoke with correct pronunciation.

I watched as my mom fluttered around the kitchen, finished baking cookies, and cleaned up Caitlyn, as she proclaimed she was all done with her 'psaghetti'.

"Oh, Edward," my mother sighed, "When are you going to give me a grandchild?" Ah fuck, she had that look in her eye. The same one Tanya got whenever she talked about our future. Her and her sister, Kate, would get that gleam when they talked about wedding types and dress cuts. It was truly menacing and gut-wrenching.

"When you agree to raise it for me," I answered with the same fake sweetness my mother protruded. "Kids aren't for me Mom, they are too messy, and need too much. I can't do needy."

"Are we finally going to meet this Tanya your sister keeps telling us about?" she asked, quickly changing the subject, knowing it wouldn't go anywhere.

My God, I knew it was a mistake allowing Rose and Tanya to hang out on a regular basis. It wasn't that Rose liked Tanya—per se, she got along with her because she was connected to me. Otherwise, Rose would be ecstatic we were no longer together. Tanya was a nice enough girl…just not the one for me, as Rose so eloquently put it, and quiet frequently I might add. Not that I could argue. She wasn't the one for me, I knew that, but my right now was nowhere to be found.

I pulled out a chair and sat down in front of where Caity was sitting. Five minutes with the rugrat and I was already giving her nicknames.

"We actually broke up," I muttered, under my breath, hanging my head and running my hand through my hair. I knew this wasn't the answer she wanted to hear, but it was the only thing I could offer her. I didn't want my parents to meet her, because in truth, I always knew that she wasn't the one. I knew our relationship would never go anywhere. Why I even bothered entering the stupid thing, I'll never know.

"But this one lasted a long time…"she started, but quickly stopped when she saw the look on my face. "She wasn't the one, was she?" No matter the distance, my mother always knew me the best. I hadn't told her about Bella, per se, but I told her I met someone who I saw as the one, only to have her disappear right from underneath my nose. That was a sad day in the history of our bonding time. When I finally told my mother, it was the first time she had heard or seen me cry since I was seven. Not one of my prouder moments.

It had been two weeks after my second trip to Seattle in search of her, and my second trip back to New York empty handed. I was beside myself, talking myself out of considering her to be a dream. I was exhausted from not sleeping, and from dreaming of her. I was completely worn out because all of my thoughts consisted of her in some way. I needed a break from life and with none being provided, because there was no way out of my own head. So, in turn, I did what any respectable man would do…I ran crying to mommy.

Immediately, she was on a flight to New York, and stayed with me a week, trying to get me out of my slump. When school started back I pulled out of it all enough that she wasn't worried about me anymore, but it was only because I was distracted enough so I became better at hiding it. That's all school was then, a distraction.

Over the years I became better at using the distraction to my advantage, and ended up finishing five years of schooling and one year of interning in a matter of three…all due to twenty one hour semester loads, double schooling during summer school, and internet classes at another university. Yes, in a matter of three years, I actually attended two different universities, in hopes to consume all of my free time, preventing myself from thinking of her. That worked for about two years, then came the internship, which I threw myself into head first, then landed my job, and now I took on more jobs than most people even considered in a year.

You'd think, well a normal person would at least, that any sane person would see this as what it was, a one night stand. But I couldn't fight the feeling that there was more. I felt it. That spark you're supposed to feel when you meet _the one_. My parents always told me when I saw the right person for me, I'd just know, it would hit me like lightning. Bella did just that.

All my life I'd heard stories of how people met, my parents saw each other across a crowded restaurant, while on other dates, they ended up leaving together, and spent every night together since then. Rose and Emmett say they knew the first time I introduced them, but fought it at first because of Emmett's immaturity and me.

The thing that sucked was I had all those things, then I lost it. I tried to find it again—well, rather, tried to force it after that, and failed miserably. No matter who I saw, no matter how beautiful the girl, I only saw _her_ face. It was pointless trying anymore. I was done. I gave up. If fate wants to hit me with this bullshit again, then let it, but I was done trying and looking. I was over keeping my eyes open for the possibility of there being someone out there for me, because as far as I'm concerned, there's not.

_Did you hear that fate? Edward Cullen is done looking for his soul mate. He gives up. You can let the ending credits roll now. Let the fat lady sing, turn out the lights, however you want to word it. I'm done._

Caitlyn broke me out of my musings when she got into my face. "Whaddya thinking about, Mr. Edvard?"

"Um…uh….I…um…" I sputtered, looking for a good enough answer for wondering minds.

"Just answer honestly. Otherwise, she'll keep bothering you. She knows when someone is fibbing," my mom instructed.

I ran my hand through my hair nervously. This wasn't something I wanted to have dissected by a three year old. Not that she could understand it. Grownup minds are too complex for something so small.

"I'm thinking about how I give up," I answered, following my mother's advise to a tee.

"Give up what?" Caity's head cocked to the side as she looked into my eyes, they were so curious and real, as if she truly cared about whatever weight I had on my shoulders. She was too much like my father, too intuitive for her own good. It was obvious they were close.

"Love." My voice was quiet, not really wanting to answer, but wanting the conversation to be over with.

"My mommy says that all princesses have a prince out there looking for them. You'll find your princess," she answered matter-of-factly with an honest smile on her face. Gently she placed her hand on mine and nodded as if she just gave me the best advice in the world.

"How do you know?" I questioned, resisting the urge to take my hand from under hers to run it through my hair again. It wasn't that her hand was uncomfortable, quite the opposite really, I found it rather comforting that she cared so much about the inner musings of a complete stranger.

"Because the prince always finds the princess and they live happ-il-ie ever after. Just like with Eric and Awiel, Belle and the Beast, Awora and the prince, Jasey-mene and Awaddin." She ticked off the names like they were her best friends in the entire universe, as if she knew them personally.

"But Caity, those are just fairytales, that doesn't happen in real life," I answered, trying to keep my voice soothing so as not to upset her.

"They are real life though. My mommy found _her _prince, she tells me about him all the time. He's my daddy, but I never met him. She says he looking for us, but can't find us betause we aren't in the phonebook." Her eyes grew more serious with this thought. Kids weren't my thing, but suddenly, I felt bad for this little copper headed cutie in front of me who hadn't met her father.

"Why aren't you in the phonebook?" I asked, as if that were the key to the question. Curiosity sprung forward, but I didn't want to admit to myself why. Maybe the same would be true for my princess.

"Betause we don't have a phone," she answered, silently instating the 'duh' with her tone. She shrugged her little shoulders as if it were the most simple of answers.

We both chuckled at her answer. The truth and sincerity I saw in this little monster astounded me. Alice was doing a good job in raising this little nugget.

"Unkey Jasper!" Caity shrieked and started running toward the doorway behind me.

Later that night, I lay in bed, thinking about the events of this afternoon. Caity's explanation of why her mommy's prince hadn't found her yet, somehow made sense. The simplicity to her answer hit home and put everything square between the eyes. Maybe even someone with a college degree needed to be spoken to like a three year old every once in awhile.

That's the thing with adults, we break things down too much, dissect it until there is nothing left and make it all rather confusing. Kids, or so I learned as of late, just see the world in black and white…or whatever colors they wanted it to be shown in. Her view of love was ultra simplistic and basically everything I'd been taught as a child myself. Only now, it was more diverse. Does she like me? Is she really flirting with me? Should I sleep with her? Adults made it all more complex by over thinking simple matters. If it's meant to be, it shall be, or in Caity's explanation, the prince will find the princess. Then they will live happily ever after.

Jasper was beyond shocked to see me sitting there, carrying on a conversation with a kid. He knows all about my Wrap it Up Tight to Prevent Accidents policy, AKA: Wrap it and Shove it (Emmett's words, not mine). I wasn't about to create one of those of my own. Not only were they out-worldly expensive, but just plain disgusting with bodily fluids everywhere. But hey, if he was planning on marrying a woman with child, all power to him; I wasn't going to condemn a man for falling in love. Besides, the little river rat was kind of growing on me. She spoke as if she had the knowledge and experience of someone much older than three. Then again, that could just be because I hadn't been around a three year old since I, myself, was three.

Watching Jasper and Caity interact was something out of a sitcom or soap opera. The two communicated with such ease, as if they had been doing it every day throughout her entire life. He acted like a father already.

_He acted like a father already_….

With that sentence repeating in my head, I started replaying Caity and my conversation about her father.

"_My mommy found her prince, he's my daddy, but I've never met him. She says he's looking for us, but can't find us because we aren't in the phonebook." _

I sat straight up in bed and fought the urge to call Jasper and ask him about it. I knew Jasper didn't have any kids. I'd never met Alice, I only knew a few good words about her, and that she loved to shop. Jasper and my conversations typically pertained to business or familial interactions. Of course, we'd spoken about her, I'd even talked to her a few times on the phone, but a child was never mentioned.

Could Alice be entering a marriage with someone other than her prince? Did she not see Jasper as her prince? Why in fucks name would she consider marrying my cousin if she wasn't in love with him?

Jasper told Caity she was sleeping over at his house tonight while her mommy took care of things. I knew Alice and Jasper weren't living together yet, her father had basically forbidden 'living in sin' and threatened to cut off college funding if she chose to live with a man. Huh.

When I informed Jasper of how good of a job Alice was doing on Caity, he smiled and agreed whole heartedly, telling me about how much Alice loved her. Caity proceeded to tell me how she was going to be the flower girl and will be wearing a princess dress, just like her mommy. I shook my head and hoped Jas knew what he was getting himself into.

With that tangent diffused, I turned back to my original train of thought. What if I am unable to find Bella because she isn't in the phonebook? should still have a listing for her; at least I think it should. Not only that, but everyone has facebook, twitter, or at the very least, Myspace. She'd have an account if she were real…right?

Unless of course, Isabella Swan, Bella for short, wasn't a real person. Maybe it was an alias she gave guys at bars so they can't find her after they fall in love with her. Maybe all of this was just a ploy to cause me three years of sleepless nights.

Either way, something wasn't adding up, and I had a bad feeling something was in the process of happening. I couldn't explain it; a feeling deep down in my gut, telling me somewhere, something wasn't right. And as always, with that thought, my mind went back to Bella. Wondering where she was, if she was alright, what she had been doing over the past three years. Did she ever think about me? Did she remember how we shared a wonderful night together? Did I have the same impact on her as she did on me?

_Duh! If she felt the same about you, she wouldn't have left without a trace._

I resigned myself one more time to search Facebook, in hopes of discovering a beautiful brunette—_my_ beautiful brunette. The only problem was my stupid iPhone didn't have the largest screen, so the pictures were too blasted small. Once again, one hundred hits. Some blonde, other's brunette, but they were all wrong. Down the list there were some with family photos, all too small to truly make out their faces without clicking on the picture to enlarge it. Either way, that would take more time than I was interested in investing into it at two in the morning.

Yup, that's right folks, another sleepless night chalked up to Bella Swan. Depressingly, I knew it wouldn't be my last, and disgustingly, I didn't want it to be. I was like a homesick pup, lost; but constantly looking for its' master. If this was my only tie to her, I couldn't complain. As morose as it is, I would take it any day. If this is all I have to remind me of her, I would remain this melancholy for the rest of my life, so long as I had a piece of her with me. It was the only thing making her real and I would take it.

Resolved to missing another night of sleep, I fired up the old, trusty laptop and checked my work email, making sure to message back on all pressing matters. The approval of several of my products had come through while I was on the plane, three projects down, two more to go. I couldn't wait to get started on my newest venture: a mediocre sized book store which within the past two years had expanded throughout New York, its burros, and most of the northeast up into Boston.

East Coast Books was well known for their ability to get their hands on rare books whereas larger chains didn't care about them anymore. Several studies done by Barnes and Nobel showed that people were into more new aged works, forgetting about the true classics and rare collectables.

I previously purchased a few first edition medical journals for my dad there as a Christmas gift a few years ago. ECB made the whole process painless, and ensured everything was in good condition. Their only drawback: the pricing. With nooks and kindles surrounding the market, the need for timeless classics was dwindling, and lower prices were more in demand than ever before.

My plan was to market ECB to the nation. Sure, maybe the east coast was known for its money, but that didn't mean the rest of the world's population didn't have it either. I spoke in depth with the head of the company about the possibility of keeping the major stores open, but creating more of an internet based cliental which stretched across the nation. It would be better than Amazon because there would be more people power behind the business, the books would be in better quality, and it would still hold the small store appeal.

Now it was just a matter of coming up with the advertising and making them streamline smoothly.

By five forty seven, my eyes began crossing and going blurry with sleep deprivation. By six, my laptop was powered down and sitting on my nightstand waiting for me to return in the morning.

Once again, my dreams consisted of my beautiful angel. My mind replayed all of our conversation, watching it in slow motion as if it were offering me a chance to catch a clue I had previously missed. There weren't any of course, I'd been through this conversation countless times in the past three years, two months, and fifteen days. It was just torture by this point—the counting included.

As the kiss began to gain steam, she disappeared from my arms and was replaced by someone else, a faceless person. I searched the bar, looking desperately for her, unable to focus on anyone in particular. After pushing through the throngs of people, I finally caught sight of her leaving the bar. I chased after her, finally catching up to her before she got into the waiting cab. When she turned around, she was faceless just like everyone else around us.

I awoke with a start, sitting straight up in the bed, breathing heavy, and dripping with sweat.

"Boys are stinky when they sleep," a little, giggly voice informed from next to me.

Wide eyed, I looked over to find Caity giggling as she took in my appearance. Even standing, she only came a head above my mattress. Her face was red from her laughter, her eyes wide with excitement, and glassy with joy. Even in my annoyance, I couldn't miss how adorable she was. My whole thought process when she was around was beyond odd. I didn't do kids—er, except for this one. Obviously.

"Mr. Edvard, did you have a bad dream?"

"Something like that," I muttered, dragging my hand down my face, trying to wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"You know dreams aren't real. You're mind makes it up. Mommy says they can't hurt you. When I have a bad dream, my mommy has me talk about it."

I grunted, not ready to divulge into this little fantasy. This couldn't be real. There was no way a little girl just woke me up out of a nightmare like that.

"Me and Mommy make a new ending. We make it happy."

"How do you do that?" I asked, trying to get my mind off Bella disappearing like that. I'd had several dreams where she disappeared, just like she had in real life, but nothing like that. Watching her become faceless was more than just a bad dream—it was a terror. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how much I feared her becoming faceless. I was afraid I forgot what she looked like. By this point, I'd worked so hard lock her face in my mind that if I forgot, or if I lost sight, I might as well give up. Mutation of memories was a bitch, and I was afraid I suffered the consequences.

"We pretend we make the end happy so that everyone lives happ-il-ie ever after." She was so sure of herself. She spoke as if the answer had been written on my forehead and I should have known it.

"You do, do you? What kind of things do you like to pretend about?" Not that I really cared. I was just tired and ready to drop back to the pillow. I knew it was time to get up. I needed the distraction. Though, saying the kid wasn't wearing on me would be a lie too.

"Princes and princesses. They always live happ-il-ie ever after. Did you dream about a prince or princess?"

I couldn't help but look at her again. She was just the same as yesterday, wise above her years, curious but honest and open. By looking into her eyes, you could tell she still had the sincerity and innocence of childhood. She was allowed to be a child—then again, I would guess most three year old children were, the world hadn't had the ability to corrupt them, as of yet.

"I dreamt of my princess, but she disappeared and I couldn't find her," I offered, remembering my manners suddenly. I figured she'd scold me if I didn't.

Her eyes grew wide with worry, her mouth forming the cutest little 'o' in shock.

"It's okay, I'll find her. She's out there," I reassured. She had to be. I had to find her. There were no other options.

She nodded harshly. "Look in the phonebook."

I chuckled at her answer. _If only it were that simple. _

"Your mommy told me breakfast is ready. Do you want pantakes? We can bring them to you?" Her eyes held excitement I couldn't explain. It was just breakfast, probably cereal or something equally as disgusting and cardboard tasting. My mom was an excellent cook, but breakfast wasn't my favorite meal of the day. "Nana Esme made pantakes with bacon and strawburries. It smells yummy, yummy in my tummy."

I couldn't help but to chuckle at her comment. I vaguely remembered watching a show when I was little with a saying similar. In fact, I could remember having a plate with Cookie Monster and Big Bird on it saying something along those lines with cookies.

"Um." I looked down at my naked chest and immediately felt underdressed. This is one of those things you read about in the paper; Adult male arrested for allowing a child see him naked. Pedophile will be in jail for the rest of eternity.

With that in mind, I pulled the blanket up to my chin and looked back at the little mouse-rat standing patiently for my answer.

"I'll be right down. I just need to get dressed first."

"Where are your pejameys?" she asked, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"I've got them on, but I want to put on real clothes first."

She nodded at this as if it made all the sense in the world and disappeared back into the hallway. Within an instant, she was poking her head back in. "My mommy always tells Jakey he has to sleep with a shirt on or he'll tatch a told. You may wanna remember that, Mr. Edvard. I don't want you getting sick. I like you."

I looked at the spot her little head disappeared from for at least five minutes while I laughed at the severity in her voice. As far as kids go, I'd have to say she'd been the best yet.

Breakfast with a three year old is different for many reasons. One, it's messier. Two, there are many more giggles and fits of laughter. Three, someone (mainly me, obviously) is meant to choke on their milk at least five times because the kid does something to surprise me into a laughing fit. Four, your mother will scold you for teaching said kid bad habits. Five, cursing will be at an all time low, and only muttered under your breath.

Overall, it was the most enjoyable breakfast I'd had in as long as I can remember. Caity was a riot. She had stories that caused your toes to curl. For a three year old, she sure lived a very active life…or she had a very active imagination. Whichever it was, she spoke as if it were true.

The three of us sat, gathered around the kitchen island, my mother and Caity (standing in a chair in order to reach the countertop) on one side, and me on the other sitting atop a bar stool. Watching my mother with a kid reminded me a lot of when Rose and I were little. She was a natural when it came to interacting with little minions.

"Mr. Edvard, you think my mommy will be home today?" Caity asked as she helped my mother lay out some cookie dough to make cookie cut outs. I chuckled when she squashed down the cookie dough into a flat ball of nothing so her cookies would look right.

"I don't know, where'd she go?" I asked, sneaking some cookie dough, and humming in satisfaction as it's thickness spread out over my tongue. It was my favorite, peanut butter chip and the dough was just buttery enough to promise a good turnout.

"To see my Papa and Nana," she answered, her eyes looking depressed and unsure. I'd never seen something so sad, it reminded me of those ASPCA commercials where they try to convince you to donate money to help the sheltered and abused animals…yeah, those big teary eyes that get you every time. Only this was up close and personal, and more pathetic looking.

"Where do they live?" I asked, taking a bit more dough when she looked away.

My mother tisked, but I was honestly curious. If I could figure out what made this little girl so sad I would do everything I could to make it better. Moving mountains and damning rivers were not excluded in that list.

Well at least that's what I thought until my mom swatted at my hand and reprimanded me for eating the uncooked dough.

"With the angels in heaven," Caity answered, croc tears filling her eyes. Actually, Tanya had croc tears because I always saw them as a bottle of croc, but these were real crocodile tears, massive and disturbing.

"Caitlyn, she'll be home tomorrow night. She'll be picking you up from Jasper's around seven," my mother answered, lowering her voice so it would be soothing.

"Can I call her in heaven? I miss her." It was as if heaven was a legitimate place and calling there would be no issue. Once again, three year olds saw the world as a much simpler place. I rather liked the concept.

"Edward, can you dial the phone, my hands are all goopy," my mother asked, nodding her head toward the phone. "The number is on that bright pink post it."

I walked over to the phone, picked up the neon-light-bright, pink post it, and read it before dialing the number scrawled on it. I say scrawled because it appeared to be some kind of loopidy-loop girly chicken scratch with little hearts over the I's and smiley faces at the end of each sentence. God, Alice was such a sorority chick gone wrong. She was like the Elle Woods of Harvard or some shit. Yes, I've seen it. I have a sister, remember?

_Thanks again for babysitting, you're a lifesaver. I owe you sooooo big for this Mama C._

_Any issues, mama bear wants to know, 360.987.3343_

_Thank you again,_

_Alice_

I dialed the number, listened to the phone ring, and heard someone answer.

"Hello?" a perfectly feminine voice asked. I had to admit, Jasper's fiancée almost sounded like a phone sex operator. Her voice was beautiful and the stuff wet dreams were made of, a perfect combination between husk and soft melody. I instantly felt guilty thinking like this about my cousin's fiancée.

"Hold on just a moment, there's a little midget here that would like to talk to you," I answered with a small chuckle as Caity's eyes lit up.

I held the phone to Caity's ear so she could listen to her mother on the other side.

"Mommy! I miss you so much! When are you coming home to me? Are you done seeing the angels? Are they pwetty?" She took quick breaths while her mother answered.

"But, Mommy, tomorrow is fowever away!" Caity whined, and paused listening to her mom once more. Her eyes darted up to me and she smiled a Cheshire cat grin that almost split her face in two. "Oh, that was Mr. Edvard. He's cute Mama, you'd like him. He looks like a prince."

My mom and I chuckled at her blatant nature. "No, I'm at Nana Esme's house. She's his mommy."

Another pregnant pause followed her answer. "Uh, huh. Can you twy to tome home tonight, Mommy? I been really good."

And cue real tears and a sobbing little girl. Caity offered the phone over to my mom and reached her arms up for me to pick her up. I was a fish out of water when it came to women crying. How the hell was I supposed to deal with a little girl crying? This one broke my heart more than any ex-girlfriend crying ever did.

I tried to shut off my mind and run on instincts, I reached my hands under her armpits and lifted her so I could cuddle her to my chest. Her little arms wrapped around my neck and her head tucked under my chin as she bawled into my chest. My mom, bless her soul, started indicating to me that I should bounce her a little and rub her back, which of course I followed her directions to a tee.

"Mr. Edv-v-v-vard, what happens if m-m-m-m-m-my mommy doesn't tome back? What if…what if… what if she stays with Papa and Na-na-nana?" Caity stuttered, her head still mashed to my chest. I felt her little hands running through the back of my hair at the nape of my neck as if she found some solace in the motion.

"If your mommy loves you anywhere near as much as I think she does, she will make sure to come back to you."

"But Nana and Papa didn't have a choice. The angels told them they had to go to heaven and that they would really like it. What if—what if—what if mommy likes heaven too much too? What if she doesn't want to come back from the heaven spa?"

"Why the spa?" I asked, picking that one word out of all of the others she had just spoken.

"Betause that's where Auntie Allie says girls wearn to become pwetty. Whadif my mommy wants to stay there so she can be pwettier?"

I leaned back so I could force her to look at me. "Caity, look at me," I instructed. She pulled away and looked up into my eyes. Her pitiful face tugged at heart strings I never knew I had. "You're mommy isn't going to stay at the spa in heaven. Her job here isn't done yet. She still has to help you grow into a big girl."

"But I'm already a big girl," she answered, her face becoming contorted in what appeared to be anger.

"Have you gone to kindergarten yet?" I asked.

"N-n-n…no," she gasped, trying to catch her breath from sobbing.

"Well, she has to help you get through kindergarten, then elementary school, and middle school, and high school and then college. Then you'll be an official big girl. You'll be an adult," I reassured.

"Whadif…whadif I don't want her to leave me, even then?"

I looked up for my mom's guidance, not knowing how in the fucking hell I was supposed to answer this. This Q and A session was way out of my league. Of course, when it came to the important stuff, my mom couldn't be there to help me out. Okay, renege that comment. When it came to answering important questions for a kid that I hardly knew, my mom wasn't there.

In the mean time, Caity was looking up at me with these big green eyes that reminded me of that green stone women seem to love and she was tearing my heart to shreds. Goddamn kid and her cute spell. I thought back to what my mom told me when my grandma died when I was seven, hoping that would be good enough answer for her.

"When you love someone, and they love you as much as your mommy loves you, they can never leave you. She'll always be with you, no matter what," I answered, almost quoting her word for word.

"Will I be able to find her in the phonebook? Betause mommy always tells me if I'm not good she'll take my name out of the phonebook so Santa can't find me," she answered in earnest.

I chuckled. It sounded like something I would have threatened. It was mean, but I'm sure it got the point across.

"I don't think you'll need a phonebook. When you love someone that much you just know the number. It never leaves you." My answer even surprised me.

_Not bad for a line of bullshit Cullen, not bad at all. _

Feeling her relax into me caused me to feel things I'd never felt before. Kids weren't in my nature, but this little girl, made me feel like they could be. Granted, this deep emotional stuff was hard, but something about holding this little munchkin felt right. The way she fit directly under my chin, how her arms felt warm around my neck, it seemed natural, like eventually, yes I said eventually, I could be destined for this.

Those thoughts brought back more memories of Bella. How she had asked me if I ever wanted kids. My answer at the time was just meant to impress her, I didn't want to chase her off, and with her, sure the possibility was out there, so I answered like any jackass would.

"_Maybe if I found the right woman, settled down and we both agreed, then sure." _

Simple, to the point, and non-condemning, just as it should be from a guy who just met a girl he is trying to woo. Didn't mean I believed it, just that someday I could believe it. The more time I spent with Caity, and the more I thought of Bella, the more I was able to believe it. If all kids were like this, I could see myself five years from now contemplating kids. But as a realist, I knew it wasn't the case. Boogers, diapers, and vomit were not in my resume, and I wasn't about to include them now.

True to woman nature, at that moment my mother chose to walk back into the room. She had glistening tears in her eyes when she looked at me.

Aw fuck, not her too. I can't deal with two emotional crisis's in one afternoon, especially not one of my mother's epic breakdowns. Where's Dad when I need him? I'd need a shot of testosterone after this surcharge of estrogen, that's for sure.

She reached out with her hand that wasn't holding the phone and cupped my cheek.

"That was a beautiful answer, Edward, I couldn't have said it any better myself," she whispered and turned back to her cookie making. Caity found cookie making to be more interesting than me again and started fidgeting around so I'd put her back down on her stool. It took me about five seconds to realize that she still had dough covering her fingers, which meant….

_Son of a bitch she put cookie dough in my hair. Fuck! _

The rest of the afternoon was quiet. Caity laid down for a nap on the sofa while the cookies baked. Dad came home and offered to take her to the park, at which time I disappeared up to my room to work on finishing ECB's project. Finishing touches were always a drag to me. I loved thinking up the ideas, and creating them, but the final tweaks always took too much out of me.

I had to admit I rather liked the concept I was creating. It was turning into a 1-800-flowers type add. After all, they were essentially the same concept. Only, I was using more subdued color choices than the bright ambiance of the flower company.

When I looked back up at the clock, dinner was finished and my father had already taken rugrat home. The midget singlehandedly took over every ones heart, even the unobtainable. The sun was well set beneath the earth in the sky, it's lack of light causing the sky to be a mystic, brown color with the bright Chicago lights reflecting off of the light cloud coverage. At least here, I could see the sky. Back in New York, the buildings were too tall to see any portion of the night sky…unless you were walking down the street and looking straight up. Even then, there is such a cast that it doesn't look authentic. Either way, I love that city. I love that it never sleeps and there are always noises with the hustle and bustle. Although, being home and able to relax is a rather intriguing consolation for the time being too.

I looked up to the door as my dad knocked lightly before entering.

"Working?" he asked. He knew my typical behavior. I'm not a work-a-holic, per say, but he knows I enjoy throwing myself into work, he doesn't know the reason behind it, but that's all relative. I take after him when it comes to my working habits. Long and hard hours. It always made things more progressive—you could get more done in fewer days, and allow yourself an additional day to work on whatever else. The concept was brilliant, and I made sure to apply it to every aspect of my life. Mom rolled her eyes at it, but my father beamed with understanding and pride.

"Yeah, just finishing up on a project so I can send it to my boss so he'll send the next one," I answered as I put my laptop off to the side so I could put more attention into the conversation.

"Tomorrow's the rehearsal dinner you know, you shouldn't take on too much; we're going to have a busy weekend." Oh, fun, a rehearsal dinner. I didn't quite understand the concept. Every wedding is the same, the bride and bridesmaids walk in, we stand there, the happy couple says 'I do,' we walk out together, end of story. Why people put so much merit into something so asinine, I never understood.

"I know, what's up with that, a rehearsal dinner on a Thursday night? Who does that?" I asked, choosing to speak the other question in my mind instead of the main one as I scratched the back of my neck. I didn't mind, free food, free booze, and a kick ass bachelor/bachelorette party to follow. Rose had planned it all with Alice the last time she was in town so I knew it was going to be hot. The only drawback of having a dual party would be the lack of strippers. But I'm sure I could find some faceless brunette to bring home to make it half decent. At least until the dreams started again.

"It's all the rage, now a days," my dad answered with a low chuckle. He used to pull this on Jas and me when we were high school, play all hip and cool so he could be part of the 'in crowd.' We'd let him in anyway because, let's face it, my dad didn't look like a dad. He looked like a thirty something that could go out clubbing if he really wanted to. He just had that wedding ring which pulled him down, and about twenty plus years to that initial thirty. Plus all the chicks always looked at him as a DILF. Oh goodie.

"And why's that?" I asked, amused.

"Ali said something about this way they could drink all they wanted to at the rehearsal and party and have a full day to sober up before they made the biggest leap of their lives." His eyes got big and he flailed his arms in mock enthusiasm at her choice of words causing a burst of loud laughter out of me.

"If you say so, old man," I teased.

His eyes grew wide with my words in mock surprise. He knew I was right, he just didn't want to admit it. "Who are you calling old? I'm younger than most parents with a twenty-two year old son and daughter."

"Yeah, that's because you had us when you were young and got all the soldiers out with one swing." Did I seriously just make a sperm joke toward my dad? Well, at least it wasn't to my mom.

It was his turn to laugh. "Yeah, the little thing that keeps coming around her makes your mom antsy. She's been talking about adopting."

"I don't know how I feel about a little brother or sister at this stage in my life," I answered in all honesty. The thought of having a sibling that was twenty-two years my junior, somewhat creeped me out.

"I think mom should just stick to babysitting the kid whenever she has the chance. Starting fresh when you're fifty…uhhh… dad, you'll be almost seventy by the time it gets out of school, and pushing a hundred when it gets out of med school."

He reached over and put me in a headlock, just as he used to do when I was younger and mouthier.

"Ah, young grasshopper, I can still take you any day of the week," my dad challenged. I'd bet my left nut that this was his true reasoning for coming in here, to torment me tonight. He wanted a game of basketball.

"Bring it, Abe," I teased, using the oldest most insane biblical jibe about age possible. Jas and I started calling him Abe after Abraham in the bible, aka, the oldest man to live. No one ever said it was a good joke, it was just clever.

"You're going down now, Son," he chuckled, leaving the room to change into his gym clothes.

Three hours and five games of twenty-one later I found myself re-showered and back in bed with my laptop. Tonight Google was my choice of tea-bagging. Typically, I only searched for Isabella "Bella" Swan, or her name in different variations along with Seattle, WA. Tonight I decided to mix it up a little. In my search bar, I typed in Isabella Swan in surrounding Seattle area. It wasn't that I hadn't pulled this card before, I did it shortly after she ran out, I came up with nothing.

I don't even know why I tried again tonight, I figured it would come up fruitless. Something my dad said stuck with me though. When we were out playing ball he made some comment about the burros, how everyone considered them part of the city, though in truth, they weren't. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. People never said they were from Naperville, it was just Chicago, same can be said for any of the surrounding towns. What if Seattle is the same?

At the very least, it was worth a shot.

I was almost floored when four hits popped up.

The first link almost made me shit myself.

Chief Charles Swan, and his wife Renee Swan were survived by their only daughter Isabella Swan. 

Being the masochist I am, I had to click the link to get more information.

_June 18th, 2007_

_Chief of Police, Charles Swan, was killed along side his wife last night in a drunk-driving accident on highway 11, leaving Forks, Washington by way of Port Angeles. The couple was said to be having one of their weekly date nights at the time of the collision. _

_Chief Swan was not on patrol at time of the accident. Both were pronounced dead at the scene. _

_Chief Swan had served with the Clallam County Sherriff's Office for twenty years. Mrs. Swan taught third grade at Forks Elementary. Both were survived by their only daughter, Isabella M. Swan. _

_No other names have been released at this time. _

June 18th…the article was written the day after we met. Holy fucking shit.

I quickly hit the back button and browsed through all of the other articles regarding the accident and Bella that I could find, but there was nothing other than the accident or her father mentioned. It was as if she just fell off the face of the earth after that night. The last article I found had a picture of the funeral and it was the first glimpse of Bella I'd gotten in the past three years.

She was a mess. She sat on the ground, balled up, on her knees in some guy's arms. It appeared that she was at the edge of her parent's tombs clawing at the ground as someone held her. Every fiber in my being wished I could have been that man. Even falling apart, she was still beautiful.

Seeing this part of her pain only brought more pain to my own heart at the thought of losing her. I was having sex with their little girl while they laid dying in a car. If I were her father, I would have struck me dead with a lightning bolt. No wonder she rushed away from me without leaving so much as a note. It was impossible to be upset with her for not finding me after our night because I was unable to determine how long it would take for me to half way get over losing both of my parents. And I had been living away from home for six years now. If I were fresh out of high school, fresh out of their home…how would I react?

The thought was rather humbling and caused a queasy feeling to fill my stomach.

Without a shadow of a doubt, I knew I was in love with this beautiful creature in front of me, and it killed me knowing that I couldn't be there for her on her darkest days. The image before me only strengthened my resolve to find her. At least now, I had a place to start.


	3. Chapter 2:

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Two: Finding The Lost

BPOV

Finding out that your parents house sold after three years on the market is a blessing. Finding out that there is only one available seat on your outgoing flight, and the airlines placed an age barrier maximum for a carryon child as two, while your child is three…is a curse. I guess technically Caitlyn is only two and seven months…but nonetheless, she was two and seven months going on seven and a half, and she would have thrown an absolute fit had I forced her to sit on my lap the entire flight to Seattle. She would have wanted a window seat so she could watch the take off, then an aisle seat so she could talk to everyone while we were flying. Nothing would have made her happy for any surmountable time.

All I can say is, thank god I had good friends to watch her for me while I closed on the house and got the last remaining items out. However, leaving Caitlyn was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. I knew Jas and Alice would take excellent care of her while I was gone, but still, you never want the feeling that someone else is mothering your child for you. You want to be there for every step, every word, every everything. And being hundreds of miles away while your whole reason for existence was where you left her, kind of smarted the pants off of you.

Every time I thought of her, I had to repeat the mantra, "This is for her own good. She needs you here so you can sell the house and get out from under the mortgage payments. You can give her a better life this way."

As hard as it was to leave her, signing over the deed to a house my parents fought for and earned was even harder. Now, looking at the house, and feeling the emotions swell inside of me I was glad Caitlyn wasn't here to see her mommy fall apart.

Billy stood behind me with a hand on my shoulder, trying to give me whatever comfort he could, but his hand couldn't replace my fathers. As hard as he tried to be there for me and take the place as a stand in, nothing could ever compare to the warmth that was Charlie Swan.

I think what hurt the most was the fact that I wasn't here when it happened. Though, I can't find it in me to regret my trip to New York. I found things in those three days that I could never, in a million years, begin to regret. I found love and my daughter all in one night…even if the first was short lived. I knew he was still out there. Hopefully, he was still looking for me, and would eventually find me, just as the princes in fairytales find their princesses.

A girl could dream couldn't she?

This thought process always brought about more questions than resolutions though. What would I tell him if I ever saw him again, "Oh yeah, I guess we forgot to wrap it before you stuffed me like a pig?" "Um, hey, Edward, this girl that looks just like you is your daughter…surprise. I didn't tell you because my parents died the night you fucked me into oblivion and I was screwed up…then pregnant…then an orphan."

Yeah, I didn't think any of those sounded right either.

Yet, I was still standing there, in front of the house I grew up in. Alone. A mother, an orphan, a girlfriend, and a friend, but yet, still alone.

The more I thought about Edward, the more I wished it was him with his hand on my shoulder, then I'd scold myself, telling myself that Edward only existed in my dreams. He can't be real anymore. It'd been three years, and things change. I've changed, my situation has changed.

After Billy and I went through and cleared out the last few remaining boxes from my old bedroom, I headed over to Mike Newton's office to sign over the deed and complete the transaction. Both tasks took a lot longer than planned and I almost missed my flight back to Chicago. Had that happened, I would have had a very upset two and three-fourths year old. She didn't know how to tell time yet, but I'd clearly explained to my overly-emotional daughter that when the clock read seven-zero-zero I would be at Alice's to pick her up so we could get ready for the rehearsal dinner together.

I, of course, was relying on Alice to pick out my clothes and have them ready for me on my bed when I got home. God bless my best friend. If someone would have told me in seventh grade that I would become bests friends with a fashionista, I would have laughed in their face; but low and behold, Alice started school decked out in designer drags her first day. We'd been BFFs ever since.

My flight was nothing spectacular. The guy next to me kept staring at my bare legs, creeping me out. It was times like this when I wished my boyfriend would actually care to take interest in my life. Okay, that was rather harsh. Jake was—kind, and loyal, I knew I could trust him and he would never hurt me. He was the safe option. He was good for me and for Caitlyn…but he wasn't the one. Don't get me wrong. I loved him, but I was constantly left wanting more.

I needed someone who could fulfill me and fill the gaping hole in my heart left by a one night stand three years ago.

Jake was a class action workaholic. He worked at his auto repair shop from about seven in the morning until after eight in the evening, came home, ate dinner, watched TV, tried to have sex or fool around after Caitlyn was asleep, only to turn around and rinse, repeat, and recycle the next day. It was comfortable, a steady routine that left both of us content, but still looking for more.

He didn't know it yet, but I found the ring before I left, hanging in his sport coat pocket. When I tried it on, I puked – literally. Looking at his engagement ring on my left ring finger physically made me ill. The thought of it still made me feel slightly queasy.

No matter how far we progressed, Jake would never be the one, and I was fine with that. But could I continue on with our path, knowing that he deserved more than what I could ever give him. I gave my heart away three years, two months and fifteen days ago, and I never got it back. Would Jacob be okay with taking what was left? Could I ask him to do that?

Regardless of my feelings, Jake was a man. He supplied for me and Caitlyn, made it so I only had to work one job, helped me with the expenses, and even paid for childcare on the days I worked. He was, hands down, the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. Above all, he was the best father I could have ever asked for, without any biological ties. I owed him more. I owed him the heart I couldn't rightfully give him. I resigned to do just that. Let Edward go, and move on—with Jacob. I had to.

My flight landed early, thank god because O'Hair was a nightmare—per usual. Angela was waiting for me in the pickup lane, just as she said she would be. Once again, thank god for good friends. As it stood right now, I had fifty minutes to get to Alice's and keep my promise to my little girl. And thank you for friends that are speed demons!

The moment Angela pulled in Alice's drive, Jasper was running out the door behind a very excited copper headed angel. She really lived up to her name. While I was looking for a baby name, I wanted something different, something that could describe my joy in the midst of all the turmoil that was my life. Caitlyn stood out in so many ways. The baby book Jake bought me said it meant beautiful, sweet, loyal, pure, and graceful. Moreover, (this part I never told Jacob) it was Italian, just like her daddy.

Once she was close enough, I fell to my knees, swooped my graceful daughter into my arms, and held her while we both cried. Three days was just too long. I silently swore that I would never leave her for that long ever again.

Alice's voice broke through the muttering that surrounded us. "Okay, you two princesses need to get home and get on your party gowns so we can all get jiggy with it tonight!"

True to form, Caitlyn completed the jiggy with it in typical Will Smith, Big Willy style. That girl listened to too much music. I tickled Caitlyn, threw her over my shoulder, and headed to give Alice and Jas a quick hug and thank you before jumping into my waiting Jetta so we could get ready.

"Mommy, you're coming too, right?" Caitlyn asked as I buckled her in.

"Of course, Pumpkin, there's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you. You know that, right? I'm never leaving you again. I'm never going to go see Papa and Nana without you again. I promise," I answered, looking into the big green eyes bestowed upon her from her father. Every time I looked into their depths, I saw a piece of him that no one knew existed.

My friends knew she was conceived during a one night stand. Only Alice was aware I knew his name and where he could be found. She was the only one who knew that I went back to New York after I had her, desperate to find him, not to look for hand outs, but to apologize. That's when I found out he moved on as well. When I paged up to his apartment some girl answered the door, wearing only a button down shirt.

After that, I'd always kept a flame going, but tried to keep it dimly lit, just in case. But it was beyond time for just in cases. It was time to move on—with Jacob. Now if only I could get my heart on board with that.

True to her word, Alice had my black satin, knee length dress ready for the party. It was perfect, tight throughout, until the knee region so I could bend and flex as Caitlyn needed me to. It was gathered at the bust to create a fuller look (not that I needed too much…uh hello, had a kid, those things stretch when you breast feed). The straps were full and met with the material half way down my back. It was exquisite. Needless to say, I was utterly proud of myself when I picked it out—with no help might I add. Never mind that the hundred and fifty dollar Calvin Klein dress was on sale for forty. I made a steal.

Caitlyn's dress was a little more age appropriate, but black and white so she would match both Alice and I. It was black shimmer on the top with white tulle chiffon on the bottom. Perfect for a littler person. We matched it with a pair of low heeled shoes so they would still click on the floor just like my four inch pumps and Alice's seven inch gain. She was short, how she walked in those things…I'll never understand. Four was pushing it for me.

When I loaded Caitlyn back into the car, the fussing started. Not just any fussing, full out hysterics fussing—fussing like I have never heard from her before. Every five seconds she was begging me to hold her, pleading with me not to leave her, and screaming for me to never go visit Papa and Nana again. Over and over again, I swore I would never leave her again for that long, but nothing I said helped any.

Fifteen excruciating minutes later, we arrived at the venue. I quickly ran around the car, shoeless, and pulled her to me. Her little arms wrapped tightly around my neck, her head finding it's home on my shoulder, and red, blotchy face claiming the spot in the side of my neck. Instantly, the crying stopped, and I had a clingy child. Leaving her obviously wasn't the best option.

_What is that saying about hindsight? _

_Yeah, yeah, bite me. _

Without any other options, I walked back around the car, reached in, grabbed my shoes in one hand, and made my way into the dining hall for dinner. And this, ladies and gentlemen, is why most women prefer to have a man around when they have a child.

EPOV

So far, the most exciting part of this rehearsal dinner was waiting around for the maid of honor to show up. Great fun. Rose and Emmett showed up at about five, already decked out in their "perfect outfits" as my mother dubbed them. Awesome. Emmett was sporting a full out suit, blazer and all, which meant I would be wearing one as well. Remind me to write him a thank you note later.

It was already drafted in my mind.

_Dear Fucker,_

_Spank you so much for fucking me in the ass with your fugly suit. You're the _best_ friend a guy could ask for. Fuck you, and fuck my sister for making me wear a monkey suit. _

As much as I loved Jasper, this party was the biggest pile of shit ever. You know those movies where the child is constantly getting his or her cheeks pinched and huge kisses from aunts he is embarrassed by or doesn't remember? Yes, I was now subjected to that movie horror. As I got passed around from one purple haired aunt to the next, I laughed as they swooned over Emmett, and gushed over how much Rose had grown up…not meaning age wise, but bust and womanly-wise. Ewww! She was my sister for fucks sake! Cut that shit out!

Open head, insert bleach, and swish around. If that doesn't work, repeat, only allowing time to soak for twenty four hours.

It wasn't even like I could enjoy the venue. Sure, they had an open bar with liquor out the other end, but this place was like some lover's paradise or some shit. Alice had decorated the joint with flowers galore, not even recognizable flowers, no roses could be seen, there were all these orange and yellow flowers that looked too delicate to be real. Even the tables had some pastel table linens draping over the sides. As if that weren't enough, hearts and candles littered the tables with stupid little sayings about the couple, "It was love at first sight." "He knew it was meant to be the moment she said, 'What can I get for you.'"

The more I looked around, the grumpier I got. It sucked to be surrounded by love and things pertaining to love and commitment when you couldn't even find the one person who you were meant to be with. My man clock was going off telling me I had time; twenty-two was no time to settle down, now was the time to live. I could have, and would have, lived that way three years ago.

Time to down drink numero three-o.

_Or would it be trece-o? _

Goddamn, my jokes weren't even funny in my head. I needed something stronger, and stat.

Finally, after about a half an hour, Jasper and a little elfin looking girl started walking my way. She had to be Alice, with the way Jasper's eyes were glued to her, and the stupid smile on his face. He looked like a man in love—or at least what the sappy chick flicks portrayed as love. You could see it in the way he looked at her, you could tell his world revolved around her.

Watching them like this made my heart hurt, causing me to feel more alone than I ever had before. I'd never had that feeling, the one time I got anywhere close, it was ripped away from me. Now, my hope was lost and fate was out of my hands. I gave up. I resigned to the fact that I may never again feel that way about someone again.

Alice was talking Jasper's ear off about something and he continued to nod and agree with whatever mumbo jumbo was coming out.

"She's forty-five minutes late! Do you think she's okay?" Alice asked, as they made their way into my hearing range. I'd never met the chick before, but it was obvious she was freaking out, her voice was high pitched, her words laced with anxiety. Rather annoying if you asked me, nothing like what I had heard on the phone when I called her yesterday.

"I'm sure she's fine. Maybe it just took her a little extra time to get ready," Jasper tried to defuse. He looked up at me and gave me an odd 'help me' look. I'd seen it many times in high school. He had always been one to get in over his head with women, needing me to help ease his discomfort. Typically, I was good at it. When I entered the scene, most women forgot about whatever drama was going on and turned into drooling bimbos.

My ego isn't as huge as it used to be, you'll just have to trust me on that…but back then, that was another story. Women were a game back then. I knew I could have whichever one I put my mind to. That was when I cared. Since meeting _her_, I'd given up. There was no point in trying to progress any relationships when I knew they could never amount to what I had found. Even though it was only one night, she changed me. I am now a better man because she gave me seven hours of her time – seven of the best hours of my life.

"You must be Alice. I'm Edward," I offered, holding out my hand for her to take. As suavely as possible, I raised her hand to my lips and kissed it in greeting. I couldn't help but to chuckle at Jasper's reaction. He huffed and shuffled a little, not necessarily showing disdain for my action, just annoyed that I was showing him up. When I looked back at Alice, her eyes were wide with some weird emotion…it looked like almost recognition.

"It's nice to _finally_ meet you, Edward, I've heard so much about you I feel like I already know you." The poor girl spoke so fast and emitted entirely too much excitement. I couldn't help but to compare her to some teeny bop.

Everything about her was opposite of Jasper. She was small, too energetic, a live wire, fashion forward, while Jasper was more laid back, go with the flow, and just threw on whatever was closest. Somehow, they worked and you could see it.

"OMG, it's about time she got here. Holy hell was I worried sick." With that, Alice was off to greet some other guest.

Jasper sidled up to me, acting as though he were about to offer up some salacious gossip. "Her best friend was out of town for a few days, I swear, you'd think her fucking hip fell off or something. She was so lost. Had it not been for Caitlyn she would have been out of this world and cataleptic or some shit," Jasper muttered as he directed my attention toward the side of the room Alice disappeared to.

We both laughed and turned in the direction he was indicating. My breath caught, then whooshed out of my body as if the air had been knocked from my lungs. My heart stopped, only to flop into my feet, my palms became increasingly sweaty, and my mouth dried like a seven year drought.

I thought I would never have the chance to see her again. I was almost positive she was out of my life for good. I finally found perspective and let her go. I fucking came to my senses and stopped caring, and here she is, like shelter in the midst of the worst hurricane of the decade.

Alice was tugging the most beautiful girl in our direction. Correction, she was bringing_ my_ girl to me. Her hair was longer, hanging loosely down her back in soft spiral curls, diagonal bangs lightly touched her face, framing her beautiful, brown, almond-shaped eyes. Her face was the same, maybe a little slimmer, her cheeks more hollowed than they had been in the past.

Both women giggled about something before they turned toward us. I knew the moment she saw me for the first time. Her eyes widened, she stopped breathing, her upper teeth bit down on her lower lip, and she looked me over from head to toe.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Jasper's best man—"

"Edward," Bella finished, looking directly into my eyes. Her cheeks blushed with her admittance, and my heart soared. She remembered me.

"Bells, do you want me to take her?" Jasper asked, reaching his arms out for Caitlyn. As fucking dense as I am, you would think I would have noticed midget cuddled there. But no. Up until the moment Jasper brought her to my attention, I hadn't even noticed Caity sitting there, attached to Bella's neck. The four of us jumped when Caitlyn released the most ear shattering scream I'd ever heard.

"Shh, Baby, it's okay. Mommy's not putting you down, I've got you. I'm not going anywhere," Bella whispered, lightly kissing her temple, drawing her attention from me and to the bundle of nerves lying against her chest.

Fuck. My. Life. She had a kid.

Not just a kid, the most awesome kid I'd ever met.

I felt my breathing pick up as I took in the similarities between Caity and Bella, as I realized _Bella_ was her mother—not Alice. Bella…. Caitlyn…. What the fuck!?

Caitlyn had Bella's face structure, that was a given, even her wide, bambi eye shape. But her coloring wasn't the same. Bella was warm in her own sense, her hair had subtle red highlights if looked at under the correct lighting her cheeks held a slight tinge of blush, but Caitlyn's was different. She tended to lean more toward redish warm.

Bella's eyes met mine, her beautiful soft brown orbs penetrating deep into mine, telling me so many secrets, but keeping all the answers hidden. I felt as though they were begging me, pleading with me to understand something.

Like thunder, it hit me. Caitlyn's russet colored hair with auburn and blonde highlights…just like mine, those piercing green eyes that reminded me so much of my mother's…of mine.

I counted to nine months from June. Twice. There had to be a plausible answer for this. I was almost sure I wrapped it up. It was my mission to always be careful. March. March would be nine months. I had to ask, I had to know. I had a right to know.

"When's her birthday?" I asked my voice thick and dry. I sounded like a smoker who just finished off a carton.

She looked down at ruggrat for a moment then back to me. "March third," she answered quietly. "Edward, we need to talk, but not here. Okay?"

"What—"Alice started before looking between us and then to Caitlyn, finally making the connection. "You live in New York…you…you…oh—my—god. Jasper, I need a drink. Now! Come on." Alice's response solidified my assumption.

There was no time to blink as Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and led him in the direction of the bar. Bella's eyes continued to plead with me in hopes I would understand, all the while one of her hands rubbed Caity's back. I had a sinking suspicion that it was more so to calm herself down than our daughter.

Fuck that word suddenly became scary. Our daughter. Could this be right? Surely not. I finally find the woman of my dreams and she is holding our child in her arms. Holy fucking shit this was deep.

I don't know how long we stood there and stared at each other, not so much as breathing. She was just as beautiful as before. The changes were subtle. Her arms were more muscular, her body slightly fuller in all the ways that screamed woman, but she was smaller, appearing to have lost weight.

"It's really good to see you again. I'm sorry I ran out last time I just…." Her voice became thick with emotion, causing her to clear it a few times and look down. I thought I saw the beginnings of tears, but couldn't be sure.

"No, don't worry about it. I actually just found out last night. No need to explain," I word vomited. Out of habit, I ran my hands through my hair in embarrassment. Did I just admit to googling her?

"How did you…?" she began, but I couldn't listen.

"I googled you. I've been trying to find you since you ran out and last night I got the bright idea to broaden my search," I interrupted, giving away more information than I wanted to. What was it about this girl and her ability to pull information from me with no effort? She just had to look at me with those deep, sultry eyes and I would give her every secret to open Pandora 's Box.

She nodded, looked down at the floor for a long minute before looking back at me with tears in her eyes.

"Edward, I—" She stopped when a behemoth of a man with dark coffee colored skin came and put his hand on the small of her back and ran his hand down the back of Caity's head. He leaned in and said something to Bella really quick before pulling away and looking down at her expectantly.

His profile looked just like the boy from the picture. His protective nature still as evident today as it had been the day of her parent's funeral.

"She won't let me put her down. She thinks I'm going to go stay with the angels and my parents," Bella informed looking back up at the man.

As if he just noticed my presence, the man looked up to me then back to Bella, then back to me.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm Jacob," he introduced, offering me his hand. Not wanting to be rude, I took it but didn't say much of anything. Obviously, he was comfortable with Bella, I mean fuck, he fucking touched her and _our_ kid. Who the fuck did he think he was, just barging in and taking over the conversation.

Bella took the lead and introduced me. Her eyes looked uneasy, and the shuffling she was doing between her feet gave the same impression. Whoever this guy was, she didn't want me to meet him.

"Babe, why are you walking barefoot?" Jacob questioned, just now noticing the shoes in her hand. "It's mid November and it's forty degrees outside. Are you trying to get sick on top of everything else?"

Babe? Seriously? Asshole was going to call her babe, right in front of me. Who the fuck did he think he was? And why the fuck did I think it was okay to get all cave man on her ass? It wasn't like I owned her. Hell, I hadn't seen or heard from her in over three years. That's right Cullen, three years she didn't contact you. She knew where you were. She knew how to find you, and yet she didn't. The more I thought about it, the more pissed off I became. The more I wanted to walk away. Those feelings didn't matter though, no matter how much I wanted to walk away, I felt a tight pull in my chest, forcing me to stay exactly where I was.

"You try carrying her around while wearing four inch heels. I didn't sign up to be carried around all night because I can't walk due to mangled feet." Bella showed some of her whit that I had fallen in love with.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Jacob asked, motioning his hands between the two of us. It was obvious he was used to her quick spouts and retorts—he was good at deflecting and changing direction.

"We um…" I started but found a dead end. What would Bella tell him? Does he know anything about me? Would she have told him what we shared?

I hated that question because it brought about questions of whether or not that night meant as much to her as it did to me. Which then brought about more questions like; what happens if it didn't mean as much to her? What if it doesn't mean anything to her now? What if I just dreamt up those feelings I thought we shared?

"We met while I was in New York last summer," Bella answered, her eyes flashing to mine. "Don't worry your over protective socks about it either, he's got a girlfriend. Tanya is it?" And cue dry mouth syndrome.

Her eyes took on some fire as she said the last part. Fuck. How did she know about Tanya? Better yet, why did Tanya appear to bother her? She's the one who left, she's the one who didn't come looking for me.

"Actually, we broke up," I informed, staring Bella down. "Turns out she wasn't the one for me." Why the fuck did I just say that? I wasn't here biding for attention from Bella. She wasn't really mine, only in my thoughts. Apparently, as I had expected, she moved on with her life and had a loved one of her own.

"Anyway, he's Jasper's best man," Bella answered, quickly changing topics—but not before I noticed her take a large gulp at my revelation.

Jacob nodded but grunted, he then leaned in, and kissed Bella on the temple to stake his claim and made motion to leave. Yes please. Someone get the fucking prick out of the room.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" Jacob offered his voice soft and sincere. It was sickly sweet almost like he was trying too hard. Of course he was. He saw me as a threat. With good reason too. If I really am Caitlyn's father, you better believe I'm doing something about it. I'm going to get _my _girl_s_ and keep them safe…with me.

"Yes, please, something strong," Bella requested.

Amen to that.

After a minute, maybe two, of awkward silence, it became apparent she wasn't going to say anything, forcing me to take the plunge. "So…." I started, dragging the word out in my nervousness. I knew right now wasn't a good time, but any conversation was better than no conversation. I was determined to open the lines for future endeavors. I had to; there were no other options at this point. Three years was long enough to live without her. I wasn't going to go another day.

This wasn't going to be easy. I'd rehearsed this conversation a million times before, each time different, but that was all before I knew about Caitlyn. Everything was different now—she was different now. Just looking at her I could see the strength she'd developed within the past three years. It radiated from her in all arrays, showing the world her vigor.

"Edward, I'll tell you anything you want to know, just not tonight. It's Alice's night, and I don't want to ruin it with our…whatever you want to title it," she countered, rather quickly. Looking me in the eye. I had forgotten how beautiful her eyes were. They were more of a window into her soul than anything else, practically showing the world her thoughts. The brown of her iris's matched perfectly with the caramel highlights and golden specks throughout. It suited her, showing the power she held within. There were vast chinks missing from her armor, they made her look more gentle and kind—more beautiful even. But they bore her soul to me.

These past three years have been hard on her, I could see it in her demeanor. She wasn't the hyperactive, rush the stage girl she was from when we met. Her eyes held a maturity I would only hope to learn.

"I was actually just going to ask how you've been, but okay." I shoved my hands into my pockets, showing my surrender. It seemed she needed to feel in control of this situation, and I was apt to make her feel as such. She needed to know she could move however she saw fit in this relationship, after all, she had more to lose.

The most beautiful flush came to her cheeks, causing her to look down in embarrassment. "I've been better, been worse. You know the drill. How about you?"

Half of me wanted to shout 'horrible, I've missed you,' while the other wanted me to play cool and just pretend her absence didn't affect me. With lack of judgment, I closed my eyes and decided to say the first thing that came to mind.

"Heartless, actually," I answered simply. She looked back at me, cocking one eyebrow in question. It was my turn to look down nervously, taking a moment to steel my resolve before concluding the thought as I traced lines into the carpet with the toe of my shoe. "You see, there was this girl I met three years ago. I gave her my heart one night, and I never got it back."

Her expression became torn between wanting to cry or smile. Both emotions played heavily on her face, the corners of her mouth twitched at my assurance, while her eyes filled with glass. She looked almost serene, like someone who just came home after being away for a long time.

"I didn't tell you that to make you cry," I whispered, taking a step closer.

A throat clearing to my right stopped my pursuit. Of course, douche bag chose that precise moment to come in and wreck havoc on my display. I needed answers that only Bella could give me and he stood in the way. With me returning home on Monday, I could feel the seconds tick and my window closing.

"Do you want me to take her?" Jacob asked, handing Bella her drink.

"She screamed bloody murder at Jas when he tried earlier. I think she needs some mommy and Caitlyn time."

I watched as Caity's little head nodded against Bella's neck.

"Caitlyn, do you want some food?" Jacob asked, trying to persuade her.

"No!" she insisted, turning her head hard into the juncture between Bella's neck and shoulder, causing Bella to wince with discomfort.

Seeing Caity's face lying there caused my mind to roam to the time my lips were kissing that exact spot while Bella filled the room with her light and airy moans. Not the thought process I needed right now. Standing in front of Bella, a small child who may or may not be _our_ child, and her mother's boyfriend…probably not the best predicament to be in.

"Caitlyn, can mommy sit down, her back is starting to hurt?" Bella whispered into the top of Caity's head.

It didn't escape my notice that she never referred to Caitlyn by any other name. There were no abbreviations or kooky little nicknames used. Thinking back my mother always had names for Rose and me, which, come to think of it, is how the name Rose came about. I was never Ed or Eddie, but the rare 'sweetie,' or 'cuddle muffin' came out. Endearment was huge with my mom, but it got embarrassing once you got into grade school. The one time she called me 'snookie' in front of my friends, was her last. Even though I was five at the time, James Gabbard still called me 'snooks' from time to time. Damn prick.

I missed Caity's answer, but obviously, it had to be a 'yes' since Jacob just reappeared with a chair for Bella to sit in.

"Do you think she's going to be clingy all night?" Jacob asked, reminding me of a temperamental two year old. I was waiting for the foot stomping and whining to begin. His voice sounded higher pitched and annoyed, like she was getting in the way. Some instinct kicked in and my fists clenched. Kid person I was not, but Caity was different. She was easy to like, definitely her mother's daughter. They had the same appeal, instantly drawing people, or maybe just me, in with their personalities.

"Jake, I don't know. She needs me right now," Bella answered sounding a little annoyed, and rightfully so. If she weren't irritated at his tone, I would have been surprised and probably would have retaliated enough for her. This temperament didn't make any sense to me. I wasn't normally aggressive, but Bella brought out my defense mechanisms—and as I was finding, they attached themselves to anything that was associated with her.

"Well ya know, Bells, I haven't seen you for three days either." Cue temper tantrum.

"Cheese-Sauce, Jake, what are you…two? Because quite frankly, my two year old acts older than you sometimes." Score one for Bella.

The chuckle was impossible to repress, and Jake's returning glare only added the icing to the cake. I always had a soft spot for her wit. Today, watching her stand up to the idiot she calls a boyfriend was no exception.

"There she is," my mother cooed as she came to our little merry group of friends. As typical, she showed impeccable timing, it looked as though Jake was about to say something to me about my chuckle, or my presence, who knew. "Jake, can you please be a dear and go get me a gin and tonic?" Her voice was perfect after years of practice. She knew how to get the younger generation to bend to her will—Jacob is only exhibit A. I listened to Jacob mutter as he walked away and held my breath to hold in the chuckle.

'Nana Esme' then turned her attention to Caity. "What's wrong, baby?"

Caity only nuzzled deeper into Bella's body, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck just as she had done to me when she was upset yesterday. Bella had better be thankful rugrat didn't have a hand full of cookie dough.

"Don't want mommy to leave me," Caity replied, sniffling over-dramatically. Her voice was so small, if she used it on me, there was no doubt I would have bent and caved to her will. Damn, I had no spine.

"Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere," Bella whispered into her hair before lightly kissing her. "I'm staying here all night, then you and I are going home and I'm going to put you to bed."

"Mommy, will you sweep in my bed tonight?" Caity asked, her voice quivering and sounding more age appropriate than I'd heard previously. I could only imagine what her big green eyes that were shaped just like her mother's would look like; big, expressive, pleading, with soft tears and a quivering lower lip to boot. Fuck, I was wrapped tight.

Bella looked up at me, then glanced to my mother. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, then mommy has to go help Aunt Allie with some things, then I'll be back and I'll snuggle with you the rest of the night."

The scene was adorable but my balls withered at the idea of Bella sleeping with anyone other than me, even if it was rugrat. I wanted her next to me, cuddled up against my chest, her scent wafting around me. No one ever said I wasn't a selfish prick. I own that title.

"Can Mr. Edvard come too?"

Bella's head snapped up and our eyes met. I could only imagine what my face looked like—eyes bugged out, mouth open in shock, jaw unhinged. Rugrat just invited me for a sleep over and completely bypassed Jacob—not that I was complaining. The dude was a complete tool, even I could tell that after spending only five minutes with him. Plus, indirectly, I knew the way to Bella's heart was through Caitlyn. Not that I would ever consciously use the kid, I liked her…possibly more than liked, but I knew my priorities and how to obtain them.

"Mr. Edward has to go home with his mommy so he can get some rest tonight," Bella decided.

"Come on, baby, how about you and I go get us a piece of cake before dinner?" my mom bribed. I looked at her and gasped. The lady had gone soft in her years. Never would she have allowed me cake before dinner. I guess standards only apply to her kids.

No one had to tell rugrat twice, her little head perked up at the thought of dessert. Before Bella could respond, Caity pushed away from her and began reaching toward my mom, all the while bouncing excitedly in her seat.

"Mommy, don't go nowhere! Stay here, mmmmkay?"

Bella sighed, "Yes, Master," while she rolled her eyes. "Why I ever taught you to tell the dog to stay is beyond me."

I laughed, but stopped short when Jacob rejoined the group. Goddamn evil fucker was always getting in our way the moment we got an ounce of alone time. He looked down at my mother's drink as if asking himself, why he fell for it before shrugging and downing it.

"Yo, Bells, you're driving home, right?" Jake asked a little too late.

Bella looked up at him and the empty drink in his hand.

"Why yes, Jacob. I just sold my parent's house…the house I grew up in…the house Caity took her first steps in…the house they were to be married in. I'm marrying off my best friend in two days, and I'm exhausted from traveling so much within the past three days. Sure, I'll stay sober tonight. Someone's got to be responsible, right?" she fought, her voice sounding completely normal. The fact she could say something with such venom while not even changing pitch amazed me. Girl had more game than I anticipated.

"Bella, I've worked hard all week," Jake griped, looping his thumbs through his front belt loops.

"Um, yeah, I'm going to let you guys discuss this privately. I'll meet up with you later," I informed before nodding to Bella and walking away.

Like a beacon, I found Rose and sided up next to her at the bar. I watched as she categorized my features and took in my disposition before I ordered my vodka straight up.

"Bella's the girl." It was a statement. She didn't need an answer to know Bella was the one I'd been waiting all this time for. Sometimes twin intuition was a blessing. Not having to say anything regarding the sentiment was beyond rewarding. I don't think it would be possible to explain my feelings aloud, especially at a time like this.

"She's your half. She's your Emmett."

I nodded in agreement. I could have argued, saying some shit about me not being into dudes, or how Emmett wasn't the one for me, but she was rescuing me from saying anything. For this, she earned kind Edward, not sarcastic asshole Edward.

"Mom and Dad have actually been talking about how to get the two of you to meet. They've been convinced since they met her that she was the one for you." Rose took a long drag on her light beer, turned around, resting her elbows on the bar, and looked directly at Caity and my mom. "And the kid already kinda looks like you."

I choked on my vodka. It was strong…but Rose's comment was stronger.

Well, fuck me. Rose saw the similarities as well. This can't be good.

I sat at a table, downing whatever fruity drinks Rose brought me. I swear there was no alcohol in the shit she was handing. No matter how much I begged her to bring me something substantial, fruity was all I got. I craved something manly, a whisky, or maybe even vodka on rocks…anything to drown out the questions. After about a dozen, I felt nothing. The questions along with their lack of answers were still prevalent, but no numbness, no lack of wanting to kill the douche who insisted on having his hands all over my girl.

Bella and Caity danced numerous times by themselves, having a blast and laughing hysterically at seemingly nothing. They would pull stupid moves and make funny motions just for the hell of it, as if there weren't other people here. I guess that was the appeal of a kid, you could get away with stupid shit because you were making her happy. And Caity was most definitely happy. At one point, she was laughing so hard she fell on her ass and kept giggling just because she had fallen. Bella's face glowed as she looked down at her daughter. It was more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen. Her eyes glistened and shimmered under the bright lights, her cheeks a nice rose color.

That happiness ended abruptly when Jacob made his way onto the scene and tried dancing with the duo. His dancing was more structured, feeling up all over Bella from behind. His dancing routine was more club type versus, Barney. Bella tried to appease both, but was caught off guard when Jake turned her around and started swaying with her. I watched as Caity's lower lip puckered out and started quivering. Bella turned and started dancing with Caity again, trying to appease both participants, but Caity reached up, petitioning to be lifted off the ground, her little arms wrapped around her mommy's neck begging her not to leave. It was all I could take.

It was too much to watch. I felt as if I were watching a game of tug-o-war with Bella as the rope. Trying to placate whatever parties that be, I made one of the most out of character decisions I think I've ever made. To say Bella was shocked when I approached them and asked Caity if she wanted to dance with me was an understatement. Caity and I 'Barney danced' to a song then slow danced to the next song. Afterwards, I brought her back to my seat to chill for a bit.

Now, Caity sat on my lap telling me happy stories of ponies and princesses.

"Mr. Edvard?" Caity interrupted my musings while I was watching her mother dance with the wrong man.

"Hmm?" I asked, finally peeling my eyes away and focusing on the blazing green eyes before me. Instinctively, I reached forward and brushed some hair behind her ear. She blushed beautifully, the same beautiful shade of pink that her mother demonstrated. Looking at her like this I could see all the traits that carried through from her mother; her almond eye shape, the heart silhouette of her face, her bone structure, the long eyelashes that framed those vibrant eyes. The only thing that didn't carry though was coloring.

"Can me and Mommy come live with you?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Caity-Kate, I don't live here in Chicago. I live far away, I don't think it would work," I answered her. Her little brows knit together as she examined my face. She looked as though she were trying to figure out a complicated problem with no solution in sight.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked, missing a few clues to understand her wave length.

"But your mommy is here. Don't you want to live with your mommy?" She made it all sound so easy, so out of the ordinary. _I should live here. I should be where Bella is. I should be where this little rugrat is. _

Those thoughts completely caught me off guard. I'd never been one to rearrange my life for anyone…let alone a girl and her kid. Then again, Bella wasn't just any girl, she'd been _the_ girl since the moment I met her.

"Because I have to work far away," I tried to explain. Really, how was I supposed to explain the complications of the adult world to a kid? I could advertise to them all day long, sell them stupid toys that would break in five minutes, but when it came to real world shit I had no idea where to begin.

"Oooooh," she whispered, her little eyes growing wide and her mouth forming a perfect 'o'. She was so trusting…too trusting. Anything I said to her, she would take as truth and believe me whole heartedly.

"Can I come?" I chuckled at her persistence. She took my face between her hands and looked me directly in the eye. "I like you, Mr. Edvard."

I returned her stance, holding her face in my hands and looked at her, dead serious. "I like you too, Caity-Kate. And we'll have to talk to your mommy," I explained and then tickled her for good measure.

She threw her head back and the most adorable little giggles erupted from her small frame.

"Can I tell you a secwet?" she whispered once she calmed down.

I nodded to her. "You can tell me anything, rugrat."

She crinkled her nose at my nickname, silently telling me she didn't prefer it. In the weirdest of all fashions, she leaned forward from her stance sitting on the table directly in front of me and got in my face. "I think my mommy likes you too," she stage whispered.

My heart swelled and sped up. "Why do you think that?"

"'Cause my mommy's heart speeded up when she seeded you, just like they do in the movies. But shhhh don't tell, Jakey. He doesn't like you."

"What makes you think he doesn't like me?" I asked a little shocked. It made perfect sense. He saw me as competition. He saw the way I'd been looking at Bella all night. If I were him, I wouldn't like me either. Especially since she keeps looking at me too.

"Mama and Jakey were arguwing about you. He said that you were up to no good."

And the elephant enters the room.

"Yeah, I don't think we should tell Jacob either. Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded enthusiastically, making me wonder when her head would pop off from the sheer force.

"Why don't you call Jacob, daddy?" the moment the question left my lips I regretted it. Did I really want to know? This wasn't something I should be bringing to a three year olds attention.

She shrugged before answering. "'Cause he's not my daddy. Mama says that my daddy has gween eyes and his favwet color is bwue, just like me."

My mind found itself in a bar thousands of miles away, in a time more relaxed.

"_Twenty questions time," Bella announced. "I'll fire questions at you and you have to answer immediately. No thoughts. Ready?" _

"_Awe, do we gotta?" I playfully whined, pulling her hand to my lips and giving her a soft kiss._

"_Yes, we gotta. I want to get to know you, Edward Cullen." She'd taken to calling me by my whole name all night, when I asked her why, she informed me that she liked it and she was showing all the girls around that she was keeping me. _

"_Favorite color?" Bella asked._

"_Blue," I fired back, admiring the way her dark blue shirt showcased the beautiful rose hue of her skin. _

"_Favorite band?" _

"_Of right now or all time?" She quirked an eyebrow at me, silently asking me why it mattered. _

"_All time," she insisted._

"_All time, Def Leopard. Right now, Buck Cherry." _

"_You going to do me like Crazy Bitch tonight?" she asked with a giggle. _

"_No, I don't plan on disrespecting you in the least," I answered. Her face became extremely serious, her eyes imploring into mine, asking a million questions. _

"_Do you feel the same connection I do?" she questioned quietly. _

_I moved closer to her, softly resting my hand on her cheek, attempting to give her the true depth of my answer. "I don't ever want to leave this moment. I've never felt like this about anyone before." _

_She nodded slightly, leaned forward, and softly kissed my lips. "Take me to your apartment?" _

_I pulled away and looked into her eyes, trying to determine how drunk she was. I wanted more than anything to take her with me. I never wanted this night to end, but I also didn't want to take advantage of her. Her eyes spoke of nothing but trust, want, and a million other things I couldn't read. _

I looked up to try to find Bella, only to see her and Jacob standing toward the far end of the dance floor, looking as if they were in some kind of argument. Bella's arms were crossed against her chest, looking almost defensive. Her face was scrunched in a way I'd never seen before. His hand rested on her arm and she continually shook it off.

"Hey, Caity-Kate, I think your mommy would love to go dance again. Why don't you go ask her to dance?" I offered, trying to ease the situation. At least with Caity there I could worm my way back into Bella's attention.

Unfortunately, the second I helped Caity off my lap and her little feet hit the floor, she started running across the room at full speed. Before I could stand up and follow with her, my mother, Rose, and Alice all took a seat next to me, surrounding me in their cackles.

"Good evening, ladies, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, trying to make this as pleasant as possible. Whenever Tanya's hordes would swoop in like this, it was never a good thing…for me. This was how I got roped into funding Tanya's Mexico get away, and how I was convinced I should allow Tanya to move in with me. They'd surround me and make everything sound so fucking peachy only to rip out the rug from beneath me once I finally agreed. After the first year, I learned to just stand on neutral ground and not say a word until I had a chance to think about it more.

Only problem was…this was my mother and sister doing the hording. They knew me better than almost anyone and could read me like an open book. I was a screwed motherfucker.

"I see you've met Bella?" my mom started.

"Well, Mother, it was kind of inevitable, me meeting Caity the other day and all…" I precluded.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Rose asked, sounding like a love sick teenager with that stupid Beiber Fever shit. Thank god, I'd never seen that first hand.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't really talked to her much."

"On the contrary. You see, Edward, I was in New York, June three years ago. I saw Bella dance with a copper headed hottie. I saw the way she looked at him," Alice jumped in. The moment she said New York, June, three years ago, she had my undivided attention. She saw my ears perk up like a lost puppy, hearing its' master for the first time. She knew she had me.

"Alice, none of that matters anymore. She's with Jake," I voided. I needed to get off this tangent. I didn't need these women hackling and getting in the middle of things. Bella said we would discuss that another time, not at Alice and Jasper's rehearsal dinner.

"You know that lost puppy face you've been wearing around all night?" Alice asked, resting her hand on mine. "Well cousin dear, I've seen that look on Bella's face many times since June of three years ago. I saw it six months ago when she went to New York looking for you and came back muttering the name Tanya over and over again as she sobbed with her head in my lap."

"Tanya and I broke up," I muttered, not wanting anyone to associate me with her. It wasn't that I was embarrassed by my relationship with her, Tanya was a beautiful girl, but I didn't want Bella to think I was linked with anyone.

"That's what Rose and I told her," my mother meddled. "I can't believe you didn't tell me any of this sooner. You and I will have a talk about that later, but now that you are available and since Bella just got back into town, it makes this all perfect timing. Don't you think? You need to go ask Bella to dance."

"Mom, she has a boyfriend," I insisted, yet again. What about that couldn't they understand? My mother had always taught me to stay true to my word and my relationships, why was she going against that now?

"I've known Bella for a really long time, and I can tell you she doesn't look at Jake with the same eyes she looks at you with," Alice informed. "I'll take care of Jake. You just go ask your girl to dance."

I looked back up and saw Bella and Caity talking to my dad over by the bar. Caity was sucking on a straw of some pink liquid, while Bella laughed and looked over in my direction. Our eyes met for a brief moment before she blushed and looked away again.

"Just ask her, you won't be disappointed," Rose finished before the three of them got up and walked away.

My mind began to reel as I watched the easy conversation flow between my father and Bella. He looked at her as he would if he were talking to Rose. Every so often, he would reach out and hand something to Caity or slide his hand down the back of her head.

"So you're from New York, huh?" Jake asked as he scraped the chair out next to me. He positioned it so he was facing me, but strategically a few feet away. Aw fuck! Why did my mom and Rose leave me here alone to fend for myself? I scoped the room quickly looking for one of them to swoop in and save me from this hawk. I knew this game all too well, divide and intimidate. I'd played it many a time with Jasper whenever Rose would bring home boyfriends. I used to think I was the master…that was until this minute. Jacob had me, and he knew it.

Ashamed, I looked down and started tracing the table linen in front of me.

"Yup. Moved there for college," I answered. "Are you from here in Chicago?"

"Nah. I moved here with Bells and Caitlyn about two years ago."

I looked over at him with a million questions running through my head.

"I'm originally from about fifteen minutes outside of where Bella and Alice grew up. My dad and Bells' were best friends so we were always thrown together as kids."

"Dating after just made sense, huh?" I asked, grunting slightly at the end. How could I compete with a lifelong best friend turned boyfriend.

"To me, yeah, it took a little more convincing on her end. We didn't start dating until about six months ago," Jake offered before looking back in Bella's direction.

I nodded, computed, only to look back up at Bella, then over to Jake. Six months ago, she was in New York. Six months ago, she thought I was with Tanya…holy fuck.

"If you'll excuse me, Jake, I need to go talk to…I need to go," I informed as I got up quickly and started off toward the other side of the room.

She came looking for me. She was waiting for me and I let her down. I'm the reason we aren't together right now. Fucking shit!

The conversation with Jake must have taken longer than I thought, because by the time I got over to where Bella and my dad were standing, the wedding party was being called into the other room to start the rehearsal. Bella looked up at me, her eyes asking me questions I couldn't answer, but I could swear she saw the desperation in my eyes.

"We need to talk," I insisted, my voice sounding raw and edgy, needier than I'd ever heard before.

She only nodded in response before allowing her attention to be taken off me when Alice cleared her throat.

"Fifteen minutes, then you guys can talk. The pastor has other shit he's gotta do tonight. I'll think of a cover so dumbass isn't pestering you while you guys discuss all this mammajamma."

I never thought I'd say this sentence, but God bless the pixie.


	4. Chapter 3:

SM owns all Twilight related material. I own EEA.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Three: Half Truths and Full Lies

BPOV

As far as wedding rehearsals went, this was definitely the most charged one I've attended. I walked down the aisle with Rose, as Caitlyn followed me. The moment I reached the front of the alter, my eyes were glued to Edward's. I looked down momentarily to lift Caitlyn into my arms, but other than that, we read each other's souls while Jasper and Alice practiced proclaiming their love.

Even in the silence, it was almost as if I could hear the questions.

"Where have you been?"

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Is she mine?"

"Will you be mine again?"

Okay, maybe the last one was a figment of my imagination. The decision wasn't hard, love or comfort? Comfort with a long lasting friend, who I may lose if I end things, or the love of a stranger who makes me feel things I've never thought possible.

Even while he was in New York and I was here or in Seattle, I could feel him. There was always this little spark I felt every time I did certain things, every time I heard a Def Leopard song, or wore the color blue. By this point, most of my clothing had some sort of a blue hue in it, and it was all because of him. He influenced so much in my life, even after one night.

One thing was for certain, I had to tell him about Caitlyn. But then, when I started thinking about the after effects, I became worried. Caitlyn deserved a father—scratch that—Caitlyn deserved _her_ father. She deserved to know Edward, and he had every right in the world to know her. I knew he would be amazing to her. I don't know how many times I envisioned him escorting us to the park, or put him in Jacob's spot as he pushed her on the swings. Without a shadow of a doubt, I knew Edward would be the father to Caitlyn that Jacob could never be.

What scared me was the unpredictability of the situation. What if he decided he wanted to file for custody? What would I do if he grew angry with me for not telling him and he fights to take her away from me? I couldn't live through losing her, I knew that for certain.

Right now, looking in his eyes, I didn't see any of that. I saw home, comfort, and my prince. I'd told Caitlyn about him so much, I'd essentially kept every memory of that night alive through her. She knew all of my twenty question answers by heart. She knew all of the little things I observed that night, but what she didn't know were the big things. The things that only Edward could share with her—with us. The beautiful things only a father can give his daughter, the life lessons, the dependability. She was missing so much because of my selfish choices to keep her with me.

The longer I gazed into Edward's eyes, the softer green they became. I felt him begging me closer. It was as if there were a thread connecting my torso to his body and he held the reel that pulled me to him. All of my strength was being used to stay rooted in this one spot.

I didn't even notice when the minister was finished with his speech until Caitlyn began squirming, asking to be set down. She immediately ran to her Aunt Allie and started drilling her about the princess dress she would be wearing tomorrow.

Alice grabbed my arm and flung me in Edward's direction, thankfully he had stealthy reflexes and caught me before I fell on my face. My entire body lined up with his as his arms wrapped around me, gathering me, protecting me. Once again, our eyes met and I felt the indescribable pull to get closer.

"We need to talk," I whispered, bracing myself with my hands on his strong, muscular arms.

"Lead the way," he responded, placing his hand on the small of my back so he could follow me out.

I turned on my heel and looked to Alice, who was still holding Caitlyn. "She's in good hands, I won't let her disappear," Alice promised. I nodded and continued leading Edward out of the room toward an empty banquet hall down the way.

I could only hope this conversation wouldn't gain too much noise, I wasn't sure how his temper would flair. We weren't far enough away to remain inconspicuous if we started yelling at each other, but we were discrete for the most part in our hiding. No one would find us unless they specifically came looking.

I opened the first door we came to, Ballroom Three, noticed all the lights were out, and took a chance by walking into the empty room. Once inside I turned toward him, not realizing how close we were to one another. His breath fanned across my face, bringing on memories from another lifetime. My tongue slicked out and licked my lower lip on its own accord, tasting his breath as he exhaled. It took everything in me not to moan, he was exactly as I remembered. The thought drove a warm tingle from my lips down to my newly wet core.

"Why haven't you contacted me?" he whispered, not allowing me any space. He held me tightly in his arms, looking down into my eyes. If I hadn't been looking into eyes just like his for the past three years I would have forgotten their depth. Looking into his eyes was like looking into his soul, they were deep and promising, kind and reminiscing.

"I did," I whispered, my voice hardly audible.

"Six months ago," he stated, imploring me to say more without using words.

I felt my eyes grow larger, how'd he know that? How did he know I was in New York six months ago? I shook my head, trying to clear the questions. Maybe I told him when we were talking about Tanya earlier, I couldn't remember. My mind was such a chaotic mess, my body couldn't even breathe without me telling it to.

"I couldn't go before then. Edward, every time I tried to go to New York something would happen, Caitlyn would be sick, Alice wouldn't be able to babysit, I was moving, doing some memorial thing... My life for the past three years hasn't exactly been a bed of roses. Why didn't you come looking for me?" I asked, trying to throw his game back at him. He better have a good reason.

"I've flown to Seattle seven times in the past three years trying to find you. I've looked you up on Facebook, tried MySpace, Twitter, and Google. What more did you expect me to do?" he asked, letting go of me and taking a step back.

I felt the distance immediately and craved his warmth. My knees began to buckle, I needed his support with the information he just bestowed upon me. He came looking for me. He was in Seattle.

"Even your daughter knows you're not in the phonebook. How the hell was I supposed to find you. I didn't know you had any connection to my family. Which by the way…."

"I've only been to your parent's house once, and it was really late at night. All the other times your mother and I went out for lunch, or we were at Alice's. I didn't know they were your parents until tonight. I swear." Now that I thought of it, I should have known. Carlisle and Edward have the same jaw line, the same crooked smile that takes my breath away and dampens my panties. Esme's hair was just a few shades darker than Edward's was. Her hair favoring a darker caramel hue where as his was more of a rich auburn, blonde, light brown mix. But the eyes, those eyes I should have recognized. Esme's were the same imploring, beautiful green orbs as those of my daughter. I never took the time to notice.

"Bullshit," Edward demanded, running his fingers through his hair. "I look just like my mom and dad."

"You look like a combination of the two, but how was I supposed to put it together?! Was I just supposed to go around to every couple that was the right age and ask them if they were your parents?" My voice was growing louder listening to his ostentatious claims.

"I don't know, maybe you were," he scolded, acting more like a petulant child than anything.

"Urgh! Why didn't you ever find me then, huh? Your cousin has been dating my best friend for the past two years, why didn't you know about me? There are pictures of the three of us all over your parent's house. You know what, this is useless. I'm not pointing fingers anymore. When you want to have a real conversation, come find me. Until then, my best friend is getting married in two days and I'd rather be helping her remember her special day than ruining it by getting worked up over some…some…thing that happened three years ago." I turned and tried to storm out, but Edward caught my arm and turned me so I was facing him, forcing my back against the door I was just about to exit from.

"I wouldn't have known because I haven't been home in the past three years. Bella…." His voice was tender when he spoke my name. More than anything, I wanted to throw myself at him and kiss him as if three years hadn't lapsed. His gentle hand softly cupped my jaw, holding my gaze.

Reality was hard to take with him as close as he was. It had been three years. I had our daughter to think of, and a boyfriend I couldn't cheat on. That's what I would do the moment our lips touched, I would be cheating on my oldest and dearest friend. I would be shattering his heart into a million pieces.

No matter which way I turned, I would be breaking someone. If I chose the road I wanted, Jacob would be devastated, if I turned away from Edward, my heart would cease to exist.

The emotions flashed through his eyes so fast that they were unrecognizable. I understood the pain I saw in the corners of his eyes, and the compassion I read within their depths, but everything else was foreign. A deep crease formed between his eyes and his brow molded into a line of serious concentration.

"Is she mine?" Edward whispered.

I forced myself to look down. "Edward, we need to discuss other things before we delve into that," I answered just as softly. I needed to get to know him and ensure he wouldn't try to take her from me before I gave him any information.

"Bella, I deserve to know, is she mine?"

I looked back up into his face, with wetness falling down my cheeks. "What do you want my answer to be? I could tell you yes, and what changes? I could tell you no, and you'll return to your life in New York as if none of this happened. The truth of the matter is her birth certificate is blank. I hold no one responsible for her but myself," I evaded.

"I want the truth. If she's mine, things will change, I will take responsibility," he vowed, his face softening.

Fear ebbed in my heart again with his words. I didn't want someone to take responsibility for her, she was my responsibility—she was my life. My throat swallowed on its own volition as I tried to decipher what I should truly respond with—the truth of the matter, or the well orchestrated lie Allie and I had worked out when I found out.

The truth was, yes, Edward was Caitlyn's father, our lie plagued my heart. We both decided it best to tell everyone it was just a drunken night in New York that I didn't remember. The lie made me feel like a two bit whore that wasn't worth looking for. Maybe after all this time I'd actually convinced myself as such. When I finally went to New York and found his girlfriend answering his door, it only solidified my feelings. He forgot about me. Our connection was only one sided.

"The truth is after my first year I needed some fun, I wanted to explore myself, and my sexuality was included. There were a lot of drunken nights, and too many parties where I wound up in situations I don't remember. To pin you as her father wouldn't be fair to you," I answered, not able to look at his face.

This lie had been rehearsed so many times. I convinced myself it was believable, then again, to a mirror, it would appear that way. In reality, I wasn't sure if I pulled it off. The words had been harder to emit than I ever thought possible. Telling the one man I loved the largest line of blasphemy tore at my soul and ate at my gut. I wanted to vomit, right here on the floor.

I wanted to scream and tell him it was a lie, that he was my first. For that was the only truth that mattered. He was the first _person_ I ever slept with (experimental toys didn't count in this scenario). He was the first and the last until six months ago. Jacob didn't know it, but the entire time we made love for the first time, I cried silently. With every fiber in my being, I tried to replace his arms with Edwards, his touches with the man I loved. It was all fruitless and created a void I never thought possible. Every touch Jake gave me, I silently wished for another man, and knew I would never feel it again.

Edward forced my face up so I would look him in the eye. His eyes were large with anger, his mouth taut in a line. I felt his hands shake around my arms as they fought the urge to constrict around me.

"Bullshit," he called it. "Regardless of how much, or how little time we've truly spent together, I know you, Isabella Swan. Maybe better than that no good, piece of shit boyfriend of yours. I know you aren't some _slut_ to just hop from bed to bed. I know that when you were in my bed, you were truly there and you felt everything I did. That connection we shared wasn't one sided. I gave you everything I had, all the love I possessed and now you're going to throw it back in my face like I'm just another notch on your bed post? Find me when you can tell me the truth," he spat before letting me go and leaving me there in the dark banquet room to contemplate everything that just went wrong in my life.

My back slid down the door and the sobs I'd been trying to hold in, erupted in a loud donkey call. Every tear I'd been saving up for the past three years came crashing down on me and left me there, on the floor, as a pile of mush.

EPOV

The instant I closed the door, the most gut wrenching sound I'd heard to date, reached my ears from the other side. My heart stopped and dropped to my feet while my hand stayed placed on the door, I tried to decide what to do. No matter how angry she made me with her refusal to answer my questions, my soul was being tugged back into the room.

Following instinct, I reentered the banquet hall as silently as I could. Seeing Bella curled up on the floor with rivers of painful tears, cursing down her face nearly tore me through the middle. Her body was slumped in such a way that portrayed no strength, as if all the steel I'd seen in her previously had been sucked from her body, leaving her an empty shell of the woman I loved. She just lay there, slouched down the wall, half on the floor, curled in a ball on her side while she gripped her knees to her chest. It reminded me of someone trying to hold them self together.

Contrary to what she just said, the truth was on brilliant display before me. Even though she claimed not to feel anything, she was just as broken over our distance as I was. Regardless of whether or not she wanted to admit it to anyone, even herself, she needed my comfort as much as I needed hers.

I sat on the floor behind her, gently wrapped my arms around her shaking form, and pulled her into my lap, holding her to me for dear life. Her body shook intensely as she tried to pull herself together. Her tiny hands fisted into the collar of my shirt to pull me closer as her head fit perfectly under my chin.

Every sniffle and sob that came from her, tore down my defenses that much more. It was beyond anything I'd ever experienced before. With Tanya, when she'd cry, I'd feel slightly bad for her…if the tears were true; but so often they weren't, causing me to roll my eyes and leave the room.

These tears, the tears being shed by my brown haired, brown eyed beauty, were beyond any of that. It was obvious they were deep from the soul, cathartic even. Her pain radiated through her and pierced me deeply, more deeply than I'd ever thought possible. I could feel the tie between us tighten and mold in irreparable ways. I could feel her hold on me tighten and strengthen with every breath she took.

"Bella," I whispered, gently kissing the top of her head. "Regardless if she's mine or not, I want to take care of the both of you. Three years was hard enough, I can't live another second without you in my life." I rubbed my free hand down her arm, trying to give her whatever comfort possible.

Her arms wound around my neck as she buried her face in my chest. The tears she shed were scalding my skin and soaking through my shirt, each one leaving a permanent burn on my heart. They were more real than anything I'd ever experienced. With every tear, she was showing me a part of herself so intimate it scared me to the core.

"I can't…I…Edward, I'm scared," she muttered into the exposed skin of my neck and upper chest. My mind raced, having her this close, feeling her skin against mine, did nothing to help clear the dysfunction from my brain. Her lips brushed my skin tentatively. I could feel them as they trembled with her words and the remains of her tears.

"Of what, Bella, what are you afraid of?" I asked, cradling her head so she was closer, her lips more secure. We were clinging to each other as if we were the only survivors on a sunken ship and we needed the other as a life preserver. Her arms encircled me as if she were adhering to me for dear life.

Bella's fears and pain were beautiful in a sick way. The honesty found in them was refreshing. They were real and raw. Everything was oozing passion and life.

With effort, she pulled away and looked up at me. Her eyes were downtrodden, deep with despair, telling secrets that even I couldn't understand. They were rimmed with a raw shade of red and streaks of black from her eye makeup. Everything about her face screamed sullen. "Of everything," she whispered, her voice quivering. "I've lived every day for the past three years afraid that I would never feel what I felt with you again. Terrified I could never _feel _again, that I would never want to feel again. For the past three years it's just been me and Caitlyn, and I'm petrified to let anyone else in."

"But why?" I asked, brushing her tears away and cupping her face.

She cast her eyes down, diverting her attention before she spoke the words that broke my heart. "While we were making love, my parents died. I was on the phone with the police, and the only thing I could think of while they were telling me they were gone, was that I didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to move from your arms because _I _felt safe there..." Her voice broke with conflict. "Edward, I felt safe while my parents died. And I hate myself for it. I hate myself because if I had the chance, I'd choose love over life again." She paused as a sob erupted. "I can't…my mom…." She broke down completely, ending whatever she was saying.

Her guilt became my guilt because I had felt the same way. With her there, in my arms, I felt untouchable, like for the first time in my life, someone finally completely understood me and loved me for everything I was. Descriptions with words were too hard to form. If I could describe it with an art form, it would be in hues of yellow, blue, green, orange, and bright colors of summer. It would be vibrant and warm, comforting, and soft.

"I couldn't even tell them about you, about us, about Caitlyn, or the complete happiness I felt. They never got to see me blissed out," she whispered once she gained control of herself. She looked down again, this time fidgeting with her hands. "Alice told me right after the funeral that maybe they felt it was their time to go because they knew I would be taken care of, that I found someone to love me, someone that they would accept with open arms."

"What kept you away?" I asked softly, moving her hair from her face and placing it over her shoulder so I could see her.

"After the funeral, and all the memorials around Forks, I started getting sick… just every once in awhile, typically in the morning or at night before bed, about a month afterwards I started having vivid dreams that kept me up all night, not all bad, but most of them were about the accident, others about leaving you. My doctor put me on sleeping pills because I was a zombie. At my follow up two months later one of the questions on my intake form was when my last period was…and…and I couldn't…" she hiccupped before continuing. "I couldn't remember any since before I went and met you." She looked up into my eyes.

"I couldn't come see you _knowing_ that I was pregnant. I didn't want you to feel responsible for me, for taking care of me. I knew you said you wanted to find the right woman then consider having kids, which I knew was a copout answer, and I wasn't going to put you in that predicament."

"So she is mine?" I asked, begging her to tell me the answer. I needed to know. I _deserved_ to know.

Tears filed in a single line down each of her cheeks. The sadness originated in her soul and consumed her so deeply I couldn't tell where it began.

"I'm scared if I tell anyone anything about Caitlyn's father that he will find out and take her from me. I can't lose her. She's the only reason I'm still breathing."

My heart stopped. Her words tore at me, causing me to ache in ways I never thought possible.

I cupped her cheek and forced her to look into my eyes. "No one is going to take your little girl away from you, I promise. I'll fight until the death if I have to, but I will make sure no one touches her."

"Don't you see, Edward, every man wants to. Jake wants to adopt her, I won't let him. Guys from home offer to take care of us, offer to take care of her…but they aren't her father. Everyone wants to in some way, shape, or form, separate us. They want to claim her mommy, others think she's cute and want her and I'm the additional baggage. Jake hardly looks at her, but wants to adopt her because he thinks that's his way to keep me. What if her father only wants her…or worse, what if he only wants me?"

Silently, she implored me to understand. Her words were cutting and deep, honest and utterly painful, but held an odd sense of refreshment.

"I guess it's a good thing I was already falling in love with that little girl before I knew who her mommy was. I went all yesterday thinking she was going to be my niece and that Alice was her mom. But to find out she belongs to you…the woman I've been dreaming of, the woman I've been looking for day and night for the past three years...that's just icing on the proverbial cake."

Her beautiful tear filled brown eyes searched mine, flicking back and forth, looking for any discrepancy in my story with none to be found. I spoke the God's honest truth, and I would never deviate from it. They were a package deal, and I wanted the entire package, icing, cake, fruit filling, and all.

Before I could compute what was happening, her lips crashed onto mine hungrily. The raw passion they gave me was breathtaking. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization, as if we'd been doing it all our lives. Her soft, pink, perfect lips begged mine to love her in all the ways she knew they could, while mine tried to offer her the silence and comfort she so desperately searched for.

We traded turns sucking each other's lower and upper lip, taking things slow, as I allowed her to lead. She needed control, and I was more than willing to offer any and all of it up to her. If I could, I would give her my life if it was what she needed to be whole again.

Ever so gently, her lips parted and her soft, velvet tongue darted out, tenderly wetting mine, asking for admittance. As if I would ever keep her from anything she asked for. As if I had the power to keep her from anything she desired. With every brush of her lips and stroke of her tongue she was becoming more than an addiction, she was becoming my own personal brand of heroin.

The passion she felt filled my veins, settling my nerves and offering a calm like I'd never felt before. Vivid and beautiful images fluttered behind my lashes the longer we kissed, offering me pictures, glimpses really, of the life we could have together—and they were beautiful, beyond imagination.

Our tongues played a tantalizing game of love as they swirled and played in perfect harmony. My hands found purchase on her hips and brought her closer. A part of me wanted to pull her into me, to make her a permanent part of me. She belonged there, in my heart. There was no doubt about that.

Begrudgingly, she pulled away, resting her forehead against mine as we fought for our breaths, her eyes closed tightly.

"Give me time? We have Alice and Jasper's wedding, and I need to deal with Jacob. I can't promise anything over night. Hell, I'm really in no position to promise anything, but, Edward…it's you, it's always been you," she breathed, wrapping her arms around me. Bella buried her face in my neck as her arms tightened, her fingers going to the hair at the nape of my neck, just as her daughter's always did.

"I can't describe it, or explain it…I know we hardly know each other, but I love you," I breathed into the side of her neck.

Her lips found a soft purchase on my neck before lightly kissing my earlobe. "That's the thing, Edward, you don't have to know much about your soul mate, you just know."

Bella and I took the appropriate time to calm down and for her face to dry while her eyes lost the red tint. She excused herself to the bathroom to clean up and reapply her makeup. I stayed in the banquet hall trying to catch my bearings and think about everything we said. The term soul mate should have freaked me out. Used in conjunction with anyone else, I would have been terrified, but strangely enough, I was oddly comforted when Bella said it. It was a perfect term to describe everything I felt for her. Without knowing it, somehow she had became my other half, and the only one to consume me.

Going back into the dinner was going to be beyond difficult. Returning to the life she had would devastate me. I didn't want to watch her dance with some douche she called a boyfriend. I wanted to wrap my arm around her and hold her to my side for the rest of the evening.

Jacob was the main thing on my mind as I forced myself to my feet and made my way back to the party. The true festivities would begin soon with our roasts—I mean toasts—then it would be time for the joint bachelor and bachelorette parties. I could only hope Jacob wouldn't be a part of our evening.

Alice and Rose descended the second I entered the ballroom they reserved for this event. Caity immediately reached out for me, begging me to hold her, which I did more than willingly. Her little head lay down on my shoulder and she made herself comfortable.

Before either woman could ask me how the conversation went, Caity struck gold and became my main defense mechanism. "Mr. Edvard, where'd you go? I couldn't find you," she asked, her little hand finding the hair at the nape of my neck—definitely like mother, like daughter.

My hand started rubbing slow circles on her back. "I had to go talk to someone out in the hallway. But I'm here now," I soothed.

She nodded against my neck but made no hints as to moving. "Can you dance with me?" Her request was too beautiful to deny, her voice a sweet unanswered prayer.

"If you will excuse me, ladies, it sounds as though I have a date," I answered, nodding slightly to Rose before I took Caity out to the dance floor. Thankfully, a slow song was playing throughout the room, which prevented me from having to pull out any of the ridiculous moves Bella was showcasing earlier. Following the beat and tone of the song, I gently swayed Caity and me to the music.

"Mr. Edvard, can you sing to me?" This little girl found my kryptonite from the beginning. She knew there was no way I could say no when she used that soft pitiful voice. Thankfully, I knew the song playing over the sound system. It was some country song Bella had commented as one of her favorites…so of course I downloaded it and listened to it a million times. For the life of me, I couldn't remember the title of it, but I knew it was by Garth Brooks and it was something about a dance.

"Mommy loves this song. She plays it all the time for me on the gu-tar." I chuckled at her mispronunciation. It was beyond adorable.

There might have been a honing devise instilled within me; the instant Bella walked into the room, my eyes looked up and met hers. There was a slight trace of our conversation around her eyes, but if you weren't looking closely, you'd never be able to tell.

"Caity-Lady, I think your mommy needs a hug," I whispered into the top of her little head just before I kissed her.

"I can't find mommy, where is her?" Her little breath came out uneven, indicating she was about to cry.

"She's right over there, by the door," I answered, pointing in Bella's direction. Caity's little head shot up and she started to wiggle, begging to be let loose. I ensured her feet touched the ground and she was steady before I let her go.

The reunion was one of those you'd see in movies. Bella delicately squatted down, being mindful she was wearing a dress, and took Caity into her arms. I watched, as she subtly smelled Caity's locks, and held her close. Right before me, I witnessed everything Bella had told me in the other room. Caity was the only thing that mattered to her in her life, the only reason for her beating heart. I saw the devotion in their stance, and the pure adoration in the way Bella softly stroked rugrat's hair.

"I see you got ditched, you mind dancing with an old lady?" my mother asked, standing beside me. I chuckled and offered her my hand.

"Mother, you're hardly old," I insisted as I twirled her into my arms.

"That's not what your father informs me every morning. He's taken to calling me 'ol' girl' as if I'm some old dog or something."

I chuckled. I'd witnessed him calling her this a few times. Some would think it were a term of disgust, I mean, seriously, who calls their wife of thirty years, 'ol' girl?' But every time my father said it, he had this internal glint in his eye. To him, it was a term of endearment, and before he knew it, he was calling himself 'ol' man. '

"Rose is busting at the stitch to come and talk to you about your conversation with Bella, I told her to leave you to it," she informed, resting her head against my shoulder, as her eyes undoubtedly looked for my father amongst the crowd. "We all love her already, Edward, they are both already such a part of this family."

"Mom, you don't have to convince me of anything. I already know what I want. Bella and I just have a lot we need to discuss before anything can be determined."

She pulled away slightly and looked up into my face.

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything, I can see the determination in your eyes, my son, you have already set your mind to something. I'm just trying to let you know that whatever you two decide, you both will be supported. If you go back to New York, we will still care for the two of them, and make sure she is okay. If you choose to come home, well, your room is always available until you find somewhere more suited for you. I'm just trying to show you options and solutions," she reassured.

My mother had always been an open book to me, call it son's intuition or what not, but she'd never been so open before. Her eyes were urging me to fight for the love she knew I had. She silently begged me not to shy away from love this time. I heard it all loud and clear, and this was one time, I would not defy my mother.

"She's scared right now, but we're going to work on it." I watched as the excitement flared. "Don't get your hopes up, we have more to figure out than just us, there's the rugrat to think about too."

One of my mother's hands left the back of my neck and rested on my cheek.

"It will all workout in the end. I just know it." An even larger smile erupted on her face. "I'm going to be a grandma!"

I looked down in embarrassment and shook my head. If this wasn't jumping the gun, I wasn't sure what would be.

"Mom, I just have one request," I asked. She nodded her head, indicating for me to continue. "Take care of her…she doesn't have anyone else, she needs a mother figure."

If anyone thought, the stars shone brightly in the sky—that would be an understatement compared to the smile brightening my mother's lips.

"Bella and I already make dates every week, whether it be take Caitlyn to the park, or taking yoga together. Every Wednesday she and I have our 'Mama and Bella day'. Trust me when I say, she is a part of this family already…and that little girl too."

I nodded and smiled at the comfort this brought me.

Thinking back to the past three years, I saw my mistakes, but I also saw the blessings. Maybe three years ago, Bella and I wouldn't have been ready for a relationship…hell, we weren't exactly to that spot yet, but we were making our way toward it. Looking back, I knew that no matter who else I brought home, they would never hold a place in my family like Bella and Caity already did.

It all made sense really. My mother knew there was a girl out there who already had my heart; she just looked for the one who carried it with her. She'd always known me better than anyone, it was only justifiable she located it so quickly.

"So, Mom, tell me about this Jacob?" I asked, being the masochistic fool I was.

My mom's face scrunched up like it did when she tasted something foul. "Urgh, they are only together out of comfort, Edward, you have nothing to worry about. Jake and Bella live totally different lives and only come together because they live together…."

"Wait, they live together," I interrupted, my movement halting with this new information.

"They have since Bella's parents died. It started out being strictly platonic, though I think Jake has always had a thing for Bella, but after she got back from New York, six months ago, she decided to move forward with it. He works all day, takes advantage of her like any other immature male would, uses her as a live in house keeper…you know the drill. Anyway, they aren't that close romantically."

"How's he with Caitlyn?" I asked, sizing up my competition. I looked around, making sure no one who mattered was listening in on our conversation.

She raised her eyebrow at my use of Caity's full name. "I can assure you, you have had more to do with Caitlyn in the past two days than he has in the two years I've known them. It's a shame really, that little girl has such a huge heart, so much to offer."

"Can I tell you something and you not get all over reactive about it? You can't tell anyone either," I asked, showing her the seriousness of the matter with the desperation in my eyes.

"Baby, you know you can tell me anything," she insisted, harrumphing a little with my request.

"I know, but I know you, this will get you all excited and bubbly. I don't want you to get your hopes up and then be crushed when it's not as it appears."

She nodded. I took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to word what I needed to say. Common sense told me not to say a word until I knew for sure, but I had to tell someone. I had to get the elephant off my chest and tell someone.

"You remember that girl I was broken up over three years ago? The one I told you I loved but she disappeared?" I asked.

My mother thought for a moment before hesitantly nodding her head in affirmation.

"That girl was Bella," I stated. She rolled her eyes at me then slapped my arm lightly.

"I already knew that. Remember, I was there when Alice said she was there too?"

"Yeah, but what I didn't tell you was that we slept together… three years ago, June. Nine months from June is March…Caitlyn's birthday is…." With each added detail, her eyes grew like saucers.

"No _fucking_ way!" my mother shrieked, causing the patrons closest to us to stop and stare. Her eyes darted around from the top of my head, to my eyes, my jaw, and lastly eyes again. "I always compared her to you, always thinking, when Edward was this age he did that too…but holy, fucking, shit."

It was impossible not to chuckle. My mother, the most proper woman I'd ever known, just dropped the f-word, twice, in a matter of one conversation. She never cussed, and here I just got three curse words in a row.

"Did Bella…"

"Bella won't affirm anything. She's terrified, that's why I need for you to keep shut about it too. She's afraid that if she tells anyone who the father is, then Caitlyn will be taken away. I have to give her time, and in the mean while, just try to prove to her she can trust me."

Mom just nodded her head and looked over my shoulder. I turned slightly and saw Bella feeding Caity some bite sized pieces of something.

"She looks just like you, Edward. She has to be yours…" my mother insisted. "Oh, Edward," she sighed. "When I first met Bella, I just knew there was something special about her and Caitlyn. I knew it, I just didn't know exactly what it was…but now it all makes sense. She's so beautiful, Edward, the inside and out. She's wonderful. Anything we can do to make sure you guys spend a lot of time together this weekend, let us know. We're all onboard and taking charge of Operation Bellward."

I threw my head back and laughed for a full minute before I looked back at her. "Operation what?"

"Oh come on, you're in advertising, you have to know about the combination thing! All romances have to have a title."

I groaned. "Mom, we aren't some slinky celebrity couple. We're real people, Bella and Edward will suffice." I really just wanted to scream out, 'oh Ma, I'm a real boy…a real boy.'

She lightly tapped my cheek and laughed with me. "Okay, baby, just Edward and Bella then." I knew it was a farce when she winked at me. "We will all make this work."

Just like that, I knew everyone was on board for the same thing I wanted. And it couldn't make me happier.

My mother and I stepped apart as a clearing of a throat came over the loud speaker. Everyone in the room looked up toward the make shift stage at the head of the room and stopped their conversations to pay attention to Bella and some dark, Asian looking girl next to her.

I'm not going to lie, she was pretty, her eyes were a dark brown, almost black, her hair hung straight down her back with a set of those side swiped bangs that were all the rave. She was beautiful in an exotic way, but not in the sense I regarded the beauty next to her.

Standing up on the stage, Bella was the air of confidence. She stood there, with the mike in her hand and Caity sitting on her hip hiding her face.

I looked around, trying to spot Jacob somewhere near, figuring he wouldn't allow her to get too far out of his grasp tonight since he was playing the protective stance. To say I was shocked he was across the room and holding up the bar would be a no brainer. I knew he planned on drinking a lot tonight, but after Bella got aggravated, I was sure he would have changed his mind and taken the sober route. Guess he was a bigger idiot than I thought.

"If we could have everyone's attention please?" Bella asked, looking pointedly at Jasper and Alice who were kissing sweetly in the center of the room. Alice pulled away from Jasper and looked around them guiltily, subtly wiping the corners of her mouth. "Allie and Jas, I did not get dressed up and march my butt up here to watch you guys kiss. If I wanted to see that, I would have stayed home in my sweats and asked you over for a movie night."

The room laughed as Alice looked apologetic. Jasper laughed and rested his arm over Alice's shoulders, tucking her into his side. They were sweet together. They reminded me a lot of my parents growing up, very affectionate. You could tell they only had eyes for each other, they made it obvious in everything they did, from gravitating around each other to the looks they had in their eyes when they looked at one another. I could only wish for such a bond as what they had.

I looked up at Bella on the stage and felt the silent tug toward her once more. We were connected in such a way; we only needed more ground to build a solid foundation upon.

"Okay, now that, that has been broken up. For those of you, who don't know me, shame on you. And, yes, I'm speaking to everyone on the Whitlock side of the family. Jasper always keeps me in the closet and never allows me out…something about me embarrassing him too much."

"He said that last night too!" Alice yelled. Bella chuckled.

"Yeah, Bella-rina, go hide in my closet, Alice isn't supposed to know about you yet," Jasper joked, and received an elbow in the ribs. Bella only dramatically rolled her eyes and moved on. Obviously, she was used to this torment from my cousin.

"That being said, introductions need to be made because since Jasper is marrying Alice, I am now a permanent fixture in your family, whether you like it or not." Jasper's mom let out a whistle to rival all whistles. It was one of those you put your fingers in your mouth and let it go…yeah it was loud.

"We'll keep you, honey!" Uncle Bill, Jasper's father, yelled. Bella blushed once again, and ducked her head slightly to hide her embarrassment. She was so beautiful when she blushed, her skin was full of life, and a glow I'd never noticed on anyone before. The soft pink tint caused her eyes to glisten and look softer, more alive than before.

"I am Alice's unofficial, self proclaimed, adopted sister…."

"No, sweetheart, you're officially adopted," a soft, tender voice interrupted. When I looked over, I saw a woman that was Alice incarnate, only slightly heavier and had long black hair instead of the short raven cut of her daughter. It was obvious where Alice received her elfin looks from. They were mirror images of each other, with only the subtle differences. May it be said now, Alice will age well, and her look of innocence will be kept.

Bella blushed at her admittance, and smiled. This blush was different, this one brought about a beaming look of happiness. I could only imagine what it would feel like to know you are wanted and accepted when you have no one else. You could tell by the way she looked at the Brandon's that she'd always looked at them as an extension of her parents, now they were voicing it aloud when she needed the confirmation the most.

"Alright, officially adopted sister, Bella," Bella amended before continuing, "This here, is my trusty side kick, and Alice and my long lost sista from another mista, Angela, and we're here to start the night off with a few roasts…I mean toasts."

Alice groaned with the idea of a roast, but the rest of the room cheered. Bella repositioned Caity as she got more serious, she now held the little girl, _our little girl_, I thought, in front of her, arching her back slightly to center the additional weight.

The more I watched Bella and Caity, the more determined I grew that regardless of what Bella told me concerning who Caitlyn's father was, she would be ours. Maybe it was only because she was an extension of her mother, but something within that little girl pulled me in and completely captured me.

"Ang and I have known and loved Alice Brandon, soon to be Whitlock, since day one of seventh grade. Don't ask me what the appeal was…because when we tried to discuss it last night, the only things we could remember were a little sprite who came into our turf, yelling at us because we weren't dressing our age. Yes, ladies and gentleman, the first conversation I had with Alice Brandon, soon to be Whitlock, was her critiquing my wardrobe, and mentally conducting a haircut."

Those that knew Alice laughed, probably at the mental image. All I knew about her was she was a fashion designer. I remember vaguely Jasper saying something about her being hard core when it came to making sure he had all the right products…what that meant, I didn't know, but from the sounds of it, I was going to find out tonight.

"We should have known then it was time to run," Angela informed with a small laugh. "But obviously, since we are still here, and in the wedding, we didn't." She turned to Bella and asked, "Is it too late now?"

Alice made some kind of dissatisfied grunt sound that oddly sounded proper even though it was anything but. Angela turned toward Alice and blew her a kiss, trying to make up for the small joke.

"Growing up with Alice was…." Bella's face contorted for a moment as she tried to think of the word she was looking for. "Interesting," she finally concluded. "I spent more time trying to cover whatever fashion fux-pa Alice concocted than I did trying to graduate from high school.

"There was the time freshman year when my hair went from mid back to an uneven bob….which landed me in the grounding zone for a week, a sobbing mother wondering where all of her daughter's hair disappeared to, and an angry father who cursed her best friend for taking away his daughter's innocence."

Alice's parents laughed loudly. "I remember that conversation with the Chief, he was convinced since your hair was short that you would turn into a harlot," Mr. Brandon answered. Bella shook her head at the memory.

"Or there was the time sophomore year my hair was died blue and she cut holes in all my jeans…that earned me a loss of two paychecks so I could pay to get my hair re-colored and purchase more jeans."

Alice groaned and mouthed a silent 'sorry' to her friend.

"What about the time she convinced all of us cheerleaders to roll up our skirts so we'd attract more attention?" Angela butted in. Alice and her parents laughed loudly and Bella blushed and groaned at the memory.

"Too bad no one told Jessica Stanley to wear undies under her skirt…she sure got a lot of flashing ovations," Bella informed. "We all needed bleach to cleanse our minds after that one."

"The words 'All Aboard' were the first things screamed over the megaphone…by none other than Alice Brandon, soon to be Whitlock," Angela giggled. The Brandons shook their heads and closed their eyes at the memory, obviously not one of their favorites to relive.

"Ah, yes, those were the good old days when we allowed Alice to rule the school, and control everyone's dress code. It was only natural for her to become a fashion designer and get the gig at Vogue," Angela concluded, at which time Jasper let out a whoot and whistle, to show his pride in his bride's accomplishment.

"With all that being said, the two of us have watched as Alice has grown from a little spitfire into the wonderful woman she is today, and we are both eternally grateful to call her our best friend." Bella fought the battle with her voice as it broke toward the end.

"And because of that, we won't tell any of the embarrassing stories like the time she got busted by the Chief of Police for underage drinking and human trafficking."

I watched as Bella rested her head on top of Caity's, when Angela mentioned her father.

"Who knew trying to raise money for cheer camp by selling the football players would be deemed illegal…or by stretch, prostitution?"

Bella laughed. "Thank God I had it in good with the Chief and he let me talk her out of the charges…well the trafficking ones anyways."

"So, in all seriousness, because I feel like we've ragged on our poor Alice a little too hard right now, two years ago during a guest speaker seminar in our psych hall, she leaned in, and informed me she found the man of her dreams. I thought she was crazy, she'd never even spoken to the man, but she just knew." As Bella said those words, her eyes landed on mine. "She knew in that instant that she was meant to spend the rest of her life as Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

Everyone in the room around us 'oohed' and 'awed' at the story of how Jasper and Alice met. I couldn't take my eyes off of hers as we both felt it. Her words, though talking about a completely different couple, were applied to our situation as well.

"But, Jasper, I have to tell you something about your relationship…" Bella precluded, but stopped to create suspense. "She was mine first. I know that Pops Brandon came up with some conditions before you could marry his daughter, and I know you fulfilled all of those for him. But I'm here to tell you I have some conditions of my own…"

"That we, _we_ have conditions of our own," Angela interrupted.

"You ready for this?" Bella asked, Jasper nodded his head. "You have to meet all of the criteria or I'm not allowing her to marry you in two days, so yell out your answer." Once again, he nodded and took a large swallow. Those around him chuckled at his farce of nervousness.

"First, you have to swear to me you will make her the happiest woman on earth. If you don't… if for one second I find out that you're not, I have a baseball bat with your name on it, bubba." Bella's eyes implored Jasper to play along.

He nodded curtly before shouting, "I swear she will always be happy."

Bella held out a list for Angela to read off of. "Second, you have to swear that you will love her, and honor her every second of every day for the rest of your lives. That she will feel this love and honor even when you are fighting, or on opposite sides of the Earth. If you can not comply she will be taken from you and she will live forever in a land of girls rule and boys drool, with us."

We all laughed at their wording.

Jasper looked down at Alice and cupped her face softly. "I swear she will always feel my love and honor. If she doesn't, I don't deserve to have her." Alice reached up on her tip toes and kissed him softly as the rest of the room cooed with the sweetness of the moment.

"Third, and most important, if you say no to this one, it's a no go, buddy." Bella's voice was strong and determined with this one.

"And, Jasper, this is more a promise to me than to her. You must understand that when you marry my sister, my best friend, that you're also in a way marrying me." He nodded, acknowledging he understood.

"You have to promise to still allow us one girl day a week. That even though you two will be married before all of us in the eyes of God, that you will still understand that sometimes girlfriends can fix things better than husbands can. At those times, I will be called immediately, and ice cream will be present by the time I arrive…even if it's the middle of the night, and you were in a dead sleep.

"Furthermore, you have to swear in front of all of us as witnesses, that you will never make me do anything drastic. I will never have to show up on your door step at two a.m. because you couldn't comply with one of these conditions. You have to swear to me that you will always take care of her, and love her more with every passing day."

Both Alice and Bella had tears in their eyes by the end of this condition. Jasper kissed the top of Alice's head and slowly walked up to the stage. He walked with determination no one in the room understood, except for maybe those closest to the three of them. Jasper took Bella into his arms and held her as he gave his answer.

"Bella, I promise that you will never lose a sister, but instead gain a brother." With that last vow, Alice ran up to the stage and the three of them (and Caity) shared a tight hug while both girls cried.

Right then and there, Emmett and I both looked at each other, knew we couldn't compete with any of what was already said, causing us both to silently opt out of our speech giving obligations. We nodded to each other in communication and went back to what we were doing prior to the wedding roast/toast to bring this party to a head.


	5. Chapter 4:

SM owns Twilight related themes and materials, Angel owns EEA.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Four: A Bach Bash to Remember

EPOV

While the wedding party and their plus ones jumped into the back of a stretch Hummer, Alice and I stayed behind a minute to say good bye to Bella. At first, my heart broke when she said she wasn't coming with us, until she elaborated about her plans for the immediate evening.

Originally, the girls had it mapped out that Bella would ride with all of us and Jake would take Caity home, put her to bed, and keep tabs on her while she slept. Since he was drunk off his ass and couldn't drive, Bella now had to play mommy to two souls.

Alice left us to ourselves once she hugged Bella, and kissed her cheek. I stepped forward, cognoscente of the fact, Jake was in the small SUV a few yards away. I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes.

"Promise me you'll be there," I begged.

She giggled softly and nodded. "I've just got to put Caitlyn to bed and walk the baby monitor over to my neighbor and I'll be there."

"Promise you'll save me a dance?" I pleaded, pulling her closer so I could wrap my arms loosely around her waist. Her hands slid up my chest, but remained on my pecs.

"I'd promise you the world if it was mine to give," she whispered, gently kissing my cheek and walking to her car. She looked back at me over her shoulder once, before she got in and drove away.

That was two hours ago. Alice was a nervous wreck, Jasper continuously called her cell getting no reply, and I was ready to bolt toward her house. Emmett and Rose seemed to be off in their own little world with each other, not paying attention to the rest of us while we freaked out.

Angela and her boyfriend, Ben, offered to get a taxi to her house, but Alice kept telling them to wait another five minutes.

During those five minutes, the three of us got to know each other a little better. They were both more on the reserved, quiet side, answering questions, but not really making notion to go much farther. Even with their quietness, I could tell they were good people, but more so, that they were in love.

At the two and a half hour mark Bella finally appeared. Her hair was parted deeply to the left side, wavier than I'd ever seen it, her makeup was different, darker, smokier, more dramatic, and she was wearing a shorter dress than the one she wore earlier to the dinner. The dress she wore was still black, but this time it was really low cut in the front, showing a beautiful display of what she had been hiding previously. Though there was some nice cleavage action going on, it looked tasteful in a slightly provocative way. While it showed enough to get you hot, it hid enough to make you wonder of the treasures it contained. The dress stopped mid- thigh and offered a longer taste of her shapely legs. This time, she wore the heels instead of carrying them around with her. My girl's legs looked fucking sexy before the heels, but with them…holy shit they went on for hours. Seeing them flex and the muscles softly ripple with each step only made me imagine what it would feel like to have them wrapped around me while I was staking my claim.

Alice stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Bella.

"You took a shower, why'd you take a shower?" Alice interrogated. "Why are you late?"

That's when I really looked at Bella. Her eyes were dark with anger and her mouth was a tense line, her muscles coiled with aggression. Even with her small frame, I was intimidated.

Bella tossed her purse down on the table and looked to the bartender. "Tequila, straight up, no lime or salt…make it two."

"What happened?" Alice questioned, Bella chuckled.

"My fucking boyfriend is what fucking happened!" she seethed. "That fuck ant of a human fucking being drank so much at your rehearsal dinner that he fucking passed out in the car on the way home. So when the fucking tire blew out, my fucking _mechanic_ fucking boyfriend couldn't help me fucking change the tire on the goddamn car. So I sat on the side of the fucking interstate changing my goddamn mother fucking tire while he's zonked out in the fucking car." She huffed a deep breath, took both of the shots the waitress offered, shot them down quickly, and put them back on her tray.

"That's the first half of the story. _Then_, when we get home, I fucking wake his ass up before I get Caitlyn out and before we can even make it to the front steps, jackass fucking pukes all down the front of me. I had to wake Caitlyn up, make her walk into the house while she's howling because she wants to be carried to bed. In the mean time, Piss ant is making grunting noises and making comments about my ass in front of her.

"I finally got Caitlyn settled down and asleep, took a shower, gave Mrs. Henderson the baby monitor, and came home to finish getting ready. At which point, I have to tell douche bag to go to hell and that he wasn't getting lucky in the next million years. Then I had to call a taxi because I couldn't drive on the doughnut and Jake only had his bike at home."

Alice and Jas let out a low whistle. "I'm impressed. I've never heard you say more than shit or bitch. But damn girl, that was a whole lotta fucking going on in one fucking story," Jasper informed.

Bella and Alice glared at him.

"What? You've got to admit she said the word fuck a lot in that statement," Jasper defended himself, but then hid himself behind his beer when both girls continued to glare.

"Hey, Alice, look at what you get to look forward to…" I joked. I looked up at Bella and saw her eyes soften slightly. "At least you're here now, so the fun can begin, huh?"

I was never one to take advantage of girls when they were upset at their boyfriends, in fact, once I heard the word boyfriend or any category above that, I ran the other direction. I didn't want the extra baggage, and avoided it at all costs. I wish I could say it was because of noble reason, but the reality was once a girl cheated on her boyfriend with you, she felt guilty, then they'd call you up crying, guilting you into coming over, only to have a repeat performance. It was a slippery slope, and I refused to be a part of the decline.

No matter my past decisions, Bella was different. The unhappier Jake made her, the more he screwed up, the more my chances of her coming with me, or being with me increased. I wanted to start a life with her, I just had to figure out how. Conceivably, I could live here and still work in New York, even though it would mean I would have to fly there for several days a month for presentations. I would do it in a heartbeat if she asked me. A firm here in Chicago was even plausible.

Of course, all this depended on what Bella did for a living. Maybe she had a career that would benefit if she were to move to New York with me. Either way, I'd make sure it worked for the both of us and Caity. Just as long as we were together.

"Did Caity go down okay?" I asked, trying to take her mind off the incident.

"Yeah, I just had to lay down with her for a few minutes until she was finally out." Bella took a few steps closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her into my side. She smiled and blushed slightly.

Angela and Ben returned from the bathroom just as I was about to ask Bella to dance, but with them came the realization as to what tonight really was, Alice and Jas's bachelor and bachelorette party. That drained a little of my spirits until Bella pushed my torso back slightly and sat on my leg while the girls caught up again.

Rose and Emmett came to the table with two trays full of shots and some Mardi Gras beads with penises on them for the girls, jumbo buttons for Alice and Jasper that said, "This is my last night being single, so fuck me good so I remember what it feels like," and coconut bras for us guys.

"The only thing missing are a few belly piercings and grass skirts," I commented as Emmett tied my bra on for me.

"No, the piercings are just on us chicks," Bella commented.

I eyed her skeptically. "But you don't…."

"Didn't," she corrected.

"Well I'll be damned, little lady Bella has a bad streak in her," Emmett joked faking a horrible southern accent.

"That's not all she has," Alice teased, right before she swallowed her screaming orgasm, the clear and bright red shot disappeared in one go.

I pushed Bella's hair over her shoulder so I could get a better look at her face. Her bright red cheeks confirmed what her best friend just said.

"Well now, Bella, you can't keep the silence, what has changed? What do you have on that hot little body of yours?" one of Jasper's idiotic friends asked. I guess I couldn't call him Jasper's idiotic friend, I grew up with the bastard as well, I just chose to cut off all contact once I left.

Bella moved closer to my body and I wrapped my arms protectively around her, silently telling the asshole to shut the fuck up.

"Well, James, that's for me to know, and you to never find out," Bella fought.

"Ah, baby, don't be like that," James whined. Jasper and I both looked at each other, wondering if he was for real. Dipshit was about to find himself out back with a two by four through his chest if he didn't shut it.

"Don't worry, James, it's not her choice to keep her body on lock down, she just knows that if any dipshit in this bar touches her, I'll fucking kill their ass," I informed, turning my head into her neck and making a display of kissing her along the sweet column. It was everything short of lifting my leg and wizzing all over her. But fuck, I'd do it.

"What the fuck ever," James grumbled, grabbed a shot and downed it before taking off toward the dance floor. Good riddance too, we were better off just the group of us.

"What are these?" Alice asked, taking another one.

"An Orgasm, I figured you'd want a lot tonight since it may be your last chance. Most married women never experience the delight of one once the 'I do's' are said," Rose answered so honestly Alice had to make a double take.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll give you one whenever you feel the need," Bella seductively answered, eyeing Alice up and down.

"Yes please, Mistress," Alice moaned, leaning forward on the table. Bella followed suit and all of us men at the table tried to move to get a better view. Just before their lips met, both girls started cackling. Bella plopped back down in my lap and grabbed an Orgasm from the tray.

"You guys are so fucking predictable it's not even funny," Bella informed and took her shot.

"Damnit, Allie, that shit was hot," Jasper crooned. It just became obvious Alice had cut him off a few weeks ago. The man had a need as old as Playboy. Emmett and I busted a gut laughing at him.

"What! Goddamn it, she fucking cut me off six weeks ago! My fucking dick hasn't been wet in six weeks!" he cried.

Alice pulled away and gave him a look of pure disgust. "And unless you wet that thing and apply soap I ain't touching it on our wedding night either."

Rose, who was mid drink, spit beer across the table, missing Bella and I by mere inches.

"Damn that tequila hit me hard and quick," Bella muttered.

"Ain't that how you like it, puddin?" Alice asked, winking at my girl.

"Only when it's you hitting me hard and quick, baby….wait, I thought I was the Mistress?"

"Whatever, you're the one who likes the dominating types, you'd have to be the sub, I could never be submissive enough," Alice informed.

"Okay, then, you're right, I like it when you hit me hard and quick, do me again," Bella half moaned. Both girls looked at each other and giggled again.

"Are they always like this?" I asked, directing the question to Jas.

"When we're out and alcohol is involved…yes," he responded rolling his eyes. "Just wait until they get drunker and your sister gets more involved. She's an instigator. That's when shit gets messy."

I looked at my sister, who was trying to pull off the innocent card. "Yeah, I've seen how she can get. How many guys have I had to beat down now?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Bella turned in my lap and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Edward, baby, please, hearing you talk about your sexcapades with other men…it just doesn't do it for me. It's a rather large turn off if I'm being honest."

"Girl's got a point, Eddie. Shit like that makes me not want to be your friend. I always have to worry if you're going to be sneaking up on my ass late at night," Emmett answered, his demeanor serious.

"Whatever, you'd like it if I gave your ass any attention. It makes you hot and bothered to even think about it," I retorted.

"Okay, queers, as much as I love you both, gay-man talk just doesn't rouse me," Jasper informed, cockily trying to grope Alice.

"Oh, and lesbo action does?" Alice asked, smacking his hand away from her breast.

"Well, actually, yeah," Emmett insisted.

"Fine, we're moving this party elsewhere," Alice decided, grabbing Bella's hand over the table, and motioning for Rose to follow.

"Great, see what you did? You chased them away!" Jasper groaned, his obvious head start making an appearance.

"Whatever, dude, this is the best part. Watch the lionesses as they stalk their prey. Their little pea_cock_ feathers will be on display here in a few minutes. It's all a ploy, they run off to get our attention, grind up on each other to ensure we drool, then they'll hit a home run when we follow their asses. Don't you watch the Discovery Channel? All of the woman species pulls these shenanigans," Emmett enlightened.

Even in his slightly drunken state, it was logical. This display had been used in all genres of art, dance, and clubs included.

"That's why some dipshit somewhere came up with the term bar-sexual." Emmett was on a role. Sometimes he came up with the craziest shit, but after it was explained, it became a second form of common sense.

"Bar what?" Jasper asked, slightly slurring.

"Bar-sexual. Rose was watching it on Tyra a few nights ago. It's when chicks go to bars and rub all up on each other and kiss just to get attention from men. It doesn't mean they are bi or lesbo or anything, it's just their way of acting out against society standards or some shit."

I sputtered so hard at his explanation, I actually had to choke down the beer in my mouth.

Right then and there, I decided, it didn't matter who Bella was rubbing up against, I would be jealous as long as it wasn't me. I was a jealous son of a bitch, so sue me.

Ten minutes.

It'd only been ten minutes since Bella, Alice, and Rose left the table to torture us men with their girl on girl gyrations. Drool was pooling on the table under me, I was harder than titanium, and I took back my previously thought statement. Selfish I was not. Bella could rub up against any chick she wanted to, as long as it wasn't my sister, and I would find it sexier than fuck.

The three of them out there dancing was the hottest display of 'bar-sexual-ness' I'd ever witnessed…even with my sister included, as long as I thought of her as someone else. Rose danced in front of Bella, grinding her hips into my girls pelvis, Alice gyrated behind Bella, her hands moving up and down her sides in time with the music. Every time Alice's hands passed next to Bella's cleavage, I wanted to jump from my seat and let her use my hands.

Fifteen minutes.

Alice's hands were getting bolder, as were Bella's. Alice was now reaching inward and actually groping boobage. Her small fingers were massaging the orbs of flesh I wanted to taste and nibble on. Bella was acting no better, her arm away from us was around Rose's neck, while the one closest to us was placed firmly on Alice's ass and holding Alice to her body. Bella and Rose's lips were mere centimeters apart, begging to come closer.

Seventeen minutes.

Bella turned around, Rose feeling Bella up promiscuously while Bella and Alice grinded on each other and Bella felt every inch of Alice's curves. Watching the display before us was more erotic than any porno I've ever seen. I only wished I had a video camera to get this shit recorded. If sold, I'd make more than that _Girls Gone Wild_ fucker. Then again, I wouldn't subjugate my girl like that.

Nineteen minutes.

Definite girl on girl tongue action of the best kind—which meant it didn't include my sister. Jasper was sitting at the edge of his seat ready to bolt and take Alice to whatever bathroom was available. Emmett moaned every time my sister's fingers trailed the apex of Bella's thigh. Alice and Bella were beyond going at it. Every time they'd separate in the least, we could see their tongues meeting and running along each other.

Twenty-two minutes.

I heard the fucker at the next table make a comment about my girl and I was on my way to the dance floor to break this shit up. My intentions of acting the part of the gentlemen were out the window—in all senses of the word. My cock was chock full of blood and excitement, and my muscles were tense from watching their display.

Following instinct, I grabbed Bella's hand, and urgently pulled her to me. Alice cried out in shock until her kissing partner was replaced with Jasper's more than eager lips. Possessively, I positioned Bella's legs on either side of my right leg and began grinding my hard on into her hips.

"The first time I saw you, you were on the dance floor with Alice," I remembered, murmuring into her ear. "But it was nothing like that."

She looked up at me, "You wouldn't have thought twice about me if it had been. I would have just been another bar fly looking for attention of the worst kind," she claimed.

"Why was it different this time?" I asked, beseeching her to clue me in. It was different this time, the need was stronger. When I first met her, I wanted to get to know her, see where things went, this time I wanted to possess her, own her in ways no one ever had.

She leaned up and licked a trail from my chin to my ear before taking my earlobe into her mouth. "Because this time you've had the most succulent of tastes. You know how it can be so you want more."

I moaned at the seductive nature in her voice.

"Fuck, Bella, not that I mind, but I must ask, who was that show for?" My lips found purchase on her neck and my teeth grazed her skin.

"A few months ago Jasper drunkenly told Alice one of his fantasies was to watch her and I make out. Alice asked me if I would kiss her tonight as a 'farewell to bachelorhood' gift to Jasper. I had to go along with it, especially since the poor guy didn't even get strippers at his bachelor party."

_At least not tonight_, I amended silently. Tomorrow was going to be another story altogether, Jasper just didn't know what Emmett and I had planned out.

"Yo, bro, we need more liquid courage. You two good?" Emmett asked, his arm snaked around Rose in a passive aggressive way. He knew assholes were looking at her, but fortunately, for Emmett, he knew how to deal with them before they got any crazy ideas.

"Yeah, we're good," I answered him before turning back to Bella. "I've got to say, Beautiful Swan, that little display out there was hotter than fuck, but it would have been better had it been my tongue in your mouth and not my soon to be cousin-in-law's," I told her, breathing heavy on her neck.

"Edward," she moaned.

"Hmm?" I hummed in her ear as I traced the outer shell with my tongue.

"Kiss me," she requested. I pulled away from her slightly so I could look into her eyes. The need I found there astounded me, and begged me to comply.

Who was I to deny her anything she asked for? I was the minion and she was my queen, princess if you asked Caity. Following instructions, I leaned in and kissed her deeply, her mouth instantly opening for me. The only drawback, which might be a positive for some, was I could still taste Alice in her. Her tongue swirled and tangled with mine, pulling me into her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around mine and suckled it as no one had, creating the imagery of her sucking, and handling my cock.

We both moaned as she sucked harder. I had to pull away or I was going to do something, right here on the dance floor that we both would regret later.

"Bella, we can't," I moaned, in both distaste from pulling away and the memory of what we were just doing.

"Why? I want you," she whispered, kissing my neck, lowering my resolve.

"Because," I groaned, my eyes fluttering shut as she pulled some skin between her teeth and began sucking on it, surely marking my flesh. "Beautiful, baby, we have to stop or I'm going to take you right here on the dance floor." She didn't stop, she only sucked harder.

With all the restraint I contained, I grabbed her arm and pushed her away. The dejected look on her face was a mirror image of what I felt inside.

"This time, when we make love, it's going to mean something, it's going to be more than just one night. We have things we need to discuss before we move into that direction."

She contemplated my words for a moment, her eyes flickering between mine looking for an answer.

"You're right on stopping. But wrong about the other thing," she answered. I felt my brow furrow in question. "What we shared three years ago, wasn't just a night, it was three years of foreplay between one soul." Her answer was full of more confidence than I'd ever seen in her. It shocked me, but played as a huge turn on at the same time.

I took her hand and lead her back to the table where Rose, Emmett, and that fucker James were stationed, sucking down drinks. Intuition was telling me to turn around, find a different table, to keep her away from that motherfucker, but I convinced myself I was strong enough to take care of her. We sat down, both of us enjoying an Orgasm before joining the conversation. Without us asking, Emmett got up to get us more drinks.

"What ever happened to that Indian dude you were seeing? The one that was a real thorn in my ass?" James asked before taking another long drag of his beer.

"He's at home," Bella answered with a shrug. If he knew about Jake this could create some issues for Bella later on. "Don't worry James, he only shares with real men," she added as an afterthought.

He looked up at her, I saw the wheels turn as he tried to think of something to say. When he came up short, he responded with something else.

"Bella, you never did tell us what you've added to that hot little body of yours," James sneered. Yes, sneered. His top lip curled slightly and his eyes became fierce as he undressed my girl.

"I had plastic surgery," she answered, not missing a beat.

James moaned in delight. "You trying to tell me those boobs are fake? Because if they are, your surgeon did an amazing job."

Bella looked down at them, took my hand and placed it on her right tit, squeezed my fingers a little.

"Does it feel fake, Edward?" she asked, looking at me perplexed.

"No, it feels like heaven," I answered honestly. She rolled her eyes but made no move to take my hand from her body part.

"Actually, James, my doctor did do an amazing job, I'm glad you could tell already. You can't even tell that my cock is fake. The pump he chose for my erection is top of the line and actually pulsates and everything."

Once again, Rose spit her drink across the table, this time getting Bella in the arm. I brushed the mixture of spit and beer off my girl's arm and glared at my sister. Where was she getting this habit from? I hadn't seen her spit liquid since we were kids, but even then it was usually out her nose.

"God, Rose, say it, don't spray it," Bella whined adorably. Fucking shit, I had it bad. When Tanya whined I wanted to claw at my eardrums, when Bella did it, I thought it was adorable, kiss worthy even.

"So, if you don't have a lady-hole for lovin' anymore, does that mean you like to take it up the ass?"

One comment, that's all it took to get me from green to seeing red. My chair shot out from underneath me and my hands hit the table with a loud, resounding slap.

"Listen here, fucker, if I ever hear you disrespecting my girl like that again, I will take you out back and show you how to respect a lady," I seethed. The only thing keeping me rooted was Bella's tight grip on my arm. Everything within me was screaming at me to jump over this table and pummel his ass.

James brushed me off and turned back to Bella. "Well does it?"

My fists tightened and I felt myself tug against Bella's grip.

"James, I'll tell you what, you're right, I like it hard up the ass with a large cock." Bella almost moaned the words large and cock, causing me to look down at her. She was not helping my anger, or this situation in the least. "But as I said, I like a large cock, one that is both thick and long, that can fill me to the brink. As you can see, you do not fit those qualifications. If small and choking hazard were qualifications, you'd be the first to know." She said the words, completely serious, her face giving nothing away. The girl was an excellent bull-shitter, she'd make a world class interrogator.

Rose hit the table a few times, while doubled over in laughter. "Girl's got good comebacks!" she rumbled through her laughter.

"What the fuck ever, bitch. If you ever want to see or ride a real man's cock, give me a call," James fumed. The fucker got up, bumped into Emmett, who thankfully didn't spill any of our liquid courage, and forcefully left through the front doors. Bella had to grab me hard to prevent me from following him outside.

"What, asshole anonymous didn't want to stay for another round?" Emmett joked.

"Bella, I thought I liked you before… I mean you're awesome and all…but holy shit, chick, that shit was classic!" Rose giggled some more.

"Eddie here needs someone like you to keep his balls in check. He needs someone with a little sassafras," Emmett agreed.

Bella just looked at me and incredulously mouthed the word, 'what?' to me.

I rolled my eyes. That was Emmett for her. He was the one to always come up with the weirdest catch phrases.

Jasper and Alice joined us again, both of them with rumpled clothing and monstrous sex hair. So much for not having sex until the wedding night.

"Bella, my sister-in-law, that was the hottest shit I've ever seen. Feel free to use my wife at your discretion while I watch any time," Jasper blubbered adamantly.

Both girls giggled.

"Gotta admit, Bells, it kinda turned us both on," Alice drunkenly admitted. Her eyes were huge and excited.

"Sorry, guys, I'm pretty sure I'm privy to only one best friend make out session a life time, I already used it up," Bella admitted, my shy girl was back in attendance. It was the first time she made an appearance since the roast. Either way, whether she be bold or shy, she was beautiful either way.

"What about me?" I asked seductively.

"I plan on kissing you all night once we leave here," she admitted freely.

"Can we leave right now?" I asked, only half serious….Okay, maybe a three fourths serious.

She giggled and kissed me lightly. "Not yet, we're still celebrating."

"Eww you guys, get a room," Rose screeched. Both Bella and I looked at her for a moment before looking back at each other.

While looking into one another's eyes, we decided.

"My parent's place or a hotel?" I asked quietly, so only she could hear.

She moaned a little with excitement. "Ever made out with a girl all night in your old bed?"

I pretended to think for a moment before looking at her seriously. "Why, Beautiful Swan, I don't think I have."

"Then take me there so we can rectify that," she giggled.

Both of us got up quickly, I said my apologies to Alice and Jasper, promising to call them in the morning, and allowed myself to be pulled from the room by the most beautiful being I'd ever laid eyes on.

I don't care what people say about New York City, our taxis are a steal compared to these rip off junkies they have in Chi-town. For Bella and me to be driven to my parent's house, it cost me fifty fucking bucks. Bella reached into her wallet to pay for half, but I couldn't let her do that. I'd like to say it was because of me being a gentleman and honorable or whatever they try to pin it on, but it was nothing of the sort. My mind saw her as a single mother, taking care of a kid on one person's salary, or well I guess income depending on how she was paid.

The girl dressed nice, both outfits I saw tonight were over the roof delicious, and looked expensive, but for all I knew, Alice made them for her. Either way, I wasn't about to complain, or allow her to take any part in paying for what I was about to deem the second best night of my life.

We tried walking into my parent's house and navigating our way to my old room quietly, but I'm sure my parents heard us. I'm sure my mother was waiting up for something like this to happen. I hadn't seen her this excited about a relationship since Rose brought Emmett home. I'd doubt she'd expect anything less from me.

My arm remained securely around Bella's waist, attempting to hold her up, but failed miserably, due to my drunken nature. Sober-Bella could move like a gentle swan, drunk-Bella fell all over herself, and tended to pull me down with her. It made for some good laughs, but as I said, I'm sure we woke the parental unit.

Fuck, maybe my mom was asleep. If she were awake, I was almost positive she'd be in my room with pom-poms, cheering for what was about to happen. She'd probably even hand us condoms every few minutes, or offer squirts of spermicidal lube. Yeah, she was our main cheerleader.

Once my bedroom door was closed, and locked, Bella pushed me against the door roughly and passionately took over my lips. Somewhere in my mind, I knew this was not what we were supposed to be doing. Knowing Bella and my history, we'd end up naked and having sex in about five seconds if I didn't derail it. I just couldn't find the strength to do so.

Our breathing came heavy as our chests fought against each other. Her fingers tangled tightly in my hair, pulling me closer. My hands formed a second skin over her succulent ass, pulled her hips closer, and lifted her with raw force.

I quickly turned us around and slammed her into the door harder than I intended to do, eliciting a deep, throaty moan from Bella that vibrated through my mouth, and straight to my already hard dick. On its own accord, my body tried finding the friction it desired against the juncture in Bella's body, not that it sounded like she minded. Her moans were loud and thirsty, begging for more.

Neither one of us could regulate what our bodies were doing, it was almost as if they were homing beacons, and as they touched like this, the loud obnoxious beeping pursued, informing us they found the treasure.

"Edward… oh God, Edward… fuck…we can't…." Bella fought for words and her breath shuddered through her chest while my lips attacked her neck, nipping with my teeth, and sucking her into my mouth. She tasted better than I could have remembered. Her skin was salty from the light sheen of sweat covering both our bodies, but sweet in a feminine, almost succulent way. It was the best of both worlds; they counteracted each other, never making one more prominent over the other, creating the most delicious of treats.

"Edward…fuck….we…we need to stop…." Bella moaned, as she pulled on my hair. Her words were telling me one thing, while her body pulled me closer. Her legs tightened around me, her fingers pulled harder, and her head moved back, allowing me ample room to devour her.

"Fuck, you feel so good," she moaned, rubbing her hot, wet core against the bulge in my pants.

"Shit," I cursed, sinking my teeth into the flesh of the side of her neck.

"Ungh! Oh, God," she whimpered in delight. "Fuck, Edward, we really need to stop or else I'm going to ask you to fuck me…and we can't," she finally panted.

I pulled back and looked into her lust filled eyes. My body literally ached with the want I saw there. She wanted this as much as I did, but she actually had her wits about her. I couldn't help but to groan in concession.

We both just stood there—well I stood, she held on for dear life—as we caught our breath, our eyes never leaving the others.

"We can't do this until we get things figured out. It can't be like last time…" Bella started, it appeared she was amending that comment in her head. It drove me crazy when people did that, when they only spoke half of what they are thinking. If you're going to think it, say it out loud.

"What did you just think?" I asked, trying to learn her tells.

"That last time was… amazing," she whispered, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"Only amazing? I like to think the words awesome, spectacular, out of this…."

Her hand went over my mouth, stopping me mid sentence.

"Last time was awe inspiring, and the best sex I've ever had," she breathed.

I cheesed to the point of my face feeling like it would crack in half. Bella kept her hand over my mouth keeping me from saying anything. After a few minutes, she finally removed it.

"Well, it's hard to fuck with perfection," I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"And it's hard to live with arrogance," she countered.

"When are you moving in?" I asked.

The joke died there. She started releasing her legs so I would put her down. My body felt cold and disjointed the instant she let me go. I watched as she turned away from me and took a few steps. It took everything in my body not to reach out and bring her back into the comfort of my arms.

"Bella…"

"No, Edward, don't," she insisted. "I just have a huge decision in front of me, and it's not going to be easy."

"Bella, just think with your heart, what does it tell you to do?" Okay, yes I was fishing for reassurance that I was what her heart wanted.

"To do what's best for Caitlyn." Her small shoulders sagged with that realization.

My throat seemed to get tight. Caitlyn had told me numerous times she liked me, but she'd known Jake for her entire life. As far as I knew, she looked up to him like a father figure. Everything about the situation was screaming for me not to be a cocky bastard.

"What do you feel is best for her?"

I watched helplessly as her slender shoulders shrugged. "If there was an easy answer, I would have made the decision the second I saw you."

_Good point._

"Tell me what is important for you, for her. Tell me what you guys need," I requested. I would change anything about my life that she requested, just to have them in it. I only needed her to tell me what they required.

"I can't tell you that." Her voice came out as a broken whisper. She cleared her throat, trying to gain some volume. "I can't tell you, because I need you to figure that out and be what we need. If I tell you now, it will set precedence for the rest of our relationship, and I don't want to be that person. I don't want to be the girlfriend who orders her boyfriend around. You need to get to know us and mold your life and our lives together."

Everything she said made perfect sense, but it wasn't what I wanted. I was a bachelor, by all definitions of the word. I ate over the sink, left the toilet seat up, belched out loud when I was alone, scratched unsightly body parts when they needed scratched, and had a portfolio of pictures of cars and chicks in swimsuits (or less) up in my closet. I was that guy. The guy you see in the movies that enjoyed being a bachelor and still needs to be house broken.

The thing was, I was more than willing to let Bella do the breaking.

I took the few steps to where she stood, placed both my hands on her shoulders, and leaned my forehead onto the back of her head. "Bella, if you choose me, you and Caity will be my life. I will wake up with Caity when she has bad dreams and remake the endings with her so you can sleep. I will read bedtime stories with funny voices, just the way she likes. I will love you for the rest of your life and do everything in my power to make the both of you happy."

"Where will we live?"

"If we stay here in Chicago, I'll need to go back to New York a few days a month, you and Caity can either stay here, or go with me if you guys want. Or…we can move to New York, Rose and Emmett are there, so it's not like we won't have a reliable sitter if we need one. I realize you may be hesitant on that idea since my parents are here and so is Alice and Jasper, but I'm keeping options open and making suggestions. Ultimately you know what's best for Caity, and I will support you no matter what you choose."

She sighed. "Standing here, with you makes me feel… whole. I haven't felt this way in so long," she whispered.

"Three years, two months…"

"Seventeen days," she finishes. I felt her skin warm under my hands.

"What if we take a break from this stuffy conversation, we have all day tomorrow to talk about this. What if right now, we just concentrate on getting to know each other again?"

She turned slightly to look at me. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"Twenty Questions, of course. Is there a better way?" I asked with a smile. "Come on, let's lay down, and get comfortable."

I offered her some better clothes for the long night ahead of us, which she quickly accepted, and left the room to get changed. While she was in the bathroom, I changed into some running shorts and a tee-shirt, fluffed the pillows and turned down the bed for us—not that I want us to fall asleep, because quite frankly I'm afraid she will be gone again when I wake up. About ten minutes later, she came back in the room, carrying her dress. By the light of the moon filtering in through the window I could see her fresh face, with her hair tied up behind her head in a knot that causes stray hairs to stick up in every direction. I've never seen anything more beautiful.

Taking the lead, I climbed into the far side of my bed and pulled the covers down for her to get in.

"If this were a real sleep over, I'd make you sleep in the side of the bed facing the door," she insisted.

"If this were a real sleep over, you wouldn't have to make me, I would have done it automatically. I just figured this way you would be more apt to follow me, than if I were to lay on the outside. Although, then you may have crawled over me to get to the inside of the bed…. Hmmm…"

She giggled, plopped herself down on my bed, got comfortable, and looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Favorite color?" she requested. One of her hands was tucked under her face, the other resting on the pillow in front of her face. Feeling slightly bold, I reached out and took her free hand, holding it gently in mine. Both of us lay on our sides, facing each other, looking into the other's eyes.

"Still blue, yours?"

"Green," she answered. Ah. A different answer this time.

"Why green?"

"My two favorite people in the world have green eyes. It's only fair to claim that as a favorite color."

I chuckled at her honesty.

"Favorite body part on yourself?" I asked.

"My nose," she responded, while wiggling it like a rabbit. "It's the same nose Caitlyn has…it's basically the only body part she got from me, the only way I can truly tell she's mine."

"That's not true, she has your eye shape," I cut in.

"You've been checking out my daughter I see." Her voice sounded skeptical, spoken like a true cop's daughter.

"No, I just zero in on things that make me think of you."

"Favorite past time, that doesn't involve me." Damn! She knew me too well.

"Sledding with Jasper in the winter. His parents have this huge hill in their back yard, every year we'd get a bobsled looking thing together and go down the hill until we couldn't feel our toes anymore. When we'd get inside his mom would make us hot cocoa. It was the time I felt most like a kid."

"What do you do?" I requested.

"I'm actually a wedding planner. You'll see my work when Alice and Jasper finally get this thing off the ground," she answered with a smile.

"So you like what, book florists, photographers, and such?"

"Among other things, I go with the bride to all her fittings to make sure everything is perfect, I scope out venues, pick out food based on the couple, arrange the playlists, send out invites, go with the bride when she registers…you name it, I do it."

I whistled low in admiration. "You couldn't pay me a million bucks to deal with bridezillas."

She laughed. "Most of the time it's not the bride's fault she's so uptight. She has to think about money restraints, the groom doesn't want to help, she has the mother-in-law putting in her two cents, while the mother of the bride is demanding what she wants. She has a lot of pressure. That's why I get paid the big bucks, I alleviate as much of that tension as possible. The bride tells me exactly what she wants, and anyone who has any input has to field it through me. I only bring it to the bride when it's something I think she will like, or something that will be beneficial."

"Damn, that sounds like a lot of work," I muttered. The girl amazed me. How the hell did she keep up with all this shit?

"I spend a lot of time on my blackberry making notes and I carry my laptop with me everywhere. Every client has their own file with pictures of color swatches and dress types. I'm meticulous, so it runs a bit smoother," she explained.

"What kind of hours does that type of job keep?" I asked curious, silently clapping my hands and doing a touch-down dance in my head. Her job was one she could do anywhere…including NYC.

"I usually work eight to five Monday through Wednesday. Thursday and Friday may be a little longer depending on if I have a wedding or not that weekend. Saturday I only work if I have a wedding, I start with enough time to get everything set up, and my job is done the moment the reception dinner starts. Sunday is my day off."

"What if you don't have a wedding?"

"I take Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off."

"When do you see Caity with that schedule?"

"Every day after five. We always have breakfast together, and I try to do lunch with her every day I'm in the office. If I get called away, then I pick her up a little early so we can go to the park or something. My job is centered around her and my boss knows it," she stated. Here she was, twenty-three years old, speaking with the maturity of a thirty year old. She had it all figured out and had a perfect balance. It was definitely something I was going to have to work on.

"If we were to try it out…would you want me to stay home with her when I could while you worked, or would you want me to keep regular office hours?"

She quirked an eyebrow at me. "Edward, it's your life, I want you to do whatever you feel most comfortable with. If I choose you, we will work things out, but I don't want Caitlyn and I to disrupt your life."

"You won't be disrupting anything. You'll be making it better. If you choose me, you both will be my life. Besides, the nice thing about my job is I can do a lot of my work from home, so it's not like I'm expected to go into the office every day. I mean sure, every once in a while I need to go in to make presentations and meet with clients, but when I'm working on a project I can do it from home. I could get Caity set up with some educational computer stuff and she can learn while I'm doing grunt work and when I have down time we can play or goof around. Maybe come see her mommy at work."

The more I thought about the whole picture, the easier it sounded….the more I wanted it. It was beyond anything I'd ever imagined for myself, but for some reason, with Bella it all seemed to fit. It was right.

Bella snuggled up into my chest, resting her head directly over my heart. I felt her little fingers tap in time with its beat. They were calling to each other, sending some unspoken message to one another. In all the nights I spent with Tanya, we never slept or laid like this. Each night was the same, me spooning her, me catering to her comfort needs. But this…with Bella, was deeper, more….real, it was what a relationship is supposed to be, connecting to one another and feeling the passion flow through our veins. It was comforting on a whole other playing field, and it lulled me into a relaxed state of mind.

I woke up in the morning, not remembering when I fell asleep. I remembered my dreams, I was the prince, Bella my princess, and Caity was my daughter. We lived in a penthouse in New York, which Caity called our castle, because it was so high up in the sky.

My arms reached out, trying to find the warm body next to me, only to discover, I was in my bed, alone… yet again. The feeling almost made me want to cry, I'd looked forward to actually waking up next to her, maybe having a repeat of last night. I rolled over and felt something crinkly and stiff under my cheek.

_Look in your phone. After reading the message, look under the S's. _

_-B_

Ever the Boy Scout, I always follow directions. I hit the button to light up my Iphone and immediately went to my new message icon.

**Edward, I had a wondrfl evening last nite. I'm sry 2 leave u 2 wake up alone…again (gah!) but I had 2 b home b4 Caitlyn woke up. Meet me at the park say a/b 2? Bring a blanket and wear tennis shoes. Until then, xox-B**

Furthermore, I opened my contact info, scrolled down to the S's and found the most beautiful name in my phone. Swan, Beautiful.


	6. Chapter 5:

SM owns Twilight related themes and materials, Angel owns EEA.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Five: Decisions and Play Dates

BPOV

Getting home was a slight challenge. Not because it was five in the morning, but because I had to call a taxi to take me to the L, which I then had to ride all the way across town until I got to Naperville. After all was said and done, one night of heavy making out and good conversation took a solid hour and a half to get home. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but today was the exception. I typically used my ride home to get paperwork done, to finalize caterers, florists, and photographers, today it only aided in compartmentalizing everything.

My lips still tingled from his kiss. I could feel the swelling and bruising when I touched them. Lots of lip gloss would be needed before I walked through the front door. My dress was wrinkled, which I could fib and tell Jake I fell asleep at Allie's for the morning before making my long trek home. I could smell the alcohol seeping through my pores and resonate in my breath. I'm sure to the outside world I looked like a frightful mess, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

Edward and I connected in a way I hadn't felt in years—three to be exact. It sounded cliché to say it felt like we'd known each other our entire lives…but it was true, that's exactly how it felt. By the time we got back to his parent's house, it felt as though we could finish each other's sentences, and be in complete sync with each other.

That was until I got onto the L.

Even at five thirty, people were up and about. I couldn't wait to meet Edward in the park at two, until I saw a man and woman with their small child. The scene in front of me was ideal, a mom and father taking their kid to daycare. It seemed like a normal progression.

Thoughts got hairy at that point. Edward wasn't the one to help me take Caitlyn to daycare, that was Jake's job. We had the routine down to an art. Both Jake and I would wake up at five thirty, get ready and I would go and start breakfast while he'd wake up Caitlyn. I would then go in and get her dressed and hair done. By the time we would be finished in the bedroom, breakfast would be ready. The three of us would sit down, and eat together, and catch the train into the city together. Typically, Jake or I would read to her on the way in, or I'd hold her while she slept. It was comfortable, it was our routine. The three of us knew what to expect, and we all lived up to our various agreements inside that aspect.

With one night, I killed our routine.

No matter how everything worked out, things couldn't go back to the way they were before. I couldn't keep lying to Jake. He deserved to know Edward was Caitlyn's father. He had the right to all the information, so he could make his own decision on what to do about it. Edward had the right to know he was a daddy so he could move forward how he saw fit.

Furthermore, things with Edward and I could never go back to how they were before. I couldn't live in silence knowing he was out there and still wanted me. I couldn't lie to both he and Jacob and tell them I didn't have feelings for Edward, because it would be unfair to both of them. If I stayed with Jake, it would be strictly out of obligation, I couldn't love him the way I loved Edward. And if I were honest with myself, I would never be able to love anyone as I loved Edward. Jacob should have the ability to find someone who loves him as much as their heart can take. I just wasn't that girl. He needed more love than I could offer.

In either situation, I knew Caitlyn would be taken care of. If I stayed with Jake, he would make sure she was provided for, if I moved onto Edward, I knew he would fill the daddy role beautifully. He was her daddy and even if he didn't know it yet, the role came to him naturally. She wouldn't be missing out in the love department whichever detour I took.

Even if Edward decided he was pissed at me for keeping this from him and didn't want to be in Caitlyn's life afterward, I loved her enough for both parents. I would make it work no matter what—I had to, there were no other options. My little girl was my number one priority, really, my only priority. Nothing else mattered.

My guilt didn't stop there. I walked through the door to find Jake in the kitchen standing over the stove cooking up some bacon and eggs while flipping pancakes. Caitlyn was already up and dressed, on her own accord due to her mismatched outfit, and she sat chatting adamantly about something to do with some book I was reading to her.

I took a minute to stand in the doorway and watch the conversation flow freely between the both of them, it was easy and full of life. She'd ask questions about everything, he'd answer patiently. When it came time for him to place her food on her plate, he did so eagerly and gave her a tender kiss on the top of the head.

The tears spilling down my face didn't register to me until Jake broke me out of my thoughts. His arms snaked around me and held me tight to his perfectly sculpted chest. His hug was just as it always was, hard and warm, one arm wrapping tightly around my waist, while his other snaked up my upper back and held my neck gently. Hard muscle and a warm embrace. It was everything it'd been since we were five.

That was the nice thing about Jacob and me. We had history; we understood everything about each other. The other knew every story about our past, or almost, considering I was still harboring one secret. It was comfortable. Some might call it stale and lifeless.

In truth, our relationship was rather lackluster. Twenty-three years of friendship, followed thereafter with a relationship, can't do that if there isn't passion. Now I had to decide if lackluster was the right fit for me, or if passion was more important than I'd thought it was.

He loosened his hold on me and looked into my face before looking back into the kitchen to watch Caitlyn. "Caitlyn's been asking for you all morning, I expected you home earlier?" Jake half asked, half stated.

"Sorry, the train and taxi ride took longer than I thought it would," I answered honestly. I'd never taken transportation at that time, I figured it would have gone quicker with less people present—I was wrong.

"Do you need me to stay home with her while you get some rest?" Jacob offered. I looked up into his eyes, shocked. In the six months we'd been together, he'd never willingly stayed home with Caitlyn…not that I really gave him the option. I never asked him to stay home, I always found a sitter instead of asking him to stay with her. Angela and Ben didn't understand how I could be with someone and not 'trust' him with my kid. It wasn't that I didn't trust Jake, I just didn't want to burden him. I think a part of me didn't want to rely on him in that way because I didn't want him to get his hopes up in a fatherly fashion.

This whole thing with Edward was only making me realize how unfair to Jake I was being. I felt like a user, like I was using him for my own gain and not making sure he was fulfilled. He made sure we had a place to live, he made sure there was food on the table, he made sure Caitlyn could go to a good daycare. Not that I wasn't contributing financially, I was, in fact I made more than Jake did, but he wanted to be the bread winner. He wanted to pay for the majority of the big things, leaving me with paying our cell phones, car insurance, and the little bills. The rest of my money went into a savings account for us to use in emergencies, and a college fund for Caitlyn.

"Hey, Jake, can I ask you something?" I asked tentatively.

"Baby, you can ask me anything your heart desires."

"Are you happy?"

He looked down into my eyes, roaming between the both of them, probably trying to find the nature of my question. I admit, it was a rather loaded question, but I'm sure he knew what I meant.

"You and Caitlyn make me happy," he answered after only a moment's pause. Nothing in his eyes told me otherwise. Over the years, I'd gotten good at calling Jake's tells, but with his previous statement, none were found.

"No, are you happy with the life we have? Are you truly happy with how we are?"

"Bella, baby, what's wrong? What are you getting at?" he asked, pulling farther away from me so he could examine me closer.

"Our relationship is all about Caitlyn and me, you cater to us, we do nothing in return," I answered, running my hands up and down his arms for comfort.

He exhaled with a large gust. "The only thing I would change in our relationship would be for you to stay home with Caitlyn during the day and not have to work. Or that you would allow me to watch her more. Bells, you know I want to adopt her, I want to make that little girl mine as well as yours."

I pulled away harshly.

"You can't," I responded tersely. My arms crossed over my chest and acted as a shield to protect me from what I was about to say. I'd lost count of how many times we'd had this argument over the past six months. Just because he was my boyfriend, didn't give him the right to adopt my daughter. Even if we got married (cue gag reflex) I don't think I could allow it. I just couldn't fathom giving anyone else any rights on her…especially when it was only a lackluster, comfortable relationship that I didn't see lasting forever.

"Jake…I know who Caitlyn's father is, and he wants to know."

"He wants to know what?" Jake asked, his brow knitting together in a row of creases, his eyes growing shallow with a wall being built, brick by defensive brick.

"If she's his or not." My voice was mousey, not nearly as strong as I wanted it to be. I was scared of what Jake's reaction was going to be when I told him the truth I'd been denying since we found out I was pregnant.

"You talked to him?" he all but shouted. I looked into the kitchen, my mama bear instinct kicking in. This was not a conversation I wanted to be having in front of my little almost three year old. If she knew her father knew where we were, she'd want to meet him. Hell, she'd been asking since she could ask. Only difference would be, this time I'd have to tell her that we are listed in the phonebook. She'd then want me and Edward together, because that's how princesses and princes were supposed to live. It would only complicate everything.

"Jake, we need to keep this quiet. You know I refuse to yell in front of her. But yes, I talked to him. He was at the rehearsal dinner last night."

I could see the thoughts go through Jake's head. He wordlessly scrutinized everyone we met yesterday. Silently I watched, as his eyes grew large when he found his suspect.

"You're fucking kidding me," he growled. His hand shot to the back of his head, fingers entangling into his long black hair. "Esme's son. The fucker looks just like her. Bella, how could you keep this from me? I knew I didn't like the way he was looking at you all night. I knew I needed to be on the defense."

"Jake, this isn't a game. There is no offence or defense. This is our lives. Edward doesn't know Caitlyn's his, and I'm hoping to keep it that way until I get things figured out, but he has some hunches," I informed. I couldn't keep this from Jake, he needed to know, this affected him too.

"Who else knows?"

"Knows what, that Edward is Caitlyn's father?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"Alice and Ang." And honestly, probably Ben and Jasper by now. I never expected them to keep things from their significant others, just like everyone knew I told Alice everything. She was my other.

"Fuck, Bella," Jake groaned, his second hand now joining the first. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. He and Caitlyn get along great, and I feel horrible keeping it from either of them, but I'm afraid he's going to try to take her from me. You know I won't survive that." I saw his eyes start to flame with a fire deep in his belly.

"What about me in this situation? Don't I get a say in what happens to the kid _I've_ raised since she was an infant? Yes, you've kept me at bay, but Bella, I'm the one who wakes her up every morning, and I take care of her at night when you're asleep. I'm as much of a father to that kid as she's ever had or probably ever will have. She might as well be mine!" It alarmed me how loud Jake was getting there at the end, but I couldn't tear my eyes away, I was fuming by his statements, regardless of how true they may be.

"How do you know Edward won't be a father figure to her? If given the chance, I'm sure he would be an excellent father. And no, you don't get a say in what happens to her, she's mine. She's my daughter. Her name is Caitlyn _Swan_, not Caitlyn Black, when will you get that? And you choose to get up with her in the morning. I've never asked you to. I've told you to sleep countless times, but you never listen. You just keep pushing all this on us. We never asked for it."

This was the first time in three years I'd yelled, had a fight, or a real argument. It was painful and raw, shattering my resolve to the core. My guilt was coming to the surface and what I didn't feel guilty for, Jake was blaming me for. Worst of all, Caitlyn was witnessing this whole thing.

"It's only Swan because you won't let me adopt her! You won't let her call me daddy, you won't let her even insinuate it when I'm with her, like you're ashamed of me or something. You think I don't notice that when you aren't home at night you give the baby monitor to the next door neighbor? How the hell do you think that makes me feel? You'd rather have a stranger look after your child than a man you've known your entire life, a man you trust enough to live with.

"Final straw, Bella, you have to choose, now that he's back in the picture. Tell him he's the father, and lose what we have. Or, allow me to adopt her and stay here, and finally let us be a family."

I didn't even realize I was crying until I reached up to brush off a tickle and my hand came up wet.

"You're right, Jake. None of this is fair to you. I had no right to ask you for anything. I never took your feelings or wants into consideration. My mind was always on her. I'm sorry for what this has done to_ you_ and how that has made _you_ feel, but my responsibility as a mother is to put my child first, no matter what the costs are to myself or what could happen to me. Caitlyn is my life. Everything else is just a bonus. Jake, I love you dearly but I'm just not ready to give that kind of commitment to anyone, including you. In fact, I'm terrified to even tell Edward he is her father. Jake, I'm sorry, but this is how things have to be." I whispered the last few words before walking off in lure for comfort.

As though my decision wasn't already difficult enough, all this crap boiling up with Jake only made it that much more difficult….or maybe easier. Could I let Jake in and be a father figure to Caitlyn? Could I live the rest of my life not telling Edward or Caitlyn the truth? Would it be fair to either of them to keep it from them?

Typically, I'd call Alice and go over all of this with her, but I couldn't bother her with her wedding in two days. For the first time since seventh grade, I was going to have to figure all this out on my own.

And it was going to suck. Royally.

EPOV

I sat on the bench facing the playground at Wicker Park. I could only presume this was the park Bella insinuated in her text message. I was too afraid of texting her back, I didn't want Jacob to find the text and connect her absence last night to me. Then again, it would bring her to me, but I never wanted to see her hurt.

Thankfully, it was warm for a November afternoon in Chicago. The wind was at a minimum, and the sun shone brightly, giving a false sense of warmth to the bitter air. Children ran all around the playground, screaming and squealing with excitement, while mothers and fathers watched their little ones play on the equipment.

This was the last place I ever imagined I'd be. Never did I think my life would end up with me sitting in a park on a Friday afternoon, watching children play. Oddly enough, it felt comfortable, natural even. I didn't feel self-conscious like I thought I would. Now I just needed Bella here to make all this more surreal, thus cause me to feel more connected. She had a habit of doing that, making everything feel as natural as the day I was born.

From a distance, I saw Bella and Caity running across the field to the playground, both were giggly, and talking adamantly about something. Bella's hair was blowing in the wind around her shoulders, giving her a beautiful, windswept look. I looked down and saw Caity holding the leash to a small white dog that was running behind them. The pride I felt swell in my chest was like nothing I'd ever felt before. My thoughts instantly started saying things like, _here come my girls_. It felt natural to view them as such, as if they were an extension to myself.

Caity handed off the dog to her mother before running down to the playground to join a few friends. I watched as Bella said 'hello' to a few mothers, and scoped the area out. Once our eyes met, the most beautiful smile spread across her face. She finished the conversation she was having and continued jogging the rest of the way to me.

Now that she was closer, I could examine what she was wearing and had to laugh out loud. She wore those skin tight black spandex pants that girls wear to work out or under dresses and a sweatshirt that looked as though it had seen better days…just as it had three years ago—the last time I saw it. The only difference was this time the neck was torn out making it larger so it hung off one of her shoulders, revealing a thick strap of a tank top underneath.

"Nice sweatshirt," I called out in greeting, unable to take my eyes off her.

"I know, I stole it from a guy I met once… we kinda hit it off and I wanted a keepsake," she joked in return. She finally sat down next to me, tied the dog to one of the legs of the bench, then placed her hands between her knees and looked at me.

"I was wondering what happened to that shirt, I should have known someone stole it."

"Yeah, well. Sorry, you're not getting it back, it's my favorite," she informed, her cheeks blushed slightly by the cold, which gave her a fresh look, like she just got done scrubbing her cheeks. She grabbed her hair in her fist, twirled it a few times and placed it low on the back of her neck in a bun looking thing with hair coming out in tangents every which way.

"Where is your jacket?" I questioned, worried about her naked shoulders in the chilly air. It wasn't really an issue, I'd pull her close and warm her up if she'd allow me. After all, I am trying to be a better gentleman.

"Back in the car. Caitlyn and I aren't staying long, maybe a half an hour. But I wanted to ask you if you'd join us for pizza? There's this place down the road we love. "

"Are you asking me on a date, Ms. Swan?"

She shrugged her shoulders forward slightly and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Possibly, but I have to warn you, it was Caitlyn's idea. So don't get your hopes up." She made a show of winking her eye then giggled slightly.

"Well, I don't know, maybe I'll just take Caitlyn out for pizza and make you scrounge for your own dinner then," I suggested.

She shrugged. "That's fine, but you gotta win over the mommy before you can date the daughter."

Coy, witty Bella was out to play today.

"I don't see that as much of a challenge, seeing as though I've already done it once," I mused, trying to appear as confident as possible but then amended "no, twice actually."

Her attention went back to the playground where Caitlyn was running around with a few girls. With her hair up like this, I could see angles of her I'd never seen before. I saw the small scene of stars running from the hair line above her ear along the base of the line until it turned into the numbers 3.3.08, which I recognized to be Caity's birthday.

From experience I learned that people couldn't usually stop at one, once they got one tattoo, there were typically more to follow. I couldn't wait to find the others. Its placement shocked me. With her profession, I would have guessed she'd want something a little more discrete. Though, I guess she could always wear her hair down and no one would be the wiser. In New York, that location would be known as a trap stamp place…on Bella, with it being her daughter's birthday, it was more tactful, more beautiful, a testament to how much the little girl meant to her.

Her movement brought me back to the present. "She's not the same girl she was once," Bella answered quietly, not looking at me. Her eyes remained stationed on the kids and Caitlyn's every movement. "Edward, I'm not the same person you met three years ago, I don't know who I am anymore, but I'm nowhere near being that girl."

I reached over and took her hand, trying to get her attention or at least for her to look at me for a minute.

Finally, after I remained quiet, she turned her attention to me. "I know you're not the same person as you were three years ago, and neither am I. The both of us have been through some life changing things that can never be unlived. We've grown in ways we didn't think possible. But that doesn't mean anything other than we're better people, more mature people. I look forward to getting to know you again…the new you, and Caity."

Bella looked down and then back out to where Caity was on the swings again.

"Edward, I'm not a good person anymore. I use people and hurt them, and make them miserable."

"I doubt that," I insisted.

She scoffed and looked back at me. "You didn't see the look on Jacob's face this morning."

That took me by surprise. She told Jacob she was out with me all night? Yes, I did help her cheat on her boyfriend, even though we didn't have sex, but nothing was figured out, and we were both slightly intoxicated. I should have never allowed it to go as far as it did. Not that I regret it, but now I feared she did.

"I told him I wanted to get to know you better, that we met once, and that you were someone I really connected to. That you were really good with Caitlyn, and that she loved you."

"What'd he say to that?"

"Oh just the same old bull shit. That I should let him adopt her, that I don't allow him to be a father to her, that I never allow him to help me with her. That I keep him around, but never let him in. Which is all true, but he isn't her father, and what we have…it isn't the stuff dreams are made of. Ya know? I mean I sat in my room for an hour this morning and thought all this shit through and I keep coming back to the same things. I want Jake to be happy, I want you to be happy, but most importantly I want Caitlyn to be happy. I don't want to hurt any of you."

She paused and I waited for the let down. I could almost hear it coming…she didn't want to hurt me but… It was on the tip of her tongue, I could feel it.

"I kept asking myself, what would I tell Caitlyn to do if she were in this situation. How would I help her make the right decision for her? The answer was simple, I'd want her to choose the one who made her happiest, the one who gave her the passion in life that she deserved, the passion that so many people lack. I'd be pissed if she chose a guy because he was comfortable and made her feel safe. I'd want her to pick the man who could and would take care of her and the one that gave her butterflies and tied her stomach into knots."

It took everything I had to stay rooted and not ask which guy I was in that scenario. I wished I could be the second, the passionate lover. I wanted to be Bella's love. I wanted to be her heart and soul, just as she was mine.

She took a moment before looking over at me, her eyes glassy as she tried to hold back tears. Her lower lip quivered with her attempt. Everything in me was screaming at me to take her into my arms, but I didn't want to rush her, I knew this conversation was deep, but I had to wait for her confirmation before I just took liberties and started putting actions to her non-existent words.

"I'd want her to choose you," she whispered.

I waited for it. I could almost see her lips forming the words, hear them come from her mouth.

"But…?" I asked, trying not to squash my own hopes.

"But Jake is my best friend, has been since I was two years old and I don't know how to let him down without breaking his heart. I'm scared that I'll lose his friendship. But I know that I'd rather lose the lackluster relationship in favor for what we share.

"Edward, it's like I feel like a part of me is connected to you, it always has been. I have to fight with my body to keep rooted and not move toward you. My heart draws me to you all the time. That old stupid cliché about following your heart is in true effect here, and I have to take the advice." She paused, locating Caity, and then giving me her full attention again.

"And here's the but…. I need some time to let Jake down easy. We have to figure out what we're going to do and how to make this transition as easy as possible on Caitlyn, because I'm not about to throw her into anything and have her struggle. She has to come first. To both of us."

I knew I'd never been that guy, the one who thought about kids, the one who saw them in his future, or even thought about regarding them one day. But somewhere, over the course of two days, I'd morphed into this man who wanted nothing more than to have a family. I wanted Bella, and Caity. I wanted the house in the suburbs where we could have a little yard, and maybe a dog. I wanted the minivan or SUV, because I knew they were the safest vehicles out there for Caity.

"I never thought I'd say this, and believe me when I say I'm not saying this because of you, God, please believe me… I loved Caity the first conversation we had. She has a part of me I never knew was missing. I mean for God's sake I held the kid and told her that you'd never leave her for the heaven spa…I was totally out of my element and pulled it all out of my ass, but that's how tightly she has me wrapped…and it's been two days. If you didn't tell me she came first, I'd be worried, because she's became someone very special to me, and I want the three of us to have a life together."

Bella lost the battle she was fighting with her tears, and finally allowed them to trickle down her cheeks.

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm ecstatic that we are in this situation, if I could, I'd take you and Caity home with me right after the wedding, or put in a transfer to here or something. I'll give you the time you need, but I need you to promise me that you will keep me updated on everything that happens so I can be there for you. I want to make this as comfortable and painless on you and Caity as possible, and I will do anything I can to make it as such," I offered.

She nodded her head and looked away in the other direction. I could tell she was trying to pull her thoughts together. I'm sure she was running on little to no sleep, the fight with Jake, and now this deep conversation. She was running on fumes, and the emotional rollercoaster was obviously not helping.

"Look, Bella, we'll talk more about this later, but right now, I just need you to know, the way I feel about you, I've never felt this before. I will fight however hard I need to, to make you happy. I only want what you feel is best for you and Caity."

I wasn't stupid enough to delve any deeper into that topic. I wasn't about to say I would play father to the child, I saw how well that faired for Jake, and I wasn't about to make his mistakes. I would, however, be the man she needed in her life. I would be there to do all the father-daughter things. And I couldn't wait.

"Now, didn't you say something about pizza?" I asked, trying to find a softer topic.

"You ready for that pizza?" Bella finally asked, rubbing her hands together as if she were cold or anxious.

"I see a little girl over there, watching her friends get pushed by their daddy's. She looks pretty left out, I think I may go say hello and offer my assistance before we go…." I paused, looking at her, trying to gage her reaction. I knew how protective she was, so I quickly back peddled before she could react negatively. "That is, if it's okay with you?"

She looked at me, her eyes soft and contemplative. Her mouth opened slightly, appearing ready to say something, but chose otherwise. She let out a loud breath mixed with a sigh and shook her head before looking back out onto the playground.

"Edward, I'll make you a deal, you keep doing exactly what you're doing, and you don't have to ask if you can go push my daughter on the swings." She looked back at me, her eyes dancing with playfulness this time.

I nodded slightly before getting up and making my way over to the swings. Being stealthy, I snuck up behind Caity and threw her into the air slightly, listening to her scream and giggle. The sound was beautiful, quickly climbing to the top of my favorite things to hear. I turned her, holding her to my chest, while her little arms tightened around my neck, giving me a huge hug.

"Mr. Edvard! Waddya doin' here?" She giggled as I brushed my whiskers across her face. Her little hands grabbed my cheeks and held my face still.

"I thought I'd come and push you on the swings, what do you think? You wanna swing, rugrat?"

Caity's little head bobbed up and down excitedly. "Can you push me really, really high? High up in the sky?"

"I don't know if I can push you that high, but I'll try," I responded.

I made our way to the set and placed her down on the swing. "Now, Caity-Kate, I need you to hold on tight, can you do that?"

"Yuppers!" she squealed when I pushed her slowly. "Higher, higher!" she squealed.

"I'll tell you what, do you want to go really, really high?" I asked, formulating a plan in my head.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she giggled, bouncing in her seat. I wrapped my arms around her and stopped her abruptly.

"Then, midget, you've gotta get on my lap." I pulled her up, sat down, and placed her on my lap. My arms wrapped around the chains and my fingers locked in front of her stomach, making sure she was close to my body. When I felt she was secure, I kicked off, and started pumping my legs so we could soar. Every time we lurched forward, Caity let out a gleeful scream. Her little fingers wrapped around the chains so tightly they were white.

"Higher, Mr. Edvard, higher!" she screeched. I followed orders. What the princess wants, the princess will receive. It wasn't long before we were almost parallel with the crossbar.

"Actually, your mom said something about pizza? How does that sound for dinner? Maybe we could come back to the park and play some more another day?"

"Yay! Are you coming too?" she asked, bouncing again, making me hold onto her tight and my heart drop to my feet.

"Caity, stop bouncing, you could fall," I instructed. At her excitement, I started dragging my feet, slowing us down slowly. The moment we were fully stopped, she jumped from my arms and began running toward her mother. I followed suit, running faster, picking her up from behind and tossing her over my shoulder like a bag of potatoes, she shrieked and kicked her legs lightly, giggling the entire time.

"Edward, where'd my daughter go?" Bella asked, faking a worried look.

"I don't know, I guess I lost her when we were swinging, but I found this bag of potatoes for you," I answered.

"I'm here, Mommy, I'm here," Caity yelled. The happiness in her voice made my heart swell. I don't know what it was about this little girl, but it felt as though she held each and every string of my heart in her little hands and knew exactly how to pull them to make me melt at the knees.

"Where'd that voice come from?" I asked, turning myself in circles, pretending I was looking for the munchkin.

"I'm on your back! I'm here, Mr. Edvard, I'm here!" she giggled.

"Mama, where's that voice coming from?" I asked, but stopped all movements when my brain caught up with what my mouth just said. I just called Bella 'Mama,' for no reason. I felt my eyes widen and I looked up at Bella.

She didn't seem to notice, but the smile on her face took my breath away. Her eyes screamed adoration and love. I felt it boil into my soul and make me erupt in such happiness I'd never experienced before.

"Caitlyn, why don't you go grab Molly and let's head down to Leono's for some deep dish?" Bella asked. I felt Caity nod against my back so I placed her on her feet, chuckling as she ran to the bench Bella and I just shared, grabbed the dog's leash, and ran back to us.

"Hey, rugrat, who's your friend there?"

"This is Molly Elis-e-bef," Caity answered, having a hard time pronouncing Elizabeth.

"Isn't that your middle name?" I asked, curious as to why Bella would name the dog after Caity.

"Yes, I wanted to name her Cait-e-lyn, but mommy said nopes, so we named her my middle name. Mommy said it'd be too tonfusing with two Cait-e-lyn's in the house so we named her Elis-e-bef. That way she knows when she does something bad. Our odder doggie don't have a middle name. It's just Boo," Caity answered. I looked up at Bella for an explanation.

"Jacob is seriously into dogs. His tribe in La Push has this huge religious thing with wolves, so he's really into anything that's man's best friends. Boo's an all white Siberian Husky. She's with Jake at the shop today, that's why she's not here with us. The kids love her," Bella filled me in.

"Who came up with the name Boo?" I asked, looking at Caity for the answer. She covered her mouth with her little fingers and giggled.

"I did silly. She's named Boo betause of that movie with the monstairs. The lil girls name is Boo just like my Boo. And she's white like a ghost."

Once again, I looked to Bella for an explanation. "Monster's Inc. Caitlyn went through a huge Monster's Inc. phase right before we got Boo, so it came natural I guess. Jake calls her Boo Bradley…says it reminds him of booby."

"I don't like it when he calls her Boo Bradley. That's not her name!" Caity protested, her little hands setting solidly on her hips. Bella reached down, ruffled small tyke's hair, then picked her up.

"You ready to go see Leah at the pizza joint?"

Caity clapped her hands and released the leash to Bella's grasp. We dropped the dog off at Bella's car and rolled a window down just a crack to make sure she got enough air. Before we left, Caity instructed the dog to be good, with her most stern face, her little forehead scrunching up and her finger sticking out as she scolded.

Conversation flowed easily as we walked the three blocks, rugrat filling in most of the pauses. Everything that came out of her mouth was a question, 'Why was the sky blue today instead of grey?' 'Why wouldn't I move here to be closer to her mommy?' or my favorite, 'Mr. Edvard, do you have a crush on my mommy?'

That one question stopped me in my tracks. I wasn't sure how to answer. If I said yes, and it were to get back to Jake, it would make things messier for Bella. If I said no, it would be a lie to end all lies. I wanted her to know I had feelings for her mother. I wanted her to start accepting me into their lives, but I wasn't sure how to make that move. I wasn't even sure if it was my place to say anything to make her view me as a part of her life. Sure, Bella allowed me to swing with her daughter, but that was nothing compared to what I was thinking.

"Caitlyn, Mr. Edward and I are very good friends, and we hope to have a very long friendship. He's going to be in our lives, baby, is that okay?" Bella asked, smoothing Caity's hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Rugrat ran her fingers along her mother's tattoo repeatedly.

"Will you get his birfday on you too, Mommy?" Caity asked. I cleared my throat.

"No baby, only your birthday is special enough to stay with me every day," Bella whispered, kissing Caity's forehead.

The entire interaction was something out of a movie. I never thought I would lay witness to something so engaging between a mother and her daughter. I'd seen it as a child with Rose and my mom, but this was different. This was me watching the woman I love be a mother to the girl I could love as a daughter if I were allowed to. The girl I was already hoping to be able to love as a daughter.

"Mommy, what do the stars mean in your skin, again?" Caity's little head cocked to the side tracing one of the larger stars.

"It means that the night you were born, my universe started. It means that you mean more to me than anything in this entire world, Caity-lyn," Bella answered in a soft, loving voice.

I felt like I was intruding on their moment. The looks in their eyes, the sounds of their voices, everything proved that they were each other's worlds. The only question was how would I fit—or, I guess, rather, would I fit—in the equation? Bella reached behind her with her extra hand, looking for me. Using that as my answer, I placed mine within hers and allowed her to pull me to them. I placed my hand on the small of Bella's back and leaned in to kiss the top of Caity's head.

"Caity, wanna know a secret?" I asked, keeping my voice soft to make it sound official.

She looked up at me and nodded.

"You and your mommy are my princesses," I stage whispered.

Her eyes grew large and a huge cheesy grin spread across her lips.

"I knew you were my mommy's prince, I just knew you were. Mommy, your prince found us! He found us even dough we weren't in the phonebook!" Caity spoke in a loud whisper. I chuckled at her expression.

"I know, you know how I found you?" I asked.

"How?"

"Google."

Bella tilted her head back and laughed at my answer. Caity had a more forlorn look on her face. Her eyes dazed off into the distance behind us and sighed.

"Thats so rowmantical," Caity sighed, causing both Bella and I to laugh even louder.

"Why are you putting ideas in my daughter's head?" Bella asked, her voice a higher pitch from laughing.

"She knows why. We've already had this discussion. Your prince couldn't find you because you weren't in the phonebook. But you were looking for him, and he was looking for you. I'm just happy I finally found you…the both of you." My speech ended in a whisper. Before I could help myself, I leaned forward and lightly kissed Bella's lips. To say I was shocked at the surging zing of a spark I felt shoot through my body would be beyond an understatement. I felt it down to my toes. Without warning, my heart felt whole. For the first time in God knows how long, I felt complete.

This moment made me complete. Standing in the middle of a busy Chicago sidewalk, with my girls in my arms made me happier than I'd ever been. This moment, suddenly trumped my one night with Bella, in epic proportions. In this instant, I felt our life lines cross in irreversible ways and our stories become one.


	7. Chapter 6:

T, Gee, K ya'll own me.

SM owns Twilight related themes and materials, Angel owns EEA.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Six: Promises

BPOV

When my alarm went off at three thirty, I was ready to cry. Not only had I just crawled into bed two hours ago, only to lay awake for an hour thinking of the day I'd had with Caitlyn and Edward, simply for it to consume my dreams too.

I looked at the lightly snoring man next to me and felt my heart clutch. Jake and I have shared this bed for the past three years. At first, obviously, it was nothing sexual. He'd hold me as I cried myself to sleep over the loss of Edward and my parents all in one night. As time progressed, he was there to wake me from my nightmares and hold me while I tried to regroup. It wasn't until the past seven months that things started to take a turn into the sexual realm.

A month before I went to New York to find Edward, Jake kissed me for the first time since I was seventeen. This time I let him. I wanted to see if I could feel for someone what I felt in that one night. Jacob knew I lost my virginity the night my parents died, something he only knew because Caitlyn was conceived the same night. Had it not been for her, he never would have known. It was in this conversation he found out three months after our first real kiss that he was only the second person I'd ever slept with. A title he wore with pride, yet used it as his comfort in our relationship—his security blanket.

Not that it could really offer much comfort. I mean, yes, I loved Edward the moment I saw him, but in all honesty, I had a one night stand with a complete stranger and lost my virginity…. Doesn't really speak highly of what I'm willing to do and not do with anyone. In many terms, to many people, my actions would have labeled me as a whore. I knew as much, yet I wore the badge with honor because that little 'whore moment' brought me Caitlyn and a love I would never have known otherwise.

As a child I remember always asking my mom how much she loved me, or when I was difficult, asking her why. Her answer was always the same, 'Someday you'll know, pretty girl, some day you'll know.' She was right. The first time I saw Caitlyn, I knew my mother was right. There was nothing in this world—in the universe—that could compare to the love I felt for my little girl and I knew nothing ever would.

When Jake sighed and rolled over facing me, putting his arm over my waist the guilt gripped my core. I knew what I was doing was wrong on so many levels. Sharing a bed with someone, while the man I loved slept in a childhood bed across town. It was wrong to Edward, and Jacob both. In some ways, it felt like I was stringing them both along in the worst of fashions.

I'd told Edward I loved him and I wanted to be with him, but I had issues with Jake to work out. I played house with Jake, pretending nothing was out of the ordinary. I wasn't lying to Edward, per se But I felt like I was deceiving him. I knew Jake. I knew how deep he had his hooks in me. With one pouty big, brown eyed look I'd be melting and doing whatever it was he wanted me to do. It'd been the same routine since we were five. I needed to be stronger than that. I needed to listen to my heart and not hurt Edward. He needed to know the truth, he deserved to have a relationship with his daughter, and I would make sure it happened.

I just had to get there emotionally first.

With one more groan at the alarm clock, I got up, threw on some sweats and a ribbed tank top—you know, the ones we used to call wife beaters back in the nineties, grabbed my dress, my already packed makeup and hair bag, along with everything Caitlyn would need to get ready at the hotel. In all it only took me fifteen minutes, which was good because, I was running five minutes behind. I threw all the items into a duffle bag, telling myself I'd let them air out once we got there. As quietly as I could, I went into Caitlyn's room, grabbed a few toys and coloring books, added them to the bag, stole her pillow and clipped it on top, wrapped her in her blanket and picked her up without waking her.

I was going to be exhausted before the wedding even started at one.

The entire half an hour train ride to the venue I dozed off and on, clutching Caitlyn to my chest tightly. There was no one on the train at this hour, but I wasn't about to get lazy. Once we were at the hotel, I laid Caitlyn down on the floor, curled up in her blanket, put together four chairs so they were facing each other so she couldn't fall off if she moved, picked her back up, and placed her on them with her pillow.

Now all I had to do was go and decorate the banquet halls we'd be using.

Four hours later, I became aware of people talking while coming into the banquet hall I was decorating. I almost had all the finishing touches done on the arch and alter area. Flowers were situated, candelabras were positioned, tulle caressed into beautiful waves of white and clouds. The only things left were the walls with the sconces and the aisle runner—at least in the wedding room.

"Bells, it's eight, what are you…how long have you been here?" Jasper asked. I turned around, wiping my forehead with the back of my wrist.

"Um, since about four," I answered looking around, noting everything that still needed to be done within the next four hours.

"Did you sleep at all?" Edward asked. He noticed Caitlyn asleep on the chairs and made his way over to her. I watched as he ever so softly placed his hand on the back of her head and kneeled down to give her a soft kiss on the crown of her head. The whole scene astounded me. The way he moved with her was beyond anything I could have ever hoped. They both took to each other so intuitively, almost on instinct. It was like subconsciously, they knew they belonged together so they gravitated toward one another.

I didn't want to answer him, I knew he wouldn't like the answer. Even though I hadn't spent much time with Edward, I knew he had protective natures. If he found out I only had two hours of sleep in the past two days, he would probably freak and not let me finish—which was completely unacceptable. Either way, I wouldn't be able to sleep thinking about all the things that were still left to be done. The list kept growing as it was.

Emmett seemed to sense my distress and asked the question that could have very well saved the day. "What can we help with?"

"Um…well…." I looked around again, once again mentally tallying everything. "I need the sconces hung. I have them placed on the floor below where I want them hung. I need this tulle draped in the aisle way and the runner ran."

"I've got the sconces," Emmett decided, of course choosing the manliest chore.

"I'll take one side of the tulle," Edward informed, standing up and joining the 'man group.'

Jasper nodded his consent and the three of them started working while I pruned and picked. I made my way into the reception hall, started fluffing the pre-made center pieces, and placed them in the center of the tables, then went around and scattered the crystals around those. Alice wanted a wedding for a princess, and that's what I made sure she got; crystals, tulle, shine, glitz, and glam. She didn't know it yet, but as her something borrowed, Jasper rented a true Harry Winston tiara.

When I was finished, I returned to the banquet hall, which was now fully conformed into a wedding hall. Caitlyn was awake and Edward was cuddled up in the midst of some chairs reading to her, leaving Jasper and Emmett talking about something in the corner.

"She's going to love it," I whispered to myself, adoring all the flowers and frothy tulle all around. Once the candles were lit and the lights lowered, it would truly look like a place where dreams were made. I looked up and appreciated the hotel staff hanging the tulle and pink fabric from the ceiling, swooping it down to connect to the crown molding at the top of the wall. The little twinkle lights on top would create the illusion of stars. It was going to be my best work ever. And selfishly, I couldn't wait for the pictures for my portfolio.

…..

At eleven, I pulled Caitlyn upstairs to our hotel suite so we could start getting ready, and advised the men to start doing the same soon so Alice wouldn't start freaking out. I'd asked my assistant to come and assist the pre-wedding activities as a favor to me, and promised I would help her plan her wedding next year if she did it for free. Thankfully, she was a simple and easy type of girl so her wedding wouldn't be as difficult as Princess Barbie style.

Between getting myself and Caitlyn ready, I only had a half an hour to make sure everything was okay with Alice. At least I didn't have to comfort her or convince her she was making the right decision like I did with most brides. I knew Alice was comfortable with her decision. She'd been looking forward to this day her entire life. She knew without any doubt that Jasper was her other half. It only made this part of my job so much easier.

Caitlyn was just ecstatic she got to wear a small flower tiara to match Alice's. She kept whispering over and over about how she was a real princess today, to which I consistently added, 'But baby, you're a princess every day, you just get to dress the part today.' It was true. Growing up my favorite movie was _A Little Princess_. Truly, it was an under-budget European film, but I'd always been addicted. There was a line when Sarah, the rich girl, turned to Becky, the servant girl and said, 'But Becky, all girls are princesses, no matter how pretty they are, or how much money they have.' Since that first time, when I was five years old, I was hooked, line, and sinker to the saying.

By twelve forty-five, Maria, my assistant was lining everyone up in their respective places. She was a godsend, I had to make sure to give her some kind of bonus for all the work she was doing. Alice was chatting away with Rose and her father, while I made sure all of Caitlyn's hairs were in the right places and her dress flowed the right way before I moved onto Alice. Draping her train in just the right way to show off the perfect angle, I dropped her veil after kissing her softly on the cheek and whispering to her how beautiful she looked.

At one, I lead the way down the aisle to the alter where my man waited for me. I took my respected place as maid of honor, my eyes never leaving Edward's. I think somewhere in my consciousness I was aware of Rose following me, and Caitlyn bringing up the party's tail. I could feel her stand in front of me and I rested my hands on her shoulders, but my eyes never left Edward's. Our eyes spoke more than our mouths ever could. Silently telling each other of our hopes and dreams of the future, without words reassuring that someday, this could be us.

When it came to the "I do" part of the ceremony, I had to bite my lower lip not to respond. The last thing I needed to do was make a scene at my best friend's wedding and embarrass myself in front of my friends and family. When Jasper said his part, Edward smiled a smile I knew was only for me. It melted my heart and pulled at my torso. I wanted to go to him in the worst way, but found myself using Caitlyn as an anchor to stay put.

Once the bridal couple was announced as man and wife, they took off down the aisle, I took Caitlyn's hand and linked my arm in Edward's, only for him to stop, pick up Caitlyn, and usher us down the aisle looking like a proud family. Thank God, Jacob couldn't make it today. If he saw this display, he would have been less than pleased and I would have spent most of the afternoon having a discussion I was not only not ready for, but one I wasn't sure how to conduct yet.

The thought exhausted me. Actually, when I thought about it, all of my thoughts of Jake lately have been exhausted. Not because of the decision between the two, but because while I'm with Edward I saw how easy things can be. I felt his support radiating off him. He doesn't need my reassurance, and lets me make my own decisions without pressuring me or quilting me into what he wants. I felt like the old Bella—the Bella from three years ago, that was carefree and happy. I missed that version of myself. I wanted Edward to bring it out of me more.

The reception went perfectly. Dinner was exquisite, the chicken was tender and melt-in-your-mouth, the pasta was cooked perfectly and seasoned to perfection, and the salad was leafy and green. Everything was flowing wonderfully. Conversation was easy, and I was sitting next to my best friend and daughter, reminiscing of old times and new flames.

Overall, it was the perfect ending to the perfect, princess day.

EPOV

Caity woke up while we were decorating. Her voice instantly caused me to stop and walk over to greet her good morning. At first, she was a little whiney about all the noise we were making, but it didn't take long for her to become fully awake and talkative about anything and everything. She asked me where we were, where her mom was, why we were decorating the room like a princess wedding, plus a bunch of other things.

But it wasn't until she asked the million dollar question that I was unable to give her a straight yes or no answer. I would never consider telling Bella what was asked or what was said, because I knew she would freak out. It was inevitable.

"Mr. Edvard, why did you tell mommy yestewday that she was your princess?"

"Because she is my princess. Both you and your mommy my beautiful princesses."

"Does that mean you're my daddy?" She still laid between the chairs, cuddling her pillow and blanket close to her. Her little hands tucked under her cheek. The whole scene was adorable. The look on her face was more serious than anything I'd ever observed.

I could tell from the look in her eyes that this was a big deal to her. She wanted to know who her daddy was. What killed me the most was I wanted to know too. I wanted to tell her I was her daddy, I wanted to give her the reassurance that I would always take care of her, but all those answers had to come from her mommy.

"I uh…I…." I looked over to Jasper for assistance. I wasn't in any way prepared to answer this question, nor was it my place.

"Caitlyn, that's a big question, one I don't think Edward can answer that for you. He just met you the other day, remember?" Jasper saved the day.

"Mr. Edvard, will you do the things a daddy is supposda do?" she asked, her eyes large and concerned.

"What kinds of things are daddy's supposed to do, princess?" I asked, making sure she knew she was my princess. She smiled, liking this nickname. Which was good, I was running out of them with each frown. I sat down so I was more comfortable looking at her. This was a serious conversation, one I couldn't have while my feet screamed at me for the way I was crouching.

"Well, he reads her stories, plays on the playground, gives goodnight tisses, sing silly songs," she answered.

"I will do all those things when I see you. I'll even do you one better, I'll read you stories, play with you on the playground, give you good night kisses, sing you silly songs, and watch princess movies with you," I offered. Her smile grew, telling me I gave the right answers. Caity's little hand reached out and laid flat on my cheek, her little thumb rubbing the stubble on my face.

"Mr. Edvard, will you help me walk Molly too?"

"Princess, I'll help you do anything you ask me to do."

"Will you call me when you have to go home?" Caity's little eyebrows scrunched together, looking severe, as if this were a big deciding factor for her. She was testing me and I needed to pass.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you my phone number and you can give me a call any time you want to….as long as it's okay with your mommy. And I'll talk to your mommy about us setting up a time that I can call you. How does that sound?"

"Mr. Edvard, I dunno how to dial a tel-e-phone."

I chuckled. "Your mommy can dial it for you." She seemed appeased with my answer, since she answered with a nod of her head.

"Will I see you again?"

The little tears that pulled at my heart appeared in her eyes. "Of course you'll see me again. You stay with Nana Esme some times and that's my mommy. Plus, like I told you yesterday, you and your mommy are my princesses. A prince can never live without his princesses, right?"

"I don't stay with Nana Esme that much. Mommy doesn't wanna im..im…im…" She tried to say whatever word it was but failed. Her little face contorted in a look of anger. "Mommy says the word and I can't! Not fair!"

"Baby girl, you're a lot littler than your mommy, of course she can say words you can't. But it's okay, I'm sure your mommy says words I can't either."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her little voice raised in speculation.

"I'm sure. My daddy says words, really big words, I don't understand all the time."

"That's betause Papa is really smart! He's a doctur."

I chuckled. She'd definitely been hanging out with 'papa' too long.

"Mr. Edvard, whudif I never meet my daddy? Whudif he never finds me and my mommy?"

I looked down at the floor and spoke the first things to come out of my mouth, without thought. "I'll keep you. You'll always be my little princess, no matter what." The instant I spoke the words I wished I could take them back. It wasn't my place to say them. She wasn't my daughter…at least to my knowledge, what if Bella did contact Caity's dad and he didn't want me in her life? I'd be screwed, because odds are Bella would follow those wishes, which would then cause me to lose her in the mix too.

"Eww I'd like that," she answered with a soft sigh. "Can you read me a story?"

"Sure." I was done with my project anyway, and spending time with the kid trumped just about anything. I grabbed a book from the top of the bag next to her, picked her up, and sat down on the chairs with her cuddled to my chest. God I fucking hated Dr. Suess. I hated reading his Sam-I-Am, I hated reading him, and yes, I can! I'm allowed to hate Dr. Suess, even if everyone claims he has mad skills. Sure he does, at pissing me off with all the rhyming. The words were simple but the rhyme and pentameter always threw me for a loop when I got going and was interrupted by a three year old distraction.

That was how Bella found me and Caity when she came back into the wedding hall.

The wedding was beautiful. Bella did an amazing job putting it all together. But nothing, not even the bride, was more beautiful than the brunette standing directly across from me. Pictures took forever, but thankfully, the photographer thought Bella, Caity, and I were a family so he took all kinds of pictures of us together. I typically hated getting my photo taken, but I wanted to remember this day, remember this meeting. I wanted to remember finding Bella again, and I wanted a keepsake of the three of us together.

As more time passed, I grew closer to Caity, words couldn't describe it, it was like some bond was growing and tying us together in ways I couldn't comprehend. I could tell she felt it too from the way she clung to me.

Alice told me the night of the rehearsal that Caity only ever clung to Bella, but now, she was clinging to me too. She was fusing the three of us together. If Bella would get too far away, Caity would do something to make sure I was right there with them. If I wandered off with Jasper, Bella and Caity were close to follow. We were like magnets, always finding each other.

The reception was definitely more enjoyable than the rehearsal dinner. For one, Bella and Caity were without Jacob as a buffer, so the three of us danced together, and since no one here was tied to Jacob, and her friends would never say a word, I was able to sneak little kisses to her temple whenever Caity wasn't paying too much attention.

Neither of us drank, we just enjoyed each other and our friends. The toasts were sentimental this time instead of for shits and giggles. Everything was as it should be, and it was obvious to anyone in attendance that Jasper and Alice belonged together. There wasn't a better fit for either of them. I could only hope that with time, this would one day be Bella and me.

The thought scared me slightly. I mean this was big ground for a perpetual bachelor. It wasn't the fear of being with her for life, I'd already come to terms with that, it was the idea of it actually coming true soon. In my mind, it was always so far off. Bella and I together years down the road, but not right now. It sounds odd being that I've waited for this moment for three years now, but now that it was here, my anxiety levels jumped through the roof. Maybe it was just anxiety to move on with our lives and get Jacob out of the picture.

At one point, I looked over to the bar to see Bella talking to Rose, when some guy walked up behind Bella, put his arms around her and kissed her naked shoulder. Pissed was an understatement. Bella's arms rose and went around the man's neck, hugging him, as she continued her conversation. I had half the mind to charge over there and punch the fucker in the face. I didn't know who the fuck he thought he was, but he was touching _my_ girl.

After a few minutes Bella looked my way, her eyes growing wide when she saw the heaving mess I was. She reached behind her and took the man's hand and started tugging him my direction. Great! Just what I needed, to meet another one of her boyfriends. Jealousy was not an emotion I liked to wear. And to tell you the truth, not one I'd worn in longer than I could remember.

"Edward, this is one of my good friends, and coworkers Seth. Seth, this is Edward…the guy I was telling you about," Bella introduced. A little of the anger dissipated with her revelation.

"Ah, the Edward. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's son, right?" he asked, his voice obviously flamboyant.

Bella smiled as my muscles relaxed and I breathed for the first time in I don't know how long.

"Yup, the very same," Bella gushed. She let go of him and sauntered over to me, placing her arm around my waist. "Seth is my gay boyfriend, who keeps me on my toes with all the newest trends and attends hoity-toity functions with me. He keeps them interesting."

Seth does the whole stereotypical typical gay-flop-wrist thing that drives us straight men in the other direction. "Oh girl, you're right, he _is _the regional hotty. God, you so need to find me one."

Bella chuckled and looked up at me. "Look in the other direction, this one's taken," she whispered. I don't think it was intentional, but her voice held such a sultry side to it, certain members of the team started to perk and take notice. I couldn't care who was around, or who was keeping an eye on us, I had to respond. I leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"He most definitely is," I answered.

"Dance with me?" Bella requested, still looking up at me.

I look to Seth and rub my hand up and down Bella's arm, recognizing a test when I see one. Seth wants to know she'll be taken care of. Tanya proved to me that all gay best friends do the same thing, they fluff the feathers and squawk like crazy, but they want to make sure their girl is taken care of. A task I am more than willing to take off his hands.

"What the lady wants, she will receive, lead the way, my princess."

Bella blushed and started to lead us away from Seth. "It was a pleasure meeting you," I responded politely before I allowed Bella to take me to the dance floor.

"I want to talk about what we're going to do once you leave," Bella whispered when we were in the far corner of the dance floor.

"We're going to talk every day, and figure things out," I answered, leaving no room for wonder. We both knew where our feelings were in this matter, I just wanted her to know I'm in it for the long haul and understand what will be needed.

She nodded. "We will, but I was thinking of some other things." She paused and waited for me to respond. I quirked my eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "I was thinking maybe I could come to New York with Caitlyn in a few weeks and see you," she offered.

"I was thinking I was coming back to see you, but New York works even better." I dipped her slightly and kissed up her neck. "If we're in New York, I don't have to share you." The moment the words escaped my mouth I regretted not seeing her face. I felt her pulse pick up as her heart beat faster and her breathing hitched slightly, but my lips were still focused on the long column of her beautiful neck.

"Alice has a fashion show there the first weekend in December and I was thinking I could just join her on the trip. Jasper will be going to, but I figured it would give us a little more face to face time to get to know each other."

"If Caity comes then I can live up to my promise," I answered, trying to break the ice bit by bit.

"And what promise did you make Caitlyn?" she asked, correcting my nickname. She was just going to have to get used to it, because it wasn't going anywhere.

"I promised I'd read her stories, and play at the park with her, and give her goodnight kisses. I believe helping her walk Molly was in the requests, along with watching princess movies."

Bella slowly nodded her head. "What else did you promise her?"

"That she could call me whenever she wanted to," I answered, watching Bella's eyes closely to gauge her reaction. A small fire ignited in her eyes, not anger, but something else I couldn't identify.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked, trying to figure it out.

She nodded her head but didn't say anything for a few minutes. "She asked about your princess comment from yesterday, didn't she?" she whispered. I nodded. She looked down and stopped dancing.

"I want to tell you the truth, I want to tell you both the truth so everything can be out in the open, but I can't yet." Bella looked up at me, her eyes glassy, trying to hold back tears. "I want to so bad, please believe me."

"Hey, hey, I know you're scared, but, baby, you have nothing to be afraid of. I told you, I'm not going to let anyone take that little girl away from you. I'll do anything in my power to protect the both of you. Forever, if you'll let me."

Bella just nodded once more and looked away. "I need to go find Caitlyn and get her up to the room so she can get some sleep." I looked down at my watch, not even realizing it was already eight.

I pulled her close, leaned down to her ear, and whispered, "I'm not ready to say good night," I whispered. Her body shivered from my closeness. I could feel her hands tighten their grip on my sleeves.

"Come with us, help us read a good night story, and live up to your promise," Bella whispered back, sounding almost breathless.

"Lead the way," I answered, hopeful she'd allow me into this routine.

Her hand trailed down my arm and took mine in hers before she turned to go find my mother and father who were taking turns in twirling Caity. My father spun her as we watched, her pretty dress flaring out around her as she giggled.

As I approached with Bella beside me, watching my parents dance with the child I was starting to look at as my own, I saw the whole picture. I saw the symbolic nature of it all. I was meant to walk hand in hand with Bella, and my parents were meant to be Caity's grandparents. It all clicked and suddenly, my life was falling into place.

BPOV

Excited would be an understatement to describe how Caitlyn was when she found out Edward was helping with her bedtime routine. This was only Mommy Caitlyn time and was never shared with anyone other than Alice. Not even Jake was allowed witness to our time.

Caitlyn jumped—well, rather leaped—into Edward's arms from his mother's and started bouncing with something more than anticipation. I hadn't seen her like this since she found out she was getting a dog a few months back.

Everyone said that Caitlyn was old for her age, saying things that a normal two and a half year old wouldn't say, doing things that a kid twice her age would normally do, but watching her like this, she showed her true age. Yes, Caitlyn was advanced, but Dr. Cullen informed it was only because she spent so much time around smart adults. Of course, I couldn't ask my parents how I was at her age, so I really had nothing to compare it to.

I started when she was one. I used to walk into her room every morning singing her the ABC's then finish with the 123's. It was the same tune, just the numbers until I got to twenty six. By one and a half, she was singing with me. Everything was like that, we started out singing her colors after she learned her alphabet, and now she knows all the colors. I remember my mom doing the same thing for me when I was young, so I carried on the tradition. Those same people, who claim me to be a whore, would probably say I'm forcing my daughter to learn too young and taking away her childhood, but I'd disagree wholeheartedly.

Caitlyn still does all the normal three year old things, she just has a vaster knowledge and a thirst for growth that amazes me. A few days ago, she complained at dinner time because I hadn't taught her anything new that day. That night we started spelling simple words. Now during story time she reads all the 'the's' in the books. She still has a hard time pronouncing 'the', as it comes out as 'da' some of the time, but I figured we'd work on her pronunciation of the letters first…although her little baby talk was too cute and I didn't know if I ever wanted her to grow out of it.

I allowed Caitlyn to use the key in the door, her new favorite job, besides pushing the buttons in the elevator. She reminded me of that Tiny Tunes cartoon with a small Daffy Duck where he is telling all the adults, 'No me push the button, not you push the button, me push the button!' This was one phase I couldn't wait for her to outgrow.

We'd already discussed room situations, Caitlyn knew she was sleeping in the smaller bed in the separate bedroom. I'd told her it was because mommy had to stay up late to do some work…in reality, I was hoping Edward would stay. I wasn't expecting anything, hell, I wasn't even sure I could offer anything tonight; I just wanted to feel close to him.

After our first night together, I promised myself I wouldn't sleep with him until I got things out of the way with Jake. I wasn't about to make Edward the other man by sleeping with him while I was taken. It wasn't fair to either of us. That, and I wasn't about to add to my 'whore' status. I wasn't about to do to Jake what my mother had done to my father all those years ago. I wasn't going to cheat.

When and if Edward and I took that step, I wanted him to know he was the only one. Sex wasn't something I just stepped into, it was something I felt in my core and only shared with people I loved. Edward and Jacob, thus far.

Caitlyn ran to her room and grabbed her jammies, and back to me for bath time. She was beyond excited we got to use the big tub. I even told her we could use some bubble bath and the jets if she was good at the wedding today. I wasn't quite sure how we were going to work it without me getting in with her, but we were going to figure it out.

"Mommy, I get to use the biiiiiiiig tub, don't I?" Caitlyn asked, cheesing bigger than a kid at Christmas.

"Since you were good at the wedding… I guess I can let you use the big tub."

She started jumping on the balls of her feet, clapping her little hands. "Yay!" she cheered. "Can you and Mr. Edvard come too?" she asked, giving sad, puppy dog eyes.

I looked at Edward, then my bag, then Caitlyn, as I tried to gather my thoughts. I didn't know how appropriate it would be for Edward to be taking a bath with the two of us while naked. Him giving her a bath, yeah, okay, but him in the bath with her naked…not so okay with me. I was not ready for her to see a male body and start asking questions. My body, I had explanations for—I had boobies because I was a mommy, I had that scar on my tummy because that's where Caitlyn came from. But Edward…yeah I wasn't going to go there.

My mind traced to the swim suits I had packed in case we decided to go down to the hotel pool and came up with an idea.

"Did you pack any jogging shorts or anything?" I asked Edward.

"Umm…" He thought about it for a moment then shrugged before he went to his bag that Esme had brought up earlier. Neither Edward, nor I, knew she had done it until she told Edward he had an overnight bag in my room while we were at the reception.

A few minutes later, he held up a wad of light blue in his hand.

"Alright then, Caitlyn, go grab your swim suit in your bag and we'll all jump in, okay?"

She nodded her head excitedly and ran into her bedroom.

"Is this okay?" Edward asked nervously.

"Yeah, we'll all be in swim suits, it will be no different than if we were in the pool downstairs, only this way she gets cleaned up," I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

He nodded slightly, looking a little white. I sauntered over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and lightly kissed his lips.

"Why don't you go into the bathroom, turn on the water and get changed, I'll get Caitlyn and I ready and I'll meet you there?"

"How hot should I make the water?"

"I'll be in there before it gets too full, if it's too warm, I'll just turn on some cold water." Edward turned to walk away. "Oh, and put some bubble bath in while the tub is starting out, it will make bigger bubbles."

He nodded, but remained silent otherwise. I didn't even think to ask if this was okay with him, I just assumed he wouldn't mind. Oddly enough, I was comfortable with him being this involved with us, he just kind of fit into Caitlyn and my little family. The three of us clicked in the most perfect of ways.

I grabbed my suit and got changed quickly, then went into Caitlyn's room to find her already changed into her suit, only wearing it completely wrong. Her head was sticking out one of the arm holes along with her arm, leaving both straps over one shoulder.

"You silly monkey, what are you doing?" I asked with a giggle.

"Mommy, it don't fit good," she whined. I giggled again as I made my way over to her, to help her fix her mishap.

Once she was situated, the both of us made our way to the bathroom, where Edward was still fussing with the tub. After getting his shorts on, he opened the door so we knew we had the okay. Caitlyn was busting at the seams with excitement.

I walked over to the tub and ran my fingers through the water, shocked at how cold it was.

"Edward, can you turn the hot water up?" I asked. He looked at me shocked. "She's a kid, not fragile. She'll be fine."

With a slightly skeptical look, he nodded and turned the cold water off. I treaded the water, mixing the temperatures more evenly. When it was the right consistency, I took Edward's hand as he helped me over the ledge. He picked up Caitlyn and handed her over to me. I sat down in the corner, waiting for Edward to join us on the other side.

The water was deep enough I knew Caitlyn couldn't touch the bottom, so I placed my legs under her so she could stand while gripping onto my hands.

As the minutes ticked on, I could tell Edward was getting more comfortable, even holding Caitlyn up while I washed her hair. They kept blowing bubbles at each other and splashing me. The two of them were definitely ganging up on me and having a blast. Edward was so good with her. This picture of us was perfection. It made me feel like we could do it. Edward, Caitlyn, and I could make a happy family.

After we were all dried off, I got Caitlyn into her jammies and the three of us went into her bedroom and cuddled into bed, Edward and I on either side of her. The three of us read 'Goodnight Moon' together, me pausing at each 'the' we came across for Caitlyn to fill in. She always fought sleep until the very end of the book so she wouldn't miss one.

Both Edward and I kissed her goodnight and made our way into the main room so we could cuddle up and spend more time with each other before he left in two days. He pulled his sweat pants off and crawled into bed so he could get comfortable. I followed his lead and lay down next to him, resting my head on his chest.

"She loves you," I whispered.

"I love her." Edward's voice held such a calm sense of truth to it.

I tilted my head up so I could look at him.

"We were a family tonight." The words were so quiet, I wasn't sure if he really heard me, but something in his eyes told me he did. There was a spark indicating he felt the same way.

There was a pregnant pause, neither of us knowing what more to say. The silence made me wish I never made the comment, it caused too much tension.

"Bella, I want us to be a family. I want the three of us to live together, and have a happy life together," he answered after a few minutes. "Tonight only showed me how much I want it. I want to help you with her bath every night and read her bedtime stories with you. I want to eat dinner with you guys, and take the subway or the L to work with you guys every day. As Caity would put it, I want the fairytale."

I didn't know what to say. How do you respond to something like that when you're in the mess we are? If Jake wasn't involved, I would say 'Yes, let's do it.' But I have so much baggage I have to figure out before I could do anything.

"Edward, life with a kid isn't a fairytale, it's hard and scary. You're going every minute, stressing about stupid things like, is she getting enough protein with that ham, or is she eating enough vitamin K. Wait, if she sits in the chair that way she will fall and bust her head open. It's so different thinking about someone else twenty-four-seven and if I hadn't been thrust into it I don't know if it's a decision I would have made. Don't get me wrong, I love Caitlyn with all my heart, but being a mom at twenty was never my dream in life. I always thought I'd be married and have a few years to get used to the idea, ya know?"

"It may be hard, but, Bella, we'd be doing it together. There wouldn't be any of this crap you're going through right now, because I would help in every way I could. I want to be there for the both of you and I want to be like a father to her. I just need you to let me. Maybe it will make your life easier in the long run too?"

Jake and I had this argument a million and ten times. Back and forth, we'd go until he just got tired of my stubbornness and he'd give up. My defenses should raise and I should want to cuss him out for even thinking of wanting to help me. I didn't need help from anyone. Sure Alice baby-sat every once in awhile, but the rest was all on me. I was used to that. With Edward, things were different. I wanted him to help. I wanted to tell him, he could be as much of a father to Caitlyn as he wanted to be. I wanted to give him the availability to be the father I knew he could be, and she deserved.

"I want that too," I whispered, finally allowing someone in. My chest felt lighter, more relaxed. The weight of the world was suddenly not resting on my shoulders, but on ours instead. I expected to feel more afraid…terrified really. I was allowing some man I'd only met a handful of times to possibly help me raise my daughter. This was bigger than anything I'd ever committed to in my life.

Edward pulled me closer and held me tight. "You won't regret it, Bella. You both will be my life. I will do anything to make you happy and make sure you're safe. I will spend the rest of my life treating the both of you like the princesses you are."

That was all the confirmation I needed. I pushed myself up on my elbows so I could kiss him with all the passion I felt in my heart.


	8. Chapter 7:

SM owns Twilight and all Twilight related themes and characters. I own EEA.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Seven: Forever

EPOV

I woke up the next morning, stretching out, reaching to the bed next to me, half expecting a warm body to be occupying it. Once again, I had fallen asleep with Bella, only to wake up alone. We really had to do something to break this habit. Just once, I'd like to fall asleep feeling her tucked with me and wake up just the same.

Noticing the empty bed, my heart dropped to my stomach. People always used that analogy, but it honestly felt as though it dropped. A disconnected feeling sprung where the pumping muscle used to be located. I was empty and hollow inside, fearing the worst.

"Bella," I called out softly, I didn't want to wake Caity if she was still here. Odds are, if Bella left, so had Caity, but I didn't want to assume too much. I wasn't prepared to feel the heartbreak of them leaving me in their room alone. Sure she'd ran out of my house, but this…this was her room, this was different. She invited _me_ here, not the other way around.

Gradually, I rose from the bed, stretching my arms high over my head and felt the muscles in my back loosen with the pull. I made my way over to the door that lead to the adjourning bedroom where we had placed Caity to sleep the night before. I remembered Bella closing the door so Caity wouldn't hear us, but now the door was half open, which only fueled my fear of them leaving.

The sight once I poked my head in stopped all motor functions. Lying in the bed, cuddled up as close as possible, were my two girls. Bella laid mostly on her stomach, her hips tilted just slightly so her body was mostly covering Caity's; while Caity laid on her side, her top leg over her mother's hip, and her head tucked under Bella's chin. Both of Bella's arms were cradling our little girl. I wanted, in the worst way, to crawl into bed and join them, hold my two girls to me, and protect them from the pressure of the outside world, but I didn't want to intrude on their time.

Following my instincts, I pulled some pants on over my boxers and grabbed my undershirt so I could run down to the lobby and gather some breakfast for all of us. The entire elevator ride was consumed with thoughts of doing this every day for the rest of our lives…. Not getting the food from the lobby, but providing for my girls. Making them breakfast every morning, helping Bella with bedtime stories, watching Caity grow into a beautiful, young woman.

I wanted that life, and was bound and determined to do anything I had to, to get it. No one was going to get in my way. Not even Jake and his controlling, manipulative ways. These were my girls and I was going to fight to the death for them.

The businessman in me was contriving ideas, formulating plans on how to make my attack stick and be successful. I was pretty sure I had the main parties decided in my favor, I just had to pitch a conducive plan. I could easily go home and talk to my boss, run the office out of Chicago, jump on board here and try to make the Chicago market as large as the one in New York. I could even work from home and go into the office a few days a month. Leaving Bella and Caity, even for just a few days, would be worse than hell, but at least I'd have them for the rest of the month.

Ideas just kept flowing. The more I came up with, the more confident I felt. If I had options to give to Bella, I had more of a window to gain her approval. It didn't matter if I had to change any portion of the proposal, I would do it so long as I got my girls. The more time I spent with them, the more I needed their presence. Waking up without Bella beside me was more painful than I cared to remember. I needed her there beside me. There were no other options. I had to convince her. I had to be the best possible decision for her. I had to be the man she needed—that _they_ needed.

Everyone surrounding the breakfast area gave me weird looks as I piled my arms full of a few of everything they had. I wasn't sure what the girls would want, so I made sure to grab a vast assortment. Even grabbing a few drinks as well. They were going to get a small glimpse of what life with me would look like. I wasn't about to treat them any less than the princesses they truly were.

Last night, the way Bella responded to me, shocked me. I wasn't expecting an argument, hell, I wasn't about to put up one. Caity was her daughter before anything else, and I would respect that. I just didn't see how our relationship would work if she didn't let me in. I wanted to help her. I wanted to play daddy to that little girl. Better yet, I wanted to be that girl's daddy. I wanted to keep her and make sure no one could take her away from us. I just wasn't sure if Bella would go for it sometime in the future.

Once I made it back to the room, I placed everything on the table and decided to pick up a few things around the room. When I looked at the bed, I remembered everything Bella and I had done. She informed me she didn't want to have sex until she figured what was going on with Jake and could be together officially, which was more than understandable. It was honorable really. My girl didn't sleep around and held herself in higher regards than most women her age do. It was sexy as fuck knowing she was closed legged. I never thought I could respect her more than I already did—she proved me wrong, yet again.

The only problem was it made me question things even more. I knew Bella wasn't a slut, I figured she slept with one, maybe two people before me at most, and maybe just as many after me. Those numbers really limited daddy options when it came to Caity. Limited it to like maybe two or three people max—me being one.

Everything in me screamed that I was her father biologically. She had my hair, my eyes, some of my mom's characteristics. But as much as she looked like me, she looked like Bella so it was hard to decipher. I knew I could convince myself of anything. It was just a matter of finding out the truth. Until I had that, there was no reason to speculate.

I made the bed, and sat down to watch Sunday morning cartoons on Cartoon Network…bachelor remember? No one said I had eclectic taste in Sunday morning TV. My eyes caught a little head sticking out of the bedroom door, looking at me.

"You wanna watch cartoons?" I asked Caity. She nodded. I waited for her to join me but she never moved. "It's okay, you can come watch with me."

She shook her head. "Mommy's still sleeping, I can't leave da room."

I thought about it. I was torn. Part of me knew we should follow Bella's rules, but another part of me wanted to move forward and start what Bella and I had discussed last night. Somewhere in the heart of me, I could feel that Bella would be okay with this. Our rooms were connected, we would just be lying here; I'd feed Caity, take care of her like I'm supposed to.

Patting the bed next to me, I offered an invite, "It's okay, you won't get in trouble. Your mommy will understand."

Caity looked back into the bedroom for a second before running and jumping on my bed. Her little body snuggled up into my side. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Caity laid her head on my shoulder and snuggled into my chest.

"Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?" I asked, lightly kissing the top of her head. My fingers found their way through her silky hair. The texture reminded me a lot of Bella's, both my girls had soft hair with slight curls and waves. Both were slinky and fine feeling, much different from Rose or my mother's. It felt inviting—almost like their hair was begging me to run my fingers through it.

"Not yet," she answered her voice far away. "I'm still sweepy." Fair enough answer seeing as though I couldn't eat just after I woke either.

"What do you want to do today?"

She shrugged. I looked down and her little eyes were hypnotized to the flat screen in front of us. The thought didn't even occur to me that she may not be able to watch Cartoon Network. Are three year olds allowed to watch this shit? Aren't they supposed to be watching that Lizzy Montana shit on Disney or something? Or those Wiggle things?

_This is why you're supposed to pay attention to some of the things you market, Edward._

"Mr. Edvard, can Mommy and me be wif you today?" she asked, turning to her side and resting her head on my stomach. I reached forward, pulled the hair away from her face, and ran my fingers through it lightly. As I said, it called out to me.

My smile was unavoidable. What my little princess wanted, she shall receive. There would never be any denying her of anything, I just couldn't tell her that. I remember my mom telling me at one point that the secret of good parenting is not to let your children know they've won you over completely. AKA: saying no to the important things so they don't think you're a push over.

"We'll have to ask your mommy, but I'm sure we can work something out." I thought it sounded diplomatic. Besides, the moment I started making decisions for Bella, especially in regards to Caity, I knew she'd kick me out the door. I wasn't stupid enough to make that mistake.

"Wanna come to my house? We can play wif the puppies."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, princess. Jakey doesn't like me remember?" I tried not to choke on his name. I hated the fact that he was able to live with them. I wanted that. I wanted to wake up next to Bella every morning and fall asleep reading bedtime stories every night. I wanted all of his benefits.

A part of me wanted to see where they lived, to make sure it was a decent part of town, and had everything they needed. I wanted my girls to be taken care of. The evil vindictive side of me wanted there to be something missing so I could provide it. It made me sick to think of Jacob being the one to put a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs. I wanted that. And I was going to do anything I had to, to ensure I would be the provider and caretaker…as much as Bella would allow.

"He be at work all day," she informed.

"It's Sunday, are you sure?" I asked, not really believing her. I believed the man was a workaholic just as Bella described, but he had to have some time at home. I couldn't see him leaving Bella home all alone all weekend. It just didn't seem in his nature.

Caity's face scrunched up before she shook her head. "No, Sunday's no work. Let's go to your mommy's house and play wif Barbie and 'kipper!" She nodded her head against my stomach. Obviously, she liked this idea.

"What if we just stay here all day and the three of us hang out? You, your mommy, and me?" That idea sounded good to me. Keep them all to myself, a nice lazy day with my girls before I had to go home. The concept seemed foreign to me. With every passing minute, I was contemplating another option so I could stay another day. I knew tomorrow I would be convincing myself another day wouldn't hurt, and eventually I'd just be moved here.

"We'd be like a famalee," she whispered.

I looked up toward the doorway when I heard a soft sniffle. Bella's eyes were red rimmed with tear streaks falling down her cheeks. I would have been concerned, had it not been for the complete appearance of peace that consumed her features.

She smiled at me giving me more hope than I could hold in, so I allowed one of the largest smiles I'd shown in three years.

_This is what complete feels like. _

Caity's statement, the look on Bella's face, they kept running through my head like a classic movie on repeat. Caity called us a family and Bella looked more than at ease with it. The look in her eyes was one I'd only ever seen once before...three years ago, right after I whispered that I wanted to keep her. It was like a homing beacon for me. With that look, I felt like I was home. Finally, I was where I was supposed to be.

The three of us stayed cuddled up in bed until about nine thirty when Bella decided it was time to eat so we could make check out. Wanting to service my girls, I made them stay in bed and grabbed all the food, granting the three of us a picnic breakfast in bed. Chatter was easy and sweet, full of us teasing each other and making silent plans for the future. Caity asked a million and one questions about everything under the sun. The answers all came easy until she asked me when I was going to marry her mommy so I could be her daddy.

Shock was the only emotion written on Bella's face. We both gasped and looked at one another immediately, gauging the other's reaction. Her mouth flopped open like a fish out of water gasping for air. I had to think fast and create an answer that wouldn't get back to Jacob by accident or create too much hope in her heart. Tomorrow is always a chance, never a promise. I had to remember that, especially when it came to the hopeful mind of this child.

"Caitlyn, that's a really big grown-up question. It's something Edward and I are going to have to talk about privately before we even consider it."

"What's to talk about? You luv each other. You have'ta get mowweed," Caity answered, simple as day, her three year old innocence showing through and astounding me again.

"Caity, marriage is a really big decision. There are a lot of things you have to talk about before you can even consider it."

Her brow furrowed, and nose scrunched slightly in wonder. "Like what?" she asked.

"Like money, and where are we going to live. How we're going to move all your toys, what we're going to do with the puppies. Caitlyn, you need to understand…" Bella paused and looked into my eyes, pleading with me to understand what she was about to say. "Edward and I are very, very good friends, and I love him like I love Jasper or Alice. But that doesn't mean we're going to get married, or go live with him, just like we can't marry Jasper or go live with Alice, okay? And Caitlyn, you need to talk like the big girl you are, or else I'm going to have to start treating you like a baby."

I knew there was more to our relationship than that, but hearing her say the words hurt more than I cared to admit. It was obvious she had her reasons, I mean it wasn't like we could tell a three year old we were planning to run off and get married…especially when Bella is in a relationship and both girls live with the dipshit. It was selfish of me to want to tell Caity I wanted to marry her mommy and take care of them, but that was the only thing I wanted to do.

"But, Mommy…." Caity whined.

"But, Caitlyn, what have I told you about whining?" Bella mimicked, throwing her hands down in protest.

"It's not becoming."

"Exactly, which means it's ugly and disgusting. Do you want to have ugly and disgusting manners?"

Caity shook her head and looked up with huge puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

I looked over to Bella, ready to be past the thick subjects, and wanting to move onto our plans for the day. I wasn't about to let them get out of my sight.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, hopeful.

"After this weekend, I want a lazy day, what do you say?"

"You think they'll let us stay another day?" I ask, cupping her cheek and brushing some hair behind her ear.

There was nothing better to do with a day than spend it lazying around with Caitlyn and Bella—that's a lie. Maybe spending a day alone with Bella. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Caity, but Bella and I still have a lot to talk about. I still have so many questions. What are things going to be like when I return home? Will things change between us? How often will we be able to talk?

I'm terrified that I'm going to get back to New York and realize all of this was a dream again. I hate the idea of her going back to a house with Jake. I realize she's not mine to keep—yet—but the idea of another man's hands on her infuriates me. He hasn't touched her all weekend and I'm ready to pummel his ass if he ever tries again.

"Doesn't matter, we're not staying here. We're not wasting that kind of money. Alice and Jasper have already left for their honeymoon, and I have keys to their house. We're using their sofa for the rest of the day," Bella informs.

I laughed at her resourcefulness, but grew a little resentful that we couldn't use her house because dipshit was there. I knew I needed to learn to control my feelings on the matter or else we wouldn't be able to make it long enough for me to earn any staple in her life. It would be hard, (which may be a vast understatement) but I needed to learn to accept her living arrangements until we could figure something else out.

Caity and I lay in bed while Bella gathered their things together and chose Caity's clothes for the day. She giggled at the cartoons, and I tickled her whenever she was too into the show. The few times she tried tickling me back, I attacked her and caused her to scream with laughter. If my mother were to see this, she'd probably have tears in her eyes or some shit. I'm pretty sure she'd given up on me and the idea of children. Up until that point, I'd never been around one, sure there were always restaurants and places like that, but the kids were always screaming and more of a nuisance than they were worth. Rugrat was different. She was cool.

"Mr. Edward." She stopped to grin when she pronounced my name perfectly. "Mr. Edward, can I call you something different than Mr. Edward? I don't want you to just be Mr. Edward."

"What are you thinking Caity-Kate?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her.

She put her little finger on her chin and started tapping it, signifying her thought process. She looked like Pooh-Bear from the early nineties that Rose and I used to watch.

"Hmmm…. Whud about _my_ Edward? You're not my uncle like Jasper or Emmy. You're not my mommy's boyfriend like Jakey, can you just be my Edward?"

Bella stopped and watched us, I looked up at her to get some help, but she looked perfectly content on allowing me to answer this one on my own.

"Princess, you can call me anything you want to, but how am I just _your_ Edward, I'm your mommy's too."

"Because you're my mommy's prince. So you can be my Edward."

Bella covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

"I'll tell you what, I will be your Edward, but just call me Edward. What do you say kid?"

"I'm not a kid," Caity informed. Her little brow furrowed in an angry way and her mouth puckered like she tasted something bad.

"You're right, you're my kid," I corrected, leaning down and lightly kissing the top of her head.

She smiled right away. "Does that mean you'll keep me?"

"I'll keep you as long as you want me to…well and as long as you want to keep me."

"You're my mommy's prince, we gotta keep you for forever."

"Alright guys, I got everything ready. Caitlyn I put your clothes on your bed, go get changed," Bella instructed. I looked up at her again. I regretted not helping her tidy up, but she told me to keep Caity occupied.

Caity jumped out of bed and went running into the other room.

"You don't mind what I told her do you?" I asked, getting nervous. It'd only been a few days since I met the kid, I wasn't about to start answering life changing questions, but it looked like Bella was trying to get me more comfortable in different positions.

I watched as Bella slowly walked over to me—more like sauntered. She looked like a girl on a mission. Her eyes were darker, a seductive smile played on her luscious lips, and her posture made my dick stand up on end. God this woman was too sexy for her own good.

Bella sat on the bed and straddled my lap, wrapping her arms loosely around my neck.

"If she gets to call you her Edward, what do I get to call you?" Her voice was low and husky.

"You can call me whatever you want, baby," I answered. On their own accord, my hands ran down her sides and ended at her ass, gently cupping it and squeezing it for good measure. "If I were able to call you _my_ Bella, I'd be your Edward, until then I guess we'll just have to be satisfied with Edward and Bella."

She shook her head. "I've been your Bella since you saved me from that goon three years ago. I maybe someone else's girlfriend for the time being, but my heart has always belonged to you. It's always called for you."

I smiled. "Be mine. I don't care if you're his girlfriend, be more than that for me? Be my everything. Be the air in my lungs and beats of my heart," I begged. It was something I heard in a play once, I thought the setting suited sappy makeshift quotes.

"On one condition," she negotiates. Bella brings her hands to my hair and runs her fingers through it. "If I'm your everything, then you have to be mine too. Boyfriend/girlfriend titles aren't enough for what I feel for you, I want more. You consume my heart more than anyone I've ever met. I feel it in my soul that you are the only one for me."

Bella leaned forward and kissed me lightly. "I'm going to get this thing figured out with Jake, please say you'll wait for me. Please say you'll still be there when this is all over with."

"I have nowhere else to go. You and Caity are my life," I answered honestly.

"Stay with me tonight?" she begged softly. "We'll stay in Alice's guest room, Caity can sleep in their bed, just stay with me tonight."

"Will you be there when I wake up?" I asked, raising a speculator eyebrow.

"Even if I have to bring Caitlyn into bed with us, I will be there when you wake up," she vowed.

And that was how we got to spend the rest of the day sprawled out at my cousin and Bella's best friend's house for the rest of the day. We ordered in, sat on the sofa, and watched corny Disney movies that Caity loved and played silly board games. At one point, Caity had me all dolled up in princess attire playing some Pretty Princess game. With all I argued, both girls still claimed I made the most beautiful princess. The only thing missing was the dress.

Around three, Bella laid Caity down for a nap, the both of us stayed with her until she passed out. The moment the heavy breathing started, Bella took my hand and led me into the guestroom, pushed me against the wall, and attacked my lips. She kissed me deeply, our tongues meshing and playing, sucking and initiating.

My hands explored her, feeling her nipples harden under my thumbs, and her body quivering when I finally touched the skin on her stomach. Eagerly, I pulled her shirt away and threw it onto the floor, twisted us so Bella was against the wall, and lifted her so her legs would wrap around my waist. I knew we couldn't have sex, I knew Bella didn't want to yet, but I wasn't sure what else was against the rules.

After a few minutes, my shirt joined hers on the floor and her hands traced the muscle of my chest. She moaned when she felt the definition of my abs. I worked out frequently, but I was by no means a body builder, I was cut and had some definition, but huge I was not. Comparing me to Jake or Emmett I was scrawny, they had muscle in bulk.

"God, I want to lick the lines on your stomach," Bella moaned when I kissed down the column of her neck. "Fuck, Edward I want you so bad."

"Shit baby, you can't say things like that or you'll end up on that bed under me," I cursed, nibbling on her collarbones. It was taking all my strength not to rub my dick against where it wanted to be the most. I could feel her heat against my stomach, the wetness was beginning to seep through. I wanted nothing more than to taste it and rub myself against it.

"Love me," Bella begged.

_Fuck! _

"I do," I whispered, trying—_forcing_ myself—not to give in when I knew she would regret it.

"Show me." Bella lowered herself so her pussy was just on the other side of my dick. Only our jeans and underwear separated us now.

"Fuck baby, you said you wanted to wait, if you tell me again I won't be able to. I'll fucking take you right here. What do you want?"

She pulled away and hit the back of her head on the wall, hard. I thought it was on accident until she did it again, this time much softer. Her hands went to her hair and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Goddamnit I want you so fucking bad Edward, I've never wanted anyone this bad…ever. But I don't think it's fair to you. I sleep with you and then go back to someone else until we get things worked out. I want to be with you. I want to go back with you. I want you to stay here. Goddamn why the fuck does this have to be so hard?"

Even with her eyes closed I can tell she's about to cry. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against the hollow of her neck. I wanted her to feel me close. I wanted her as a second skin, I needed to have her as close as possible. I wanted all the comfort I could get from her. We both needed the reassurance.

I pulled away and cupped her cheeks. "Bella, look at me," I implored.

After a few seconds, she complied. Her brown eyes were glassy, tears beginning to form. "When we get things figured out—and I do mean we, because you're not alone in this—we will be together in every way. You mean too much to me for me to do anything you'll regret tomorrow. I love you, and I will do anything for you. I hope you understand that."

I watched as a tear fell from her eye and a smile crept onto her lips. "I do, thank you. I love you too. With all my heart," she whispered. Bella rested her forehead against mine and wrapped her arms back around me.

"It won't be long. I know what I want. I just have to figure out the stupid things, like how to split the house, it's mine, but he pays the mortgage on it, and stupid shit like that. I want to do this fair because he didn't do anything wrong. And once it's all figured out, we'll be together."

I nodded. "Forever," I added.


	9. Chapter 8:

Twilight belongs to SM

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Eight: Break Down

BPOV

Edward had been gone about a week now…six days, seventeen hours and forty-five minutes to be exact. Life went on as it had in the past, living each day like the past, working, taking care of Caity—I needed to stop referring to her as Caity. It's Caitlyn, I never wanted to call her nicknames, but Edward always calls her Caity and it gets in my head.

Jacob knew something was going on, constantly asking why I distanced myself, why I was so quiet. There were no answers I could give him. No matter how much passion I felt toward Edward, how much love I had for him; it was killing me inside knowing I was going to have to hurt my oldest and dearest friend. At the same time, saying goodbye to Edward in the airport six days ago was the hardest thing I'd ever endured.

We talked constantly, every morning after I dropped Caitlyn off at day care while I made my way to work, on my way back to see Caitlyn for lunch, and again as I went to pick her up for the day. There wasn't a moment he wasn't on my mind. It wasn't just me that craved him. I don't know how many times Caitlyn stole my phone and found his contact and called him. Right after he boarded the plane Caitlyn asked me how you spell Edward, making it easy for her to find him…well that and he was the only E in my phone (Esme was saved under Cullen, Esme).

Caitlyn and I spent a lot of time over at Esme and Carlisle's house getting to know one another a little better—not that it was needed, we were already close. They loved having Caitlyn over, Esme even told me she saw her as a granddaughter, even if there wasn't a biological connection. The look in her eye told me she had her suspicions, which I would have to eventually confirm…but not before I told her son.

I spent many afternoons lying in his childhood bed, smelling his scent in his pillows, and holding them tightly to my chest. The feeling was hard to describe, the burning hole in my chest only dissipated slightly when I felt him this close to me. Even after only three days, I yearned for him in ways I could never imagine.

Two days ago I almost booked tickets to New York to see him, and would have had reality not struck and reminded me I have a wedding this weekend. In fact, looking at my calendar, I have a wedding every weekend until we leave for the fashion show.

Edward and I are yet to have the talk on where we will live once everything is complete. I can do my job anywhere, being a bridal planner works in any metropolitan city with brides to be married. I looked into some listings for Ad agencies here in Chicago and found several listings and openings, but was afraid to ask Edward to move here.

To me, it seemed more logical for him to come here—his family was here, my friends were here. We had a built in support system, which is vital if you have a young child. In New York, we had Rose and Emmett and whatever friends he had, but me being me, I wasn't comfortable with them. Caitlyn had only ever been left with Alice, Jasper, Esme, or Carlisle. Nella across the way from us was given a baby monitor for emergencies if she was left home alone with Jake, but that was really it.

I know I'm too over protective, but she's my baby girl, it's my job to do anything and everything in my power to protect her. She's all I have. I think Edward understands, but it's hard to say. A part of me wants to compare him to Jake and say, since Jake doesn't get it, Edward won't either. I know Edward's different, but when you're in that situation long enough, you start thinking all men see things a certain way.

Alice teases sometimes and tells me I need counseling about how protective I am, claiming it's not healthy. Maybe it's not. Maybe I am too protective, but when you lose the only family you've ever known—when you get that phone call at five in the morning telling you your parents are dead, I think you just become that way. My parents were never over bearing, or as clingy as I am to Caitlyn, I see where people saw I'm over protective. I know I have a problem, but I just can't lose her too.

Caitlyn and I had been home about an hour and a half, dinner was made and consumed by the time Jake came in. Per usual, he was covered in grease and god knows what from being under the hood of his clients. He leaned down and kissed both Caitlyn and my cheeks before making his way into our bedroom to shower. I could tell by the look in his eye when he came in, I was in for a long talk. Somehow I'd gotten away with sharing a bed with Caitlyn all week, I had a feeling tonight would be different.

I wanted to call Edward, I wanted to cry, I wanted to freak the fuck out. Everything in me was screaming, scrambling to get something figured out. If Jacob and I shared a bed tonight, he would expect something. It'd been a week and a half, and I knew tonight he would get bored with waiting. The small spark in his eye and the primal look he gave me as his lips touched my cheek told me so.

Different plots ran through my head; getting a work call, so I had to run out quickly and stay out late, Alice had an emotional crisis—but she was still on her honeymoon. I wanted to cry and pretend I was PMSing, but he knew my cycle better than I did. I was fucking cursed and I'd have to comply with his wishes.

If I could get away with it, I would just tell him there was someone else. I would flat out tell him Edward and I were trying things for Caitlyn's sake. If I wouldn't find myself homeless and half of my belongings shattered, I would tell him in a heartbeat. Jake is typically a very understanding guy, but very protective of his belongings—which I am considered one of.

Even though I put the down payment on the house and have invested more money into it than he has, I wouldn't put it past him to kick Caitlyn and me out on the street. It wasn't like we didn't have anywhere to go, we always had friends to crash in on, but it was beside the point. This was our home. This is where Caity took her first steps, said her first word, where all of our memories were made. I couldn't give that up without a fight.

Last night I sat down with Jake with the intention of talking to him about all of this. I wanted to tell him that there was potential for Caitlyn and me to move out, that I wanted to go back to the way things used to be. Every time I tried to open my mouth to say something, Jake started in with a rant of his own. "Hey, Bells, do you remember that time when we were fifteen and your dad thought he was dying of the flu? Do you remember that promise I made him?"

How could I forget? Jake had been reminding me every time bills were due. When we were fifteen—rather, I was fifteen, Jake was fourteen,—Jake and I promised my dad that no matter what, we'd always take care of each other. The promise was mostly to appease a 'dying man', but apparently, Jake took it seriously.

Bringing my dad into the whole thing just guilted me into remembering how satisfied my father looked when we agreed. That then lead to me knowing my dad would be happy with me being with Jake—Jake was like a son to him. He would be more than happy that Caitlyn and I were being taken care of by Jake. A part of me knew my father would be ecstatic no matter who was doing the taking care of, but something about it being Jake just made me feel like I was making him proud.

I knew I had to get over that part. My father would be disappointed if he knew I was settling just to please my father and satisfy Jake. He'd want me to be happy and have passion in my life. But the guilt ate at me nonetheless.

More than that, I knew Jake would take care of us. I knew Edward would too, but I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Jake would do anything for Caitlyn and me. I'd seen it time and time again—he was there when my parents died, when I broke my leg and was on bed rest, the times were countless. Everything with Edward was new. Could I transfer my daughter from a stable environment to one I didn't even know myself? Would it be reckless of me to put her in that situation?

Worst comes to worst, I still had my parent's life insurance policies if I needed money to get another place or to do something to fix which ever situation I get us into. I just hated the idea of using it. To me, the money was blood money. I would give it all back, plus some, if I could get my parents back.

Then came the feelings of tying Edward down. Jake knew what he was getting into. We'd lived together as friends for almost three years before we started dating. He knew what he was agreeing to with Caitlyn and me. He knew how our lives were and what needed to be done.

This would all be new for Edward, could I do that to him? Does he realize that essentially it would put an end to his bachelorhood? My nights were spent at home, my Saturday mornings came and went without a hangover, and clubbing, partying, whatever was a thought left unthought-of. Would he be okay with us cramping whatever lifestyle he created for himself for himself? Or would need to create for us?

My thoughts were pushed aside when Jake crossed the living area again to reheat his dinner. I listened as the microwave dinged and watched as he came to join us on the sofa where we were watching some re-runs of "Mommy's grown up shows." Life would go on without TV, I hardly watched it, but it kept Caitlyn entertained while I got a break from princess talk and playing with Queen Barbie and Princess Skipper.

Caitlyn colored in her notebook while I jotted down some last minute wedding details for an event I was planning this weekend. It was quiet in the house until Jake decided to crash the party. After that, it turned into, "Mommy, look at this picture," and "Mommy, doesn't this look like a dog." I loved my daughter more than life, but I needed a break. I needed one hour just to myself, no one pulling me in whatever direction they wanted. I needed quiet. And I needed it now.

"Caitlyn, it's time for bed," I insisted, trying to make my voice sound pleasant and not as stressed out as I was feeling.

"But, Mommy—"

"No 'but, Mommy's' tonight. It's time for bed. We have to wake up earlier in the morning than usual. Go get your jammies on and I'll be in the bathroom in a few minutes to help you brush your teeth."

She crossed her arms and stomped her way toward her bedroom.

"If you stomp your feet one more time we're only reading half of the story tonight, young lady," I scolded. I crossed my arms over my chest and rested my hand against my forehead. Thankfully, she complied and didn't make another sound. I could tell she was as exhausted as I was, she never threw temper tantrums unless she was beyond tired.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. "You coming to bed with me tonight?" he asked, trying to sound seductive.

Internally I groaned, but put on a show anyway. "I have a lot of work to do. I'm not sure when I'll be in."

"Come on, Bella, you've hardly slept all week, you have to rest a little bit."

"I'll see what I can do," I offered, and tried to get up. His arms tightened around me, holding me prisoner. "Jake, I need to go get her ready for bed."

He growled under his breath in distaste, but let me up instead of pushing further. I crossed the living room and made my way into Caitlyn's bedroom. She was sitting on her bed, normal clothes still on, arms crossed over her chest, full on pout on her lips.

"Mommy, I wanna tawk to Edward," Caitlyn cried. "I miss him. I want him here wif us."

"Baby, it's not that easy," I soothed, taking her into my arms and holding her tight against my chest.

"But, Mommy, I want it to be!"

"Shh…" I tried. I smoothed her hair down, softly kissed the top of her head, and rocked her until she fell asleep, tightly clinging to my shirt. I lifted her in my arms, walked over to her door, and locked it before I walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower. The tears that fell were relentless. I was heartbroken for Caitlyn as well as myself.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell. Since it was only eight here, I knew it wasn't too late to call, it was just a matter of whether or not he was too busy to take my call. The phone rang five times before going to his voicemail.

"You've reached the voicemail of… Edward Cullen. Please leave your name, number, and a short message after the indicator."

"Edward, it's…it's me…Bella. I uh…I just needed to hear your voice." I moved the phone away so I could sniffle. I knew the tears were evident in my voice, but I hoped to cover them up however I could. "I miss you, Caity misses you." I sobbed, loudly. "God, I wish you were here. Everything would make sense. Just um…I'm sorry for this. Ignore this message, just please give me a call…I don't care how late, just call." The second I hit the end button I dissolved into a mass of tears and loud, aching sobs on the floor with Caitlyn held tightly to my chest.

I'd known this entire time what was missing from our lives, but now Caitlyn knew too and it killed me. She knew the pain of losing Edward, and that ripped my heart out of my chest. I never wanted her to feel this emptiness. I never wanted her to experience the feeling of half of your soul missing.

That was how Jacob found us a half an hour later; my phone still in a death grip in my hand, and Caitlyn tucked beneath my chin while I cried for the loss I felt deeper in my heart than I could ever imagine. My nails dug into his shirt and pulled him tighter to me. Even if I didn't want him as a boyfriend, he was still my oldest friend. He was still the one person I knew from my old life that would always be there to hold me when things got this rough. Since I was five years old, Jake had been my confidant.

He took Caitlyn into her room and tucked her into bed before coming back to get me. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me up so he was carrying me like a bride. Unconsciously my arms wrapped around his neck and hugged myself close to him. He was the comfort that could bandage the gaping wound in my heart, but he could never fix it—never heal it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jake asked as he sat us down on our bed. That thought only made me cry harder. Our bed. _Our_ bed. Jake and I shared a bed, when all I wanted was to share a bed with a man who was thousands of miles away. I was going to break Jacob's heart. I was going to hurt my oldest friend.

My phone started to ring in my hand; I didn't have the strength to move, to even check who it was.

"Hello?" Jake asked. I hadn't even felt him take my phone. Panic filled what used to be painful. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I wanted to be pissed, but I didn't have the energy, or the ability to stop crying.

"Edward, why the fuck do you care what's wrong with _my_ girlfriend?" Jake asked, his voice seething, his arms tightening around me, holding me tighter.

Panic was now an understatement.

…

EPOV

Nine o'clock was too late to be at work, if you asked me. Why we let some dipshit client dictate when their meeting would be held was beyond me. My boss and I had been sitting in the conference room, listening to the board members bitch and moan for the past four hours and I was ready to scream.

I'd felt my phone vibrate in my pocket about a half an hour ago, and couldn't help but to wish it were Bella. The odds were slim seeing as though it were seven thirty and Jacob should be home about now, but a man could hope.

Once out of the conference room, I flipped open my phone and cursed myself for missing her call. I hit the speed dial for my voicemail, trying to gauge whether now would be a good time to call back, or if I should wait until morning.

"You have one message, sent Monday, November fifteenth at eight thirty two p.m. Message from 360.987.3343." _Damn operating system taking forever to get to my fucking message._ I never understood why they took so long to read off all those damn numbers. If people do as they are supposed to and leave their number in the message all this could be avoided.

"Edward, it's…it's me…Bella. I uh…I just needed to hear your voice." I heard some shifting, as if she was covering up the phone, probably trying to disguise her sniffling. It was pointless; I could already hear the tears in her voice. "I miss you, Caity misses you," Bella sobbed, loudly. "God, I wish you were here. Everything would make sense. Just um…I'm sorry for this. Ignore this message, just please give me a call…I don't care how late, just call."

The combination of the tears and her pitiful voice broke my heart. I knew this week had been hard on her. She tried to hide it as best she could, but it was evident in the way she said she missed me, or she loved me. Every day I waited for her to tell me she had had the conversation with Jake, telling him she was leaving him, and every day I'd get the same response, "The timing wasn't right."

I knew it was hard on her. I didn't want her to feel crowded, so I left her enough room as not to suffocate her, but at the same time, I wanted her here with me. The distance and time apart was killing me. A few days ago, she finally got up enough nerve to tell him, or at least she said she was going to talk to him, only for him to start laying her on some guilt trip. Fucking douche bag knew what was coming and was playing some dirty fucking games to try to keep her there.

Figuring she meant what she said in her message, I hit the speed dial two and listened to her ring back tone. She'd changed it shortly after I left to "God Bless the Broken Road." It was beautiful and perfect to describe our relationship and how we found one another again.

Bella and I had worked out a system in case Jake answered the phone; I was just supposed to hang up. She hadn't saved me as a contact so the number wouldn't be traced back to me unless he called. It wasn't flawless, neither of us had ever cheated or had to hide anything from our significant other before, but it was at least something to save me from having to talk to the dipshit.

"Hello?" Jake asked. I would have hung up, but I heard her crying in the background. She sounded so close, but felt so far away. My arms yearned to reach out and hold her, but the miles that stood in the way prevented any such gesture.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I blurted, not being able to control the lack of filter between my brain and mouth.

"Edward, why the fuck do you care what's wrong with _my_ girlfriend?" Jake spat. Fuck! He knew it was me without me even indicating as such. How was I supposed to answer this? I could have said, because she's my friend. I could have mentioned something about me caring about her and Caity. But I completed none of the above.

"Because she doesn't belong to you, asshole. Why is she crying?" I asked, irritation seeping through the phone.

"Jake, give me the phone," Bella requested, her voice stern and full of authority.

"Bella, why the fuck is he calling you?" Jake persisted. He was too aggressive for my liking. I wanted to pummel his ass and give him a lesson in how to talk to a lady—or in this case a princess.

"Give me the fucking phone. _Now_!" I could hear a lot of rustling in the background before I heard the phone fall.

"Or else what, Bella? I fucking pay the phone bill…."

There was a long pause where all I heard were some grunts and a lot of moving around.

"Get off of me!" Bella screeched. Those four little words made my adrenaline to jump and my body to automatically shoot into defensive mode. Rage was an understatement of what was shooting through my veins. "Jake! Let me go! Now!"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"Ow, Jake, you're hurting me!" Bella whimpered. My fists tightened and it took everything I had not to tell the taxi to drive me to JFK to go save her. I wanted that punk ass motherfucker's hands off her.

"Answer the fucking question! Are you cheating on me?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? You fucking know my number and you're asking me if I've cheated on you?" she fought. I could hear the strain in her voice as if she were fighting him—or at least trying to.

"Well let's think about this for a second shall we? Hmm… you're right, I do know your number, and I know he was already one of the guys on the list. So therefore, I think my question is legit. Have you fucked him?" Jake snarled.

"Jake, let go, that hurts," Bella cried.

If I weren't sitting in the back of a taxi I would be punching something right about now. I wanted to fucking kill the son of a bitch. I didn't want to hear anymore, but I felt as if I didn't have a choice. I had to. I had to hear what he was doing to her, I had to know if she was okay.

"Jake, you're the only guy I've _fucked_ in my life. So no, I'm not _fucking_ Edward. I've never _fucked_ Edward, _nor_ have I had sex with him since that one time. There, happy? My virtue is still intact. You're the only person I've slept with in the past three years. Does that get your fucking rocks off? To know that you're the last man to ever stick a dick in me? Does that make you feel like more of a man?" Bella spat. "But I'll tell you another thing. You won't be the last."

My jaw dropped at her statement. All struggling stopped and all I heard on the other end was silence. I looked down at the phone in my hand to make sure we were still connected.

"Fine, Bella, you win." I hardly heard Jake whisper that through the phone before more moving around and a door closing. After the door closed, I heard Bella start crying again.

"Bella?" I called, hoping to get her attention. "Bella?" I said a little louder.

"Edward?" Bella sniffled into the phone.

"Baby, are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked. It took everything in me not to ask her to leave tonight. Pack up all her things and leave them with my parents to mail, grab Caity and fly to New York.

Bella cleared her voice, I could almost picture her wall going up, her mask going in place.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to hear that," she whispered, trying to cover all traces of her crying.

"Get Caity and come to New York?" I begged. "Let me take care of you." Even to my own ears, I sounded like a lost puppy. I needed them here, I needed to make sure she was being taken care of and that that monster hadn't hurt her too badly. In all actuality, there was no _too_ badly. If I found out he harmed her in any way, he would be dead.

"Edward, I'll um… I'll call you in the morning, okay?" she requested.

"Bella, no, talk to me, why were you crying?"

I tried to ignore the cabby as he tapped on the window trying to tell me we arrived at my apartment. I didn't care about the fare; I just needed to make sure my princess was okay.

"I can't… I can't tell you right now," she whimpered.

"Baby, are you hurt? At least answer me that much? What did he do to you?"

"He um… Edward, I'm fine, he just held my wrists down. I'm fine. I promise. Not even a scratch or a bruise. I promise. I'm fine." I hated the way she kept repeating she was fine. Fine was such a relative word. Fine had too many definitions to just be okay. I needed her to tell me the reality of the situation, not a watered down abbreviated formality.

"Goddamnit Bella, tell me how you really are. No sugar coating. I need you to be open to me if this is going to work," I insisted.

"I miss you, Caitlyn misses you, but we'll be okay. It just hit me hard when she was asking about you and started crying because she missed you. I didn't expect it. But it's okay, in a month we will be in New York and by then we will have more figured out."

"Caity was asking for me?" I asked, truly touched. The thought of her wanting me there did things to me I never expected. It made me feel like I wasn't where I was supposed to be, like my home was miles from here—back in Chicago.

"She wanted to call you. I told her we couldn't because I didn't know if Jake was listening or not. I'll have her call you tomorrow when we are heading to daycare."

I wanted to ask her when she was going to talk to Jake, when she was going to make up her mind about what she wanted to do. I wanted to tell her she needed to decide quickly or I was going to make the decision for her and just uproot the girls and move them in with me, whether it be in New York or Chicago. But I told her I'd give her time. Curse my mother for teaching me to be a gentleman. And damn me for adhering to those rules even now.

I heard some movement next to the receiver before Bella whispered, "Edward, soon. Soon we'll be together. Soon I'll talk to Jacob. Soon all decisions will be made. But one week isn't long enough. I can't make a snap decision because I miss you so much. If it were reasonable to move my daughter half way across the country after a week, I'd do it. But I have to explore everything from every angle. I know I want to be with you, but there are other things that need to be considered too."

"Like what? Let me help you make the decision. If you want to be with me, let me give some input."

"Where will we live?"

"Wherever you want to. If you want to stay in Chicago I'll move, we'll get a house in the suburbs or by Alice and Jasper if one is available. If you want a change, I'll find an apartment with three bedrooms here in the city. One for Caity, one for us, and another for our office. Hell, we can even move to Jersey or Pennsylvania and commute in if you want less hustle around us. Tell me where you want me and I'll be there in a heart beat." I threw money through the cut out in the fiberglass, grabbed my briefcase and started heading into my building.

"I want you here, with your arms around me," she whispered. "The rest is all location, that's the only thing that matters."

….

I'll admit, I took Bella's want too literally—but the sound of her voice, the brokenness I heard there did me in. I needed to be with her. That need led me here—waiting for Alice and Jasper to pick me up from O'Hare exactly a week and a half after I left the first time. Bella didn't know I was coming, which may be a bad thing, but I hadn't had time to figure out all the logistics.

Alice had called me as I landed, informing me, they were fifteen minutes away from the airport, and they would take me to Bella's right away. I would have been relieved at the phone call—had I alerted them to my arrival. I hadn't called anyone to tell them I was coming. Hell, it was a shock to me too. One minute one of my associates was on the phone comforting his wife (who was pregnant and going on about something trivial), and the next I was at my apartment throwing things into a bag and making my way to Bella. I couldn't even remember if I had time to properly send the email card and song I was working on for her.

Three hours later, I was waiting at the pickup lane for my cousin and his wife. Jasper pulled up in his silver Civic four-door, the perfect family car. Alice got out and lifted the trunk for me to load my carry-on into the hatch, before raising her arms for a hug.

"I'm beyond glad you decided to come and visit. She needs you more than she lets on," Alice informed. She opened the back door for me and then got in the front.

"Hey, Cuz! Long time no see! Your mom will be ecstatic to see you so soon," Jaz greeted.

"I'm not sure if I'll be seeing her this trip. I think I'm only going to be here a few days," I informed.

"So, what's going on with you and Bella? She hasn't told me too much other than she's in love with you," Alice stepped in.

"Uh…I'm kinda hoping we'll get that figured out while I'm here. As far as I know, she wants us to be together, but she isn't sure where. After what I heard on the phone the other night, I don't want Jake to be around them." That was an understatement. If I were the type of guy to forbid someone from doing something, that's exactly what I would have done—forbidden Bella from living with Jake any longer. To say the man would make this visit unscathed would be a lie. If I saw him, I think I may just very well kill him.

It was only four in the afternoon, I knew Bella was home since it was a Thursday and she typically tried to get out early on Thursdays so she could spend time with Caity. I also knew Jake would be at work seeing as though he didn't get out on a typical night until about seven—seven thirty. By the time we arrived at her house it would give me about two hours with them, before I had to either go to my parents (which I felt was too far away), or a hotel that was in the area. The more I thought about it, the more the hotel idea won out. At least that way I could keep them with me if I couldn't leave them here.

"What are you going to say?" Alice asked me. I hadn't gotten that far yet. I didn't even know why I was here.

"Better question, Alice, what do you think he should say?" Jasper saved. I knew there was a reason I'd always kept him so close. This right here, was exhibit A.

"Well, she told me about the night of the conversation in mention. I know she's told you about her concerns as far as what she is going to do in regards to Caitlyn and such, so I don't feel bad about telling you the answer to this. Tell her you want what's best for her and Caitlyn, and offer to move here. Tell her you're here to start scoping out jobs, and once she gives you the okay, you're here…for good," Alice insisted.

I dissected and replayed everything she said numerous times in my head on the final minutes of the drive. Until this point, all decisions had been left in her court—I was only following her wishes, living by her instructions. This move would easily put me into a role of being an equal participant. I would become a proactive member of this relationship, and quite possibly get her out of the bad situation she was in.

On the flip-side, she could view me as being aggressive and see this as something I'm doing to manipulate her into making a decision now.

Either way she saw it, it would be viable. I was kind of manipulating them by doing this, but I couldn't, and wouldn't, take it back. A week wasn't that long to wait for someone you love, but I was afraid of the pattern this week had already laid out. Jacob was in control, calling all the shots. Every time Bella would try to discuss something with him, he would bring up something to lay her on a guilt trip. I wasn't playing his games anymore. Bella and I were going to take the control back, and do what we saw fit—together. I have to stress the together part; it would be my only saving grace.

"If you try to take my girls away from me, Edward, so help me, I will come and castrate you. Those two girls are my life—my family. They mean the world to me. Just make them happy, okay?" was Alice's pep-talk, as we pulled up in front of the brownstone townhouse.

I nodded, stumbled out of the car, grabbed my luggage, and made my way toward the door. What I discovered after ringing the doorbell shocked me into the next century.

"Edward!" Caity squealed when she opened the door—by herself. She threw herself into my arms with unprecedented speed and no warning. Thankfully, I was prepared.

"Hey, princess, where's your mommy?" I asked, looking around the average looking living room, surely she wouldn't be answering the door alone.

"She's taking a nap. She's been really sweepy lately," Caity informed, running her fingers through my hair. "Whaddya doing here?"

"I came to see you and your mommy," I informed. Bella and my mom always told me it's better to tell the truth to her, otherwise she'd ask more questions.

"Betause you missed us as much as we missed you?" Her eyes were wide and hopeful.

"Yes, Caity-Lady, because I missed you. If your mommy's sleeping, who's watching you right now?" I asked, hoping I was missing something. This was completely out of character. I knew how protective Bella was of Caity. This was not something she would normally allow.

"Does the lady next door have a walkie listening for you?" I asked, running through scenarios.

"Nope, Jakie is home. He's tapposeta be watching me. He told me to watch TV."

"Are you supposed to open the door?" Fuck! Jake was home. Where was he? Why wasn't he watching her?

"Don't tell my mommy, please?" she begged, worry clouding her face. I got my answer. She knew she wasn't supposed to answer the door. This was against the rules. "I saw you through the window, so I knew it wasn't someone bad," she explained further.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, livid. Caity looked back into the living room, then back to me. Her eyes looked slightly confused, maybe a little torn.

"He's in the ga-radge fixing the vroom vroom bike." Her answer was soft and worrisome.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"He's not going to be happy you're here. When he and mommy think I'm sleeping they fight about you," she informed. Her little hands tightened in the hair at the nape of my neck.

"It's okay, Caity. Why don't you sit down, let's put on a Disney movie for you. I'm going to go have a conversation with Jacob." I looked up at the wall and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, noticing it was almost her dinner time. If Bella wasn't awake, I'd send her a text and take Caity out for dinner somewhere. I wasn't about to leave her with Jake. Not after this. If it hadn't been me at the door—had it been someone less than honest, this little girl could be anywhere right now.

I made my way into the living room, sat Caity down, and looked through the movies.

"Ariel is already in the video player," Caity informed. I hit play and watched as the video started.

"Where's the garage?" I asked, grabbing the remote and preparing to turn up the volume, I wasn't interested in her hearing what Jake and I were about to discuss—or better yet, what may transpire in our discussion.

Caity pointed toward the kitchen to her right and settled into the sofa, cuddling up with Mr. Bear, her pillow, and the princess blanket she didn't go anywhere without. I kissed her head before turning up the sound and making my way in the direction of the loud drilling noise.

Sure enough, when I got to the door to the garage, I found Jake on his back, working on something at the side of a motorcycle. He had a thick torch shield over his face, protecting him from the open flame he was using to weld pieces together.

It took a few minutes for him to turn the machine off and lift the mask. I cleared my throat to get his attention and watched as his face went from questioning to furious.

"What are you doing here?" he spat, brushing himself off and getting up.

"I thought I'd stop by and say 'hi' to the girls, since I was in town visiting my mom. I never anticipated Caity answering the door…_alone_," I informed, keeping my voice cool and even. I'd always been told I could pull off the whole brooding and menacing act. I was good at keeping myself even and disjointed to cause the opposition to sweat.

"I didn't realize she was any of your concern," Jake countered.

"Ah, but I am aware she is yours, since you were supposed to be watching her. Do you realize what could have happened to her?" I asked, raising my voice slightly to show distaste.

"Whatever, Edward, we live in a safe town. Bad things may happen in New York, but not here. Everyone on the street knows us. Bella is just over protective." Jake turned back to his tools, and picked them up.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know how easy it is to get into someone's house and steal a child? You not watching her only made it that much easier. What if it weren't me at the door, but someone else?"

Jake had to realize how serious this was. Maybe he did, but just wanted to play the cool card. Either way, it was infuriating me. I was two seconds from following through with my previous thought of taking Caity for dinner until Bella woke up. At least then, I knew she would be safe.

I jumped slightly when Jake tossed his wrench on the table and turned to me.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are. Coming into_ my_ house, demanding the attention from my girls, then trying to tell me I don't raise _my_ daughter right. How dare you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. Too bad I knew his game. I'd seen this tactic used many times in a boardroom. I was good at counteracting it and fighting back.

"I thought Bella was the one who put down half of the worth in the down payment. And as far as I know, Bella won't allow you to adopt. Am I right? So therefore, she's not _your_ daughter. Maybe if she were, you'd be more careful with something so precious."

"You don't know a fucking thing about raising a daughter, you piece of shit!" Jake screamed, causing spit to fly from his mouth.

I just shrugged and turned to walk away, but stopped to look over my shoulder and turn the knife.

"I know enough that when the mother of the child asks you to watch her while she's napping, that's what you do. Leaving a kid in the house while you work with loud machinery is the wrong choice," I informed, and took a few steps into the kitchen.

The fire in Jake's eyes should have alerted me to what was to happen next, I just never thought he would act on it…then again, this is his home. I was the intruder. Jake grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, turned me quickly, and thrust my back into the wall.

"You dirty little shit! Who the fuck do you think you are? Waltzing in here, telling me how to live my fucking life! Those girls are everything to me! You think I wouldn't do everything in my power to keep them safe? Caitlyn…."

"What's going on?" the voice of my angel asked from the doorway. Both Jake and I turned to look in her direction. Her eyes met mine, then flew to Jake's with a million questions. I looked down and noticed Caity clinging to Bella's pant leg, the tip of her thumb inserted into her mouth and eyes wide from the scene in front of her.

"I want an answer, and I want one now!"

"Well you know what, Bells. I have questions of my own. Why is this asshole coming to visit you and our daughter? Why is he here in our house?" Jake demanded, letting me go and taking a step back.

"I'm in your house because you were supposed to be watching Caity, but were in the garage working. I rang the bell and she answered since you weren't paying attention to her," I growled. "Are you stupid? We've already gone over this!"

Bella looked between the two of us again, looking as if she were trying to formulate her own conclusion about what was going on. She looked down at Caitlyn and got down on her knees so she was eye level.

"Baby, why don't you go into your room? I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" Bella offered.

"I was actually thinking of taking her out for dinner," I explained.

"You can, once I talk to you and try to figure out what the h-e double hockey sticks is going on here," Bella seethed. I felt my balls crawl up into my body and hide in a shivering mess. I'd never seen her this furious, and to know I was at the receiving end was no laughing matter.

Caity ran off toward her room, the three of us stood there quietly until we heard the door slam shut.

"Edward, what is your part in all this?" she asked.

"I came to see you and Caity, I decided last minute to come to town to see my mom, and thought I'd stop by and say 'hi'. When I rang the bell, Caity answered the door. I figured I'd take her out to dinner until you woke up…but obviously, here you are," I answered meekly.

Bella's gaze of fire turned to Jake, he looked as though he were hearing the funeral march in his head, his face holding a look of gloom. Thank God, that look wasn't directed toward me.


	10. Chapter 9:

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters of themes…but Stephenie does.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Nine: Perfect Morning, Bad Ending

BPOV

Exhausted wasn't a strong enough word to describe how tired I've been lately. Sleeping with Caitlyn at night was taking a toll on me. She wasn't the best sleeping companion, but it beat what was waiting for me in the other room. It amazed me how many blankets such a small body needed. I woke up every morning with a corner of Caitlyn's princess blanket while she was wrapped tighter than a bug in a rug.

These past few days had been a blur of train rides, work, and raising my daughter. Edward and I tried to talk as often as we could, but it was growing almost impossible—or so I felt. Jake was trying to be home more often and continually called me to check in. I felt smothered. His antics were making it more impossible for me to contact Edward, and led to more guilt on my part.

When I got to work and noticed I had an email from Edward, my heart sped up. We'd been joking lately, calling me Mrs. Cullen, so to see he had changed my name in his email profile wasn't a big surprise. He called me Mrs. Cullen, I called him hubby-hubba. What started as a joke, turned into new nicknames.

To: Isabella Swan (Cullen)

From: Edward Cullen

Friday, December 2nd, 2010 9:45 a.m.

Subject: Just the way you are

Bella,

The first song on the radio this morning reminded me of you and how I feel about you. I figured I'd send the song, along with the words so you could get the full impression of how much I love you.

Her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

I know, I know

When I compliment her, she won't believe me

It's so, it's so

Sad to think she don't see what I see

But ever time she asks me,

Do I look okay, I say

When I see your face,

There's not a thing that I would change

Because you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Because girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

You know you know you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother to ask if you look okay,

Because you know I'll say

When I see her face,

There's not a thing that I would change

Because you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Because girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

-just a little wake you up thought for your Thursday. I love you, Isabella. You truly are the most amazingly beautiful woman I've ever met. There isn't a single thing about you I would change. You're perfect for me. I can't wait to talk to you later.

Only yours,

Your Hubby-Hubba.

I only lasted at work for about two more hours after that. Continually, I kept playing the song I'd heard a million times in the past. Caitlyn and I had been obsessed with Bruno Mars since "Billionaire" came out a few months ago. When I first heard "Just the Way You Are," I instructed her that any boyfriend she has in the future had to feel this way about her. She then re-titled it to "Mommy's song."

The last time we heard the song, Caitlyn asked me if that was how Edward felt about me. Of course, I couldn't answer her, I could only hope. Now I knew. For him to use the exact song I used to measure adoration as of late had to be a sign from above.

Quickly, I emailed him back, telling him I loved him and I missed him, with a quick count down of the days left until the fashion show in New York. Originally, I had considered leaving Caitlyn here with Esme and Carlisle for the week I would be gone, but after last time—I reconsidered. We had two tickets booked and ready for us to use when the time came.

Around noon, I couldn't take anymore of the office mumbo-drama. I needed my little girl and I needed sleep. I started on vitamins a few days ago hoping they would make things better, they did no such thing, so I stopped taking them. I'd never been a pill type girl. Well, except for that one all important_ pill _which saved me from getting pregnant. That I was religious about.

Caitlyn was surprised to see me, a little disappointed because she made a new friend, but excited at the prospect of a mommy and daughter afternoon. From daycare, we went directly to the park. I tried calling Edward a few times but his phone was turned off—he was probably in a meeting. Caity and I had the park to ourselves. We both slid down the slides, swung side by side until she decided she wanted to be pushed. We played on the merry-go-round until I almost got sick, at which time we decided to head home and eat.

Once we were sat on the sofa with our Bagel-Bites and water I put on the Disney Princess movie of the day—The Little Mermaid. Growing up it had been my favorite, but now, watching it every other day was growing a little tedious. I'd always had all the words memorized, but this was just proving to be slightly insane.

Throughout the movie, I found myself doing anything I could to keep awake. I even laid down, told Caitlyn to sit on my legs, and not to move. I'd done this several times during movie times when she was younger. I'd become accustomed to when she would move and would wake when and if she did. I never got a deep sleep this way, but it was better than nothing.

I was thankful when Jacob came home around two thirty. It didn't matter at this point that I didn't typically trust him with Caitlyn, I would be home so it wouldn't be that big of an issue. If anything went wrong, I would just be in the other room and I would wake up. Besides, she was in the Disney Zone and playing with her Barbies. Jake had his work cut out for him; he could work on his bookkeeping or whatever paperwork he needed to.

Of course, he eagerly took the opportunity to show me how "committed to me and my daughter he was" when he agreed to watch her so I could get some sleep. I was thankful, but too tired to express it with more than just a general thank you.

For the first time in two weeks, I slept in my own bed. It felt all wrong at first. There was nothing that smelt of Caity or me, everything was Jake. My pillow had his scent, my sheets, everything. I pushed all that aside with thoughts of the song and the email I received from Edward earlier, and fell into a deep slumber.

I heard the door open before I heard Jake scream "…you piece of shit!" I wasn't sure what was going on. Caitlyn was standing at the side of the bed, looking at me, her eyes wide and afraid.

"What's wrong, baby?" I croaked, not sure how much time had passed, or what was going on in the living room. When I heard the loud crash, I was on my feet and scurrying into the great room.

"You dirty little shit! Who the fuck do you think you are? Waltzing in here, telling me how to live my fucking life!" Jake was still screaming, his voice dripping with distain and disgust. I hadn't heard him like this since one of my run-ins with James. When I turned the corner, I saw what all the commotion was. Jake had Edward plastered up against the wall, his forearm pressed against Edward's throat. "Those girls are everything to me! You think I wouldn't do everything in my power to keep them safe? Caitlyn…."

I cleared my throat to get their attention. I didn't know who to be more upset with; Edward for showing up at my house unannounced when there was a possibility of Jake being here, or Jake for treating Edward like this.

"What's going on?" My eyes flickered between the two, looking for an explanation. I was due an elucidation from both of them. I was pissed—beyond pissed. I was still exhausted and they woke me up for this childish bullshit. My three-year-old was better behaved than these two fully grown testosterone charged men were.

Caity came up beside me and wrapped her arms around my leg, knotting her hands into my Boyfriend Sweats from Victoria's Secret.

When neither answered, I decided a different tactic was needed. "I want an answer, and I want one now!"

"Well you know what, Bells. I have questions of my own. Why is this asshole coming to visit you and our daughter? Why is he here in our house?" Jake demanded, as he let Edward go and took a step back. His eyes were black with anger. I could see the questions forming and the accusations flying as he looked at me.

Apparently, Edward decided to answer both Jake's question and mine at the same time—of course using the same form of answering that was created by children. "I'm in your house because you were supposed to be watching Caity, but were in the garage working. I rang the bell and she answered since you weren't paying attention to her. I didn't realize your motorcycle was more important than your girlfriend's child." He then turned to Jake and asked the most immature question to date. "Are you stupid? We've already gone over this!"

I'll get you in trouble, just watch—was a game I'd seen for years—twenty years ago. I was done with games. I wanted a mature conversation between the three of us, but it didn't look like I was going to get it. I wanted to scream and stomp my feet in retaliation, but that would only make me as imbecilic as they were being.

Knowing this wasn't going to be pretty, I kneeled down and asked Caitlyn to go to her room. Us 'adults' needed to hash this out, and I didn't think it was something a three year old would need to hear. My conversation cut off whatever Jacob was thinking of saying. Thank God too, because I was about to ream him a new one, and I didn't want Caitlyn present for that.

"I was actually thinking of taking her out for dinner," Edward inserted. He wasn't getting out of this that easily. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

"You can, once I talk to you and try to figure out what the h-e double hockey sticks is going on here!" I fumed through gritted teeth. I was pissed now because he was butting in and trying to act the part of a mature adult, getting the kid out of the house so mommy and daddy could fight. Nuh uh. He was present for the start of it, he will help finish it.

Caity ran off toward her room, the three of us stood there quietly until we heard the door close.

"Edward, what is your part in all this?" I asked.

"I came to see you and Caity, I decided last minute to come to town to see my mom, and thought I'd stop by and say 'hi'. When I rang the bell, Caity answered the door. I figured I'd take her out to dinner until you woke up…but obviously, here you are," Edward answered meekly. He knew I was angry, and was treading gently. Good.

His words brought about a fury I'd never felt before. I'd never even known this kind of anger could exist. My hands clenched into tight fists and my lower lip began to quiver in anger.

"Say what?" I asked Jacob. I marched over to him and poked his chest as hard as I could with my knuckle. "You were working on your motorcycle when you were supposed to be watching my daughter?" I whispered. My voice wouldn't come any louder than that. I was so angry—everything in me was tied in knots. "Do you realize what could have happened to her? Do you know who could have been at the door?" I asked, just as quietly.

"Bella, we live in a safe neighborhood," Jake answered—like the idiot he was.

"It doesn't matter! Don't you get that! You watch Cold Case and Without a Trace! You know that kids disappear from homes all the time by an intruder knocking on the fucking door. What if it wasn't Edward at the door!? What if it were James, or someone we didn't know? Huh!? What if it was those damn religious people and she just opened the door to them? It doesn't matter who it was! You left my daughter unattended while you worked on some stupid piece of shit!" I screamed at him and slapped him on the chest. "And you want to adopt her?" I laughed, my body folded into itself I laughed so hard. "You want to adopt my child and you can't even watch her for two hours while I take a fucking nap! You are a fucking joke, Jacob Black!"

"Bella…" he tried.

"No, you need to get out of my house right now before I fucking beat the living shit out of you. I am so close to going and getting those cat-claws and punching the ever loving fuck out of you. Get. Out. Now. Before we both regret it."

He slowly nodded and left via the garage door directly behind him. Edward was smart enough not to say anything. He just stood there, his hands flat against his thighs, watching me. I had to turn my back to him, not liking the audience to my anger.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to hit something. I wanted to go back to bed, and hold my little girl close. It wasn't so much the fact he was working on his motorcycle…it was the fact he did it and left her unsupervised. Really, she knew what she could and couldn't do, but she was three. You can leave her in a room while you're sitting in the other, but with him working on his damn bike, he couldn't hear her if something went wrong. She could have choked, she could have fallen and bashed her head, she could have….

I had to stop. I was going to make myself sick if I continued this way. I couldn't let these things go through my head. I needed to take a deep breath and figure out why Edward was here.

When his arms closed in around me, the tears started. I couldn't be angry at him. He didn't cause this mess…Jake did. I turned myself in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder.

"Baby, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I thought he wouldn't be home yet and I'd surprise you."

I shook my head, unable to speak. I just needed some time to think, and to be held by this amazing man.

"I'm glad you're here," I whispered through my tears. If nothing else, I felt he needed to know that.

EPOV

I held Bella while she cried. The anger and disbelief rolled off her in waves as she shook and clung to me as if her life depended on it. When Caity came into the room to see what was wrong, I indicated for her to come to us, when she was close enough, I offered her my hand and jetted out my leg so she could grab on and climb up, a technique we perfected the last time I was here. One of her little arms went around my neck and the other around her mom's.

"Mommy, I promise, I won't open the door anymore! Pwease don't cry?" Caity begged.

Bella shook her head, but made the adjustment to hold her daughter too. "You shouldn't have opened the door, and you will get in trouble for that, but right now Mommy isn't upset about the door," Bella whispered.

"What do I get taken away?" Caity conceded. She knew she deserved it, and was taking punishment like a big girl.

"No playing with Barbies tomorrow, and you're getting cereal for breakfast," Bella decided.

Caity looked like she was about to protest, but one look from her mom stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Do you understand why what you did is wrong?" Bella asked, her eyes never leaving her daughters. The even glare would have made me cry if I were three, but Caity held her own.

She shook her head.

"What if it weren't Edward at the door? What if it were someone who wanted to take you away from Mommy? Baby, that would have broken my heart. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. You have to swear to me you'll never do that again."

Caity nodded eagerly and flung her arms around her mom's neck. "I'm sorry, Mommy," Caity whispered. Bella nodded.

Bella looked back up to me before broaching the next subject. "Edward said he was going to take you out to dinner tonight, how does that sound?" Bella asked.

Caity did this squeal/giggle thing that almost shattered my eardrums.

"_But, _you have to be good, mind your manners, and listen to everything he says, got it?"

Caity nodded excitedly and squirmed to get down. Once Bella placed her on her feet, Caity took off in the direction of her bedroom to get ready.

"Do you mind taking her alone? I have to get things figured out." Her eyes looked so weary. Where I once saw fire and life, I now only saw a blank stare of desperation and emptiness.

"Hey, I'm getting a hotel room close by tonight. Why don't you let me get one for you and Caity as well? Caity can even stay with me so you can get some rest," I offered. I knew she'd been having a hard time sleeping, and was afraid to sleep in her bed, because she was afraid Jake would come at her.

"He'll think we're together," Bella whimpered. I could see the want in her eyes, but I could also see the apprehension.

"So? Let him. What does it matter? Bella, I'll protect you. No matter what, you and Caity will be safe."

She nodded. "No separate rooms, I want to feel you next to me tonight," she finally agreed. My heart soared.

"Get whatever you need together, and we'll be back soon."

Bella nodded once more before pulling away and walking into the living room. I watched as she grabbed something off the dining area table and walked back over to me, holding her hand out to me.

"I'm guessing you got dropped off since there are no other cars outside, so take mine. Her car seat is in the back, she knows how to buckle herself in. Make sure she is completely buckled before you start the car or she'll tattle on you."

I looked back up into her eyes as I took the key to her little Jetta that sat in the driveway. She looked a little better—maybe more hopeful, but the pain and anguish was still there. Had she not been as in control of the situation as she was, I would have taken care of it for her. I would have pummeled that jackass's rear into gear had I been given the chance.

She turned to walk away again, but I caught her hand and turned her to look at me. "If me showing up was wrong, I'm sorry. I honestly thought he would still be at work. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. It's just after I thought more about the call that he intercepted, I had to see you. I couldn't rest in New York knowing you were here hurting. I had to make you okay, even if it was just for a few days. I had to know I was doing something to try to help you feel better."

Bella nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm not upset at you. And Jake usually is still at work, just yesterday and today he's come home early. I think he feels me slipping away, so he is doing anything he can to keep me. I appreciate you coming. I've missed you so much, but I don't want to think about any of that right now. Let's just concentrate on tonight and me actually getting some sleep for a change. Tomorrow will be better," she offered with a small smile. "How long are you staying?"

"I don't know, I only bought a one way ticket. I have a business meeting on Monday that I have to be back for, but I can always reschedule or do teleconference if you need me here. I meant what I said, Bella. You and Caity are the most important things to me."

A watery smile played with her lips. "I know, you show me every day," she whispered.

Caity chose that second to return to the room and break up our little moment. I helped her walk up my leg and held her tightly on my hip.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Caity.

"Play place!" she giggled.

I looked to Bella as she bundled Caity up for the cold. "McDonalds. It has a play place. Make sure she wears her socks in the tubes, and she can only go on the little tykes play thing. There's an extra pair of socks in the back seat, make sure she changes into those when you get back into the car."

"Do you want us to bring you anything?" I offered, trying to do anything to help.

"A Mocha Frappe?"

"What to eat?"

"Um…that's it, I'm good," she said, shaking her head as she placed her hands in her back pockets and looked to the floor.

"You need to eat something. I can already tell you've lost some weight within the past week and a half. What do you want?" I asked, I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Even if she told me nothing one more time I would bring something back for her.

"Double Cheese burger!" Caity said loudly. I looked to Bella for confirmation, which she gave.

"Alright, a double cheeseburger, some fries, and a Mocha Frappe. Is there anything Munchkin here isn't allowed to eat?"

Bella shook her head, remaining quiet. I stepped forward and lightly kissed her forehead before leaving her standing there between the living room and kitchen.

Caity and I followed orders in the car as we merrily sang along with whatever was on the radio. Her knowledge of secular radio kind of astounded me. She sang along at the top of her lungs during the chorus of "I Love the Way you Lie," by Eminem and Rihanna, even spouting off the tornado meet a volcano part.

Once we finally got the Play Place, Caity ordered chicken nuggets with apple wedges and a choc-o-milk. Out of nowhere I came up with the idea, we should eat first before she was able to play. Somehow, I remember my mom coming up with that rule for me and Rose when we were little…or I could just be making it up. I don't know if it was a daddy gene kicking in or if my make-believe was just coming up with that shit.

After Caity ate all she could, I stood by the balls and watched her like a hawk. Whenever a little boy would get too close, I'd swoop in and steal her attention. I wasn't going to allow some little rugrat to sneak in and take my little baby away from me.

As the minutes passed, I grew more agitated. I knew I shouldn't, Bella needed some time to sort through things, but I wanted to be there for her. Plus, I was afraid Jake would come back. I didn't think he would ever physically hurt her—on purpose—but I didn't trust the guy. I'd heard some things he'd said to her in the past and I didn't want her to be around those situations. I didn't want her to be hurt like that again.

We played in the ball pit and slides for about an hour; Caity making two new friends, and their moms of course trying to trade numbers for play dates. Thankfully, it appeared Caity was as protective of me and other women as I was of her and little boys. Whenever one of the mommy's would ask for my number Caity would ask me if we could give them her mommy's number instead. Then when they didn't seem to get the hint, Caity would ask me if I was her mommy's boyfriend yet. That question was the one that got them to leave me alone. For being three, the kid was perceptive.

The ride home was full of Caity teaching me silly songs about Fuzzy Wuzzy the bear and her trying to reenact the Adam's Family song, clicking her tongue instead of her fingers. When we got back home there was a duffle bag strewn on the lawn and some other clothes littering the front stoop. I pulled the keys from the ignition and locked the steering wheel.

"Hey, Caity-Lynn, I need you to stay in the car for a sec, okay? I'm just going to go see if your mommy's ready. Stay in your seat," I asked, not sure of the situation going on inside.

Her eyes darted across the lawn, seeing the disarray. She nodded but remained silent. I got out of the car and closed the door quickly to keep in the heat. I could hear the yelling before I even got to the stairs.

"Bella, I'm trying here! What more do you want from me?" Jake screamed.

I couldn't be sure if Bella answered or if her response was so quiet I couldn't hear.

"There has to be something! Don't tell me you're giving up on me! We have _years_ of friendship! Are you seriously going to give all that up for some guy you hardly even know?"

Once again, there was only silence on this side of the door. I didn't want to intrude, but at the same time, my protective nature was kicking in and I wanted nothing more than to get her out of there. I hated the thought of him yelling at her, and trying to cloud her head. Bella had the right to decide and I would do anything within my power to make sure she chose what she saw fit for her and Caity.

Following protocol, I knocked on the door, alerting them to my presence. Bella answered the door moments later, tears streaming down her cheeks. My first sign of trouble was when she wouldn't look at me; she continually adverted her eyes and looked at anything but.

We stood there for a moment before she opened her mouth, closed it, cleared her throat, and opened it again to finally say something. "I really hate to do this to you," she started, her voice wavering badly.

"No, no, don't worry about it. What do you need?"

"Can you take Caitlyn over to Alice's? I think she…."

"I'll take her back to my parents with me," I offered—before I realized I didn't have my car with me.

"Edward, I can't ask you to…"

"You aren't asking. I'm offering. You know I love spending time with her. My parents adore her, it's no big," I responded. I hated the idea. I wanted her, Caitlyn, and I back at the hotel cuddling up in bed and watching movies, or playing games, or reading books like we did last time. I wanted that feeling of family with them again.

She nodded and swallowed thickly before answering. "Jake will bring me by later to get my car." Once again, her voice was uneven. She sounded shattered and broken in a way I'd never heard before.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

Finally, she looked into my eye—even if it was for a split second. I could see more pain in that one look than I could have ever comprehended. I didn't know where it came from, but I could feel it rolling off of her and seeping into my pores.

I looked down at her hand and noticed them shaking terribly. She raised her right hand to her lips as they started to tremble and she immediately looked away.

"I um…I gotta get back to this." Bella jetted her thumb back in the direction of her house. "She has jammies at your mom's if it gets too late. Hopefully it won't be long."

"Bella, tell me you're okay and I'll leave; otherwise I'm grabbing you and making you come with me," I whispered, urgently.

"I'll be okay soon. But right now…." She paused, seeming to collect herself. "Right now I feel like I'm dying inside. I'll see you in a little while."

Bella took a step back and closed the door in my face. I stayed on the step until I heard the lock turn.

I didn't know what to do. A million things were running through my mind. I wanted to bang the door down and insist she come with me. I wanted to punch the fucking lights out of Jacob Black. I wanted to call the cops and report a domestic disturbance, but I refused to do that to Bella. No matter what option I came up with, I just didn't see a viable way to follow through.

Making a decision, I picked up the duffle bag and some of the clothes from the snow covered lawn and placed them in the passenger side of the car to take with me. If nothing else, maybe I could convince Bella to stay with me at my mom's so we could work this out. I'd spend all night on the sofa if I had to. I needed to know she was okay and wasn't backing out of this.


	11. Chapter 10:

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Ten: A Vengeful Soul

Jacob POV

I knew I was madly in love with Bella Swan when I was five years old. The other boys used to tease me and tell me I was insane for loving a girl—they had cooties after all. No matter what I did to try to stop my addiction to her, it only intensified over the years. I was insanely devoted to her, always doting on her, being her stepping stone (even if she never realized it), and catering to her every need. I morphed myself to be the perfect man for her, no matter what she was going through.

Watching Bella hurt was probably one of the visceral things I ever had to witness. Unfortunately, I had played key parts in each instance in some way or another. When Mike Newton dumped her at the sixth grade, Sade Hawkins dance because she wouldn't let him feel her up—I was the one she ran to. The time she went down to Phoenix to visit her mother and that fucking perv tried to make his moves, I was the one she called, I was the one to sit up with her on the phone every night until she came home—three weeks later.

Then there were bigger events; the day she found out her mom had breast cancer, when she was rejected from Dartmouth, when her parents died, and when she found out she was pregnant. I was the one sitting there, holding her hand, while the doctors ran every test they could imagine to find out what was wrong with her. It was me that kissed the top of her head and told her we would work it out.

Every time, it was always the same; I'd kiss the top of her head, brush her hair, hold her hand, tuck her into my side. I could perfectly recall each and every time she ran to me because the world was too much. I know she claims Alice as her best friend, but I was always the shoulder she ran to when the world got to heavy. I always played the role of the protector and provider for her. She'd always been mine.

While Bella was away on her New York trip between freshman and sophomore year, Charlie and I sat down and talked about where our future was heading. Next year I was to attend Udub with Bella. She and I were already talking about sharing an apartment, and Charlie had some questions in what the nature of our relationship was. Charlie was one of those no-bullshit kind of guys, so I told it to him straight.

One day, Bella would be wearing my ring. There were no questions in my mind about the validity of the statement, and at the time, I don't think Charlie did either. He'd seen how we were together, how we gravitated toward one another, how we were the other's go-to. He raised his beer and told me good luck in taming his daughter—that any man trying for the position would need it. At the time, I took that as him giving me the go-ahead.

The day Bella's world fell apart, Alice was still in New York, her parents were gone, and I was all she had left. She clung to me tighter than ever before. When I'd try to leave at night, she'd beg me to stay. If I offered to sleep on the sofa, she'd force me into her bed and cuddle so deeply into my side I'd swear she was a part of me. The day she found out she was pregnant, she silently tried to look at me to fill the father role.

I wasn't stupid, I knew she was in love with whatever douche-bag she met out east. I'd heard her calling out to him in her sleep. She'd beg him to take away her pain, and cry for him. I saw the internet searches where she tried to look up his phone number to get in contact with him, and I saw all the empty results.

I watched it go on like this for a year and a half, sitting on the sidelines to some bastard who didn't even exist.

Chicago was supposed to be our fresh start—our one do over. She promised me things would be different—she promised herself she'd be different. The internet searches stopped for a little while until she met the Cullens. Something about those people reminded her of him—something in the way the father spoke and the mother's green eyes. It was impossible and she saw it as such, so she gave up.

Or at least I thought she did.

Finally, after waiting my entire life for this one opportunity, she returns from a business trip and tells me she's finally ready to move on—she's ready to let his memories go. Memories of that night would forever haunt me. Her lips were on mine the moment Caitlyn was in bed. It wasn't our first kiss by any means, but it was the most passionate, the first time her tongue had searched mind out instead of me doing all the work. That was however, the first night we'd ever slept together.

I wasn't completely daft, I knew her actions were in reaction to something to do with him, I just didn't know what they were, nor was I in the position to complain. The consequences never entered my mind, and her afterthoughts never plagued me. Living in the moment was the only thing that mattered. She was finally giving herself to me and that was all I could concentrate on.

The shower should have been an indicator that she wasn't alright, but I just saw it as a clean-up session, after all, things did get messy. She was quiet, her moans very low, and almost non-existent. At the time, I thought the second time would be better for her, considering she'd only had sex once before our encounter and that was over three years ago.

She never got louder—then again, she never truly exerted herself. Bella had a comfort zone in which she felt comfortable touching, the rest of me was a no-go zone. Her hand never wandered down and stroked my dick, she never took me into her mouth, or did anything other than run her hands up and down my back and kiss my face and neck. All of those should have been a sign, screaming to me, "She's not into this," but I chose to look the other direction.

Alice and Jasper's wedding was the blaring alarm clock that woke me from my deep sleep. The instant I walked in the banquet hall and saw him standing in front of Bella and Caitlyn, I knew exactly who he was. I felt our relationship crumble just by watching him with my girls. I knew, right then, that I would have to step up my game and keep my prize.

The ring had already been pulled from the safety deposit box, and I had the date picked out. I knew exactly when I was going to purpose to my girls. Four weeks from now, Bella and Caitlyn would agree to be with me for the rest of time—I just had to ensure we got there.

My co-worker, Paul, constantly rubbed me, asking how I knew for sure Bella would actually say yes. Every day he would find some new way to tell me I was over confident and that I was too cocky for my own good. I should have listened to him. Just because Bella's father left specific instructions for me to give Bella her mother's engagement ring, didn't mean Bella actually would say yes.

Charlie had had an in-depth conversation with my father, telling him the importance of Renee's new engagement ring and about how if anything were to happen to her, they both wanted it to go to whomever was going to purpose to Bella…as long as the man passed my father's approval. There was never a contest, of course my dad wanted to see his best friend's daughter and me get married.

I just never anticipated Edward Fucking Cullen to show back up.

I had no choice but to get drunk out of my mind the night of the rehearsal dinner. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her with him. I saw them getting married, having more perfect children, starting a life, and growing old together. In every scenario, he took the place I once lived.

Eventually, I decided to allow her the weekend with him, hoping she would see he wasn't the one for her anymore, hoping, beyond hope, that she would return to me once he returned back to his castle far, far away. I looked the other way when she came home looking like sex, and pretended I didn't notice when she'd have a faraway look on her face. I tried to be comforting when she came home upset, but it backfired, as it usually does.

As time went on, I felt her slipping farther and farther away. She started sleeping in Caitlyn's bed with her, instead of the bed we used to share. Our time together was cut down drastically, and Bella refused to try to work on it. She started leaving the house earlier, and being gone longer on the weekends while I would be home. Alice's voicemail and I became best friends as Bella started avoiding my calls, and continued to stay with her friend more frequently. Everything about us was crumbling and I didn't know how to fix it.

Pulling a jack-ass move, I went through our online account, looking at her cell phone usage and who she was talking to. Three numbers out of New York were constants—but only one started just after the wedding. She was using at least five hundred minutes a month talking to this douche. When I found that, I started searching more, tapping into her email to see how deep this was actually getting.

What I found astounded me. They had only been reacquainted for a few weeks and already he was calling her Mrs. Cullen. The worst part was she was allowing it and encouraging it! When I found the emails, I knew I had to do something or I was going to lose the only love I'd ever known.

I don't know how many times she started conversations with me that would inevitably end our relationships—I just never let them get that far. Once I saw where she was headed, I changed topics. Talking about her parents and their wish for me to take care of her or of us to end up together always got her to stop dead in her tracks. She had to know that everyone wanted us together and we were made for one another.

The night I found her crying in the bathroom, clutching to her phone was the lowest I'd ever gotten. I don't know what the hell I was thinking treating her like that. Had her father been around, he would have pistol whipped me—and I would have deserved it.

Originally, I was only going to carry her into our room and hold her until her tears stopped, just like I always did, but when he called, that plan got derailed. I'll never know what possessed me to answer the phone. I knew hearing his voice would only make me snap. Sure enough, when the first words out of his mouth were questioning me about my girlfriend, I went off the deep end.

Up until that point, I'd never gotten physical with Bella. Even when we were kids and she pissed me off, I'd never hit her like the other boys did to the girls on the playground—even then she was too precious to me. Something in me just kept reiterating that she was slipping away from me, and all it did was make me hold on tighter. Even her telling me she hadn't slept with the asshole since Caitlyn was conceived didn't help with my strange ego issue. Then again, she did tell me I was the only guy she'd ever fucked.

The next day he was here, and all hell broke loose.

Can I blame insanity for what happened next?

BPOV

After Edward took Caitlyn to Play Place, I had enough time to grab some of our things together for a nightly stay at the hotel with Edward. I wasn't planning on anything happening, I wanted one night to feel safe. One night where I didn't have to worry about Jake sneaking in and pulling me into bed with him. It wasn't like I was afraid of him hurting me—I knew he wouldn't do that. I just couldn't bring myself to share a bed with him anymore, it felt too personal.

Even before Edward showed up in my life, I knew I was going to break up with Jake. It was that subconscious feeling telling me he was taking things much more seriously than I was. I saw the ring, I knew he wanted marriage. Me? I didn't know if I was a marriage type of girl. To me, it was only a piece of paper that the courts and society needed to validate a relationship—to say it had sustenance. A true relationship was more than just a piece of paper though; it was an honest commitment two people made to each other. I didn't know where my ideals came from, my parents always loved each other, all my friend's parents were happily married, but I just didn't see the point.

The next question could be, am I weary of marriage because of Jake? If I were with someone else, would my thoughts on the matter be different? I couldn't honestly answer that. Alice was always the one dreaming up her wedding while I was worried about the next fishing trip I was going to take with my father. Angela always cooed over the boys, and I just sat next to them not really noticing them.

This only made me realize I was different from all the others. I was too feminine to hang out with the boys—except for Jake—and too tomboyish to do all the girlie things. Because of that, I earned the title the oddly ducking—get it, Bella Swan, the oddly ducking. Yeah I thought it was hilarious back then too.

My thoughts were broken when I heard the door from the garage to the kitchen open and slam. I could tell Jake's signature arrival, always the same. Door slam, shoes scraped, keys dropped. It happened the same way every time he entered my house.

That was another thing—this was _my_ house. That idea only made everything harder. I used my parent's life insurance as a down payment on this house, paying seventy five thousand of the two hundred that was asked for it. The house was half paid off with my parent's blood money. I thought this was a justifiable way of spending it, since I was providing for their granddaughter. Their death was helping me give her a better life.

It didn't make giving the house up any easier.

"I thought you left," Jake muttered as he entered the bedroom.

"I will be. Edward is at Play Place with Caitlyn, he'll be picking me up later and Caity and I are staying at Alice's for the night," I informed, keeping my back to him as I packed the last items into my duffle bag.

"Bella, I want to talk about this like adults. We used to be best friends, I don't know where we got off course, but the old Jake and Bella wouldn't have fought like that." Jake's voice held a tone of regret I'd only heard once—at my parent's funeral. "You know how I get with those princess-frilly things. I got bored so I thought I'd just work on my bike for a few minutes. I planned on coming in to check on her every few minutes, and I guess I missed the doorbell ring."

"That's all beside the point, Jake. You left her unattended and started working with loud tools. If you were in the kitchen making dinner, or in the study, we wouldn't be having this conversation. What if she would have choked? You would have been clueless. If the house caught fire? You wouldn't have known. You were in your own little world," I instructed.

These were the things that continually ran through my head. Every movement she made, I calculated if she would bump her head. Every time she made a move to climb something, I saw the risk factor of her falling. I'd been programmed to always see the negative outcome as a mother; I had to be one step ahead to protect her—always.

"Those are all what if's, Bella. None of those things happened," he answered, still trying to keep his voice calm.

I finally turned to look at him. "Don't you get it, Jake? That's part of being a parent. Recognizing the stupid what-if's so you can avoid an emergency. You always have to be on the lookout for the possibility of an accident. That's life. You want to know why I won't let you adopt her, that's one of the reasons. You're not ready to be a parent. You don't have that instinct."

"Yeah, that and I'm not your _prince_," he spat bitterly. "_Edward_ is your prince."

I had no comment for that. It wasn't my job to deny or defend myself to him and I wasn't about to play any petty games.

"What, you're not going to deny it?"

"What do you want me to say? You know Edward and I had something special. I told you before you and I got involved. You knew I found love the night I conceived Caitlyn. You knew I would have dropped my life in Seattle for him in a heartbeat. I don't know why you're being such an ass about it now," I retorted, every word laced with disdain. I wasn't sugarcoating anything. I was pissed by the way he treated me earlier.

"You want to know why I'm being an ass about it now?" he seethed. I felt the anger and hatred boil from his lips and soak into my skin. His tone caused me to shiver and my stomach to drop. "How about the fact you're cheating on me?"

"I'm not cheating on you," I answered honestly. Yes, Edward and I were having an emotional affair, but as I looked at it, there was no avoiding that. Even if we tried not to have the connection, we did, we would fail. It was that strong.

"You're a fucking piece of shit liar, Bella. You can't even look at me when you say it. You think I don't know about you calling him all the time? Did you forget I have access to our phone records just the same as you do? Better yet, did you forget I have the password to your email account?"

I turned on my heel quickly, shocked at his admission. He nodded smugly.

"Yup, I know about it all. I know how you think you're tricking me with lover-boy. How he already calls you Mrs. Cullen. Fuck, I even know he thinks your tits feel good."

I squinted at him, trying like hell to remember ever getting an email or text like that from Edward. None came to mind.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked.

"E sent you a text a few days ago saying you had nice feeling tits and he couldn't wait to hula."

My eyes opened wide and my mouth dropped in laugher. "That was Emmett. Did you miss the previous text, where he told me he and Rose are going to Hawaii for their honeymoon and he invited me along? It was a joke."

Jake's eyes searched mine. No hints of a lie could be found. That was one hundred percent truth—the text in question was from Emmett. Edward would never send something so vulgar to me. He'd never once sent a message about how my body felt under him or what he wanted to do to me. With the close of most emails, he would say something like, I wish I could kiss you right now, but that was the extent of it.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Jake asked, flat out, his eyes never leaving mine. In my periphery, I watched as his fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to control his anger at the thought.

"The last person I slept with was you," I answered truthfully. As the words came out and I saw his anger grow, I realized how my words could be misconstrued.

"Jake, no I haven't slept with him since that one time…three years ago. I swear. That came out wrong," I amended, trying to backpedal.

"Well which is it?" Jake spat viciously. He moved to take a step for me, but seemed to think better of it at the last moment. We both knew how volatile his anger could get if it got out of hand.

"Edward and I have not had sex since Caitlyn was conceived," I answered shallowly. I couldn't keep my voice even. It wasn't a tell of me lying, I was afraid. Jake had never hurt me, but then again he'd never been this mad at me before.

"You're fucking lying. I can see it all over you. I hear it in your fucking voice."

Tears started without my consent, I hadn't even known I was that close to the brink. "Jake, I'm not lying, you're scaring me," I whispered.

Jake laughed darkly and made his way to our closet. I stood there, motionless, waiting to see what would happen next. I knew he kept a gun in there, I'd had lessons on how to shoot it to protect myself and Caitlyn if need be.

He returned with an armload of my clothes and walked directly out of the room. I had no choice but to follow him to get answers. A sob broke free when I watched him throw my work clothes out onto the snow covered lawn.

"You're nothing but a fucking whore, Isabella. A lying, manipulating whore. I want you out of my house."

"You can't do that!" I screamed at him, pissed that he thought he had that kind of authority.

"Apparently my attorney says I can. I pay the bills. All of the mortgage payments have been from my checking account. I have enough evidence to get you and Caitlyn out of my house. So leave before I have to ruin your name and leave you and your daughter homeless."

The last sentence pierced me through. Leave you and your daughter homeless played on repeat through my mind. Where would we go? I still had months left on my contract with the firm. I couldn't stay with Alice and Jasper, they just got married. I couldn't afford a hotel or renting an apartment along with daycare. I had the house payments worked out to where they were cheap enough I could swing it all and not worry about money…an apartment in a good neighborhood would cost _double_ what I was paying now. Number crunches were being calculated on the spot and nothing was adding up, causing my fear to worsen.

"Jake, no…." I begged. "I promise I'm not having an affair. I haven't had sex with anyone but you in over three years. I swear it." My mind was too mottled to make any smart assed remarks. I was exhausted and at the end of my rope. His harsh words were eating away at my already diminished self esteem. I could play strong, but Jake knew exactly what to say to break me in half…between what he said earlier and him calling me a whore now, my defenses were shot.

His dark brownish-black eyes studied me speculatively. We stood there for an insurmountable time just trying to read each other before he finally spoke.

"Then prove it."

"What…how…" I couldn't form the question I needed to verify his request.

Jake took several distinguished steps in my direction, each one causing my skin to crawl. When he was finally in front of me, his lips crashed to mine without any warning. I froze on contact, not expecting this reaction from him. I panicked and tried to push him away.

When he finally pulled his lips from mine, he left his hand cupping my jaw harshly. "You're not doing a very good job proving you're mine, Isabella," he whispered before attacking my lips.

I had no choice but to react. Everything in me was screaming this was wrong, begging me to be strong enough to push him away. The tears still fell steadily from my eyes, but this time they weren't in fear, this time they fell because I knew what was about to happen. I'd tried everything in my power for the past two weeks to avoid sleeping with him, and I knew I was going to lose that battle.

My soul cried out for someone to ring the doorbell, for Caitlyn and Edward to come running through to door to rescue me. I didn't want this, but I didn't have the right to say no.

He'd given me the ultimatum, living here, in the house my parent's blood money paid for with my daughter, or get thrown out.

While my lips moved in time with his as convincingly as I could muster, I thought of the different scenarios. I had money in the bank, but not enough for Caitlyn and I to get an apartment of our own. Childcare was expensive and I had no one else to ask. If Alice hadn't gotten married two weeks ago I would impose on them, but I couldn't do that to newlyweds.

I thought of moving to New York with Edward, but I had weddings booked until April already, if I backed out now or quit before I fulfilled my protection agreement I would be fined—heavily—both from my firm and my clients. I was bound to Chicago for the next four months and there was, literally, nothing I could do about it.

Caged, trapped, bound…those were feelings I'd never felt before. I'd never been bound to anything. If I didn't want to be a part of something, I distanced myself. If someone made me feel trapped, I evaded and ran the other direction. But Jake's strong hands cradling my face as they were, made me feel more caged than a canary.

Jacob's hands started trailing down my neck and arms. I could feel them begging my body to respond to his.

"Prove to me you're not cheating on me, Isabella. Prove to me you're still mine. If you can't do that, there's no point for any of this," he answered, motioning around the room with one hand while the other went around to my back. His other hand joined it and traveled to my ass. When he cupped it, I took the initiative to try to ensure a roof over my little girls head. When I felt his muscles coil I knew it was my indication I needed to turn on the actress in me.

I jumped into his arms, throwing my legs around his waist and smashing my lips against his. My hands turned clammy and my heart started pounding in anticipation of what was going to happen. I was in no way excited or turned on by the notion, I just wanted this over and done with.

My hands angrily fisted in Jake's hair and started pulling—hard. I was trying to show him how much I hated him at the moment. I wanted to bite him and scream and kick, but I knew that would accomplish nothing.

It didn't even occur to me we were in the bedroom until Jake ripped off my tee-shirt, then followed it closely with his. I wasn't about to make a move to start undressing either one of us. He sat me down on the bed and started unbuckling his pants while I clamped my mouth shut trying to hold back the vomit I was feeling rise up the back of my throat.

Once his pants were around his ankles he tugged at my spandex shorts and pulled them away with my panties. I sat there totally exposed, and empty. All feeling in my body evaded me, leaving me feeling numb and worthless.

When he was back on top of me, the tears started again, the new mixing with the remnants of the old. My fingers clawed at him harshly, trying to inflict pain, he only saw my actions as eager and willing. They were anything but.

I cried the entire time he used me for validation, silently wishing I could just crawl into a hole and die. Every time my thoughts would venture to Edward, I'd try to change directions. I knew I had to tell him, he had a right to know, but I didn't have the heart to see his face fall.

The vision of the pain this would cause him, caused me to bite down into Jake's shoulder to keep the sob at bay, making it come out more like a loud, guttural moan. While his body found pleasure in mine, I was slowly dying inside. His pleasure was killing me from the inside out.

Everything from that moment, until he rolled off me was a blur of tears and me attempting to keep any form of sanity.

Following protocol like a zombie, I got up, made my way to the bathroom to clean up, and avoided looking in the mirror. I couldn't face the idea of returning to the bedroom, so I sat on the edge of the tub and silently cried until Jake knocked on the door to make sure I was okay. I was far from it, but had no other choice than to act fine. Trying to hide the tears, I ran some cold water to dispel the evidence and returned to the bedroom, where thankfully Jake stood fastening his belt once again.

I ignored him and made my way into the living room so I could get all my crap out of the lawn before Caitlyn and Edward came back. The last thing I needed was for Edward to know Jake was in the process of throwing me out of my own house.

Jake caught up to me before I could get very far, he grabbed onto my arm but I pulled away, harshly, and continued walking away from him. "Bella, I'm trying here! What more do you want from me?" Jake screamed.

"The same as always, Jake. I don't want anything from you except for your friendship. I've never asked for more."

"There has to be something! Don't tell me you're giving up on me! We have _years_ of friendship! Are you seriously going to give all that up for some guy you hardly even know?"

Was I giving up on us—not us as a relationship, but as a friendship?

After a moment of thought, I concluded I had to. With everything that had just transpired, I had to give up on us. There was nothing left of myself I could offer. He singlehandedly stole everything. I was emptier now than I was the day my parents died and I had no one to blame but him and myself.

I wanted to scream out I wasn't giving up on him. I couldn't. A person couldn't give up on someone if they were dead. That's all I could feel right now. I couldn't feel the disgust from him using me, I could only feel the temped feeling of death over coming everything that used to be good in me.

Before I could respond, there was a knock on the door. Of course, after I've been damaged beyond repair the knock comes. I didn't take the initiative to answer Jake, I just made my way to the door and opened it slightly, my heart silently telling me who was on the other side.

Right now, in this state of mind, I didn't know if I could be a proper mother, let alone someone Edward could look at. Caitlyn's hugs could fix anything in the world, they were the cure-all the world needed, and right now, I felt like I was slowly and silently obliterating myself from the inside out. As much as it pained me, I knew Caity couldn't see me like this. With that in mind, I did what any mother should do—I put my child's needs before my own.

After Edward left, I watched him out the window as he picked up my clothes that were littered across the lawn and got into my car. With tears in my eyes, I watched as he drove away and left me here in my hell to dwell. I didn't blame him; I asked him to leave, I just didn't want him to. I needed his security, his comfort—especially now when my heart hurt more than it ever had.

I felt alone all over again, just like I did three years ago. With one action, I felt my life ripped away from me. Jake threatening to take the house and kick Caitlyn and me out really hammered the nail into my coffin. I knew what I needed to do, and now I had more resolve than ever to file whatever paperwork would be needed to take care of this situation.

Once Edward pulled out of the driveway, I turned to the living room, relieved to find Jake nowhere in sight. As my adrenaline weaned, exhaustion set in. Courage evaded me, leaving me only one option—taking a nap in Caitlyn's room, and bypassing mine all together. There was no way I'd be able to look at the four poster bed I loved so much the same again. Forevermore, it would be tainted with heartache and tears.

My body felt disgusting. I could feel Jacob all over me, his sweat, his bodily fluids that I missed in my cleanup efforts earlier, his spit, his scent marred my skin. I was littered with his markings. I felt like a bitch in the wild, marked and claimed. After all, that's all he saw me as, a possession, something that was his to be controlled and to be had. I was none of those things though, he just hadn't realized it—or if he had, this was his way of fighting against my separation.

Everything in me belonged to Edward. My heart, my soul, my body, those were all his to love and cherish. Jake lost that claim a long time ago, before we were even dating—I was just too afraid to voice the thought—too afraid of losing him. Stupid thoughts of a stupid woman. I didn't want to lose my best friend, because he was the one solace I brought from Seattle, but I was wrong. He was everything but. If this experience taught me anything, it was that Jake was none of those things anymore. We could never go back to being friends, and I couldn't even consider him a friend—if he were, he would have never put up that stipulation.

Caitlyn's bed smelled like her, Grape Mr. Bubbles, Coconut shampoo, and Tinkerbell perfume. Oddly enough, the smell of childhood was more comforting than anything else right now. She somehow, even without being here, put everything into perspective. She gave my life meaning and hope for tomorrow. As long as I had her with me, I could live through whatever else stood in my way.

Those were the last thoughts I had before I closed my eyes. Thoughts of Caitlyn and myself, plans for the future, they all came in succession, reminding me that even though I felt like laying down and giving up right now, I was stronger than this. I would overcome this. I had to, for her.

Two hours later I awoke to my phone chirping, alerting me to a text message.

**Edward called Jasper, wanted me to check up on u. U ok? –Al **

_Can you pick me up and take me to E&C's?—B _

**B there in 15. U ok?—Al**

_I'll tell you in the car—B _

I found Jake in the garage, working on the piece of shit that got me into this in the first place. He was lying on his back, fixing something under the cage while he jammed out to some new song Jay-Z was collaborating in. I reached over and blinked the lights to get his attention, my palms felt sweaty when he turned his attention to me. He reached over to the remote he had next to him and turned the music down to a tolerable level.

"Alice is on her way over. I'm going to stay with her and Jas tonight. I just need some time to breathe. I'll be back after work tomorrow and we can talk then, okay?" I asked, not really wanting to talk, but knowing we would have to.

"Where is Caitlyn?" Jake asked.

"At Esme and Carlisle's with Edward. I don't want her to see me like this."

That answer seemed to appease him. He knew how I liked to keep my emotions under wrap around her. I wanted her to be the kid in our relationship; I didn't want her to feel like she had to take care of me. Every once in awhile I would slip, or I'd tell her I was sad because I missed my mommy and daddy, and let her comfort me, but it was a rarity.

Jake nodded, but didn't move to get up. I turned to leave the room, but stopped with my hand on the door casing.

"Jake, I just want you to know…the one thing I hate most about us dating, is that somewhere along the line, I lost my best friend." I paused and looked back at him. "What happened today, with Edward and Caitlyn, you trying to throw me out of my house, you basically forcing me to have sex with you…the Jake I knew would have never done any of that." I allowed that to sink in for a second before I continued. "It wasn't okay and I'm not okay after it." I turned and looked at him, meeting his gaze to finish giving it where it hurt the most. "_We_ are not okay after it—at all."

With those closing words, I left the garage. There was nothing left to say. I didn't know what more I could say. A part of me was terrified I would come home tomorrow and find all of Caitlyn and my belongings on the front lawn. What would I do then?

Alice showed up fifteen minutes later on the dot, and not a second after, for that I was thankful. I felt Jake's eyes on me the entire time, watching me get into the car, verifying who was picking me up, and deciding where I was really going. None of that mattered to me, as far as I was concerned, I was no longer his responsibility.

On the way to Esme and Carlisle's, I told Alice everything—every minute detail, every tear lost, and every break in my heart. She listened intently and cursed when I told her about the sex. Alice heard every word and never once interrupted or told me how stupid I was, she was a better friend than I deserved.

When we finally pulled up to the Cullen house, Alice halted at the curb and turned to me, leaning her hand on my seat.

"Bella, listen to me, this is the only thing I'm going to say about what happened today until you ask for my thoughts. What Jake did—all of it—was fucked up—beyond fucked up. You and Caitlyn always have a place to stay, I don't care that I'm a newlywed, you and that little girl are my family and we take care of each other. I love you, and I want you to know that if given the options and feeling the way you do, I would have done the same thing. If you need to talk, I'm here. If you want my input, I'll give it, but not until you ask," Alice insisted. That was the great thing about Alice; she knew when to push, and when to lay back. I needed to talk to Edward about all of this before I discussed any other options with anyone else, including my best friend.

"Thanks for the ride. I love you, Ali," I whispered as I gave her a hug.

"I love you too. Now go get the man of your dreams and let him make you feel better." She indicated toward the house, but I was too afraid.

"You don't think he'll leave, do you?" I asked, worried. Terrified might have been a better adjective, but worried would suffice. I would be leaving Jake soon, regardless, but without Edward, I wasn't sure where my life would turn. It wasn't that I needed him to survive or anything like that. The sun would still rise tomorrow, but it wouldn't be the life I had envisioned, the one of rainbows and butterflies.

That analogy sounded wrong on so many levels, but life with Edward had to be a hell of a lot better than what I was living in right now.

"I think that Edward is a good man. According to Jasper, he's one who knows what he wants and goes for it and doesn't allow bullshit to stand in the way. Do I think he will be hurt? Yes. What red-blooded male wouldn't be, his ego will be crushed. Do I think he will leave you because of this? No. I think he will understand you felt cornered and reacted in a way you felt would save you and your daughter from the streets. But those are only my speculations. I can't give you anything other than that."

I guess that was all the reassurance I could hope for. After giving a brief nod to Alice, I made my way up the walk and rang the doorbell. I couldn't wait to consider my actions or I knew I would chicken out and go back to the car.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips when Esme opened the door. Until that moment, I didn't realize how unprepared to see Edward I was. I needed to get warmed up for the main event, and no one was better suited for the task than the one person who felt like my mother.

"Awe, sweetie, come here," Esme soothed, opening her arms for me. I was fully aware I looked rough. Typically, when I cried my eyes remained glassy and red for awhile, my face became splotchy and runny looking. Crying was not an attractive statement on me.

Seeking her comfort, I wrapped my arms around her waist and allowed her to hold me tightly, just as my mom would have. Her scent of Cinnamon and Apples invaded my senses and calmed my erratic emotions into submission. I felt like a little child who was being soothed by her mother on a bad day of school.

"It's okay, you're here now, you're safe," she murmured into my hair.

I nodded in recognition.

When she felt I was ready, Esme let go of me, wrapped her arm around me, and showed me into their living room. Edward and Carlisle sat on the floor playing with Caitlyn while the TV was on in the background. The three of them looked up at the same time, my eyes meeting Edward's before Caitlyn screamed my name.

I looked down just in time to see a Caitlyn-like blur running directly toward me. Without hesitation, I dropped to my knees and took her into my arms tightly, her little legs wrapping around my hips. One of my hands went to the back of her head while the other held her torso to mine. She felt so good there in my arms, she was the best comfort anyone could ever offer. When I held her, all the weight lifted off my chest and everything in the world seemed to right itself. When I held her, I was reminded that she was the only thing that mattered—all this bullshit with Jake was nothing as long as she was safe.

Moments passed, people moved around the room, but Caitlyn never asked for me to let her go. We sat like that, on the floor, for god knows how long, just clinging to each other. My perceptive child knew I needed her and she was giving me exactly what I needed, even without really knowing I wanted it myself.

After awhile I pulled away, placed her feet on the floor, and cupped her face in my hands. I took in every minute detail, the flare of her long lashes, her green eyes with darker specs and a slight yellow tint around her iris, the little freckles scattered across her button nose. My fingers ran through her soft ringlet curls and rested on her shoulders.

She had so much of her father in her, but there were a few subtle reminders that she was mine too, her blush being one. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her chin, and the top of her head.

"Baby, Mommy loves you more than anything in this world. You know that right?" I asked softly.

She nodded solemnly.

I cupped her cheeks again. "I love you so much…sooo, sooo much."

"I love you too, Mommy. Forever and ever and ever just like in the fairytales," Caitlyn responded. I smiled.

**EdwardPOV**

I finally saw what my mother was talking about with how my father regarded Caity. They walked around the room, her in his arms, asking random questions and he would talk to her like she was any other person.

"Dawctor C, why is the sky blue?" she asked at one point when they were back by the windows.

"Because beyond the clouds the sky is black like it is at nighttime, the clouds make it turn lighter and the sun mixes in its own yellow color and you get the color of the sky." It was by no means scientifically correct, but it gave the point and was understandable to a three year old.

"Why do leaves fall off in fall time?" was another question.

"Because it's so cold in the wintertime that the trees want to sleep. Them losing their leaves is like you putting on your jammies…it makes them comfortable." I had to laugh at that answer. Then again how to do you explain things like photosynthesis and such to a child? Fuck, I don't think that was even the right term for what happened during autumn.

"Where does snow come from?"

"Snow is just rain that's frozen because of the cold."

"But why does it rain?"

"Because God wants to water all the flowers and trees, that's how they get their food," my mom jumped in. My father chuckled—that did not go along with his scientific explanation at all. Caity looked up to my dad, as if to ask him if that was the true answer, he nodded and they went on to the next question…and then the next. All evening it was one thing after another. My mom and I were getting a trip out of my father's patience and Caity's willingness to learn.

The questions were a welcome distraction from the many thoughts plaguing my mind. Over and over again, I found myself questioning; What happened? Why were Bella's eyes so dead? Did I do the right thing? Why were her clothes scattered on the lawn? Why was she feeling like she was dying inside? What the fuck did that dipshit say to her? More importantly; What did he _do_ to her?

The more I thought, the crazier I was getting. My eyes kept fixating on the clock, and I would pout when it'd only been five minutes. It was taking forever, and I couldn't figure out why she wasn't here. Two hours had passed and yet no Bella. I knew she needed time, but I needed to know she was okay.

We were sitting on the floor playing with some of Rose's old My Littlest Pet Shops and My Little Ponys when the doorbell rang. My mother indicated for us to continue what we were doing. Caity didn't even look up, but my father and I looked at each other and then in the direction of the door. It was about seven in the evening, and no one was scheduled to stop by, except for Bella.

My ears perked up and listened for any indication she was in duress or that she was okay. I only heard some sniffles and my mother whispering. From experience, I could tell you my mom was the cure-all. She knew how to take the worst day and make it better. I couldn't tell you how many times we sat at the kitchen table with homemade cookies and hot cocoa while Rose and I told her what was wrong. She had the listening abilities of a saint, and the heart of a martyr.

After about fifteen minutes, the women came into the room, the clicking of my mother's heels giving their entrance away to Caity. The moment Rugrat saw her mother, she took off flying across the room—which was good, Bella looked as though she needed a good hug. I just didn't anticipate what was going to happen next.

Bella fell to her knees and took Caity up into her arms, holding her as if she were protecting her from the rest of the world; her arms formed a loving cage around her cub and held her to her chest. My mother got my attention and pointed toward the stairs before her and my father disappeared, giving us the space we needed.

They sat like that, Bella kneeling on the floor with Caity in her arms, for a good fifteen-twenty minutes before she moved to let go. I turned away to give them some privacy, but couldn't help overhearing Bella's testament to her daughter. They were the words of a devoted mother, the words of a mother who would do anything for her child, words of someone who loved and cared unconditionally. I'd always known Bella was a good mother—Caity was a tribute to that, but this showed me that she is on a different level.

Eventually, they came over to where I was still sitting on the floor; Caity resumed playing, but my attention was elsewhere. I reached my hand up for Bella to take, inviting her to the floor next to me. Hesitantly, she took it, but immediately curled into my side. Her warmth was welcome and reassuring. I knew something happened, I could see it in her eyes, I just didn't know how bad it was.

"You okay?" I whispered into the top of her head, after giving her a soft kiss.

"Hopefully, I will be," she answered. "It all depends on how you take what I have to tell you."

I nodded. I could understand that. "No matter what you have to tell me, I will still love you," I answered.

"That won't matter if you can never look at me again," she responded, somewhat bitterly. I wrote her tone off to her anger at the situation, and not at me. I couldn't fathom her being mad at me—I hadn't really done anything, except show up.

_Is she mad at me for showing up_?

"I'm really glad you're here…I don't think I could have gone through all this if you weren't," she whispered, diminishing my fears.

"I'll be here whenever you need me."

She nodded before looking up at the clock. My mother chose that precise moment to come back downstairs.

"Bella, I hope you and Caitlyn are staying the night, we'd love to have you here. Caitlyn can have Rose's old room of course, and you can either have the guest room or stay with Edward, whichever you feel more comfortable with."

My mother knew—through Rose—that Bella and I stayed here the night of the bachelorette/bachelor party. She also knew that nothing happened other than a few kisses. That information was from me because I didn't want my mom to think less of Bella since she was a 'taken' woman. My mother just informed me that whatever should happen between Bella and I was an action between two consenting adults, and she would be happy to have a grandchild.

If that wasn't a "Go get 'em, tiger" speech then I didn't know what was. Her eagerness made me chuckle.

Bella looked up at me for confirmation. I shrugged; this decision was up to her. I would be fine with wherever she felt safe. Reluctantly, Bella nodded. This option did make more sense. We could lay Caitlyn down and have the privacy to discuss things this way. At a hotel, we would need to be quiet and probably have to have the discussion in the bathroom.

"Thank you, Esme, I appreciate it."

"Any time, you know I look at you as a daughter. You're always welcome to stay here—you and Caitlyn. Goodnight you three," my mom said before heading back upstairs.

"Goodnight," the three of us answered in unison.

A few minutes later, Bella informed Caity it was bedtime. With no argument, Caity put down her toy and stood up. I got up first, and offered Bella my hand to help her up. I showed them to Rose's old room—let me rephrase, I showed Bella to Rose's old room, Caity was already well established with the house.

Rugrat ran to the bag I had at the foot of the bed and started rummaging through it to find her jammies. I left the room so Bella could help Caity change and returned when I heard the water running and Caity making funny gargling noises.

Bella climbed into bed with Caity and they both snuggled down into the blankets. Caity opened and held the book while Bella read to her, pausing every time certain words would come up, such as: the, they, see, and, but. Every day it astounded me how advanced Caity was, but this just added another thing to the shock factor.

When the book was finished, Bella took it and placed it on the floor and snuggled a little closer to Caity, helping her get comfortable.

"Mommy, can you sing me the stuck like glue song?" Caity asked, looking up with huge, green eyes that would make a grown man crumble at his knees and succumb to her every desire. I'd have to keep an eye on her—those eyes will get us in trouble in the future.

"Just once, and then you need to close your eyes and go to sleep, okay?"

Caity nodded enthusiastically.

"Wa-oh wa-oh stuck like glue, you and me baby we're stuck like glue. Wa-oh wa-oh stuck like glue, you and me baby, I'm stuck on you. There you go making my heart beat again. Heart beat again. Heart beat again. There you go making me feel like a kid again. Won't you do it and do it one time. There you go pulling me right back in, and I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo," Bella sang softly, but loud enough for me to hear.

She had a very good singing voice, which I would have guessed anyhow, she had that type of a speaking voice, soft, alto, with just a hint of a second soprano in there. My thoughts immediately went to my piano. What we would sound like if we made music together—Bella's voice mixing in perfect harmony with my key strokes.

My attention shifted when Bella moved, she gently kissed Caity's forehead and whispered she loved her.

"If you need us, you know where my room is," I whispered, trying to keep the quiet tone congruent.

Caity nodded but kept her eyes closed. Bella plugged a nightlight in to the socket next to Caity's bed and made her way over to me. I turned off the light and we closed the door.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked, hopeful she was ready to talk.

She wrapped her arms around my middle and held me. After a short time, she rested her chin on my chest and looked up at me. "Take a shower with me?" she asked in a soft whisper.

I looked down at her, trying to decipher how serious she was. Her eyes didn't dance with joy, or bounce with amusement, I only saw a broken shell of the woman I loved.

"I want to get cleaned up, but I want you to hold me. And Caity has a way of hearing me cry no matter how much distance I put between us…but she can't hear me in the shower," she informed. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Showers meant Bella and I naked…together…behind closed doors. I wasn't sure if that was such a good idea.

"I promise, we'll be good," she offered. "Besides, I don't think you'll want to touch me after I tell you what happened today."

Her face contorted slightly in pain as she admitted that, her eyes began to water, and her lower lip got sucked between her teeth.

"I'll take a shower with you, but you have to tell me the worst of it, and while we're in the shower you will tell me everything else," I compromised.

She nodded.

I took her hand and lead her into my bedroom, then into my bathroom. Both doors were closed to eliminate any of this conversation going any farther than just the two of us.

"Before I tell you the worst of it, I need to tell you something else," Bella half requested. She looked into my eyes and waited for me to tell her to continue. "On Monday, I'm contacting an attorney to figure out the best way to get out of the house. I paid for over half of it already with my parent's life insurance money and I can't afford to lose that _and_ the house. When I get that figured out or find out my rights in kicking Jake out, I'll be done with him."

I nodded, relieved—beyond relieved, at this information.

"What's the worst of it, Bella?" I asked, needing to know. "Why did you say you felt like you were dying inside?"

She looked down at her feet for what felt like a life time before looking up at my chest and answering. "Jake was trying to kick me out of the house. He accused me of sleeping with you, called me a whore, and didn't believe me when I told him I hadn't slept with anyone since we were together. He asked me to prove it and…." She took a shaky breath. Bella continually rang her hands in nervousness. "I don't know how it happened. One second he's telling me I have to prove that I still belong to him or else he's going to kick me out and starts throwing my shit out on the lawn, then the next he's all over me.

"The only thing I could think of was if I left now I would owe my company forty five thousand dollars in drop fees, then run the risk of being sued by the brides on top of that. I'd lose the hundred grand I put into my house, and on top of that I'd then still have to pay child care and find a new job with no references. I freaked out."

My mind computed what she was saying, but I needed to hear it. I pictured the look in her eye when she opened the door, I saw how shallow they looked, how dead she felt inside. I heard the words she spoke, she felt like she was dying inside. She didn't want it. He used whatever cards he could to guilt her into it.

"What are you trying to say, Bella?" I asked, needing her to confirm it so I could go kill the son-of-a-bitch.

A loud sob broke from her lips. "I kept praying someone would ring the doorbell, that you would show back up with Caitlyn, that Alice would call and insist I needed to go over there, something…." Her words became frantic and her hands were full of emotion as they waved around and took on a life of their own.

"I just laid there and cried the entire time and he never stopped." She looked back down to the floor. "But I never told him to either. I never told him no, because I was afraid I would lose everything…but now as I sit here and think about it, none of that matters because in the long run, because of what I did, I could lose you." Her eyes shot up to mine with panic. "Please tell me you can forgive me. Even if it takes time, please, Edward, you have to…"

I couldn't let this continue, I had to put her out of her misery. I was hurt, yes, but it was nothing compared to what this was doing to her. Her eyes gave me all the information I needed—she regretted what happened, she didn't want it, she was afraid, and she felt empty—like she was dying on the inside. The tears streaming down her face showed me nothing but the pain she was feeling inside. I read the doubt, the hesitation, and the unadulterated fear flickering through the windows of her soul.

The two steps it took to get to her were easy, thoughtless even. I took her into my arms and held her to me as she cried loud, aching sobs.

"Like I said, Bella, I'll always love you, no matter what. I'm not going anywhere," I reassured.


	12. Chapter 11

SM owns Twilight and all related themes. Angel owns EEA

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Eleven: Eclipse

EPOV

Of course, Caity heard her mother crying, even through three closed doors. This wasn't just affecting Bella and I now, this was transposing onto our little girl. The entire time I was putting her back to bed, Caity kept asking me why her mommy was crying, begging to see her mommy. The worry in her eyes broke a part of me.

"Don't worry Caity-Lynn I'll look after your mommy. I'm her prince, remember?" was the only thing I could think of to say.

After I was finally able to get Caity calmed down enough that I felt comfortable leaving her, I went back and joined Bella in the shower. When I entered the bathroom, Bella stood stoically leaning against the counter. Her arms were crossed tightly against her towel wrapped body. Tear tracks ran down her cheeks and her lower lip quivered, but she kept it in.

Her strength astounded me, I could tell she wanted to break down, but she put herself on the back burner to make sure Caity was taken care of. Now I needed to do my job so she could actually allow her emotions to surface. _The first time I see my girlfriend naked, and we aren't even doing anything_—I was too scared to even think of doing anything, and for once, my dick was co-operating with me.

We sat there under the warm stream of water, clinging to each other for dear life, hoping this was all just a dream. Her body molded to mine and held me to her with a force I couldn't comprehend. It was as if she needed me in order to survive, like she was using my life source to feed hers. I could only stand there, holding her erect, offering her whatever of myself she wanted or needed.

I could feel the pain radiating off her, seeping into me and leaving me feeling broken—I could only imagine how she was feeling. The way she bent at the middle was the only indication she might be experiencing the same shattered feeling I was having.

Speechless. It was the only word I could think of to describe what I was at the moment. Sure, I was raging, furious, hurt, jealous, and a million other adjectives, but speechless was the main one I could focus on. I couldn't show Bella any of my other emotions, other than the calm persona I was using right now. She'd been through enough today and I refused to sink as low as Jake.

With all those feelings running through me, I knew I had to remain speechless. If I opened my mouth, I would tell her how much I needed time to process what she had just told me. If I tried to say something, all of my words would probably come out jumbled. If I managed a complete thought out loud, I'm sure I would it regret tomorrow…hell, probably in an hour. If I opened my mouth at all, I'd probably tell her I was going to her house to kill that motherfucker. That was the main reason I remained silent. She didn't need me acting like a Neanderthal on top of the stress she was already dealing with.

As much as I tried not to, a part of me wanted to be mad at her for sleeping with Jake—a very rational part of me wanted to scream and tell her to leave. Watching her fall apart like this over what happened, replaying her calling me every night from Caity's bed, and her accounts of how the two of them had been avoiding Jake at all costs took that part away. How could I be upset with her when she was standing in my arms, shaking and distraught over something she noticeably didn't want?

A reel of our encounter at the door when I went to pick her up continually played in my mind whenever I'd get too close to just saying "fuck it." This hurt her as much as it hurt me. This happened to her—not me. I am just a casualty in the war, while she was the sacrifice.

I wanted to tell her she had no other option, if she wanted to be with me, she had to leave him…now. It would be in her best interest. I mean fuck, we now had to worry about something like this happening again. And I knew it would. I knew he would lay her on some kind of a guilt trip and try to force her into something like this again. Bella was too sweet and worried to just say, "Get the fuck out of my house you dirty motherfucker!"

In my book, this was a form of rape. Granted, Bella didn't say no, but she cried the entire time, she didn't want this. Couldn't he tell she wasn't happy about it? Couldn't he see or feel her tears? I mean, shit, if a girl wasn't moaning I was looking into her face trying to figure out what I was doing wrong. Was he such a worthless shit that he didn't care that she wasn't enjoying herself?

Dark bruises were starting to form on her upper arms and hips, it took everything in me not to drive to her house and beat the living shit out of him for doing this to her. Screaming matches between couples were acceptable if they were both ways…but harming a woman was as taboo as you could get. This, actually bruising your counterpart—especially when that counterpart is my girlfriend…I don't fucking think so. When I asked her about them, she claimed she didn't know he was leaving them. Fucker knew he was doing it to her, he was marking her—showing me who she belonged to.

Jake just didn't understand that you can 'own' someone physically (which didn't count in my book) or you could own their heart; in which case the heart was given freely to you. Bella and I belonged to each other in the way that mattered most to me. She had my heart, just as I had hers.

After forty five minutes the water started to cool so I shut it off, Bella only clung to me harder. Her naked body against mine was a welcome reminder that she was mine—her heart was mine to claim. She trusted me not to take advantage of her and to take care of her.

"Come on, let's get dried off and into bed," I whispered into the top of her head.

She nodded slightly but tightened her grip. "Don't let go," she pleaded.

"Baby, I won't, I just want to get us warm and into bed. I'll hold you all night and into tomorrow," I reassured and sealed with a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

With hesitation, she let go of me and turned so she could get out of the shower, giving me an excellent view of her backside. Damn, she had a nice ass. When the hardening started I only had to remind myself of what brought us to this moment, and I was quickly deflated again. Another man with his hands on her was enough to make me rabid.

When she turned back around with our towels, I noticed a dark circle on her lower abdomen, right next to the protruding bone of her hip. I took both our towels and reached hers around her shoulders before I took mine and wrapped it around my waist.

"What's that tattoo?" I asked, nodding my head downward.

Bella moved the towel so I could get a better glimpse. "It's an eclipse. It is a reminder of the day we met. The day the darkness covered the brightness in my life," she explained.

I got down on my knees so I could examine it closer, the ink was black, webbing out into the flesh around it, on the inside was our date, 6.17.07. It was dark and mysterious, beautiful on all accounts; her artist did an amazing job on it.

Her skin was begging for my touch, and my fingers wanted to trace the outlines of her skin. Before I touched it, I looked up to her and softly asked for permission. She blushed, but nodded her head in acceptance.

My fingers lightly traveled from the highest ray and around the outer shell to the bottom. I looked up at her again before I made another move—this one more intimate than any we'd shared until this point. Her eyes were closed, her head slightly tilted back. I took that as my invitation and leaned forward, placing my lips over the center of the inner circle.

Looking at it this closely I understood exactly what it meant to her…exactly what our night together meant to her. That night, us finding each other, was the bright spot in both of our lives—well until we found one another again. This testament only solidified as much.

A few kisses later, I found my hands on her hips, and my teeth nibbling lightly. I'd always wanted Bella; this was just the closest we'd been since our night.

"Edward," Bella half sighed, half moaned.

With her fingers in my hair, my kisses grew determined. My dick hardened under my towel. My lips traveled up her stomach and between the valley of her breast before they joined hers. Eagerly, I grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to me, her body molding perfectly to mine. Her softness matched perfectly with the hard muscles and bone I offered. Together, we were the perfect combination and mixture.

Passion ignited when I felt her perky breasts flatten against my chest. She moaned when her hard nipples brushed against mine. My grip tightened as I hoisted her up, causing her to throw her legs around my hips. The effect wasn't lost on either of us, my hard cock brushed against her wet folds and both of us let out groans of desire.

Everything in me was screaming for me to thrust forward, I'd been waiting for this moment for three years. No matter how much I wanted it, I knew it wasn't right. Now, in my childhood bathroom, after everything that transpired today, wasn't the right time to reunite with the girl of my dreams.

I groaned again as I felt her legs loosen their grip. Bella pulled her lips away from mine and looked down.

"Ed-ward…" she whispered, her voice broke, indicating she felt the same way I did. "I want this…my god I've never wanted anything more than this. I want to feel close to you again."

Following her lead, I placed her on her feet. Ignoring all else, Bella pulled me to her and buried her face in my chest. The wetness from her tears tugged at my heartstrings. I felt it, the turmoil, the wanting, the pull.

"Why'd they have to die?" she asked softly. I didn't quite understand her thought process. I didn't know what I should say, or shouldn't say. How do you respond to something like that? "If they hadn't died, I would have never left New York." Bella finally looked up at me; the broken look in her eyes tore at me. "If I hadn't gotten that phone call, I wouldn't have left you. I've thought about it every night before I fall asleep, and each night I come up with the same answer. I would have transferred to NYU or Columbia. I would have moved back only long enough to pack up and move back."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Maybe you were meant to leave so we could have something more special," I offered, trying to ease her tears. "Besides, if you hadn't left, you wouldn't have that beautiful little girl."

"We—_we_ wouldn't have that beautiful little girl," Bella corrected.

My heart warmed at her words. The warmth radiated throughout my body and made my limbs tingle.

"When I get all this figured out, when I'm finally free of all this drama and we get to a good place, I want her to be yours as much as she's mine."

Knowing what I did about Bella and her fierce protective nature when it came to Caity, I knew those words weren't easy for her to speak, let alone think.

"I want you to be her daddy, Edward. I want us to raise that little girl together. I want it all with you. The two point five kids, the picket fence, the late night stories, everything. Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels this way," she pled.

"If I could get away with it, I'd whisk you away and marry you tomorrow," I answered honestly. There was nothing in this world I wanted more. I wanted all those things with her and more.

She looked down, then back up into my eyes. "I'm calling the lawyer on Monday. I have four months here, then we can move to New York."

"New York? You're sure?"

She nodded. "I want to be with you. Caity and I talked about it and we want to be wherever you are. I can do my job anywhere. The only reasons we have to stay here is your parents and Alice. You have your job, friends, and sister in New York. The only drawback is, it may take me a little while to get my cliental up to what it is here, but I have money in savings so we won't need to rely on you…."

"I want you guys to lean on me…not rely on me, but lean on me. I know you, I know your independence is important to you, and I'm not trying to impose on that, but I want us to be a team. I want us to lean on each other."

Bella nodded in agreement and slid her hands up my chest, which immediately brought my attention to the fact we were both still standing in my bathroom, naked.

"Why don't we go crawl into bed and talk about this more there?" I offered, eager to continue a conversation on our future.

A few hours ago, I wasn't sure if we would even have a future. When she told me she slept with Jake, I fully anticipated her running in the other direction. I knew both Bella and I saw sex as something you share with someone you care about, and only then. Her admitting they slept together felt similar to a nail in the coffin. This conversation was only breathing life into wounds that were starting to heal beautifully.

**BPOV**

I stayed perfectly still all night, trying to convince Edward I was sleeping. It took him a few hours but he finally fell into some semblance of slumber. Too many thoughts were running through my head in order for me to turn my brain off. My mind kept replaying this afternoon, trying to scour for other possible outcomes, anything that could have changed the events that transpired.

If I could, I would give anything I had to take this afternoon back. I wanted to pretend none of it happened, but I knew I couldn't. It wasn't just me affected by my actions, Edward was as well. I saw it in his eyes. My actions broke a part of him. It was now my responsibility to go back and try to fix what I broke.

Caity and I had talked about moving to Edward's home quite frequently, I just didn't know if it were possible. How do you tell a guy that you and your daughter want to move a thousand miles away, to another state no less, just to be with him? Scratch that, I really wanted to tell him I wanted to move _in_ with him, but I didn't think that was feasible, just yet. Moving a three year old child into a man's apartment—a man who didn't have much experience with children—seemed irresponsible.

More time was needed for me to really get to know him. I wasn't about to thrust my child into a situation with a man I was head over heels in love with, but hardly knew. Yes, I knew all the trivial things, his favorite song, color, and food group, but when it came to the big things, such as; was he a grump in the morning, what were his religious beliefs, and how did he view the world, I had no clue. I needed to know Edward Cullen the person from the inside verses just knowing Edward Cullen the man.

I was getting closer, and once I knew he was for real and no some poser like Jake was turning out to be, I'd tell him everything and I would move anything in my path to be with him in New York.

It was beyond that though. I knew Edward would be okay with us moving in, I was afraid old habits would die hard. I'd never given Jake any responsibility when it came to Caitlyn, I knew Edward would want some. He'd already proved he could handle them, and that he was more than willing to take on whatever I would allow. Would I be able to change my ways and allow him in our little bubble? I wanted to. I wanted to allow him to be the father I knew he could be, but I was just afraid I wouldn't react reasonably to the matter.

For three years, it's only been Caitlyn and me, could we invite Edward in easily? How would the transition flow? Could we make this work? Could I sit back and allow him to discipline her and be able to hold my tongue if I didn't agree with his methods? Would I be able to compromise on decisions regarding her health or schooling if we don't agree? By allowing him into our lives as her father, it inevitably relinquishes some of the control I had as a single parent.

This weekend was an odd weekend; my bridal event fell on a Friday instead of the typical Saturday. People and their desire to save money astounded me—what a couple wouldn't do to save_ fifty_ bucks. That's right, they make their guests miss an extra day of work, and become an imposition just to save an extra few dollars on their banquet hall. Shit, they were paying my firm ten grand just to do this wedding, and that didn't even count the flowers or the food. Just our cost alone—ten fucking grand! It was their decision, but it was now my problem. Finding child care until ten p.m. is a bitch.

Thankfully, Alice was able to get out of work tonight so she could pick Caitlyn up from daycare and watch her until the wedding was over. If it weren't for her, I don't know what I would have done. Not having her around would be a major drawback in New York, but it was one I knew I had to take. If I ever wanted to get out from underneath Jake's clutches and find a happy medium with Edward, I needed to do this. Better yet, if I ever wanted to move forward with Edward, and start our life together, I needed to do this.

Around six, I finally fell into a fitful slumber, causing me to sleep through breakfast. At eight, Caitlyn couldn't wait anymore and came charging into the room, and jumped onto the bed. I heard her the moment she opened the door, but chose to pretend to remain asleep just to give her the head start.

This was our routine. If she woke before I did, she was to wake me up. It pissed Jake off beyond belief, but I wasn't about to have her running around without supervision. Jake only hated it because it meant he had to wear clothes to bed. That thought made a chill run down my spine—not the good kind either.

I caught Caity before she could pounce on me and rolled over on her so I could tickle her and blow raspberries on her belly. Her giggles and squeals brought a smile to my lips. Hearing her happy was one of the ultimate joys my life. For a long time it had been my only joy in life.

"Mommy, guess what!" Caity giggled.

"What?" I asked, pulling away and smiling down at her.

"Nana Esme made pancakes for bweakfest!"

That caught me off guard, I remembered her punishment from yesterday, but I just hadn't anticipated us not staying at home and someone else making her breakfast. This was new territory, I couldn't get mad at Caitlyn for eating the pancakes that were made for her, and I couldn't get upset at Esme because she didn't know about the punishment.

I knew if I told Esme what the punishment was, she would be aghast, but breakfast was a big deal at my house. A big breakfast was like dessert after dinner for us. Eating cereal instead of pancakes and eggs was a punishment just like taking away candy after dinner. At least cereal still had all the nutrients she would need to grow big and strong.

"And tell your mom what _you_ had for breakfast," Edward instructed from the door.

Caity pouted and crossed her arms against her chest. "Edward made me eat Honey-Nut Cheerio's instead."

I raised an eyebrow at my daughter, she knew better than to complain about her punishment. If she complained about her time out, she got another two minutes on the chair. She may be young, but she still needed to learn that her actions had consequences. I didn't think there was such a thing as being too young to learn some good life lessons. It's better she learned this young than when she was older and had life shit all over her—at least that's how I saw it.

"Nana Esme's pantakes wooked soooooo good, Mommy! Dey were big and fwuffy and…."

"Where'd the baby come from, I don't understand baby talk, talk like the big girl I know you are," I instructed. I know, I'm a harsh and bitchy mommy, but how was she supposed to learn if I let her talk like a baby all the time? When she was sleepy and too tired to keep her eyes open was one thing, wide awake and goofing off was another.

"They were fluffy and as big as my face, Mommy! They looked sooooooo good. Nana Esme said she'd save me some for lunch so I could eat bweakfest for two meals!" she giggled and clapped her hands. And the lesson in this was there was always a compromise. I would have felt bad too, and probably done the same thing. Esme's support in this gave me some comfort, giving me the hope that I wasn't completely screwing this up.

"She saved you bwekfest. There's pancakes in the oven for you!" Caitlyn's arms flew around my neck and I rolled over with her again, pulling her on top of me so I could give her a big hug without squishing her.

"Mmm, you give the best hugs," I murmured into her hair. "I love you so much, baby."

She pulled away slightly and pushed her lips to my cheek giving me a big screeching "MUAH" with wet lips.

Her little hands encased my face and pulled me so I was looking into her eyes. "I love you too, Mommy." She waited a second and a serious look crossed her face. "Even though I was bad yesterday, am I still your favowit?"

That question broke my heart. I always knew Caitlyn was very tender hearted, I always had to be careful what I said to her when I was angry, or she would take it too personally. I hated it that she thought I would love her any less just because she was naughty.

"Baby, you're more than my favorite. You're my only." I followed her actions and cupped her face in my hands. "You're my only favorite in the entire world. I love you more than anything," I reassured.

"Good," Caitlyn insisted, nodding her head hard. "Mommy, I gotta tell you, your breath stinks. Brush your teethies."

My mouth closed immediately and I looked at her wide eyed. I couldn't believe she said that to me. Granted, we weren't usually cupping each other's faces and proclaiming our love first thing in the morning, and I was usually the first one awake, but I was still in shock.

Edward couldn't hold in his laughter from the doorway. My eyes immediately shot over to him and I felt my cheeks blush. How embarrassing.

"Don't worry, she said the same thing to me," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

I gave Caity two quick love taps and told her to go grab her day clothes and change so we could get ready for the day. I had to be at the hotel within the next two hours so I had to get up and get her to daycare.

Once Caity was out of the room, Edward plopped down on the bed next to me and pulled me to him. "I figured we'd let you sleep in since you didn't get to sleep until about two hours ago," he informed. His eyes told me everything. He knew I was faking, he knew I was still upset.

"Thank you for sticking to her punishment." It was the least I could say, I knew Jake would have just given in so he wouldn't have to hear her whine.

He simply shrugged and cuddled his face into my neck. "How else am I supposed to get the hang of all of this? I want to be good for her. I want to be good for the both of you," he admitted.

I turned so I could wrap my arms around his neck. "You already are." His smile brightened the entire room.

"So what is on the docket today?" he asked, I could see the hopefulness in his eyes. I didn't want to crush him, but I knew I wasn't going to be much company.

"I actually have a wedding, so I need to get Caity to daycare."

"Why don't I just keep her today? We will drop you off where ever you need to be, run a few errands, then come back here so she can have her pancakes for lunch, and just play around the house."

"Well, Alice is picking her up at five, so…. Maybe you could come to the reception with me? Like come as my date?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Or, she could stay here while my son goes and accompanies you as your date?" Esme asked from the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to make sure they told you about breakfast. My son seems to have a one track mind and food isn't exactly at the top of his list of priorities."

I laughed. "They did, Caity is actually getting dressed right now so that she and Edward can have a day together." I looked over to Edward, searching his face for his thoughts on the matter. I didn't want to impose on Esme, but at the same time, it would be easier for both Edward and me tonight. Edward looked into my eyes and searched them for a moment before he nodded slightly.

"Are you sure it won't be any trouble?" I asked, a little nervous. Esme had babysat many times, but I always felt bad. I didn't like to put people out.

"Oh, pish posh. That little angel is never any trouble. You know I love having her here."

I looked back over to Edward and saw him smile. If Edward, Caity, and I were going to be a family, I needed to start learning how to lean on his family and accept their help when it was offered. A lesson that would be as hard learned as could be.

"Thank you," I answered with a smile. I kissed Edward before getting up and making my way to my bag. I would make sure to have a conversation with Esme before we left, I needed to thank her properly and ask for her thoughts on the punishment she had delivered for me.

This was the first time I'd delivered the cereal and no pancake punishment. I needed some kind of acknowledgement from Esme, someone with the knowhow to tell me I was doing something right, or if not, to recommend a more suitable punishment. I knew it got the point across to Caity, I could see that in her eyes this morning, but I didn't know if it would be ruled cruel and unusual punishment.

Once I grabbed my dress from the bag and my toiletries, I gave Edward another kiss before I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. My mind flew back to yesterday's shower and how supportive Edward had been. He was everything I could have imagined. I knew he had to be hurt by my actions, but he knew I needed him, so he gave me what I needed most. His devotion was beautiful; I just needed to make sure I reciprocated at every turn.

When I got out of the shower, I noticed someone had laid out a towel and blow dryer for me. I took advantage of the hospitality and dried my hair straight down my back. Making sure it covered my tattoo and was poker straight so it would cover the slight dip in the back of my bright blue Calvin Klein jersey dress. It was my fall back dress because it never wrinkled, and covered all the parts I deemed flabby, hiding my stomach, but form fitting everywhere else. I knew Edward would most definitely approve.

My makeup was done to look classy but slightly drastic, using steels and a pale blue to accent the brown of my eyes. Eyeliner outlined my eyes, making them look bigger, and I used an extra coat of mascara to draw more attention. Wedding days were typically the only times I used eye makeup, every other day it was eyeliner and mascara. My boss had given me the advice that my makeup should always make the men drool, but cause the women to not see me as a threat. Subtle eye makeup was the perfect medium. Guys still saw the 'rockin bod' but girls saw me as someone who didn't try too hard—thus keeping me at a happy medium.

Grooms weren't my thing. Most of the time I saw them as pathetic, giving the girl whatever she wanted, not putting up any resistance, even when the colors of the wedding were more girly than anything I could come up with. I realize most men aren't interested in wedding details, but they needed to have some input. Most guys were too pussy whipped to give any. This was part of the reason I wanted a small wedding if I ever got married—twenty people max.

Damnit! One night with Edward, one horrible situation where he comforts me, and I'm already thinking marriage.

While eating breakfast, I asked Esme about the punishment. I think she was too kind to me. Because Caitlyn couldn't eat pancakes for breakfast, I chose to accept her punishment as my own as well, after all, I had failed somewhere if she did something like opening the door on her own. Plus, I felt guilty gorging myself on something my daughter loved, but couldn't have.

Thankfully, Esme wasn't insulted and understood where I was coming from.

"I remember one time, I had to ground Edward from eating candy on Halloween. I felt so guilty I couldn't even eat the candy bars Rose offered me. Punishment is just as hard on us as it is on the child. But the important thing to remember is it makes them a better person. The next time that doorbell rings, Caitlyn will think twice before she goes to the door."

"God I hope so. I hate doing this to her. She doesn't eat a lot of sweets, and I was too angry to offer a punishment last night. I mean, had I given her a time out, I probably would have sat her there too long. The only thing I could think of after I found out what she did was, what if had been someone else. What if she would have been kidnapped? I was more scared than angry and I just wanted to scream. I was pissed at Jake, and I just couldn't handle it all at once."

"You don't have to rationalize your punishments to me. I happen to think you're an exceptional mother. That little girl is going to grow up into a beautiful woman, and that's all because of you."

"Well hopefully it will be because of your son too," I admitted, looking down and playing with my Cheerios. When I looked back up, Esme's smile was large enough to split her face in two. Her encouragement and excitement at our budding relationship made me feel more accepted. "When Edward and I get all this figured out, I would love it if she could look to you and Carlisle as grandparents."

Our eyes locked and her smile mega-watted. "You know it would be our pleasure. We already look at her as a grandchild. I would love it if you and Caity were a true part of our family."

I couldn't help it. With her words, I jumped up and ran to Esme, capturing her in my arms and holding her close. "Thank you," I whispered, beyond ecstatic. For the first time since my parents died, I felt like I truly belonged inside a family—I felt as if I had a mother again, and I felt the pieces fall back into place.

EPOV

As hard as she tried, Bella couldn't fool me into thinking she slept a wink the night before. I felt every toss and turn, heard every disheartened sigh, and watched every fidget. It got to the point where I don't think she even knew she was moving at all. The silent tears were what got me, but I needed to let her heal in her own way. She'd asked me to hold her earlier, if she needed me now, she would have asked rather than pretend to sleep.

Everything in me was screaming out to hold her. My arms felt empty, my torso bare without her next to me. It was as if comforting her was second nature and I was defying the laws of nature by not being there for her. When she finally turned away from me, I allowed myself to fall into a light slumber, but still awoke slightly with every sniffle.

When morning came and I noticed Bella was finally asleep, the decision to leave her as such was a no brainer. As the door opened a crack and Caity's little head popped around the corner, I jumped out of bed, ran to her, and immediately swooped her up into my arms to keep her quiet. A quick finger to my lips was all the indication she needed.

With Caity still in my arms, we made our way down to the kitchen, discussing the events of the night before, her mother being the forefront of what was on her mind.

"Edward, why was my mommy crying last night?" Caity asked, her fingers running through the hair at the nape of my neck. That feeling was steadily becoming one of my favorites.

"Your mommy's feelings were hurt yesterday. You know how when someone at Daycare makes fun of you?" I paused, giving her time to respond. Caity nodded in agreement before I continued. "That makes your insides feel sad, doesn't it?" Another nod. "And sometimes that makes you cry. Your mommy's feelings were hurt and she just needed to cry. It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure she'll be better today."

Caity nodded in agreement, but her little brow was still furrowed in deep thought. "Who hurt her feelings?"

Shit. How to answer this one? I couldn't very well say 'Jake hurt your mommy's feelings.' There was already enough animosity there, I didn't need to add to it, plus I wasn't sure how the subsequent questions would roll.

"It doesn't matter who hurt her feelings. What matters is, when you gave her that big hug last night, you made everything better. Your mommy needed your hug and you gave it. They are the best medicine in the world for hurt feelings." I was full of total and complete bullshit. Thankfully, she didn't call me on it—but that was probably due in large part to the breakfast feast my mother cultivated before dawn.

There was no hiding Caity's delight at the spread of pancakes and bacon all along the breakfast nook. I wanted to just say screw her punishment, but I couldn't very well just give in to my first responsible task as a role model to the little girl. I needed to stay strong, show Bella I was someone she could count on whenever it came to things like this. I had to be there to show her I could be a father to Caity.

"Caity, what kind of cereal do you want?" I asked, ignoring the food already set out. My mom looked at me with a look of puzzlement. It appeared she was about to say something but thought better of it and watched me take lead.

"Edward, do I have to?" Caity begged, big puppy dog eyes peering out, fake tears ready to fall, lower lip quivering. I was two seconds from caving.

"You know your mommy said you couldn't have a big breakfast this morning. She said you'd have to have cereal. Do you remember why you have to eat cereal for breakfast today?"

The tears fell, damnit. When they plummeted down onto the tile so did my heart.

"Bet-t-t-tause I was b-b-b-bad. I opened th-th-th-the door when I wasn't tuposed to."

Memories came to the forefront of my mom running through these questions with me when I was being punished. Figuring I had nothing to lose, I went with it.

"Why aren't you supposed to open the door?"

"Bet-t-t-tause I toulda-toulda been taken."

I nodded in confirmation. "Your mommy only wants what's best for you, Baby. If you're taken then she'll never see you again and that scares her."

Understanding was written in her sorrowful eyes when she pointed to the box of my father's Honey-Nut Cheerios. If nothing else, I would ensure Caity would have low cholesterol. Following her directions, I grabbed the Cheerio's, a bowl, and the milk before putting her down in my old highchair that my mom had drug out. Once she was situated, I made her bowl and gave it to her before making my own so she wouldn't feel so left out.

Her smile at my actions told me everything I needed to know—I did the right thing. If Caity hadn't told me so, my mom did when she leaned forward, kissed my forehead and told me she was proud of the man I had become.

Once Caity was finished, she squirmed to get down. Her little hands tugged on the leg of my sleep pants, begging me to stoop down to her level. When I did, she kissed my cheek with a loud 'muah' sound and ran away. I listened as her little feet pitter pattered all the way up the stairs and to my door before I chose to follow. First punishment out of the way and I survived.

Three hours isn't much time when you have a three year old on your heels, you have to find an old suit that looks decent enough to make your wedding designer girlfriend look good, and you still have to shower and figure out the best route on how to get there.

The first hour of our time together, Caity helped me find the suit. I'd try one on and she'd make a face, telling me yay or nay. Her no face's were absolutely devastating—her entire face would crumple up to the point you couldn't tell if she was a prune or a little person. After the fifth suit, my father brought in one of his Armani suits for me to try. Before I even had a chance to try it on, Caity informed me that was the suit that would make me look more like a prince.

"Edward, my mommy will forget all about my daddy if you wear that suit!" she gushed. It'd been the first time since we first met she'd brought up her daddy and the fact he was Bella's prince. The thought nearly killed me. Logic continually told me Caity was mine. She had my hair, my eyes, fuck, even some of my mannerisms, though I couldn't blame those on paternity, they could have came from watching me. The dates all match up, there were just too many things telling me she was. I fought hope until Bella uttered the words. I couldn't force myself to believe anything until she confirmed what my heart already told me. Why set my hopes on something that may never be true?

Bella herself told me she'd loved me this entire time, that I was the one for her…that could only mean one thing—that I was Caity's dad, that I was her prince. Justifiably I had to be correct—right? In my mind, there were no other options. I was her prince. I was Caity's father. End of story.

Hour number two was spent with me taking a shower and Caity sitting on the vanity while I shaved and got ready shirtless. I remembered Rose doing something of a similar effect whenever my mom and dad got ready for an event, so I couldn't feel weird in my half nudity. At least both the door to the bedroom and the door to the bathroom were open, it wasn't like I was locking her in here while I was half naked. Besides, when we took a bath together with Bella, I was shirtless…Bella was there and never said anything. That made it okay, right?

Caity ate that shit up. She insisted on helping me shave. She smeared the shaving cream across my neck and jaw, even adding a dollop to my nose after I put one on hers. She giggled and squealed as we played around a little in the white foam, she even went as far as offering to help with the aftershave—that was until a little drop got on her delicate skin and she insisted I take care of the 'stinky stuff.'

Hour three was cut short when I left early so I could meet up with Bella at the church. Caity told me to get her mommy some flowers because that's what princes were supposed to do on dates. She instructed to make sure they were purple because that was her mommy's favorite color. That only caused me to leave five minutes earlier than I originally anticipated.

The wedding was being conducted at one of the old cathedrals downtown, so it wasn't hard to find. We'd gone on field trips there many times in elementary school (product of Catholic school until fifth grade). What I didn't anticipate was Friday traffic in the city. I forgot how much of a bitch it was when everyone had a car.

Thankfully, I was still able to arrive at the church early enough to see the chapel decorated and Bella in action. She stood off to the side watching the last of the ceremony before quietly walking toward the back of the sanctuary to direct traffic once things started winding down more. To her right, I recognized the girl helping her as the one from Alice and Jasper's wedding, causing me to dub her as Bella's assistant. Damn I needed one of those. An assistant would make my job much easier than it was—hell, I could probably move to Chicago easily if I had an assistant to coordinate everything back in New York for me.

When Bella turned, I received another glimpse of her in my new favorite dress. Words were hard to form while I watched her move in it. Classy, elegant, and sexy as fuck came to mind, but none seemed appropriate. The blue dress fit her like a glove, but gave her room to be comfortable, it peeked just enough at her bust to give a taste of what she hid underneath, but left her looking professional and nothing but tasteful. The only thing I didn't like about it was the slight gathering below the bust hiding her true curves from me.

After last night, I knew what my girl was working with; she had no need to be hiding it. She was beautiful. I could see most mothers being jealous of her flat stomach and hard muscle. Envy couldn't run deep though because she worked for it. I don't know how many times I talked to her at night while she was working out on the treadmill or lifting weights or something. She made me want to work out more so I could measure up to her expectations of herself.

Once she left sanctuary, I forced myself to look around and admire her work. The room around me was beautiful. I'd never been one to stop and admire flowers or décor—I mean, hello, I am a guy. Having your girlfriend decorate the space made you appreciate and take look at your surroundings. There was a large archway over the happy couple, flowers flanking all of the pews, flowers trailing down the alter-rail, and cascading over the candelabras. The room was decorated in warm wintery colors, deep red and dark navy most predominant over any other of the colors. Everything matched the bridesmaid's dresses and groom's men's tuxes.

Following Bella's lead, I slipped out of the church before anyone could notice and met up with her just outside the narthex doors. I had plans of sneaking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist before she noticed me, but Bella's assistant cleared her throat and nodded in my direction, drawing her attention away from the clipboard in her hand. Even from the side, I could see Bella's brow furrow before she turned around and broke out into a face-shattering smile.

Eagerly, Bella handed off the clipboard, took the remaining steps to me, and slid her arms around my neck. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered into my shoulder.

"Did I have the chance to tell you earlier how beautiful you are?" I asked, leaning away from her slightly, but keeping my hands clasped behind her back.

"Mmmhhhmmm I believe you did. But it never hurts to suck up every once in awhile," she answered with a coy smile. Her hands came to my chest and straightened my tie before settling on my lapels. "You clean up mighty fine yourself Mr. Cullen. If I didn't know any better I'd think you had a hot date later on."

I cleared my throat and tried to look sly. "I do. I was hoping to get this hotty to allow me to take her for dinner tonight."

One of her eyebrows rose and she looked at me, begging me to proceed. "I've just got to ask her mom permission and maybe I could take both my girls out tonight."

Bella smiled at my admission. "What if we leave the little one at home? Do you think your mom would watch her a little longer for us?"

"Are you asking me on a real date, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked, a huge smile gracing my lips, it'd been the first time I'd used our little nickname in person. Her eyes showed what her face couldn't, her cheeks instantly glowed and warmed with the name, a soft shiver ran down her back.

"It all depends if you're planning on saying yes or not, Mr. Cullen," she answered coyly. My vixen knew she had me cornered.

"I'll never be able to say no to you, Baby. Never."

"Good. That just reaffirms your perfect for me," she gushed. And I was. I was perfect for her—and only her.


	13. Chapter 35: Pictures

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Thirty-Five

EPOV

I never knew a weekend could go so fast. One moment I was walking into Bella's house only to find an argumentative Jacob, the next, I was sitting back in my office Monday morning. This time I'd made sure to take my camera and fill it to the brink with photos of my girls and myself together. My mom continually held the camera up, so we were never sure when she caught photos or when she was just browsing. Later that afternoon, I found out she was clicking away, but also deleting all the ones she didn't like as she went.

The first one was of me kneeling down in front of Caity, tying her shoe. Her little foot rested on my thigh, and her hand was placed on my shoulder. She was looking off into the distance, probably at her mother somewhere behind me.

The next we were in the same pose, but I was leaning forward and kissing her cheek. Her eyes crinkled with a smile.

The third, same minute in time, I had my arms wrapped around Caity's waist; I was giving her a raspberry on her cheek while she had her head pulled away from me, squealing as I attacked.

There were pictures of us at the park, the three of us going down the slide that my mother took, huge smiles crossing each of our faces; Caity's head was thrown back in laughter as Bella pulled her onto her lap. It was a photo of a happy family—_my_ happy family.

Another one of my favorites was a shot of the three of us chasing each other around in the snow, our cheeks red from the frost. Bella's eyes were aglow with a spark I'd only seen a few times. The happiness that shone through astounded me. It was as if there was a light shining down from heaven and you could see the reflection in her eyes. She was inadvertently looking directly at the camera while I chased her and Caity around the playground. She was beautiful. I'd never seen anyone look as beautiful in a pair of jeans and a pea coat with one of those Newsie hats from the Great Depression. Her hair hung down around her shoulders as wisps flew across her face. She was most definitely the focal point.

The next in line was the picture when I finally caught up with them and the three of us lay on the snow covered ground, giggling and laughing as I tickled my girls. Bella's head was thrown back with laughter, Caity was straddling my torso trying to get me to stop, all the while her face in the most beautiful smile, and my face said it all—this is the life I want. My eyes crinkled at the edges with a laughter I hadn't used since childhood, my smile showed all my teeth.

At the end of the memory card, I found my money shot. All of the other photos had been of the three of us. This one, the one we didn't even know was being taken was of me and Bella only. I had her pulled to my chest tightly, my hands around her waist, her hands resting on my chest. Her hat was tilted to the side slightly so you could get a perfect shot of her face. The both of us stood there, mouths slightly open, just staring into each other's eyes. The love that radiated through the print was enough to stop my heart. Right there, in that moment forever frozen in time, I found my forever.

Each picture showed what we could have, what the three of us were together. If this weekend showed us anything, it was that we could work together as a family, and work together well. Bella had been more than pleased when my mother told her how I handled the punishment. I earned the most fuckawesome treat for asking Caitlyn why she was getting her punishment and what she learned from it. Bella on her knees in front of me— the image was placed in my spank bank indefinitely. It was completely unexpected (that's putting it mildly), but better than anything I'd ever felt.

It was well after midnight when we finally told my parents goodnight and retired into our room for the evening, Friday after our date. My mother had just spilled the beans about Caity losing it over her punishment, and how I handled the situation. My father retold the afternoon when Caity helped me get ready, even showing pictures of us shaving together that he had snapped on his cell phone. Bella gushed and asked him to send it to her so she could use it for future blackmail if needed.

When we finally walked through the door, Bella turned and locked the knob, immediately dropping to her knees and reached for my pants. Of course, me being the gentleman I am, I tried to detour her. I wasn't interested in oral pleasures from her—I wanted the real experience. I wanted her more than I'd ever wanted anyone.

"Edward, let me do this for you. Let me show you how much I appreciate you. Watching you with Caity, seeing how you two interact with one another…. Baby, let me do this. It's all I have to give right now."

Her eyes told me things her mouth couldn't. I saw how they were half lidded, heavy with desire, dark with the want we both shared. We'd made a promise to one another not to make love until we could officially be together with no other parties involved.

"Bella, I don't want to degrade you like…."

"You won't be. I want to do this. I'm asking you to let me do this. I want to share myself with you in the only way I can right now." Her words were whispered and slightly husky. My eyes locked with hers as she unbuckled my belt and disengaged my button and zipper. Somewhere a bell and whistle were going off, telling me to stop her, this wasn't the position I wanted her in, but I was too captivated by the want in her eyes.

"Let me show you how much I appreciate you, how much I love you," she begged as she slowly pulled my pants down to my ankles, leaving me boxer-clad and hard as a rock waiting for her next move. "What you did for me today—taking care of everything, coming to the wedding, and being the perfect date, mixing with my co-workers…no one has ever done that for me, Edward. No one has been as supportive of me as you have been today." With each passing word, my boxers inched lower until they met my jeans. I could feel her hot breath against my dick, as it wisped around me and massaged with gentle strokes.

Bella's hands slowly slid up my thighs until they were where I wanted them. One hand glided up and down my shaft, while the other gently massaged my balls with confident hands. Her eyes were still trained on mine as she leaned forward after a few pumps and licked along the vein running up the front. I could feel the precum trickle from inside me by the time she was half way to the head. Once she met the start of my head, her tongue verged to the left and steadily traced around the ridge before she pulled me into her mouth.

I felt her tongue lick my slit and taste my precum with a soft and heavy moan of delight. My moan followed immediately with the vibration from hers. God I wasn't going to last long. This girl was going to be the death of me—and quickly.

With all my strength, I honestly tried to keep my hands from her hair as she slowly bobbed on my dick. Bella seemed to feel my resistance to relax, so she decided to take charge once again. She removed her hands from my body, took my hands, and placed them at the back of her head, encouraging me to help her along. Thing was, she was doing an amazing job all by herself, there was no direction I could give her. Her beautiful mouth tightened in all the right spots, she made sure to use just enough tongue to make me want more, and tease me with little scrapes of her teeth while she increased suction.

In one word, it was delicious.

Every once in awhile Bella would look up to me and make eye contact before she would do something daring like shove me to the back of her throat and swallow thickly, completely encasing my head in a vacuum seal that felt like warm, wet velvet. Her throat relaxed just enough that she could fit me in there comfortably without taking on too much, or ruining the experience by feeling sloppy and loose. It was by far, the best blowjob I'd ever experienced.

Being the gentleman I am, I warned her when I felt my orgasm brimming so she would have enough time to pull away, but it only made her latch on harder, as if she were sucking the orgasm right out of me—literally. Her mouth tightened as she hollowed out her cheeks, she flattened her tongue so I would feel more encased, and she shoved me down the back of her throat and swallowed so when I came—hard—she captured and swallowed everything I gave her.

Soft tentative licks and sucks followed as she cleaned me up and let me ride out the remnants of the high she gave me.

I wanted to reciprocate. I wanted to take her to bed and lick her until she'd had her fill, but she denied me.

"I wanted this to be about you. Edward, I don't think you realize what you did for me today," she explained as she slowly rose from the floor and slid her hands around my neck. "You took care of my daughter—not because I asked you to, not because it was expected of you, but because you _wanted_ to. You _chose_ to go through with her punishment and back me up on it. You _chose_ to let me sleep in and help me out. Edward, you are amazing with her. You make this decision that much easier."

I could have sworn I heard her say, "You're the perfect father," but the words were too quiet for me to be sure.

That night we cuddled closely in bed, her tucked into my side, head on my chest and we had a much needed talk about the future—our future. Guidelines were made, hopes were disclosed, dreams were discussed, and plans created.

She told me that if things worked out between us she wanted me to adopt Caitlyn, but she would have to be the one to tell me when the time was right. I asked if she wanted more kids, at which time she rested her chin on my chest and looked in my eyes to tell me, "Only if they are half yours." We discussed the possibility of marriage, at which time I learned that it wasn't necessarily a dream—or want—of hers, but if it was something I "required" she would take whatever steps to re-evaluate the situation.

We met each other half way in everything, compromising on the most mundane things, such as which side of the bed we preferred—Bella required the side away from the door, what our comfort foods were, what birthday and Christmas traditions we wanted to carry through once they were _our_ holidays to share together.

The conversation was perfect until we got to the portion where we discussed a timeline. Bella decided she was calling the attorney Monday and getting information about the house, at which time she would decide the best way to handle Jake. I understood where she came from when it came to her fears, if she moved before April, I understood she would lose a lot, and I would never ask her to do as such. But when it came to Jake and the house, my understanding became slued.

If it was about money, I'd give her everything I had—and I told her as much. No matter how she tried to explain it, I couldn't comprehend her need to be as independent as she was. I wanted to help, I wanted us to start our life together, but felt this was a hurdle, and I was ready to jump over it with her. When the waterworks started, I finally caught on that it was more than just the money—it was the fact that it was her parent's money that kept her rooted. It was all they left her, all she had to start a life for her and Caity with. Their final gift to their daughter and granddaughter made her so sentimental about the house.

I brushed the tears away from her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her. "Baby, I will help you in whatever way you want me to. I will find you the best damn lawyer to make sure everything is as it should be. I will be supportive in whatever you decide, and I will have your back no matter which way this turns. You and Caity are the only things that matter to me, and I will keep you safe," I informed.

"I know," she whispered with a small smile. "That's why you're my prince and my white knight in shining armor."

.

So….. what did you think? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because I got to pick out all of my favorite things about photographs and actually try to put it into words. I think it also painted the picture that they are getting closer and they are truly turning into the family we all want them to be.

What are your thoughts on that?

One thing I want to point out. A HUGE thing. Okay, so sure, Bella still hasn't officially told Edward that Caity is his, at least not in those specific words… BUT how many times has the girl said that Edward is her prince, or alluded to the fact. She may not have came out and said it, but she continually drops the hints. (please don't take this disclaimer as me saying I agree with her).


	14. Chapter 36: Time Passes Slowly

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and all it's related themes. I use the characters because imitation is the highest form of flattery, so please don't sue.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Thirty-Six: Time Passes Slowly

EPOV

Days passed slowly after our last weekend together. It was as if I were sitting next to the clock all day, just listening to it tick. The minutes seemed to drag and never change. Our conversations were the only things that would go quickly—too quickly.

I felt Bella start pulling away before it actually happened. Our conversations began becoming more about me and Caity and less about what was going on in her life. We used to have a perfect balance, she'd tell me all about her day, the brides and weddings she was working on, how things were going with Caity, and then I would discuss my different projects. Even Alice, Jasper, and my parents had time in our conversations. But lately, she had completely eliminated herself from the conversations.

Whenever I'd ask her how she was doing she'd change the subject and ask me something about a topic I had talked about earlier. I'd be worried, except for the fact she still called constantly, I could hear the love in her voice, and the way she'd sigh when she'd first hear my voice on the other line. Something was going on and I was just sitting around waiting for her to tell me what it was.

Bella and my mom started doing weekly lunches together, sometimes including my dad. My mom started noticing the little things that were amiss with Bella; she was becoming more distracted, at times just staring off into space then ask my mom to repeat what she just said, her phone rang constantly but Bella just ignored it. The one that really unnerved me was when my mom told me Bella was always looking around, surveying her surroundings. My mom said it was almost as if she had a nervous tick.

Another thing I noticed, she rarely brought Jake up in conversation. In fact, he was never brought up in conversation, unless she was at home and he started a fight with her, something which had started happening more frequently. One time Caity got a hold of Bella's phone and called me from her bedroom crying because Bella and Jake were fighting so badly. I mean fuck, I could even hear it on the other end of the phone. I talked Caity to sleep that night, only for Bella to come into the room after about an hour. Her sniffles were the first thing I noticed, then her soft apologies came next as she lifted Caity into bed.

She never did tell me what that fight was about, but then again, I didn't push it. She promised she would tell me when she was ready. The only problem was, it was getting to the point that I wasn't sure if she would ever be ready. The days continued to tick by and yet no answers were being given. I fully planned to ask her, maybe force her, to tell me when she came to New York in a week and a half.

Those thoughts were put on hold for a few days when the holidays finally arrived. It killed me that I would miss Christmas with my girls, but with work, this was my busiest time of the year. Everyone wanted their new presentations to start now so they would be ready to go for the new year. Retail had between Thanksgiving and Christmas, I had Christmas through New Years.

I would talk to them using Skype video cam while they opened presents, and watch as Caity fawned over her new toys, while Bella acted surprised with her gifts from Santa. Bella had informed me that last year Caity was upset because Bella didn't get any gifts; she even went as far as trying to share her gifts from Santa with her. This year Bella made sure to cover all her bases.

My only resolve in the situation was I'd be able to see them a few days after Christmas, but missing one of the biggest holidays of the year was harder than I thought it would be.

My girls were coming to the city for a fashion show in a week and a half—and I couldn't wait. I already had things planned out for us. I would teach Caity how to ice skate in Central Park, we would go to Liberty Island and see the Statue of Liberty, and go to Time Square so we could go to the M&M store and the toy store with the indoor mini-amusement park.

The nice thing about the timing of their trip is that they will arrive a few days before New Years. New Years Eve in New York was one of those things you have to experience at least once in your lifetime. If they were up to it, I fully intended on getting them bundled up and out to the Square to see the ball drop at midnight. If they didn't want to freeze, we would just watch it from my apartment window.

That was why I loved living in Manhattan. I loved being near all the action of 53rd Street, I loved being in the middle of it all. When Bella and Caity move here, next Christmas we could make the nineteen block trek to the Macy's on 34th so Caity could meet the real Santa—because really they have the best. I would hold Caity when we rode the subway around the city and as we take the train to Summett, New Jersey so we could go up to the Poconos a few times a year.

I had the dream, and I was ready to start living it. But her silence was killing me.

One of the tasks I used to fill up my time was getting numbers for different bridal firms in the area. I had a list of about ten good ones, and probably five or so from Boston that did some work in New York City as well. As a flat foot, I always thought Boston was a three hour drive—which it should be, but with traffic add in maybe about two to three hours more—however, with the Amtrack it cut travel time down to less than half. Many people lived here but worked in Connecticut or Boston. Commuting was a way of life for us up here, and after living as such, I didn't think I could go back to any other way.

On the Friday Bella didn't call, my worry got the best of me. Those fifteen firms became a whole presentation. I printed out information, entered them into a book, made a chart of all their high end clients in the past, and gathered references so Bella could get all angles of each company. I was ready for the sale and eager to pitch. Only after it was complete, I realized how eager I appeared and shredded all my hard day's work. After that, I figured names and telephone numbers of each agency would suffice.

That night my phone call came at two in the morning, Bella's voice was hoarse and her sniffles gave hints of tears. All she would say was she spent the day with Jacob's father and that he wanted to meet me before she and Caity moved in with me. I believe her exact words were, "He wants to make sure his grandbaby will be living with a respectable man."

I won't lie; the term 'grandbaby' caught me off guard until she explained that he was the only parent she had left. Billy, Jacob's dad, took the initiative once her parent's passed away and took care of Bella while she was pregnant. He was the one who made Caity's first crib and helped her with the midnight feedings. By all intents and purposes, he was Caity's grandfather.

While it warmed my heart that he cared so much for Bella and Caity, it also kind of scared me. If Billy was this active in Bella's life, would we ever be rid of Jacob? Would Jacob always be thrust into our faces and try to cause trouble, or could Billy be a father to Jacob and a grandfather to Caity separately? God, I hoped for the latter for Bella and Caity's sake, they'd lost enough already.

As it was, I was ready for Jacob to be gone…like a month and a half ago, or maybe even a few years ago. His bullshit was beyond grating on my nerves. If I had my way, I would have dealt with him already, thrown him out myself, given him a piece of my mind, and told him to leave my girls alone. I hated the fact that he _lived_ with my girls, let alone breathed the same air as them.

Somehow, he came across my number and attempted to call me a few times. Thankfully, Bella gave me his number incase such an occurrence should arise. It seemed his stalker tendencies knew no bounds. Thoughts like that made me wonder if that was why Bella developed the looking over her shoulder tick. Was he stalking her? What was he doing that was pulling her away from me?

My phone ringing stopped all questions. My heart accelerated just as it always does when there's a possibility it's Bella. I knew it wouldn't be, she wouldn't call for another hour, but that didn't stop my hopes from soaring.

One look at my caller ID told me I was right on my assessment. Alice.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively. Alice never called me. I talked to Jasper once a week or so, but this would be a first. Bella programmed her number in my phone the last time I was in Chicago in case I needed anything while she was at the wedding.

"Edward, hey. It's Alice. Something's going on with Bella," she started and dread set in.

"I know, and she won't talk to me about it," I insisted. I wasn't sure if she knew what was going on and was going to tell me, or if she was fishing for information. Rose often did this when it came to my mom, call me up, tell me something was going on, and then see if I would spill the beans. I may be a man, but I know how the gossipy girl mind works, well sometimes anyways.

"Jake's following her around. She was just here and he sat outside the entire time, watching my house. Bella is freaking. I mean I've never seen her wound this tightly. We don't know what to do. I offered to call the cops but she won't let me."

Well fuck. I grabbed onto my desk, trying to hold myself rooted in one place. It was taking everything in me not to jump on the next plane and get her out of there.

"I'm going to have her and Caitlyn stay here for the weekend so she can relax a little bit and not feel so threatened. Ol' girl looked horrible."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Alice, I'll call the airlines when I get off work and try to get on a flight as soon as I can. I have a huge client meeting tomorrow, but maybe I can swing…."

"Jas and I will take care of this. I promise, we'll take care of her. I'll take her to the spa on Saturday and see if I can get some of the tension out of her. Don't tell her I told you because she's trying hard not to freak you out since you're so far away. I just thought you should know. Jasper said you were asking about how she was acting the other day and I just want the two of you to work out in the worst way. I don't want something like this to get between you."

"I appreciate it." I exhaled loudly. "I just wish she would see me as some kind of go-to person with all this. It bothers me she doesn't feel she can come to me."

Alice paused for a few minutes before speaking again. "It's not that she doesn't feel she can go to you. She knows you're there for her, she sees you as support, I think she knows you don't like the situation so she doesn't want to add to your discomfort. Before you say it, I know her not talking to you adds to your discomfort and it creates other issues, but she's Lil Miss Independent and I think she needs to work through it on her own before she enlists the big bad boyfriend."

I loved to have Bella's best friend acknowledge me as her boyfriend instead of the drop kick Jacob, restored. It restored the manhood that was stolen when Bella kept to herself.

"Let her come to you in her own time. I just wanted you aware in case something happened or she called and completely unloaded on you."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Just think, next week, we'll all be in New York," Alice gushed.

Regardless of what was going on in our lives, no matter the things Bella wasn't telling me right now, I knew Alice was right. Next weekend Bella would be in my arms and I could finally protect her from the prick that is her ex-boyfriend.


	15. Chapter 37: New York

Thank you for your help.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Thirty-Seven: New York

BPOV

It'd been about a month since Edward last visited. Between our jobs, me helping Alice get ready for the upcoming fashion show, and him having prior arrangements, it was almost impossible for us to make any plans to see each other. If our schedules weren't keeping us apart, it was my stupid drama with Jake.

As promised, the Monday after Edward left, I called an attorney to get my options. The house stuff was cut and dry, no issues—it was purchased in my name, the insurance was in my name, everything was in order there. What I hadn't anticipated was the ruckus Jake would put up—including and not stopping at threatening to take me to court in order to sue me for the time and money he had invested into the house.

The paperwork and research going into trying to figure everything out was extensive, and time consuming. Since Jake and I never had any sort of written or verbal agreement on rent, I had to come up with something that was fair, and something we could agree to before I took my next step. Jenks, my attorney, informed me that the amount Jake had put into the house was nowhere near what rent in this area would cost had he been paying me rent. In the one and a half years he'd lived with me, he'd only paid a collective of ten grand. The majority of that being paid out within the past six months of us being together. When we were just friends, he didn't pay a dime.

Five hundred and fifty dollars for food, cell phone, utilities, and rent…not a bad deal when figured out by an attorney. Turns out, Jake was getting a bargain. The part that could get me in the long run, was the fact that I paid, each month, to the bank, my mortgage in cash since I didn't use checks. Yes, Jake was trying to convince me that he'd paid a hell of a lot more on the house than the ten grand I had proof of him paying.

Mind games were nothing compared to what Jake was pulling on me. He seriously would get up into my face, grab my cheeks and calmly try to create stories about how he had given me money all along to cover everything. I just didn't have any proof to say otherwise.

At every turn, Jake would attempt to mind fuck me. I turned off his cell, so he started stealing mine, and typically would call Edward and sit there on the line while breathing hard. He'd stalk me when I was at work to make sure I wasn't seeing anyone else. He dived into my phone bills, trying to dig up any dirt he could find. My every move was scrutinized and he wouldn't leave my fucking house!

Finally, it got to the point where he called his dad to come out to Chicago to "talk some sense into me." Jake knew how I viewed his father in high regards. Billy had always been a second father to me. After my dad died, he was the only parent I had left. His words tore into me when he told me how disappointed he was that we couldn't work this out together, especially when there was a child involved. He told me about how my parents would be upset because we couldn't get along, and that we were causing such rifts in our lives.

All that changed when I told him the shit Jake was pulling—how Jake was trying to push me out of the house _I_ bought with _my_ parent's blood money. When I told him about the games his son was pulling, how he never helped me with "the child that was involved" his speech changed. The conversation was no longer directed to the both of us, only to Jake.

After a few minutes of verbal lashing, Jake finally got pissed enough that he walked out. Only then was I able to finally break down and tell Billy everything I'd been keeping inside. And man, did I divulge everything. Caity and I had moved into the guest room so we had a larger bed, and so I could sleep with the door locked so Jake couldn't get me. I told him about how Jake tricked me into having sex with him, and about how I met the man of my dreams. I told him about the fights and the wasted tears I'd shed over Jake, only to be terrified and left not wanting to be in my own home.

With Billy finally on board, we packed up all of Jake's shit, called a locksmith and had the locks changed—a gift from Billy. When he asked me why I didn't do all of this sooner, I told him about the lawsuit threats and how my attorney wasn't sure if I had enough evidence against him to keep the house. Plus, I didn't have ten grand in the bank to pay Jake back if I needed to. I mean, I did, but I'd have to take it out of my 401k, Caity's college fund, my IRAs, _and_ the few stocks my parents had left me. The penalties would far surpass what was being taken out, so I'd have to close it all.

His only words after that were, "Bella, darling, don't worry about any of that. If he takes you to court, which I'm sure he won't, I'll be there to help defend you. If anything, I'll cash in the money he has in La Push and it will cover whatever you need it to. Don't let my son push you around anymore! You move on with this Edward kid and make sure that little girl is taken care of."

I guess, in the end, what it all came down to was I still saw Jake as my best friend. I still saw us doing everything together as kids, and I still felt that soft spot in my heart for him. It was completely unrealistic by now, but I was afraid of losing him as a friend. I didn't want to be the friend who threw her bestie out and left him homeless. But it was inevitable, because my once best friend is no longer the person he used to be.

My conversation with Billy and our plan was all carried out and completed as of yesterday, and this would be the first time Edward would hear of my decision and actions resulting in Jake being out of the house. I wish I could tell him Jake was out of our lives, but I still caught sight of him following me around town, or saw him waiting outside of Caity's daycare for me to pick her up occasionally. He still tried to start conversations, or do things like leave flowers on the walk. And until all the kinks were worked out, I wasn't sure where I was in my whole relationship mayhem.

A month of phone calls could never replace being with someone you love. Hearing their voice over the phone could never fulfill you like feeling the warmth of their body in the bed next to you. Add in the fact you have to be secretive and only talk to this person while you're alone doesn't help the situation at all; especially when I had no reason to hide anything about my life. I shouldn't have to live with the constant fear of who I talk to and when I talk to them.

That'd been my life for the past month and a half. Edward and I talked every day while I trekked from the daycare to work or from work to the daycare. Occasionally, when Jake wasn't home in the evening and Caitlyn had already been put down for the night I'd surprise him.

Edward and my relationship was like none I'd ever experienced before. We'd talk for about two hours a day, off and on, but we never ran out of things to say. Simple things, like how one of his clients was pissing him off, were interesting to me. I hung on every word that came from his mouth. In return, he listened to all my bridezilla stories—attentively I might add. Jake, on the other hand, would complain the moment I brought something up if it pertained to one of my clients. His response was always the same, "Bella, they are the ones that write your paycheck; maybe you should be more appreciative."

That sentence alone pissed me off more than anything else that ever came from his mouth. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate them, it was the fact that when one of them blew up…it was like Mt. Saint Helens erupting, it blasted dust and smoke for miles around, filling all crevices, and making my life harder than shit. The Zillas were always very particular about every minute detail too. For example: I had a bride yesterday who threw a fit because the 'a' on her invitations wasn't the font she wanted. She wanted the little 'a' with the tail on the top because it looked fancier. Forget the fact she was the one who picked the font and I had to search all over Microsoft dot com trying to find it. Like I said; stupid shit that made my life a living hell.

None of that mattered right now though; my month and a half wait was almost up. Flying to New York with a three year old is beyond disastrous. Especially when it's right before Thanksgiving and said three year old has been watching Miracle on 34th Street religiously. Caitlyn understood that New York City was the home of the Macy's Day Parade. She knew that this is where the real Santa was when he wasn't making toys at the North Pole. This wasn't the only thing she was excited about. Caitlyn knew that Edward lived in New York City. I hadn't said a word about him or she and I meeting up with him, but she was bound and determined to find his name in the phonebook and show up on his front doorstep. All that excitement bottled up on a seven-something-seven wasn't the best of travel accommodations; although I do have to say that being on a plane for two hours beats the hell out of spending ten plus hours driving.

While getting off the plane I received stink eyes from everyone within a ten seat radius of us…including the flight attendants. I could only hope the ride home would be quieter and more relaxed.

I say all that, but Caitlyn wasn't the only one excited to see Edward. He knew we were coming into town with Alice and Jasper for Alice's fashion show, what he didn't know was that Caitlyn and I were arriving two days early so we could spend more time with him._ Or_ that we were showing up unannounced at his office to surprise him. Yes, I complained about my daughter the entire plane ride, but in reality, I was just as bad, busting at the seams to see him, the only difference being, I had a few more years of experience controlling my actions.

Caitlyn and I grabbed the first taxi we could find and started toward Campbell, Shanks, and Taylor Advertising. I had to say, taxis in NYC are so much cheaper than they are in Chicago. You take a taxi in Chi-town you're broke for two weeks.

The driver pulled up in front of the massive tower that rose into the heavens, obscuring the blue sky and gave me time to unload our luggage. Thankfully, I knew how to pack light. I wheeled our suitcase behind us while carrying a _now_ sleepy Caitlyn. Why couldn't she be like this on the plane?

It took me about five minutes to find Campbell, Shanks, and Taylor on the directory board. There were at least a hundred different offices localized in this one building. No wonder they needed such a large facility to house them all. I carried Caitlyn over to the elevator and took it to the thirty-eighth floor. I walked down the hall until I found the glass door with CST on the front with the white block numbers 3805 on it.

The lobby was plush with traditional looking sofas, matched well with antique oriental rugs and beautiful mahogany coffee tables. Pointillism artwork hung all over the walls, displaying a well crafted eye for art. Whoever decorated this facility knew what they were doing. It was high-end and museum-esque. Once an art major, always an art major I guess.

I looked over and noticed a little blonde sitting behind a large built in desk with a headset on and a snarly look on her face. She looked between Caitlyn, our luggage, and me and held up her nose at us. People like her pissed me off. Judging me because I have a child and judging my child because she is a child. I don't take that shit from anyone. Some kids have self diagnosed ADHD and break things, but not mine, so don't judge her to be one.

After I straightened Caitlyn in my arms, I walked over to the desk and cleared my throat, trying to warrant her attention again. "Excuse me, Miss, I'm looking for Edward Cullen, can you point me in the direction of his office?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, but _Mr_. Cullen isn't accepting guests without an appointment. If you'd like to make an appointment and come back later, that may be arranged." Even her voice was one of those nasal Janice from _Friend's_ voice. Urgh! I wanted to claw her eyes out while she cried "Oh. My. _God_!" over and over again.

"I'm sorry. I don't think you understood what I was asking. I'm Edward's girlfriend, and I've come a really long way to surprise him, so if you could be a doll and just tell me which office is his, we will be out of your way."

Not all of that was a lie. Edward and I had never classified ourselves as anything. We knew what we were, but we didn't need titles to proclaim ourselves. I saw him as my boyfriend; I looked to him for guidance and advice, a shoulder to cry on when I'd had a bad day. He was the one I wanted to run to, and be held by. If it weren't for Jake, I would insist on Edward publicly being my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I made myself clear. We are a real advertising company, we don't need screaming little brats running around our office causing a menace while some two bit hooker off the street saunters in here pretending to be someone's girlfriend. I happen to know _Mr. Cullen _very well, and I know for a fact that he doesn't do kids and most certainly doesn't have a girlfriend."

I laughed, out loud. "I don't think my daughter is screaming or running around. She is sitting here, very patiently, while you have your head up your ass. But you know what, it's fine, I'll call Edward myself."

On my heel, I turned from her and marched back to my luggage where my purse was hanging. I reached in and grabbed my cell phone, dialing the first speed dial button.

"Hey, baby, how has your day been?" Edward asked though the phone.

"Um, it's been okay, how about yours?"

"Lonely. You didn't call me today, I was worried," he answered. He sighed loudly in the background and I could picture him running his fingers though his hair in exasperation. "I don't want to be one of those people, but I can't help it. I don't want to be someone who waits by the phone for your call. This is killing me."

"I may have a cure all for that if you're interested?" I offered, a sneaky idea coming to mind.

"The only thing that could fix it is if you were here, which you're not."

"No, but this could be just as good. I'm having a package delivered to you, but the courier is having a hard time getting past your receptionist, can you go get it? It's waiting in the lobby."

He paused. I heard some papers shuffling around on his desk. "Yeah sure, I'll go check now, do you want me to stay on the phone or call you when I get it?"

"Either way, I'll get the desired effect, so it's up to you," I answered, smiling like a goon.

"You better not be sending me naked chicks, the only naked girl I want to see is you," he whispered, I could picture him walking through the hallway, trying to remain unheard.

"Well that's good because I don't want you seeing others either. Just me, baby."

"Bella, what is…." his voice trailed off as I saw him walk around the corner.

"I couldn't wait another two days, I had to,—_we_ had to come see you," I explained. He crossed the remaining space in a few steps and took Caitlyn and me into his arms, holding us tightly to his chest.

"My girls are finally here," he whispered into the top of my head before kissing me sweetly. His hand lightly traced my jaw and raised my lips to his. If Caitlyn had been awake, I would have tried to pull away, tried being the operative word. I didn't need her seeing mommy kissing anyone…at least not until Jake was fully out of the picture.

"My God I missed you," I whispered to him between kisses.

"It doesn't matter anymore, you're here."

And he was right. Nothing mattered. I was here, where I belonged and I felt complete again.

.

Rec::: The Gentleman from Washington State.

It's hot. Go to Beatty Smith's profile page to get the link because it's on her blog.

.

Cross my heart and hope to die, I will update Tuesday. I will force myself to stay awake later than 8p.m.

Now good night my pretties! I shall see you then.


	16. Chapter 38: Home

Than k you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. Thank you to everyone who added me to alerts and fav'd me!

Gee, K, Ihearttwlt… love you chickas! (K, I'm working on 60, but it's a slow process).

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Home

EPOV

I felt Lauren glaring at us from her desk, and to be honest, I couldn't have cared less. As far as I was concerned, it was about time she got the picture. Every time I walked by the reception area I had to endure her hitting on me, or her asking me out for drinks. It never mattered to her if I said I had a girlfriend or turned her down, the next day I had the same issues. If the picture on my desk didn't prove the point, Bella here in my arms, would hopefully solidify the fact that I was in a happy relationship—Caity was an added bonus.

Caity's breath was even, her heart beating steadily against my chest; she was warm, and here. I could hear her soft snoring against my ear, feel her intake and exhale on my neck, ensuring this was reality, not a dream. Bella felt soft and comfortable tucked in my arms, fulfilling my every dream.

"I only have a few more things to do, then we can head home—you are still staying with me, right?" I asked, worried she had possibly changed her mind. Even if she had, I would do everything in my power to convince her to stay as close to me as possible, I didn't want to be without her for a second if I could help it.

"I don't want to break into your workday. I just couldn't wait to see you. What if you give me your keys, I run to your apartment and start dinner while you finish whatever you were working on?" Bella offered. I wanted to go home with her, but I couldn't dismiss the fact that I had a pile of work left to do. I could always pack it up and take it home with me, but I knew I would never finish it, not when I had more interesting things to pay attention to. Of course, I saw Bella and Caity as the most important things in my life, but I knew if I didn't get my work done, I wouldn't have a job or the means to support them when the time came.

I searched her eyes to make sure she was fine with the arrangement, sure she was the one who suggested it, but with females you never knew if what they say is what they really mean or not. There was no way I was going to start a precedent where she thought she had to be the one to be home to make dinner. I'd learned from the best that relationships were about doing it fifty-fifty, and on my nights I was fully prepared to bring home Chinese or pizza.

"You're sure?" I asked, resigned on taking my work home and working after she went to sleep. I would stay up all night if it meant I got to spend more time with her.

"Yup. I'll be housewife for the day, give you a look-see into what life with me would be like. I gotta keep you around somehow," she teased. With the image she just created, I could see it; her working, then us both coming home to create a meal for our family, or us working together on household chores on the weekends.

I leaned forward and kissed her lips. "Mmm I can't wait until you're my house_wife_. Do we really have to wait until April?"

Bella leaned forward and kissed me again. "If I could come earlier, I would. You know that, right?"

"Mmmhmmm," I answered, kissing her once more.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I was fortunate enough to stock up on food this past weekend, so the fridge should be full. Whatever you see and want to work with is fair game. I'm not a picky eater."

Wrapping my arm around Bella, I led her to Lauren's desk. "Lauren, this is my_ girlfriend_, Bella. If she comes in at any time looking for me, lead her back immediately. It doesn't matter what I'm doing."

Lauren snarled slightly but nodded. Showing off in front of the assistant probably wasn't the best idea in the world. Things could go one of two ways from here; she could either take the hint and leave me alone,_ or_ try harder to get what she wanted. I sincerely hoped for the first option.

"Do you remember my address?" I asked softly. I hated the idea of Bella navigating a city such as New York without any tour guide—I hated the idea of her being alone in a city that never slept or rested.

"I've got it in my phone." She looked up into my eyes and softly cupped my cheek. "Don't worry. I work in downtown Chicago. I can handle a few bullies if I meet them," she offered, sensing my fear. "We'll be at home waiting for you with bells on and dinner ready. Don't worry."

I nodded curtly. "At least leave your luggage and let me bring that home with me. She'll be enough for you to handle," I insisted, nodding my head at a sleeping Caity. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my keys so she could get into the building and up to my apartment.

"And who says chivalry is dead, Mr. Cullen?" She quirked an eyebrow at me. I loved it when she called me Mr. Cullen, the only problem was it made me want to call her Mrs. Cullen. In email or text, those words were okay…but how would she react if I called her that in person. I'd rather not have an audience when I tried it.

I chuckled. "I'll call Walter and let him know I'm expecting you and to allow you up. Don't let him give you a hard time or hit on you. If he does, let me know and I'll handle him appropriately."

Bella gave me one of the most beautiful smiles I'd seen, it was soft and warm, her eyes radiated the love she felt. She was exquisite—and she was all mine. Bella took the keys from me and extended her arms to take Caity.

Ever so gently, I kissed the top of Caity's head and took in a breath of her shampoo before handing her over. She always smelled so delicate, soft, and breezy somehow. I knew she used some kid's shampoo that gave her a hint of grapes, but there was something else there that just reminded me of youth and fun. It was oddly comforting and provided a reassurance I couldn't explain. People might think I was crazy if I tried. Most grown men don't go around sniffing children's heads—especially when the kid isn't theirs.

Bella looked down at Caity as she situated her sleeping angel against her chest. "She's going to be pissed that I didn't wake her up. But she'll be cranky for the rest of the afternoon if I wake her and don't let her go back to sleep."

"I'll be home in an hour or two, I promise."

"Do you mind if I shower and borrow something before you get home?" she asked, obviously not comfortable after traveling all day.

I pulled her close, and kissed her softly. "I'd actually rather like that. Coming home and finding you in my clothes. I could get used to that." I agreed. Most of all, I liked the idea of her in my shower…I'd have to find some way to convince her to take a shower with me again this weekend. I knew she wanted to wait to have sex…but there were still other things we could do…like cuddle naked, it's something intimate in a non sexual way—as long as I kept my dick away from her and my hands from roaming.

"Don't look in the bag, I have a surprise for you in there, and I don't want you ruining it," she insisted.

I agreed, kissed her once more, and saw her off.

Lauren started bitching the moment Bella closed the door. I didn't have it in me to care, so I grabbed Bella's luggage, and went back to my office so I could wrap things up as much as possible, in as little time as I could.

As promised, in an hour and a half I was finished with all the stupid, mundane things I had to accomplish here. Tomorrow I planned to wake around five so I could wrap up a few things to get them sent out, and stay out of the office until around one and only show my face for a few hours before heading back home. I wanted to get in as much time with my girls as possible. Weekends such as these were few and far between, so I had to make the best of what I was given.

We had nothing planned after this weekend, so I couldn't wait until we got something on the books. Bella wanted me to refrain from flying out again until things with Jake were sorted out, but I hated asking her to fly out here. The thought of her traveling the distance with Caity unnerved me. Anything could happen. I knew Bella was a good mom and that Caity was her first priority, but the scenarios kept coming to mind. Kidnapping, Caity getting lost in the airport, Caity being stepped on by some asshole that wasn't looking, the plane going down. Seriously, the temped thoughts just kept rolling.

More than that, those thoughts brought another important question to the table. When were we going to have the Jake thing figured out? It'd been a month and a half since the wedding. Why wasn't he out yet? I knew he was giving her issues over the house, but it'd been a fucking month and a half. I didn't want to seem impatient, but it's hard when you're in love and you want the world to know as much. The hardest part was I couldn't tell anyone back home about what was permeating with Bella and I for fear it would somehow get back to the dipshit. Sure, my parents knew, Alice and Jasper knew, and I guess they were the only ones who were truly important, but I wanted the entire city to know she was loved and spoken for.

I hated the fact that some douche-bag was keeping me from what I wanted.

My entire taxi ride home was filled with silent fuming. I felt like a petulant child throwing a temper tantrum because I couldn't have the candy I saw in the checkout line. That thought then lead to thoughts of Bella being candy, me eating Bella, me licking chocolate off her stomach and nipples, Bella eating whipped cream off me. Before I could help myself, my angry thoughts turned lustful and needy.

Now instead of being a child, I was a fully hormonal teenager. Amazing how that transformation can happen in zero point five seconds flat.

Never in my life had I contemplated asking or begging for sex, but I was slowly getting to that point. It wasn't even that I wanted sex—because I didn't, per say—I just wanted that closeness with her. I wanted to feel a part of her, be inside of her. The orgasm that would follow would only be an added bonus.

Before I could continue my attempt to convince myself I wasn't a horny little school boy, the driver pulled in front of my building. I paid the cabbie, and made my way into the brownstone. About a half hour ago, Bella told me to call when I was down in the lobby—something about Caity wanting to be pre-warned. That being said, I asked Walter, my door man, to buzz up to my apartment so I could let them know I was here.

"Is this my Edward coming to see me?" Caity asked with a giggle.

"Is that my princess?" I asked. Walter winked at me. I could feel my entire face light up. Hearing her this close made everything more real than I could have imagined. They were here, and I was home.

"No you, silly goose. My mommy's your princess. I'm your rugrat!"

"I thought you didn't like me calling you Rugrat?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Edward, are you coming to see me now or what?" Caity asked a small pout in her voice. But before I could respond, she added "My mommy says to get your cute little tushy up here!" I could picture my girls huddled around the intercom box, Caity with her hands on her hips, tapping her little toe like she does, with Bella crouched behind her, whispering what to say next.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be right up. I expect a hug when I get there."

Caity giggled and the intercom went silent.

"Mighty cute kid you've got there, Sir," Walter said.

I nodded. "She's amazing too. Now if you'll excuse me, I have two beautiful ladies waiting on me," I stated rather than asked, suddenly regretting the fact I didn't stop for flowers on my way home. Shit! I should have thought about that. That's what boyfriends are supposed to do when they haven't seen their girls in a while.

"Hey, um, Walter, I know this is out of your job description, but I'll pay you to do it. Can you, uh." I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed I had to admit it. "I just thought of something. I should have stopped to get flowers, can you call and get some delivered? Two bouquets, one larger one for Bella, and a smaller for the rugrat?"

"It will be no problem, Sir. I'll have them delivered in a jiffy. And no charge. Just don't make a habit of forgetting how to be a gentleman."

"No, Sir, I won't," I insisted. And I wouldn't. My mission in life was to see those girls smile, and I would do anything and everything in my power to do so; they were worth at least that much.

With those closing words, I jogged to the elevator and hit the button for my floor. My front door was thrown open the second the elevator doors opened and little feet were heard running down the hall with Bella giggling after them.

Those sounds were enough to tell me the only thing that mattered. I was exactly where I belonged. I was home.


	17. Chapter 39: Call Me Daddy

Tif, Gee, and ILT-you all rock at this beta/error catching thing. Thank you for all you do to make my work look good.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Call Me Daddy

EPOV

The moment I saw Caity running toward me, I dropped Bella's luggage and my laptop bag, not caring about the piece of plastic. I needed my arms for more important cargo. Looking back, I couldn't tell when my priorities changed, but I certainly felt the change now. Two months ago, I would have grumbled about parents not being able to control their children, or something about not allowing your kids to run in the hallways. Now, I wanted this kid running in the hallway because it meant she was excited to see me. Somewhere in the past two months, I had become my father; willing to drop everything for my little girl. Somewhere in the same two months, I became the father I hadn't even realized existed within myself.

I wouldn't change it for the world.

Caity ran directly to me and I picked her up and brought her to my chest. Per usual, her little arms wrapped around my neck and her fingers tangled into my hair.

"My Edward!" she sighed as I held her close. I closed my eyes for a minute so I could fully take in the moment. They were here; my girls were here, at my apartment, ready to spend the better part of the weekend with me. When I opened my eyes, I found Bella waiting a few feet away from me. She was leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. Upon further examination, I noticed she was wearing one of my old, white, button-down shirts that had ink stains and a pair of those tight legging things that Rose always wore.

She looked hot.

I'd always been partial to women in my shirts, but Bella in my shirt took the cake. She had it situated so it was only buttoned the point where her pants started low on her hips and let it flair out toward the bottom. It was sexy as fuck and I had to keep mindful of the situation before my dick took over and showed itself to the little girl in my arms.

"So Caity-Kate did you see your new digs?" I asked, hoping she hadn't already seen the room I had ready for her. I took the next step without telling Bella, I went to buy buy Baby and purchased an entire bedroom décor that was everything princess. It would be impressive had I been the one to pick it out—I had Rose and Alice on the lookout, I just had to make the purchase. Rose even helped me decorate and paint last weekend.

She shook her head. "Mommy wouldn't let me go into any rooms with the door closed." Her face was so earnest and forlorn looking as if she were trying to gain pity. That only lasted a few beats of a heart before a huge smile spread across her face. "What'd you get me?"

"Caitlyn!" Bella scolded, her eyes wide, looking appalled at her daughter. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why don't you take me to the room that has your name on the door?"

"The one with the princess crown on it?" she asked, excitement leaking into her voice.

I nodded. She squirmed to get down and took off running toward my apartment door. I grabbed the luggage and started walking toward the apartment; as I walked by, I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and took her with me. Before we got to the door, I left the luggage and swooped her up into my arms and chuckled when she squealed—loudly, might I add. Her arms quickly wrapped around my neck and held on tight.

"Edward! What are you doing!" she reprimanded.

"I'm carrying my girlfriend over the threshold, Mrs. Cullen," I answered, silently recoiling, waiting for her admonishment. None came. When I looked down at her, she was looking up into my eyes with more devotion than I could ever ask for.

"I will be someday soon you know," she answered, her soul giving me nothing but honesty.

"Maybe May?" I asked. I figured since I was already pushing my luck, why not push it a little further.

"Here or Chicago?" she questioned, calling my bluff.

"Chicago, everyone we know is there and the only people I would invite from here are Emmett and Rose." It was true. Yeah I had friends here, but no one I would want to keep around enough to invite them to Chicago for my wedding. Sure, I wanted to share it with the world, but they weren't important. The woman in my arms, she was and she deserved the world, not a couple of my bachelor friends and drinking buddies.

"A guest list of: Rose, Emmett, your parents, Alice, and Jasper. I like the sound of that."

Before I could respond, a sad look came across her face. I gently set her down on her feet and cupped her face. "What's wrong?" I asked softly. I heard Caity calling our names from down the hall, but I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"I would want Jake's dad to walk me down the aisle, but I feel weird asking him to do that," she admitted.

"Baby, it's your day. We'll do whatever you want. We could just have one of those weddings where we all just show up and there is no aisle walking?" I offered.

She nodded quickly before telling me we should go tend to Caity, who was still waiting for us outside of her room. When we got a few feet away, she finally opened the door and started jumping up and down in rapid succession.

"Mommy, Edward gave me my own princess room! I have my own princess room!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. I'd never seen anyone as excited as Caity was right now. It was like a sliver of heaven just fell and landed on my heart. Her happiness made me feel as if everything was perfect in the world. Her emerald eyes took it all in, shuffling from each piece of décor, to the toys I had littered throughout the room so she could see them. She reminded me of the Tasmanian Devil when she finally entered. Everything was touched and examined, before she quickly moved onto the next item.

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me to her. "You didn't have to do all of this you know, she would have been fine with just a bed," she whispered.

"If you guys are moving here, I figured I'd need to make it Caity-friendly. Besides, watching her like this is more than worth it." I thought back to Caity's room at home and silently wondered why Bella hadn't done anything princess with her room there. Her room was beautiful, don't get me wrong. It was white furniture with a bright pink bedspread covered in lighter shades of pink butterflies. The entire room was like some sort of butterfly sanctuary. She even had some hanging from her ceiling at varying lengths.

"Her room at home is still all of her baby stuff. It was what I first purchased when we moved from Forks. She's been asking me for the past few months if she can get princess stuff. You just beat us to it," she informed. She looked up into my eyes and what I saw caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting to see her eyes misty with unshed tears. The smile, I expected, but the tears not so much.

"No one has ever done anything like this for us," she softly explained. "She's never had anyone do something this big for her. Alice has a poodle room that was a bunch of her old stuff, but she's the only one who has ever accommodated for her like this. You're the first man to actually buy her anything."

"You mean Jake never…" She shook her head, so I didn't finish. As easy as it should have been for me to understand that, I couldn't. I knew Jake was a dead beat, sure he paid the bills and such, but he was always emotionally absent for both of them. I just couldn't comprehend not doing something for Caity. She deserved something like this; she deserved a room she could look at and see as a haven.

"Caity, come on, the kitchen timer just went off, dinner's done." Bella drew both of our attention to her. I hadn't heard anything, and Caity was too entrapped in her new surroundings. She looked as though she were ready to beg to stay in the room, but seemed to think better of it.

"Everything will still be here after dinner, you can play with all of your new toys until bedtime," Bella compromised. Caity nodded her head and followed her mother out of the room, leaving me standing in the doorway.

With them occupied, I decided to get more comfortable, I went to the front door and grabbed Bella's suitcase and went into my room to wash up and get changed into normal clothes. When I emerged a few minutes later, I was assaulted by one of the most aromatic smells I'd ever had in my apartment—granted I'd only lived here just shy of a month, but still. Point taken.

I walked into the eating area to find Bella setting out a nine by thirteen pan of what appeared to be lasagna of some kind. The smell made my mouth water and my stomach growl. Had it really been this morning since I'd had anything to eat?

First, I pulled out Caity's chair for her, opting to add a few large books to it so she could actually reach the table. Following my lead, Bella scooted her chair closer to her daughter so she could accommodate. I guess a booster seat run would be on the agenda for tomorrow. I helped Bella into her seat—well, I helped her push herself in and I situated myself on the other side of Caity to add extra support.

Caity bowed her head and folded her little hands while Bella and I just looked at each other. I knew my mom was big on the whole grace thing, but I wasn't sure where Bella stood in the mix.

"Thank you for bringing my mommy her prince, and teaching her how to make this yummy food. Amen," she said, finishing with a swift nod and she dug into her dinner.

If the smell was a preamble, it was nothing compared to the taste of Bella's lasagna. I was used to sauce straight out of the Prego jar—this was far above that. I could taste the added spice of cayenne pepper and the zing of a touch of garlic. The smoked sausages were an added bonus, as were the bell peppers and chopped onions. I didn't realize I had all these things in my apartment, but I was happy if I did.

"I made two pans and froze one for you so you could have some whenever you want it," Bella explained. I looked over at her while I was mid bite. She caught me off guard. Tanya and I always just ordered something in or went out to eat, neither of us were much of a cook. This was far above and beyond anything I ever expected.

Scratch that, I never expected anything.

"I just wanted to make sure you were well fed while we weren't here. I gotta take care of my hubby-hubba."

I swallowed and chuckled at her phrasing.

"Baby, your phone calls are enough to take care of me. Did I have all the things to make this here?" I asked, realizing that I probably wouldn't have had bell peppers in my pantry.

"There's a deli down the block and Whole Foods wasn't far either. Caity and I had fun exploring. She was especially excited when she saw where Miracle on 34th Street took place."

"You gotta take me to meet Santa next year, Edward." The more she called me Edward, the more I wanted her to call me daddy. It was getting ridiculous. I felt it too forward to ask her to call me anything other than Edward, and I wasn't sure how Bella would feel about it if she started a new nickname—especially one such as daddy.

Fuck, the more time I spent with them, the more I wanted the whole package. I wanted her to be mine in the worst way. The only thing holding me back from asking Bella who her father was was the fear of finding out for sure it wasn't me. It was getting to the point that I needed to know. In my heart, I felt it, but my mind was trying to keep me a realist so I wouldn't get my heart broken.

"I already had plans for it. I figured I'd take the day off about a week before Christmas so we gave Santa enough time to go back to the North Pole to make your presents before Christmas. How does that sound?" I asked.

She squealed and clapped her hands repeatedly.

"Mommy said that by next Christmas we will be living here with you, will all of my princess stuff still be in my room then?"

I looked to Bella for some indication on how to answer the question; she only gave me a nod to answer. We'd discussed how to answer her questions before, Bella told me I had free reign as long as I didn't lie to her. If it were something we would need to discuss before we could answer, we would tell her as such. If it were something big that Bella needed to answer, she would jump in. Otherwise, I was on my own. I appreciated the strides she was making. Bella was giving me an opportunity to step into Caity's life and be a part of it. I knew how hard it was for her since she'd never handed over responsibility to anyone else, and it made me feel more like a father.

"That princess stuff will be in your room until you don't want princess things anymore, Rugrat," I answered as best I could. I knew some day she would out grow it, but until then, it was hers. I felt fairly confident with my answer, but still looked up to Bella to make sure. Her resounding smile gave me the answer I needed.

If being a father was always this easy and I'd never have to issue punishments, I could do it with my hands behind my back. Making this little girl happy was one of the easiest, most rewarding things I would ever have to do. She may not know it yet, but she would never want for anything. The world would always be at her fingertips. I would make sure of that.

.

Recs... I got a few, you ready?

A Quiet Fire-by Magnoila822... I fell in love with this story last week. (complete)

Dead on my Feet-by Cesca Marie... Depressing, but omg such a good story. (Complete)

Parma High-by Lady Gwyedd... She's also the one who wrote the Mail Order Bride and Bear Valley Ranch that I recc'd a few updates ago. (Complete)

Unexpected Circumstances- by Savage7289... Real Prince Edward and Princess Bella story.

First and Ten-by Nolebucgrl... I'm currently reading this, on chapter 10, but it's soooo good. QBward really does something for me!


	18. Chapter 40: Love and Magic

Thank you to Gee, Tif (are you alive anywhere? Seriously yo!), K, and Ihtwlt! You all rock my world.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Forty: Love and Magic

EPOV

Bella and I put Caity down for bed together. The three of us snuggled up in her twin size bed as we read another one of those bear books that Bella brought with her. Really, they were sweet and innocent; I could see why kids would find them appealing. As with most children's books, there was a moral to the story, a lesson to learn, taught in simple words that a young mind would understand. Nothing I would have chosen for myself at that age. I remember my mom having to read me comic books when I was little. Most of those were just strips and I'd read the "Pow" or "Wham" descriptions because honestly, they weren't that hard to figure out.

Once the book was finished, Bella and I kissed Caity goodnight. Unlike last time, Bella left the door open half way, since it was a new place and we retired into the living room. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I wanted Caity to feel comfortable coming and getting us if she needed anything, but I needed some 'mommy time.'

I reached for the remote so I could add in some background noise, but Bella caught my hand and suggested we leave it off for a little bit so we could talk. Normally, I didn't like those words coming from anyone. My experience told me I wouldn't like what would come afterwards. The first time my parents pulled me aside and told me we needed to talk, they told me we would need to put my dog, Scooby, down, the second I got the birds and the bees, and the third was the day I found out my Grandma Cullen died. My history with 'We need to talk' was monumental. Until this point, I hadn't heard it from a girlfriend, but then again Bella was the first girl that actually mattered.

Bella sat on one side of the sofa, leaning against the arm with her legs tucked underneath her. I sat in the corner between the chase and the sofa facing her. Immediately, I didn't like the distance between us, but I wasn't sure what was coming and figured she may need it. She'd already spent so much time away from me. I was ready for her to be next to me, maybe even on top of me depending on how the conversation went.

"I don't know how to start this conversation," she answered honestly, as she studied her hands that were clasped in her lap. She looked up at me before continuing. "First off, thank you for what you did for Caity with her bedroom. No one has ever done something like that for her. We talked a little bit this past week, about what it would be like here, and neither of us expected anything like this, Edward. I knew you had gotten a twin bed and comforter set for her, but this…" She looked down again for a moment before looking back up with tears in her eyes and continuing. "This was more than I could have ever hoped for. More than I...oh, Edward, it's beautiful. Thank you."

She was beautiful. Tears glistened in her brown, doe eyes, but a smile shone on her lips, the happiness she felt radiated out of her pores and sunk into me from afar. I'd never felt anything quite like this before. I'd always seen people happy, or experienced joy with them, but this was different. I was feeding off her happiness and consuming it as if it were my own.

"Bella, I _wanted_ to do this for Caity. I want her to feel like this is her home too. You know I want us to be a family."

She hid her eyes from me again and continued, "Caitlyn asked me something when we were talking about New York and you, and I wanted to discuss it with you before it accidentally slipped out of her mouth."

I remained quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"She asked me if we would be living together like real mommy's and daddy's do, and she asked me if she could call you her daddy." Bella looked back up at me; her eyes were soft and full of emotions, so many I was unable to decipher what she was feeling. "Edward, I have something I have to tell…"

Holy mother of fucking shit! Of all the times, my phone had to pick now to ring from my pocket cutting her off.

"I'm sorry," I responded, pulling out my cell and looking down at the caller ID. It was a little after nine, so I couldn't figure out who would be calling. I mentally cursed myself when I saw it was one of my prominent clients.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I have to take this, it's one of my clients, give me just a second. Okay?"

She looked nervous about something but nodded anyway.

I answered quickly, before it would switch over to voicemail. Silently, I pled with Bella to understand. I didn't want her to think work was more important than what we were discussing, but I was neck deep in this project and the client was flighty. I knew he was talking to another ad firm, and I wasn't about to lose a multi-million dollar account two weeks before it was due for presentation.

Of course, he just looked at the progress report and was stressing about the numbers. The Jameson Group promised him a higher ratio yield than I was willing to put on the table and he was concerned that their numbers looked more promising than mine did. Sure they did. I didn't bullshit. I wasn't about to tell someone they would make a hundred fifty percent increase from my finished product in the first month of the campaign, I looked at the long term goal and went from there. My projection plan was a year of intense increases then a gradual growth from there on out. He just didn't get that.

"Mr. Bradshaw, I understand what Jameson told you, but if you look at their charts, you will see they have a six year projection plan. The first column you are looking at is a hundred and fifty percent increase _over_ the first year. My plan shows increments over profits by month."

When I looked over, I saw Bella's head lulled onto the back of the sofa as she picked at the leggings that were covering her body. I could only imagine how uncomfortable she felt listening to my business call—if not, extremely bored. Her mannerisms were telling me she was anxious about something, whatever it was she wanted to talk to me about. I hated I didn't have the ability to fix it right now, but if I lost this account I'd be in deep shit with my boss.

In an attempt to offer some kind of support, I wrapped my arm around Bella and softly, and quietly, kissed the top of her head. If nothing else, I could show her that regardless of what was going on in my life I would love her and lavish her with whatever attention I could. She stayed there for another while before lightly kissing my cheek and leaving the room.

After about forty five minutes of me arguing my facts verses Jameson's, Mr. Bradshaw finally seemed to get the concept and allowed me to get back to my evening plans. By the time I was off the phone, Bella had already retired to the bedroom and was getting ready for bed.

I softly knocked on the bathroom door to draw her attention before I stripped down and joined her in bed. It took her a minute before she opened the door. My heart sped up when I saw what she was wearing. She was still wearing my shirt, but this time it was completely unbuttoned, leaving a sliver of skin exposed down the center of her chest and stomach, and a set of dark blue lace panties with no bra.

"I…uh…uh… Bella…. What are you doing?" I tried to get myself back under control, but watching her wearing what could only be considered the sexiest thing known to mankind was rapidly becoming my undoing. I felt every muscle in my body tense to keep me rooted, so I wouldn't jump her the instant she got close enough.

She took a few steps forward and wrapped her hands loosely around my neck.

"So, Edward. What do you say? Plan on making an honest woman out of me?" she asked her voice low, almost sultry sounding.

My brilliant response was, "Huh?" Words were completely escaping me at the moment. I mean, sure, Bella and I had kissed—a lot, she gave me that blow job the last time I saw her, I've seen her naked, but this was beyond anything we'd ever done before.

"Hypothetically, what would you say if I told you I had this friend…let's call her, oh say, Mrs. Cullen? What would you say _if _I told you she were new to the area, and recently single and looking for the love of her life? She's in her mid twenties, looking to settle down. Has a two and three quarters year old daughter who loves princesses. My friend loves long bubble baths and cuddling constantly. She's not much into yoga, but she has half a brain." She leaned forward and whispered the next part. "She loves making love at midnight, or any time of day really…."

I pulled away and looked at her, finally regaining my thought process. "Jake is out of the picture?" He had to be. She told me she didn't want to move forward with our physical relationship until he was out, claiming it wouldn't be fair on either one of us if she gave me her body only part time while the rest of her strength went toward getting rid of the pest. Her words, not mine. I couldn't help but to have respect for her thoughts. If we were to have sex before he was out of the house, I would have been more possessive and it would have created undue issues.

"He moved out on Monday. His dad came and got him an apartment, took a few of the things I knew I wouldn't need when I moved in here and all his clothing. The only thing left are his tools, and Jasper is helping me move those to the shop next weekend."

My mind was still trying to put all the pieces together. I watched as her eyes flickered back and forth between mine as she tried to read my eyes. My emotions were flittering between excitement, pride, and ownership. With Jake out of the picture, she could officially be mine.

"He's really gone?" I asked once again to clarify.

"Well, he's out of our lives. He's not gone, yet, because he keeps following me around, but he's out of the house, the locks have been changed, and I don't plan on having anything to do with him any time soon."

We remained silent for a few minutes as we took each other in.

"Edward, I want to be with you. I want to make love with you. I want to be yours," she whispered. "I wanted everything squared away before I gave my body to you again, and I've accomplished all that. I want to give everything I am to you; my heart, body, and mind. Please tell me you'll have me?"

Her eyes were filled with so much uncertainty, I just couldn't understand why. By now, she has to know she owns me completely.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I murmured, never lowering my eyes from hers. I reached up and softly caressed her cheek, trying to show her my feelings through my actions. "There hasn't been a day since we met that I haven't wanted you. Why do you look so uncertain?"

"What if this isn't everything you remembered it to be? What if it isn't magical like it was last time? Edward, I can't lose you again. Those three years without you were hell, and I can't go back to that."

I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, relishing the soft spark that fizzled between us, the electricity that was only metaphysical and purely love. Every time we touched, I felt the love translate between us.

"Do you feel that? Do you feel the love I have for you?" I asked, my voice no more than a breathy whisper. I needed to convey the purity of what we felt.

She nodded, slowly looking up into my eyes from my lips. "I feel it," she answered just as quietly.

"That, right there, is magic. Everything between us is magic. When we make love, it will be more than last time because this time, there is true love and devotion. We know where this is going, we have a relationship already established, this is just a step further into forever."

"Edward, show me," she begged ever so softly. "I want to feel the magic all over. Show me what our love feels like."

Who was I to deny her anything she asked for? With that request, I leaned forward and lightly brushed my lips against hers again, silently sealing our fate for the rest of our lives.

.

Rec: Seeing Daylight by Jessypt (Complete, only 11 chapters)


	19. Chapter 41: Perfect

Thank you to Gee, Tif, K, and ihearttwlt. I love you guys!

Disclaimer:: SM owns Twilight, but I own EEA.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Forty-One: Perfect

Warning::: This chapter contains a lemon!

BPOV

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed—which, I expected, but wasn't too keen about. Edward had a few things he needed to do for work in order for us to spend the day together, so I would have to suffer until about ten. What I wasn't expecting was the apartment to be completely silent, and to be totally alone.

Closing my eyes, I listened for any sounds that could alert me to my baby's whereabouts. She knew the rules, she was supposed to wake me, or crawl into my bed if she woke before I did. But nothing could be heard. I threw my feet over the side of the bed to go check on her before I noticed a piece of paper propped up against my cell phone on the night stand. Edward's handsome scrawl curved and looped to create the letters in my name.

_Mrs. Cullen,_

_The apartment is quiet because I have Caity with me, I hope you don't mind. _

_She wanted to see where I worked, and I wanted to spend some time with her (and show her off)._

_Use the time to relax and recharge, because I fully intend on performing an encore tonight._

_There is some bubble bath in the en suite for you to enjoy._

_I haven't decided if we are bringing lunch home to you, or if we should just go out. I'll call you before we come home to get your opinion. _

_We love you._

_See you around 10ish. _

_Edward and Caity_

I loved the way that sounded, 'We love you.' It was exactly as it should be, father and daughter, their names aligned as such. I blushed as I read his words, thoughts of last night warming my cheeks. Edward had been so amazing and sweet with my request. There were no doubts present when I gave myself to him, and I wanted him to feel the same. I've loved him since the first night we shared together, and I wanted, in some way, to show him how much he meant to me. He knew I didn't take sex lightly—or at least I hoped he did. Well…he would know once I told him I'd only ever had sex with two people.

The only imperfection about last night was the fact that I wanted him to know Caitlyn was his before we slept together. With the phone call, and the hour of waiting, I just couldn't put it off any longer or I knew I would lose my nerve.

It wasn't that I had to talk myself into sleeping with Edward—quite the opposite really, most of the time I had to talk myself _out_ of sleeping with him. I loved him completely and that was the only thing holding us back from owning each other entirely.

Following his advice, I got up and made my way into the en suite to take a bath. Edward had done his homework; sitting next to the Roman tub was a tray of freesia bubble bath with strawberry salts and vanilla oils. The combination was one of my favorites, I always found it slightly tasty smelling, while having a hint of innocence, and sense of raw femininity. Hopefully, he would find it as alluring as I did.

Once my bath was drawn and I was situated, I allowed my thoughts to wander.

Last night, I finally opened myself up enough to let Edward see one of my biggest insecurities. I told him how I felt about us, and was welcomed with a response I could have only dreamt about.

"_What if this isn't everything you remembered it to be? What if it isn't magical like it was last time? Edward, I can't lose you again. Those three years without you were hell, and I can't go back to that," I worried aloud. I realized I sounded like an insecure child, but essentially, that's what I had been the last time we were together. I was a virginal nineteen year old who didn't have a clue and ended up pregnant. _

_Edward leaned forward and kissed my timidity away with soft, languid strokes of his lips and tongue. He was always so sweet and soft with me. Even our most passionate and residual kisses were always tinted with the softness of love and devotion. Every time our lips touched, I felt love radiate off him and sink into the depths of my soul. _

"_Do you feel that? Do you feel the love I have for you?"_

_I nodded slowly, and confirmed everything I knew in my heart. The slight spark I felt whenever he was in the room, the calming effect he had over my heart, all of that was the love he shared with me—his love. _

"_That right there is magic. Everything between us is magic. When we make love, it will be more than last time because this time, there is true love and devotion. We know where this is going, we have a relationship already established, this is just a step further into forever."_

_I wanted to live and breathe his words. I wanted them to become the food that sustained me and satisfied me for the rest of my days. The eloquence of his words made my heart speed up as if it were talking to his. I felt our hearts conversing in some unspoken language; I just wanted to be a part of it. I wanted our bodies to show the same reverence for each other. _

"_Edward, show me," I begged, my voice sounding airy and winded from the intimacy of the moment. "I want to feel the magic all over. Show me what our love feels like."_

_My words were all he needed before capturing my lips and pulling me closer to him. With our bodies entangled, I felt complete, I felt our love become something greater than I'd ever experienced before. For the first time in my short life, I felt the passion and devotion fill the room and surround us like a blanket. It was as if with this one act we were showing each other that this was our forever, this was it for us. _

_Our bodies were telling each other what our mouths hadn't spoken aloud yet. Standing here, wrapped in each other and our veneration, I could feel the rest of our lives begin, I could picture the two point five kids and the white picket fence. This one action felt as though it would fill the void I'd held in my heart for every day of my life until he walked back into it. _

_Edward walked me back toward the bed slowly, guiding me every step of the way. His arms wrapped around me almost protectively and held me against his body. The instant I tripped or faltered in a step, he was there to hold me tighter. In his arms, I felt as if I was the most priceless gem and he was defending me with his life. _

_When the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed, Edward gently laid me down against his soft, down duvet, and helped me move toward the middle of the bed. His kisses were still just as soft and reverent as they were when we began the kiss, only now they were more urgent. It was as if they were asking me all the silent questions needed in this situation. I could only hope he understood the answers in my actions. _

_My hands eagerly searched out the bottom of his shirt, raised it along his torso, and pulled it over his head, exposing his chiseled abs and pecs to me. His muscles were taught and strong, but not as hard as Jake's. There was a certain softness to Edward that was inviting and safe – just like him. I couldn't get enough of him, feeling his bare chest against my fingers was enough to make me ravenous for him. _

A loud moan erupted past my lips in real life, just as in my day dream, before I realized my hands were trailing down my own body. As embarrassing as it could be, I wasn't about to let the feelings Edward gave me be deemed anything less than amazing.

_My shirt followed a few moments later and so the pile of discards began. His fingertips brushed down my sternum, and gently traced the shape of a heart over the middle of my chest before they trailed slightly to the right and massaged my breast. I moaned with abandon when he lightly pinched my nipple._

"_God, Bella, you are always so responsive," Edward moaned. _

"_Only for you, baby. Only for you." And the words were true. My body never reacted like this to Jake. I could feel my arousal slowly drip down my thighs. His words were like the best kind of aphrodisiac, bringing my body the most intense reactions possible. _

_I reached down to the top of his jeans to find he was having the same issues I was. His dick was hard, straining against the button fly of his jeans. As a woman, it felt as if it would be uncomfortable, I could only imagine how difficult it would be for him. In effort to help him out—and to progress things along, I deftly started pushing each button through its assigned hole with one hand. _

_As much as I pushed them away, thoughts of Jake popped into my head, memories of learning how to become proficient in undoing button flies. I shivered at the remembrance but skillfully played it off as if they were in reaction to Edward's hands on me, cupping me, caressing me. _

_The chill wasn't the good kind, it was the one that made your hair stand up on end and your entire body go into sensory over-drive because you don't want to remember. I didn't want to remember my time with Jake. I didn't want to think about our times together when I was with the man I loved; Edward was my everything, he deserved all my attention, and all my thoughts. _

_My kisses grew harder and more urgent at this notion. I needed this man more than I needed the air in my lungs. I needed to feel him on me, in me, above me. I needed to feel as if I belonged, and he was the only one who could give me that satisfaction. _

"_Edward, please… I need you," I wantonly moaned. _

_Edward's right hand trailed down my side and gently slid beneath the lace of my underwear. I moaned loudly when his fingers came in contact with my clit, and even more abashedly when he circled it once. I could feel my juices saturate his finger, coating them with my desire. _

"_Shhh, baby, you have me. I'm not going anywhere," he reassured, his voice peaking at the end when I finally wrapped my hand around his arousal and tightened my grip. _

_In perfect synchronization, his fingers entered me and curled, hitting the perfect spot while I moved my closed fist around his erection. We moved together in unison, breathing in each other's moans, and swallowing the ones that were too loud. Our lips sat on top of each other, keeping our connection alive, but remaining unmoving. _

"_Bella, you have to stop, I want to be inside you when I cum," Edward moaned. I complied, but only because I wanted the same thing. _

_With my free hands, I reached down and lowered his jeans and boxers until I couldn't push any farther, at which time I brought up my legs and pushed them the rest of the way with my toes. Edward's fingers increased their pace as his lips started roaming and exploring my neck. He lightly sucked on my pulse point, and bit down hard enough to give me a rush of pain, only to lick away the residue to insure pleasure. _

_He was proving himself to be the perfect conundrum. Everything he did was the perfect mix of passion and something else. At times I found pain, others love, devotion, need. Regardless the mixture, the outcome was always the same—it made me need him more. _

_The pleasure started to coil in my lower abdomen, stretching like a thin wired spring ready to pounce. Every muscle in my body started to lock down, my head threw itself back in abandon, and my body arched up to get closer to him. _

_Edward's lips met mine again, with more force than ever, as my orgasm rocked my body. His mouth drew in the loud moans, and beautiful screams I emitted. My eyes flashed with a darkness that clouded all around me, and my fingers curled tightly into the sheets at my side as I rode out the long and amazing waves that passed through me. _

_Of all the orgasms, I'd ever experienced—that one, by far, took cake. _

_Edward allowed me a moment to calm down—to provide my senses a chance to come back from outer space before he withdrew his fingers. His breath caressed my neck as he chuckled and pulled me closer. _

"_Baby, you need to be quieter, our little girl is sleeping right down the hall. I don't need her coming in to make sure I'm not hurting her mommy," he whispered, gently nibbling my earlobe. _

"_If you weren't so fucking good at hitting the right spot, then maybe we wouldn't have a problem. But you're right; we do have a little girl. Edward…"_

_His lips covered mine once more, silencing my admittance. I wanted him to know, but I knew he was right. In the midst of the hottest sex I'd ever had, was not how I wanted Edward to find out Caitlyn was his. _

"_Edward, make love to me?" I begged. He looked into my eyes, taking in everything I had to give him before he aligned himself with my opening. _

"_Bella, this means forever for me. If we do this, I'll be yours until the end of time, there's no turning back," he whispered, gently kissing my lips once more._

"_There's no one else I'd ever want my heart to belong to," I answered honestly. His eyes darkened and my favorite crooked grin came to his lips. _

"_Marry me," he whispered. I looked into his eyes and saw the love he held there. "Marry me tomorrow, marry me in May, hell, marry me next week, I don't care, just marry me. Be my wife, Isabella." _

_My heart wanted to scream yes, but my brain told me the answer I'd always held true. "No matter what a piece of paper says, I'm already yours, Edward. I will always belong to you, with you, and for you. I could never be more devoted or committed than I already am. You're it for me," I answered. _

_I didn't want to tell him no, but marriage isn't for everyone—and I didn't see it for me. I couldn't tell you how many marriages I'd watched dissolve—how many weddings I'd planned only for them to be called off at the altar, or a few months after. I didn't want that for me and Caity. I wanted to belong to him, but I needed to do it in my own way, I needed him to understand that. _

_Edward's eyes searched mine, probably gauging my answer to see the depth of it. "Was that a colorful way of saying 'no' without breaking my heart?" _

"_That was a, 'I will love you until the end of time and you're the only one for me'," I answered. "Give me time, but until then, know that you are the only one who has ever, and will ever own my heart."_

_That answer seemed to suffice for the moment, but I knew it was nowhere near the end of the discussion. _

_Edward once again lined himself up, but stopped again. I groaned audibly. I needed him now. _

"_I don't have any condoms," he answered. "I didn't want to get ahead of myself and presume anything. Shit!" he cursed. He bowed his head and rested it on my shoulder. _

"_I'm on the pill, we're covered," I responded. He'd been the only one I'd ever been with, without a condom. Jake would try to push the issue since I was on the pill, but I never wanted to risk it. I knew he wasn't my forever—this, with Edward was different. _

_He pulled back and looked for reassurance in my eyes. Once he found what he was looking for, he gently moved his hips forward, sinking deeply into my frame. My body had almost forgotten how large he was, how much he filled me, but I moved toward him to compensate. _

_The instant he entered me, the tears started. The feelings gushing through my body were too much to keep within; they were escaping however they could. The love and devotion I felt coming from him, the sense of rightness made my heart feel as though it grew ten times larger. _

_When Edward's lips crossed my cheek and tasted the salt, his movements stopped instantly. _

"_Shit, Bella, are you okay? Did I hurt you? What's wrong?" he asked, starting to pull out of me. I quickly wrapped my legs around his hips and held him to me. _

"_Nothing's wrong. Edward, I haven't felt this…perfect in three years. I feel whole for the first time since I left you when we first met," I explained, trying to convey everything in my heart. "Please, don't stop?"_

_His hips started moving, meeting me thrust for thrust once more, each time giving me the same feeling of perfection, wholeness, and forever. _


	20. Chapter 42: The Nickname

AN: at the bottom of the chapter.

Thank you to: Gee, Tif, K, and ihearttwlt for looking this over, helping me mold it into submission, and create a work of fictional art. (L—I've been reading too much Unbound lol).

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Forty-Two: The Nickname

EPOV

When I awoke the next morning, two blazing, green eyes were looking at me, watching me sleep. It startled me at first, until Caity started giggling. Thank God, Bella made me put on some sleep pants last night after we made love. I wanted to cuddle close and hold her naked body to mine, but she insisted that with little eyes in the house, there would always be a wakeup call. Not that I minded, Bella's sleep attire was borderline scandalous anyway—a tight fitted tank top and some of those underwear that are really shorts but show off half of the chick's ass.

"Caity, what are you doing up? It's only… five thirty," I groaned as I looked at the clock. I had planned to be at the office by now so I could get my work finished and spend the rest of the day with my girls.

"Mommy has to go to work," Caity whispered. "Mommy always wakes me up when the numbers start with a five."

I looked over at Bella who was curled into my back, one of her hands resting on my stomach. Based on our conversations over the past few weeks, I knew she hadn't gotten much sleep; between work, Caity, and all the shit with Jake, she'd been running herself ragged. I don't know how many times she fell asleep on the phone with me while she was doing something like watching TV.

Making the executive decision, I threw my legs over the side of the bed and carefully extracted myself. Bella whimpered slightly, but tucked into a tighter ball when I made to get up. Once I was standing, I reached down, picked up the munchkin, and took her with me into the kitchen to get breakfast started.

"What do you want for breakfast, Caity-Lynn?" I asked, she giggled at the nickname.

"That's not my name!" she proclaimed. "My name is Caitlyn Elis-a-beth Grace Swan!"

"See, you just said your name is Caity-Lynn," I chuckled and tickled her. "Besides, I like calling you Caity-Lynn because you're my special little rugrat." I quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and turned back to the topic at hand. "What do you want to eat?"

"Ummm…. Ice cream!" she answered after a lot of thought.

"Does your mommy let you have ice cream for breakfast?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her beautiful eyes darted to either side of my face, as if she were contemplating lying to me.

"Toast and eggs?" she requested, her face scrunching up, giving me a sad, pleading look. "Edward, what time are we waking up my mommy?"

"Well, we aren't. We're going to let your mommy sleep in a little bit so she can rest. She was really tired yesterday from traveling so much," I tried to explain.

"Last night wasn't movie night so that means she has to work today."

"But, Caity, you're on vacation. That means your mommy doesn't have to work until you guys go back home to Chicago. While you are on vacation you don't always have to have a movie night to make it a no work day."

Caity's mouth curled into a 'o' and her eyes grew wide with recognition. "Edward, I don't want to go back to Chicago. Can we stay here?" My heart melted just a little more for this little girl. I wanted to tell her yes in the worst way, but I couldn't. I understood where Bella was coming from with her work obligations—or at least I could respect her ideals. She'd signed a binding contract and now she had to adhere to the remaining terms. Bella's boss was aware that April was her last month of work. From what I understood, her boss wasn't happy about the ordeal, but she had no other options.

I sat down at the breakfast bar and placed Caity on the counter in front of me so we were at eye level.

"You know I want you to stay here, right?" I asked. Caity just looked at me. She didn't know, I could see it in her eyes.

"Caity, if I could, I would keep your mommy and you here with me forever. Your mommy is my princess and you're my rugrat. I love you both," I told her, before quickly realizing this is the first time I'd ever told Caity I loved her. Over the phone, I'd always given her little names of endearment, and told her I was proud of her whenever she would do something new, or learn something, but I'd never once told her I loved her.

"Does that mean you're my daddy?" she asked sheepishly.

"It means that I wish I were. I want to be your daddy." One of the largest smiles I'd ever seen spread across her lips.

"I askdid if I could call you daddy, if you could be my daddy and mommy said I had to ask you."

"I'll tell you what, you and I will sit down with your mommy and we will talk about it later. How does that sound?" I asked, hoping that would appease her for the time being. I wasn't quite sure how the whole thing was going to go over with Bella, but I could only hope she would be accepting. The more time I spent with Caity, the more I wanted her to be mine. I wanted us to be a family—the three of us.

"Mmmmkay," she answered with a nod of her head. I set her down on the floor and started making her breakfast.

Eggs and toast was easy enough until she asked me if she could go to work with me. I liked the idea instantly. I wanted to show her where I worked, as well as prove she was real. I didn't have much work to do that required anyone else, and if I brought something for her to do, I could let Bella sleep in, and take Caity with me.

"Why don't we go get dressed and then we'll find you some things to do while I'm working?" I suggested. She clapped her hands eagerly, once again giving me a feeling as though I could do this. I could be a father to her, and a good boyfriend (or whatever she'd have me be) to Bella.

While getting dressed, my mind went to last night. I knew asking her to marry me was too fast, but it just sprang from my lips without my allowing it to. I couldn't help the words, but I didn't regret them either. Bella's let down was one of the sweetest things I'd ever heard, even if it was a no. She said so in a dignified way that told me it wasn't a no, just a not yet—at least that's what I was choosing to take from her statement.

If it were a no, could I live like this forever? Definitely. As long as I had her and Caity, I could live in sin. Last night was our entrance into forever and I wasn't about to view it as anything other than such. It was us promising ourselves to each other for the rest of our lives, which is the essence of marriage anyway.

When I finished up in the bathroom, I grabbed the bath supplies I had purchased for us to use this weekend, and set them out for her when she awoke. I wanted this day to be about pampering Bella, and allowing her to relax, even if just for a little while. A bubble bath would be the perfect antidote. Sealing the final touches, I wrote her a little note, grabbed the duffle bag Bella had brought full of Caity's toys and books, so she would have something to occupy her time while I worked.

As a finishing touch, I leaned in and kissed the top of Bella's head softly.

"Mmm, Edward, don't go," she mumbled in her sleep. Those words almost convinced me to stay. Almost. But I had plans for our afternoon, and working through them was not going to be acceptable.

Once I was finished in the bedroom, I made my way to the living room where I found Caity all bundled up and ready to go while she patiently waited for me. Following her lead, I grabbed my top coat and laptop bag and offered her my hand before we headed out. When I opened the door, I noticed her boots were on the wrong feet and her coat wasn't zippered correctly. I chuckled to myself slightly before I corrected the issues. When she was old enough, I would teach her the difference between her right and left appendages.

Caity's little head twisted and turned as she took in the sky scrapers and hustle of New York. Even though Chicago is a big city, nothing is comparable to the enormity that is the Big Apple. She watched as street venders tried to swindle, and as business men and women passed by in a hurry. At one point, someone almost bumped into her, which was enough of a warning for me. Taking that as my cue, I lifted her into my arms and carried her down the busy streets until we reached the Subway.

A huge cheesy grin came to life when she figured out we were riding the train, and she grew even more excited when she saw the swarms of people. At three, Caity was already a New York kind of a girl.

The rest of the morning went without incident. Caity sat on the floor next to me, surrounded by pillows and cushions from my sofa, while she doodled and played with some funny looking animal things with big heads that she insisted were some pet shop animals—I didn't see the appeal, but she was excited about them.

At around ten, Lauren tried to come in and force herself on me—again, only to stop once Caity asked, "Daddy, who's that?"

Lauren high-tailed it out of my office immediately and I had never been happier. Right after Caity asked the question her little hands popped over her mouth and her apple cheeks blushed with innocence.

"Rugrat, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong," I soothed. She'd only said it once thus far, but from that one time, I knew I wanted to hear it again, and again, and again. I wanted to live up to that name—that title.

Growing up, my dad had always been my confidante, one of my best friends. I knew what he expected, and I always tried to live up to that. I realized there would be consequences, but I also knew he hated to give the negative kind. No matter what I did, which road I took, I always knew he would be there and would love me no matter what. Above all, I knew I could trust him with everything.

I wanted to be those things for Caity. I wanted to be the man she looked up to and admired, I wanted to be the person she saw as the protector and the spoiler. I wanted to be everything I could be.

"You ready to go get your mommy and get some lunch?" I asked, hopeful she'd say yes. As much as I loved Caity, without Bella at my side, I felt incomplete. I needed her in a way I'd never felt before, and I was more than eager to get back to her.

Caity cheered and started packing up her things, giving me the incentive to do the same.

Our ride home went much the same as our trip to work. Caity was still amazed by all the people, and often asked me why someone was doing something, or why this person was wearing what they were. I would forever laugh at the point when she turned to the guy standing next to us on the subway and asked him why he was wearing a funny hat. I looked at her in shock before the man started laughing, took off his hat, and explained that he did it to keep his bald head warm. Caity reached out and touched his hairless head with one finger, and quickly pulled it back. They were instantly the best of friends.

The bald man, Frank, learned all about Molly and Boo Brady, about how she wanted me to be her daddy, and how her mommy was my princess. We got off at the stop just about the time she started delving into her favorite princesses and why. Frank just chuckled and waved us a goodbye before we slid through the doors.

This girl was going to be trouble, I could see it now. She didn't have a modest bone in her body.

Caity greeted Walter with a finger wave and squealed as I twirled her before getting into the elevator. "Edward, what else are we going to do?"

"I was thinking we could go to Play Place for lunch?" I offered. Through someone at work, I learned there was a place down at Times that had a play area where you could get food. I was pretty sure I knew it was there all along, I just didn't realize it was affiliated with any food vender.

When we got to the door, I placed Caity down on her feet and unlocked the door for us to go in. The moment she was inside, Caity started yelling for her mommy, and telling her all about her day. Caity ran back in the direction of the bedrooms, while I took the living room so I could lay my work stuff on my desk. There, lying curled into a ball on my sofa, sleeping like a kitten, was Bella. She was dressed for the day, make up done, hair pulled back, exposing her tattoo, and beautiful.

"There's my mommy!" Caity stage whispered once she saw Bella asleep.

"We should probably wake her up. How should we do it?" I asked, gently rubbing Bella's calf, trying to rouse her enough so she would know what was coming.

"There's only one way mommy likes to be woked up." Caity leaned forward and gently rubbed her nose along Bella's in an Eskimo kiss before moving so her eyes were next to Bella's cheek to give butterfly kisses. The whole thing was adorable.

"Mmm, my baby's home," Bella cooed, before reaching out and pulling Caity onto the sofa in front of her, to cuddle her close. "How'd you like Edward's office?"

"Dess whad!"

"I don't understand when you talk like that, Caitlyn."

"Sorry, Mommy." Caity acted fully chastised before continuing on, "Guess what! Edward said it was okay if I called him daddy! And he said we're going to Play Place for lunch!"

Bella looked up at me, her eyes showing me how happy she was. There was a sparkle in them I'd never seen before now. That one look said it all; she was ready for whatever came in our future. She was ready for me to help her with Caity. She was ready for us to raise her together, for me to act the part of daddy, and be a constant in her life. She wanted it just as much as I did.

"Well,_ Daddy_, maybe we should follow through and get _our_ daughter to Play Place then?" she asked with a small smirk. I loved the way that sounded, but kept that to myself, instead gently patting Bella's calf, and got up so we could leave—as a family.

.

.

E/N: As some of you may know, FF has been total fail all week in regards to allowing authors to reply to reviews. I realize that some authors are sending PMs instead—but I discovered it is impossible to do so from the mobile edition of ff. So…needless to say, I haven't gotten back to any of you. This is the first time I've been on my lt and connected to the internet since last week.

Please know, I did read every one of your reviews and I loved them all.

? What did you think of Daddy/Caity time in this chapter? James of the Jungle guessed what was happening next chapter without any indication on my part…do you guys have any idea what's to come? There is a surprise…what do you think it is?

.

Another question that has come up in the fandom is how to receive alerts since they have changed the format. You now have to go to your settings and request that alerts be sent for stories instead of it just being atomatic. So if you go to Alerts at the top of your page, then click on the first option Alert setting/guide, everything you will need is right there.

I wrote a O/S, it's called "I'm Proud of You." It will be posted once I get it beta'd by the millions of people it needs to be sent to. It's very different from anything I've ever written before.

Summary: Caught in a trap she can never escape, Bella looks to an outsider for help. Will this mysterious stranger be able to save her before it's too late, or will she become her boss's next victim?

Essentially, Bella is a sex slave and she needs help to get out of the trap she's in.

When this is posted, please check it out and review on it… It's my submission for the Seductively Sexy contest and voting begins May 23, so please make sure to check it out. The contest will be held on blogspot, so I'll add the link to my profile and to the EEA website.


	21. Chapter 43: Attack of the Ex

Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I tried to get PM's back to all of you, I think I got most except for maybe one or two, which I will be working on getting that completed here soon :)

Later this week, my O/S-I'm Proud of You will be coming to a fanfiction nearest you, please, please, please check it out and let me know what you think. It's something comp different than anything else I've done thus far. K and Tif are trying to get me to expand it to a 2-3 chapter story, but we'll see...depends if I have time.

Thank you to VPJ, K, GEE, and ihearttwlt for beta/preread work! i love you my chickies!

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Forty-Three: Attack of the Ex

BPOV

I'm sure Edward meant for the bath to be relaxing, but for the life of me, it wasn't possible. All my thoughts were consumed by him—by last night and the voice that I had yet to find. Every five seconds I was creating a rundown of how I should tell him he really was her father.

When thought about it, it was impossible for me to decipher what changed in me. When Edward came back into my life, I was terrified he would take Caitlyn away from me once he found out. I saw the whole scenario play out time and time again in my mind; it possessed my every waking thought and woke me in cold sweats in the middle of the night.

Now, I couldn't wait to share this journey with him. From the beginning, I had documented her life. I had countless movies and pictures to show her first steps, her first adventure with real food, her first words—every milestone, and even the stepping stones that may be deemed pointless to everyone else. For three years, I had stored mementos of her life to share with him some day. Suddenly, I wanted someday to be today.

Once Jake moved out, I spent my evenings transferring the VHS and mini discs onto an external hard drive for him so he could hook it up to his laptop to watch. Part of me wanted to burn them to a disc, but somehow this seemed more permanent to me. I was going to present it to him last night, but that obviously failed, which led me to my decision. The first moment Edward and I had alone, I was going to tell him.

Nerves were nothing compared to what I was feeling now. I can't explain why I felt jittery over the subject, I mean, I almost told him last night, but sitting there in the light of day really made everything come to light. This one revelation could have so many outcomes. Edward could be pissed and decide to leave. Edward may decide to leave and take Caitlyn with him. Edward could decide to leave and file for joint custody. Edward may force us to leave.

Every scenario I came up with, involved him abandoning me—never us. I knew he would never desert her; I just wasn't so sure about me. After all, I had been the one to lie to him for the past three years.

With a heavy heart, and too much on my mind, I laid down on the sofa to watch _Say 'Yes' to the Dress_ on TLC. Reality shows weren't really my thing, but bridal tool kits were to die for. I learned so many things on how other consultants dealt with raging brides, and sometimes learned from their mistakes. It always amazed me how much women spent on a dress they would only wear one day in their life. It wasn't even worth the cost once you think about it. In some instances, these women were spending twenty grand on a dress they would wear for six hours max. Honestly, it was like three thousand dollars an hour.

The more I watched the craziness, the more grateful I was I already had a dress.

As crazy as it sounds, I purchased my wedding dress two years ago. It wasn't that I had a wedding in mind, or that I even had the notion of getting married, but Alice and I were being goofy one day, and just trying on dresses for something to do, and bam, I found it. It was beautiful—and not just in one of those 'it's beautiful because I think it is' kind of ways.

The dress was stunning and looked as though it belonged on the red carpet. It was ivory (I had a kid, I wasn't fooling anyone), satin, the bodice was tight and heart-shaped that fit me to the point of showing cleavage, and pushed the girls up sufficiently to make them look good with delicate bone piping. Once the material met my hips, it flared slightly, creating the perfect A-line. My favorite part was the back. The back was completely open, but the corset part of it crisscrossed against my flesh, making something that could look trashy, but instead more soft and elegant.

What made it all better was it was on buyer clearance. Combine that with the discount I get for being a consultant, and you're looking at a two thousand dollar dress becoming a seventy five dollar bargain.

I would never admit it to anyone, but when I saw the dress, I saw Edward at my side.

Those were the last remnants of my thoughts before I felt Edward's hand on my calf and Caity's whispers. It wasn't until I felt Caity's nose kiss mine and her eyelashes tickle my cheek that I realized I had fallen asleep.

"Mmm, my baby's home," I mumbled as I reached forward and pulled Caity to me. My mornings weren't complete without her anymore; I had to cuddle her for at least five minutes as a jumpstart to my day. "How'd you like Edward's office?"

"Dess whad!" As cute as her baby talk was, I knew I had to nip it in the bud. If I allowed her to talk like a baby now, it would carry on into her childhood, and I wanted her to grow up and be a strong, articulate woman someday—that wouldn't come from baby talk and mispronunciations. Some may think I was rushing her childhood, but I begged to differ. Caitlyn still had the perfect mix of childhood with her learning. The girl honestly thought she was a princess for Christ's sake.

"I don't understand when you talk like that, Caitlyn," I murmured.

"Sorry, Mommy." Caity acted fully chastised before continuing on, "Guess what! Edward said it was okay if I called him daddy! And he said we're going to Play Place for lunch!"

I looked up and my eyes met Edward's for the first time since last night. What I found there, took my breath away. His lips were turned up in the most amazing smile; his eyes were lit with happiness and some spark of something special I'd never been exposed to. He looked ecstatic.

"Well,_ Daddy_, maybe we should follow through, and get _our_ daughter to Play Place then?" I asked in amusement.

Edward's smile grew ten watts and unearthed me. I wanted to tell him right then and there, but couldn't. I wasn't about to put Caitlyn through the confusion. Edward and I needed to sit down and discuss it before we even broached the topic with her.

"Caity, why don't you go get your mommy's coat from the dining table and we can go?" Edward suggested. She nodded enthusiastically and jumped down from the sofa.

"You don't mind her calling me daddy do you?" he asked, tentatively.

I could feel the mist filling my eyes and the lump forming in the back of my throat. Not trusting myself to speak, I simply shook my head and rested my hand on his, which was still sitting on my calf.

Noticing my emotional over load, he took my hand and gently kissed it before speaking. "I want us to be a family, Bella. I want to raise Caity with you. I want her to call me daddy."

That took the cake and drug me over the limit. I scampered into his lap and held onto his neck tightly.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I'm never letting you go again," I whispered through my fight with tears.

Edward pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes. "Then marry me," he whispered.

"I can't yet," I answered back, looking directly into his eyes. "There are so many things I have to tell you before I can say yes." I paused for a breath so I could say it for real. I knew this wasn't the right time, but it was the perfect time all at once.

"Edward, Caity's…."

"Mama, what's wrong?" Caity asked, stopping me one word shy of telling Edward the only secret I had, the only secret that kept me from saying yes.

"Edward just said the sweetest thing to me, baby. You know how some times when you tell me you love me and I get all teary and have to hug you extra tight?" I asked, trying to simplify what was going on.

She looked up at the ceiling, as if in thought, before nodding her head with a huge smile.

"It's just like that. Edward said something so sweet that I just had to hug him and show him I loved him."

"Me too?" she asked innocently. I opened my arms for her to join us and she snuggled between the two of us and held us close.

I looked into Edward's eyes and silently thought over and over again that she was his—if only I had the guts to say it aloud.

One thing you learn quickly about a three year old—well an almost three year old—is that they only have so much patience, and once that is gone, it's time to start moving again. Cuddle time when they are not sleepy, is one of those things that easily grates on whatever amount of calmness they have in them. As such, Caity eagerly jumped from our laps and started whining for us to get our coats on so we could go to Play Place.

I sat back and watched Edward and Caity interact the entire way to Times Square. Caity would ask him question after question about what was going on around us, asking about a man named Frank, and if she would ever see the man with no hair again. Obviously, I missed something from their morning adventure.

Caity taking in the city around her was unlike anything else. Her little eyes were open wide with excitement as she tried to absorb it all. She'd look as far up as she could go when she'd see a building taller than the ones in Chicago, or her head would whip around faster than a bullet as she tried to watch something we passed. Edward just took his time and pointed things out, answered her questions and every few minutes would kiss her softly on the temple or her cheek.

So many times the words came to my tongue but never passed over my lips. I wanted him to know that this inquisitive, curious, bright young girl, who had now taken to calling him 'Daddy,' really was his. He would never have to be without this again. Every kiss or answer just reaffirmed what I already knew; Edward was going to be the perfect father. I wasn't naïve enough to think he wasn't going to make mistakes—I knew that was going to happen—but no matter the mistake; he was the perfect father for her, to her. He would be everything she never had and everything I always wanted for her. He would be what my father was to me. And I couldn't wait to witness it all unfold.

When we arrived at Play Place, Caity started squirming to be placed down so she could go explore, but Edward wouldn't let her. Once again, I just sat back and watched him handle it.

"Caity, if I put you down, you have to hold my hand. You can't go running off in here, you'll get lost and I may never see you again."

Caitlyn just looked at him. I knew that look, I'd seen it many times myself; she was speculating, reading him like a book, checking for any tell that he was lying. She may be three, but my little girl was smart as a whip. Once she gauged Edward's truth, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed still, waiting for him to show her around.

We made our way to the pizza counter, and placed our order, took our number, and found a seat near the toddler play area to get situated. It was nice. The toddler area was surrounded by a Plexiglas type enclosure to keep the kids in. It was actually really cool. There was a huge ball pit, full of those stupid plastic balls kids loved, a few basket ball hoops so they could throw the ball through, a million tubes that had windows all along the sides so you could watch your kid slide around, and three different slides. It was a million times better than the McDonald's Play Place at home.

If we were at home, I'd tell her she couldn't play until she finished eating, but seeing as though we were waiting for our food to arrive, I couldn't in good conscious keep her here with us while the ball pit and tubby slides were calling her name—it could have been deemed child abuse.

"Hey, Caitlyn, what about this one time you go play on the toys until the food comes?" I asked, raising my finger so she would know I wasn't finished.

"Buuuuuut?" she asked, knowing there was one coming. My daughter knew my tactics too well it appeared.

"Buuuuut, you have to come and eat without whining when the food comes, then when you've eaten your piece of pizza you can go play again. Do we have a deal?"

She reached forward and extended her little pinky for a silent deal. I met her and leaned over to kiss her forehead, before she took off running toward the equipment.

Caity squealed and ran off toward the equipment as Edward and I watched her as she jumped into the balls feet first and started trying to run around.

"She's going to be exhausted tonight," he assessed.

"That means more mommy and daddy time," I answered without thinking. I felt my cheeks tinge pink at the admission and looked at him through the corner of my eye.

"Why would we need mommy and daddy time?" he asked, looking directly at me.

"Well, see, I was kind of thinking that I had this other outfit I would love to show you tonight…but if Caity is awake…." I trailed off allowing the idea to sink in.

"Woman, you will be the death of me, I swear it."

I chuckled and turned to look at him. Once he noticed the look in my eyes, his face became serious.

"What is it?" he asked, reaching across the table to take my fidgeting hands.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you and I keep getting interrupted, I wanted to tell you last night before your client called, but…yeah that didn't work out." I was rambling, and it was not what I wanted to do. I took a deep breath and tried to steel myself into some form of submission.

"Edward, that night we spent together three years ago…it was the first…."

"Edward, what a surprise," a woman called over what I was trying to say.

"Shit," Edward muttered under his breath before he looked into my eyes and gave me a pleading look.

"Edward! Where have you been hiding?" the woman asked again.

Finally, I turned around and saw where the voice was coming from. My heart stopped.

"Tanya…" Edward said with an overly fake smile, still holding my hands tightly over the table. I wanted to die on contact. I'll be damned if it wasn't the bitch that told me they were engaged and happy.

.

.

Dun, dun dun... Were you expecting that ex? How do you think Bella is going to take this little twist.

For those of you who are worrying, Tanya is in this chapter, and next and nothing more than that. She will only cause this little blip. So no worries about two crazy ex's.

I'm off to sleepy land now~ (god i'm old, i remember a time...say two weeks ago, when i was posting at 11 or 12, now 7:30 it's sleepy time for angel!)


	22. Chapter 44: A Slice of Christmas

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Forty-Four: A Slice of Christmas

EPOV

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you and I keep getting interrupted. I wanted to tell you last night before your client called, but…yeah that didn't work out," Bella started, before taking a deep breath to continue.

"Edward, that night we spent together three years ago…it was the first…."

"Edward, what a surprise," a woman called over what Bella was trying to say. Naturally, I looked up to see who the woman was talking to. Her voice sounded oddly familiar and what I saw caused my blood to go cold.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. My eyes met Bella's and silently pled with her to understand and not get upset. I knew how Tanya could be—I knew what Tanya would try to do. Bella had to understand she and Caity were my world, no matter what this bitch in front of us said.

"Edward! Where have you been hiding?" Tanya asked again. I wanted to ignore her, but I knew she would make that impossible.

Once Tanya said my name, Bella turned and came face to face with the devil herself.

"Tanya…" I said with a huge, fake smile, trying to keep my senses about me. My grip tightened on Bella's hands, trying to take whatever comfort and strength she could offer.

"I never would have pegged you for a play land type place. I thought you hated kids. Whenever I broached the subject, you always ran," she stated, her voice a sticky, sweet that she only used when she wanted to grab me by the balls and yank…hard. She was good at that.

"I never said I hated kids, only that I didn't want them with you. My answer was always the same; I wanted kids—with the right woman. You weren't the right woman," I answered, my eyes never leaving Bella's trying to gage her reaction. I'd told her the same thing from the get-go. Besides, Caity wasn't just any kid. Bella knew how I felt about the both of them.

"That didn't answer my question, what are you doing here? I would have thought all the screaming would have deterred you."

"Actually, from experience, I can tell you Edward prefers it when his lover screams…and I always do," Bella answered, looking up at Tanya.

"Honey, don't start claiming the territory, I've already done and seen it…countless times. After all, I was with him for over two years."

"Oh, I know. Don't you remember me? I came to your doorstep about eight months ago now, carrying a little red headed girl…?" Bella waited a few beats while Tanya thought. "I was looking for Edward, and if I remember correctly, you told me you two were engaged and happy…isn't that so?"

Tanya stuttered for a moment before she regained her composure. "Did Edward ever tell you that he hates kids? There was one point he actually made a doctor's appointment to get a snip-snip so he'd never be able to conceive?" I felt my eyes bug with the admission. It was true. I had made the appointment for a vasectomy only to back out at the last second because I was afraid of the pain.

"I only made the appointment because you were unreliable with your birth control and I was afraid you would start damaging the condoms so you could get pregnant and trap me," I answered more blatantly than I had originally hoped. Once it was out, I didn't have the heart to regret any of it. Bella already knew of Tanya's trapping plans.

"I'll tell you what, you two get this worked out, and I'm going to go get my daughter so she doesn't have to accidently hear this petty shit," Bella decided. She made to get up, but turned to me at the last moment and stage whispered, "Don't worry, Edward, when we get pregnant, it will be because you want me to, not because I had to trick you into it."

I had to clear my throat to prevent myself from laughing. "Don't worry, baby, I won't make you wait too long," I answered. Bella winked and made her way over to the equipment where Caity was playing.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Tanya asked, letting out a long, baited breath. She plopped her sorry ass down in the chair Bella just vacated.

"I'm finding happiness." I pointed out toward where my girls were. "_They _are my happiness, Tanya. I can't deny it anymore."

Tanya followed my line of sight and scrutinized Bella and Caity, who were at this point throwing plastic balls at each other and giggling. I turned and caught Tanya's snarl and her nose turn up in disgust.

"Why would you want Betty-Homebody, when you could have me, baby? We were good together. You know it, and I know it."

"Do you remember all those nights when I told you there was more out there, when you'd try to get me to settle down and I'd always tell you that I couldn't settle down until I got my heart back?" She looked more aggravated when I brought up the sour milk. "She's had my heart for three years. That's all there is to it. I'm sorry you were hurt in all of this, but I can't deny it anymore."

"When she dumps your ass because of your long hours, don't come crawling back to me," she seethed, snatched up her purse and stomped out of the play area.

I ran my hands down my face in frustration. I don't know what I was thinking when we were dating. Sure, she had curb appeal, but once you got past the looks and the pleasantries there was nothing substantial. Once you actually took the tour, you realized all the electrical work needed to be re-done, because the lights didn't work in the upstairs; the downstairs was too large and unfurnished for any man's liking, and though everything in between was hard in all the right places and soft in others, that's all it really was—everything in between. The looks she worked so hard on couldn't compensate for everything that was missing.

When running a mental checklist there was no comparison. Bella was everything I ever could have wanted. She was brilliant, she had a mind quicker than a whip and a mouth that followed, she was great with my family, she had a heart bigger than any I'd ever seen, and more compassion than I'd ever experienced. Better than all of that, she was a great mom to Caity—she was the kind of mother I'd want for my kids. Fuck, she was the mother I wanted for my children!

Tanya was never—and could never—be any of those things.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Caity called as she ran up to me. There was no hesitation on my end, I stood up and swooped her up into my arms, lightly throwing her up over my head.

"You ready to go, Princess?" I asked, lightly kissing her cheek when I brought her back to my body.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her little fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck. "Mommy said if it was okay with you, we could go by where Santa comes and visits."

"You wanna go to Macy's?" I verified. I figured it would be one of the places she'd want to go while here, seeing as though she continually talked about it in the days leading up to Christmas.

She nodded excitedly.

"Do you want to take a walk through the park on our way over there?" I asked, being mindful that she may enjoy watching the skaters in Central Park seeing as though it was on our way to 34th Street.

Her green eyes shot up to the corner of their sockets, her fingers on her free hand went to her chin, and she thought about it. I couldn't help but to wonder where she got the gesture from, it was something I'd seen on cartoons when I was little, but seeing a little person reenact such a motion was something new.

Bella laughed and tickled Caity's side.

"Are you pondering like Pooh again?" she asked before giving Caity a kiss.

"Oh bother!" Caity giggled but then turned to me. "What's in the park?"

"Well, there's a zoo when it's warm, you can see penguins there, and there's a skating rink, and a lot of grass. It's more fun when it's warm outside, but we'll have to walk past the ice staking," I explained. Bella looked excited at the idea.

"Mmmm, okay, but I still wanna go see where Santa Claus sits and waits for the kids," Caity negotiated.

I chuckled and pinky swore with her that we would make it to Macy's before going home.

Caity watched in awe as the people skated circles on the ice and made us promise that when she was older we'd take her ice-staking. It was fun experiencing things through her eyes. She seemed to take the most normal situations and turn them into something new and exciting. When we walked past people making angels in the snow she asked a million and ten questions on what they were doing and how to do it.

Needless to say, Central Park now has a Cullen Family of snow angels to show off our day. Caity rightfully named each of our angels, Mommy, Daddy, and Caity. She even asked us to write the names on them in the snow so everyone would know they were a family.

Seeing our imprints in the snow like that brought about a sense of wonder I'd never thought I'd feel. Seeing our bodies in the snow, side by side, really brought the possibility of a future to a head. It was our first family portrait, and I wanted to remember it forever. I took out my cell and snapped a quick picture so I could put it on my desk next to the pictures I had of my girls.

Macy's was still busy after the Christmas rush, but their Santa display remained up for awe-filled children to see the wonders. Caity jumped up and down, pointing to the big red chair, and continually informed everyone around us that that was where Santa sat. Until that moment, I had forgotten what Christmas looked like in the eyes of a child. It was still magical and so uncomplicated.

Right then, standing with my arms around Bella and watching Caity, I vowed to try to make every day magical for my girls. Nothing would be out of reach. Every day they would wake up to breakfast, and every night they'd go to bed happy and well fed. I'd read Caity stories with silly voices, sing her lullabies, and kiss her stuffed animals. Nothing would be too little for her if it brought this kind of excitement to her.

From then on, every day would be a slice of Christmas.


	23. Chapter 45: To Fix an Insecure Heart

SM owns Twilight. I own EEA

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Forty-Five: To Fix an Insecure Heart

EPOV

That was the first night I noticed something off with Bella. At the time, I chalked it up to Alice and Jasper asleep on the air mattress in the living room, but the distance between us continued to spread, leaving a very noticeable gap.

Everything after our visit to Macy's seemed normal. Bella, Caity, and I met Alice and Jas at a little deli near my apartment for dinner, and then we made our way up to my place to catch up. Bella and Alice linked arms and walked out in front of us as if it were any other day, but something felt different. Alice continually turned around and blew kisses to Jas, but Bella's mind seemed elsewhere. Not that we were overly flirtatious when we were in public, but I could tell that she was distracted. I wrote it off as being worn out from traveling.

Bella and I jointly put Caity to bed, both of us read her a bed time story, and Bella listened with a soft smile through her lullaby, but her eyes were only on her daughter. I could see some kind of internal war going on behind her eyes, but I couldn't figure out where to start dissecting. What could be the problem? I thought by now I had mastered the art of reading her soul. Every emotion she carried or felt was always readily available in her eyes. Tonight, I was at a greater loss than I'd ever known.

When we rejoined Alice and Jas in the living room, things remained the same. She was there, her hand was constantly in mine or resting on my thigh, but the way she acted wasn't the same as it had been yesterday. Something was askew, and for the life of me, I couldn't place it.

Once we returned to my bedroom the questions started—and I wish they hadn't.

"How did you and Tanya meet?" Bella asked while she brushed her hair out, as she gazed into the mirror in my bathroom.

"We, uh, actually had a class together the semester before I met you. Then again the spring semester after we met," I answered honestly. The question kind of caught me off guard. Tanya was the last thing I wanted to talk about, and the furthest thing down the list of things I thought Bella would ever enquire about.

"How long after we met did you get together?" I had to fight the muscles in my neck so I wouldn't choke after that one.

"What do you mean 'get together'?" I requested, trying to clarify if she meant get together, or _get _together. I knew either way, she wouldn't like the answer.

"When did you guys start dating?"

"Well to be honest, before you I didn't date much…at least not here in New York. I wasn't looking to settle down. Had I not met you, I don't know if I would have considered dating her when I did." There, I openly admitted to her I was a player before she came into my life. It wasn't a rare occurrence for me or Emmett to go home with at least three girls a week…sometimes they were repeats from previous weeks, other nights they were just whoever asked us over. We weren't discreet with our floundering, nor did we want anything more than that, at the time.

"When did you start dating_ her_, Edward?" Now I knew she meant business and wanted the real answer, not some flippant bullshit.

"Eight months after I met you. I'd already been to Seattle four times trying to track you down and I'd all but given up," I explained, hoping it would lessen the blow a bit. "What's your big thing with Tanya all of a sudden? Bella, things with Tanya and I were over before they could even begin. I never felt for her a fraction of what I feel for you. You and Caity are it for me. There is no one else; there will never be anyone else."

We were both silent for a few minutes, Bella looking everywhere but at me, while all I did was stare into her eyes, watching the internal battle she was fighting. I saw as a spark would flare, and creases would subtly come to the corner of her eyes or as her eyes would glaze over and a soft grimace would appear on her lips. Whatever it was, it was eating away at her.

I knelt down in front of her and took her hands, trying to offer whatever support I could. "Bella, love, what's wrong?"

Bella took a deep breath and looked down for a moment before biting her lower lip and making to speak. She made sure to keep her eyes lowered and away from me as she spoke.

"Do you remember when we talked at the rehearsal dinner and I told you I was insecure where men and Caity are concerned?" she asked. I nodded in affirmation, wondering how this pertained to anything with Tanya. "I felt like no matter what, I always felt like they were in this for one of us, but never both?"

I looked at her skeptically, recalling the conversation word for word. How were we back to this? I thought we'd moved past this. I thought I'd done everything to show her how much I loved the both of them. To me they were a package deal, one I would never imagine breaking up. It'd gotten to the point that I couldn't envision my life without either or I would be incomplete.

She looked up at me and read the incredulous nature in my eyes. I felt more so than saw her heckles rise, I could see her become defensive and it caused me to want to stand down. Shit. I needed to approach this better.

"Don't look at me like that. I know you love her, and that you felt connected to her before you knew about me. I just worry if this is the life you would've chosen for yourself had I not already had her. I'm worrying that someday you'll look back and feel like I trapped you—like we've trapped you."

"Bella..."

"I know! It's just, Edward, Tanya's gorgeous! She's everything I'm not! I just don't understand how you wouldn't want her, and I worry that you'll regret giving that up..." I couldn't listen to this anymore. I needed her to see herself clearly, to see what I saw every time I looked at her. I softly placed my fingers over her lips, forcing her to stop talking long enough for me to abate her fears.

"Bella, stop," I insisted. "I don't want her, because she's not you. You're the only one in this world who holds any of my interest. You're it for me. I will never regret anything when it comes to you other than not finding you sooner. I love you. I've always loved you. Since the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you were it for me."

Oddly enough, I felt slightly comforted with the tears that came to her eyes, but never fell. Because of those tears, I knew my words had finally sunk through her carefully crafted barriers and reached her the way I'd always thought they had. She leaned forward and placed her lips on mine, gently caressing them, showing me her feelings.

Her arms slowly came up around my neck and pulled me closer. "Edward, I'm scared to live without you," Bella whispered onto my lips. "I'm terrified I could wake up tomorrow and you won't exist, or that I'm going to do something to mess us up and I'm going to lose you. I can't lose you," she whimpered.

I pulled her body closer to mine, matching us up point for point and softly kissed her lips once more. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere, and there is nothing you can do that will cause me to run," I promised.

My words seemed to appease her for a moment as she turned our kiss into something deeper, something more monumental. I felt everything she was feeling; the pain of hearing Tanya's words, wear from the insecurities she had been dealing with all day, the torn emotions as her heart battled with her head since lunch time. I felt her exhaustion, but I also felt her love.

Bella took the collar of my shirt in her hands and pulled me closer so I would cover her body. With every inch she pulled me, she scooted back slightly on the bed, eventually causing me to crawl over her moving body as we made our way up to the pillows.

"Make love to me?" she requested, her eyes pleading with me to show her with my actions verses just giving her the words of my heart.

"Always," I whispered, completely honest. Every time our bodies connected, would be love.

Our lips met fervently, hungering for the friction, our tongues played together, begging for more. Every tickle was a soft playful motion bringing us closer together, closer to what we both wanted—needed in this very moment. The soft moan that escaped her was enough to make me unravel, enough to make my brain shut down and get lost in the oblivion that was Bella. My hand softly cupped one of her breasts, gently massaging it through her shirt and bra.

Her fingers trailed down my chest and found the hem of my shirt, before she started pulling it up over my head. Our lips only separated for a moment so the offending object could be discarded.

With the lightest of pressure, she pulled my head back down so her tongue could reclaim mine again. Without further hesitation, her shirt was thrown to the floor with mine creating a small pile, while I began the fight with her bra.

The soft, blue lace was both a curse and a God send. It made me want more—made me want _her_ more—but the hook was fighting me every step of the way. The clasp was more stubborn than anything I had met—except maybe Bella herself. I groaned with annoyance at my tenth attempt, when I finally gave up and sat up. In response, her hands went where mine had just left, and she unhooked it with ease.

"You're not wearing that bra again!" I ordered with a chuckle. She pouted. "Fine, but only when you know I'm not going to be trying to take it off," I rescinded, and she laughed.

"Deal," she answered still laughing.

"Bella…" I whispered.

"Don't…" she breathed, begging me with her eyes to continue my actions, not my words. This time she claimed top, pushing her lips to mine once more, and pinning me down onto the bed. Comfortably, her thighs straddled mine, her knees resting on either side of my hips. My cock welcomed her warmth as she shifted above it.

Her kisses trailed down my chest, stopping briefly on my nipple as she took it in. Lightly, she caressed it with her tongue and nibbled on it with her teeth. Without knowing it, this girl unnerved me.

I couldn't find the will to stop her trail of kisses until she was at the top of my pants with her nimble fingers going for my button. She was going to shoot toward heaven before I even allowed her near that part of me again. I knew that once we began, it wouldn't take long; I had to draw this out as long as possible.

Cupping her chin in my hands, slowly I pulled her face back up to mine and flipped her over so I could reclaim top. I kissed, sucked and licked my way to her ear lobe before I started nibbling it.

"I love you," I breathed, she moaned.

Her hands balled on my chest and pushed me away.

"What?" she asked breathless.

I chuckled at her little game she loved to play.

"I said, I love you."

"Shut up and kiss me!" she ordered, drawing her face back up to mine, but I had to pull away. I looked back down into her eyes.

"You know I'm not just saying that because I want in your pants? I wouldn't be doing _this_ if I didn't love you."

She groaned, then looked into my eyes. "I know, so shut up and kiss me," she insisted again with a wide smile. I reclaimed my position kissing her neck.

"Oh, and I love you too, Edward," she whispered before I could kiss any lower than her collar bone. I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, I don't want us to…."I looked up into her eyes, but her hand covered my mouth making me stop.

"I want you to make love to me, I want to give you everything that I am," she whispered, her eyes holding true to her words, to her conviction. "Please?" she begged.

God dammit, the things this woman was doing to my resolve.

My fingers knotted into her hair, holding her mouth to mine as my tongue explored.

I began moving my hands slowly from behind her head, down the sides of her face and onto her shoulders, then down her arms and lightly across her stomach. As I did so, she took in a deep breath and let out a slight gasp. She placed her hands on my chest, slowly working her fingers across each muscle, caressing my skin as she glided over it. I couldn't help but feel the electric tingle in her touch.

In this moment, there was nothing but her, there were no worries about Tanya's hateful words, Jake's psycho tendencies, or the pink elephant in the room that she'd been trying to bring up for the past two days. No matter what was going on outside of this room, in here, it was just us and our love for each other.

As if she could read my mind, she whispered, "I love you, Edward, I'll always love you, and only ever you."

My heart swelled, overjoyed by that simple statement. I already knew she did, but the feelings I felt when she told me were more than words could describe. They warmed my heart to its fullest and made me feel as if we were invincible. Together we could take on the world and laugh in its face.

Those weighted words, that in any other order would mean nothing, meant eternity and forever. They meant that I had this beautiful girl for myself, and nothing could take her away from me.

"You are the only one for me; I love you more than life itself." I knew my words were nothing in comparison as to how I really felt, but it would have to do for now until I could come up with the words that could describe my feelings—if I ever I could. Honestly, I doubt there are words in the English language that could convey my love for this woman. Simple words seem trivial in comparison to the raw, consuming feelings I associate with her.

I resumed my soft motions kissing her lips, then her chin, and then I traced a soft row along her jawline to the hollow below her ear. Lightly licking up to her ear lobe and then gently nibbled on the end of it, I could feel her breathing pick up as did mine. She moved her hands to my head again and began gently tugging at my hair, not in a way to tell me to stop, but in a way to make me feel hungrier than I had been in a long time. Her fingers massaging my scalp caused my breathing to hitch and the electricity to flow throughout my body. It was amazing the feelings she could muster in me. Damn, I loved this girl!

With a quiet laugh, I continued kissing her, this time down her neck and across her chest, and around the base of her breast, trying not to actually touch them. With my left hand, I gently grabbed her right breast and then moved my mouth up to hers.

As our mouths moved in synchronization, I continued to rub her breast with my left hand, while I placed my right hand at the small of her neck, and with gentle pressure pulled her head up just an inch, then slowly pulled her on top of me, so that we were in a sitting position with her straddling my lap. She immediately slid her arms around me, running her nails down my back, digging in one moment, then gliding gently the next. The odd combination enticed a low growl from deep in my chest. We sat there kissing for what seemed like mere seconds, but in all actuality, it must have been minutes.

My hands wondered on their own accord as they ran down her sides and to her waist, slowly moving across her belt and unfastening it. I felt her breathing hitch with excitement, and her lips move more earnestly, needing more. Then I made my way to the button and zipper of her jeans. Once I had full access, I only placed my hands on top of her panties, grabbing her sides, and lifted her off my lap just slightly, then ran my hands around to her back and her ass.

She lifted her body so I could easily slide her pants down without having to remove my lips from hers. When her jeans reached the point that they would no longer go down unless I released her mouth, I reluctantly freed her lips from mine and pulled her jeans the rest of the way down and threw them haphazardly to the floor, not caring where they landed.

Immediately, she sat up and pushed me down on the bed. I obeyed by lying flat and letting her have her way with me. As I lay there, she started kissing my nipple then glided over my stomach, down to my belly button. When she reached it, she then started undoing my belt and the button on my jeans. I arched my back so that she could remove my jeans easily. I couldn't help but pull her straight back down on top of me and force her lips to mine.

I felt her hand snake its way down slowly, shaking lightly, as she traced a thin line with her index finger from my shoulder to my hip. Carefully, she slid her warm fingers around my girth and began to stroke me. The moan that escaped me was unintentional, but also unable to be held back. If I didn't want to come undone immediately I had to stop her, even though I didn't want to lose the contact between us. The instant control she had over me was overpowering. I could feel myself slipping. Without another thought, I took her hand and interlaced my fingers with hers placing them just over her heart.

I never expected to have these feelings. I couldn't even begin to describe them. This girl—woman—on top of me, was the most beautiful creature in the universe, and she was all mine. She was here with me, she wanted me, and she wanted all of me. If that wasn't enough for me, we were about to show each other how much we loved each other. All I wanted in that moment was to stop time, to just lay there and soak in all that was her, she was the one. She was the one I had waited for, the one I wanted to spend my life with, the one I someday wanted to marry and raise a family with. I couldn't believe that. She was all that I wanted and more. She was everything.

"You are so beautiful, love," I whispered between kisses.

As I kissed her, I gently placed one hand on her back and the other on the small of her neck and rolled her over. Once I was positioned on top of her, and without breaking our kiss, I somehow managed to remove my boxers and kick them to the ground.

As I continued to kiss her, I ran my fingers across her stomach and up to her breasts, gently squeezing them, feeling her the way I never had before. The gentle moan that escaped her lips was like a sweet melody.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her, if possible, eagerly wanting my lips on hers. She ran her fingers across my collarbone to my arms and then under and around to my back. As she placed her hands on my back, she gently scratched from the top of my shoulders to my waist, making me gasp for air at her touch. It sent shivers down my body, and I yearned for more contact.

I released her lips, pulled her panties off her body, leaving us both completely unclothed and wanting the other badly. The feelings were so indescribable; they were, at the very least, considered longing.

Before I could do anything more, she just smiled and pulled me back to her, planting her lips once again on mine, and requesting access with her tongue. With my hands on her face and hers on my back, I carefully aligned myself with her body and the head of my cock at her entrance.

With one last look into her deep, probing eyes, I slid my hard cock into her wet body. I paused as I felt her walls tighten around me, trying to adjust to me. Once I felt her tension release, I pushed in a little more. She bit her bottom lip, held her breath, and closed her eyes tightly for a moment until I felt her let up once more, allowing me full access. The feeling was absolutely amazing, the wet, the pressure, the movement, it was all so exquisitely wonderful.

I felt her moan in what I thought to be pleasure, but I couldn't be sure, "Are you ok?"

"Better than ok," she whispered back, her voice thick and throaty.

I continued to kiss her, while slowly thrusting in and out of her. Nothing in my entire life had ever felt like this. The sensation was growing in me. I ran my hand down her face and onto her chest, continuing to kiss her and slowly make love to her.

As I continued to push and pull myself in and out of her, I could feel my resolve beginning to slip. _There is no way I could let this happen so soon_. There had to be something that I could do to prolong this, and with that thought, I pulled out of her.

I chuckled as she groaned in protest and reached for me, trying to pull me back to her, trying to change my mind. I smiled in reassurance and ran my fingers down her face, chest, and stomach to her inner thighs, leaving a trail of kisses with my mouth the entire way. When I reached the inside of her thighs, I continued kissing her until I reached the fold of her lips. A louder moan escaped through her lips as I slipped my tongue over the edges of them, rubbing her thighs with my hands.

The fingers of her right hand knotted in my hair, while the other hand softly massaged my shoulder, as the sounds that were radiating from her continued to spur my actions.

Her hands grasped at my hair more tightly and gently scratched my scalp. God, the feeling was unnerving; I only hoped that she felt the same way.

I continued to lick her center, and instead of rubbing both her thighs, I slipped my right index finger into her. The sounds alone that escaped her mouth were almost enough for me to come undone. I wondered if I could come while pleasuring her alone.

Before I could reign myself back in, she grabbed hold of my face and pulled me up to hers. The look of hunger and lust were obvious in both our eyes and facial expressions. I slipped my rock-hard dick back into her warm, wet opening. On instinct, she hitched her leg over my lower back, bringing her hips up toward me.

I knew that it wouldn't be long before I succumbed to the overwhelming feeling building inside of me. As I pushed myself further in her and then brought myself out just enough to feel enormous pleasure, I could feel her walls start to contract and her fingernails dug gently into my back. That was it—there was no way I could keep anything from happening now. I gripped hold of her neck, hoping that it was not too hard, but found myself unable to control my strength as my need grew.

Her back arched and I felt the pressure release inside of her as her walls quivered. The strident scream that followed, completely unhinged me. I couldn't even believe the feeling; it was as if something literally exploded inside of me and then inside of her. I couldn't help but just lay on top of her, trying my best not to put too much weight on her.

As I lay there looking into her eyes, I knew that everything from here on out would be different. There wouldn't be anything we couldn't face and conquer together.


	24. Chapter 46: 3am wake up calls

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Forty-Six: 3 a.m. Wake Up Call

EPOV

Somewhere around three a.m., I heard Bella's ringtone. The first time I heard "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars, I downloaded it and set it to play whenever she'd call. Confusion clouded my mind as I noted her sleeping form in my arms, but curiosity over powered whatever confusion was there. I reached over to my nightstand and retrieved the lit-up phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Lo?" I asked, trying to get the sleep out of my voice and eyes, all the while trying not to wake Bella up.

"Who is this?" an angry male voice asked on the other end.

"Why do you have my girlfriend's phone?" I asked, still trying to figure things out. The haze of sleep was still tugging at my brain, creating an almost dreamlike feel to the situation. I sat up slowly, gently pulling my arm from underneath Bella.

A bitter, sardonic laugh came from the other end of the phone. "The better question would be; why are you answering _my_ girlfriend's phone at three in the morning? Where the fuck is Bella?" That jostled me awake. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked down at the Blackberry in my hand, noting the lighter shade indicating it would be Bella's light pink phone verses my black one. Shit! Who the fuck was calling her at three a.m.? A better question might be, will she be pissed at me for answering her phone?

"Who is this?" I asked, my suspicions rising. I figured it would be Jake trying to pull some shit. After I found out he was stalking her, I talked to a few friends from back home and was having the situation taken care of.

"Dipshit, I just told you who I was. Put Bella on the goddamned phone," he ordered.

Bella stirred at my side, she took a deep inhale and raised her arm up to her forehead. I placed my finger her lips before she could make any noises, so as not to draw attention to her. I was going to deal with the situation.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," I answered. Bella sat up next to me, with a million questions in her eyes.

"Fuck you, you fucking prick! I know she's with you. I know you have my girls. Let me talk to her." That was the last thing I was about to do. With all the shit with Tanya today, the last thing Bella needed was to talk to Jake and get bitched out about something else. I hit the end button and held it down, effectively powering down the phone.

"Who was it?" Bella asked, her voice thick with sleep and soft in wonder.

"Jake," I answered simply. Bella's eyes got large before she looked down at her phone in my hand.

"Did you turn it off?" she asked. I nodded. "Good."

"I'm sorry I answered your phone, I thought it was mine…we have the same ringtone."

Bella chuckled. "Edward, you don't have to make excuses, I have nothing to hide from you, as long as you hand it over when it's business related, we're good."

Oddly enough, that gave me some kind of comfort. It wasn't that I thought Bella would ever cheat on me, or that she was hiding anything from me, but it gave a sense of complete openness between us. It allowed us to have a deeper relationship than I'd ever had, and gave me the assurance that Bella was willing to open up with me and possibly share everything. I wasn't about to do anything to violate her trust, and I would only use my free pass in instances such as these when some psycho calls her at three a.m. I wasn't going to be one of those boyfriends.

Bella cuddled back up into my chest, her hands curled into balls, and resting along my sternum as her head tucked comfortably under my chin, using my pecs as a snuggle station. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"What'd he want?" Bella asked while yawning.

"To talk to you. I don't think he was expecting me to answer the phone," I answered, gently rubbing up and down her back. I kissed the top of her head as another yawn sprung from her body. "Baby, go back to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning."

She nodded sleepily, lightly kissed my chest, and quickly dozed off.

My thoughts quickly went into protective boyfriend mode and started dissecting everything about the conversation. Jacob was understandably and obviously angry. Understandably, because they broke up a week ago and already another guy is answering her phone at three in the morning. Nobody wants that kind of kick in the gut. At the same time, he saw this coming. He knew there was something going on between us the last time I was in Chicago. This shouldn't have taken him by surprise.

I didn't want to put myself into his shoes, I didn't want that kind of responsibility, and I wasn't about to make myself feel guilty for claiming someone who was mine in the first place. The first night, at the bachelorette party, Bella made it clear she wasn't happy in their relationship. It wasn't like I moved in and pursued her without probable cause. It wasn't like I went and broke up her happy marriage. More so, it wasn't as if he was healthy for her or for Caity. I was. I would never talk to Bella the way I witnessed him talking to her.

I heard a soft sound of pitter-pattering in the hallway and a light scratching on the door before I heard one of the most heartbreaking things. "Mommy….Daddy…." a small, teary voice called from the doorway. Once again, I disentangled myself from Bella, making sure not to wake her up again, and went to the door, to find out what was wrong.

"Hey, princess, what's wrong?" I asked, keeping my voice soft.

"I need my mommy. I had a bad dream," she sniffled. I picked her up and cuddled her into my bare chest, trying to give her all the comfort I could.

With Caity securely in my arms, I walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Bella, allowing Caity to wake her up. Just as before, Caity leaned forward and snuggled her own nose next to Bella's and gave her soft butterfly kisses.

"Mmm. What's wrong, Caitlyn?" Bella asked, her eyes not opening yet, but her arms reached forward to take Caity.

"Mommy, I heard yelling in my sleep. Jakey's not coming back is he? He's not going to yell at us again, is he?"

Bella tucked Caity into her chest, and cuddled her tight. "Baby, Jakey won't be yelling at us. He doesn't know where we are. I won't let him yell at you again, baby."

I laid down behind Caity, pulled both of my girls into my arms, and held them tight. "Princess, I'm not going to let him anywhere near you," I reassured. I would do everything in my power to make sure of that, including helping Bella file a restraining order and press charges if need be.

"Promise?" Caity asked, sniffling.

"You're safe, baby. Mommy and Daddy have you," Bella whispered into her hair and lightly kissed her. "We won't let anything happen to you."

Caity seemed appeased with this answer and hunkered down into the bed more soundly, making sure her back was flush against my chest and her front was tight against her mother's.

"Mommy, tell me a story?" Caity asked softly. "Tell me the story of my daddy?"

Bella looked up into my eyes and kissed Caity's head again. "Baby, Edward is your daddy," she whispered. My heart melted. I wanted that so badly to be true.

"Tell me the story of how you and daddy met?" Caity begged again.

"There once was a princess named Bella who traveled to a far away land full of tall buildings and fast trains. The city was everything the princess ever hoped it would be. There was a special knight who watched over the city from where she stood in the water, making sure everyone who visited this city would find love and happiness."

"What was her name?" Caity asked, Bella smiled. It seemed like a routine for them.

"Her name was Lady Liberty. They called her Lady Liberty because she was the fairest of them all."

"Okay, Mommy, tell me more."

"I can't tell you if you keep interrupting with questions." Bella waited a moment for Caity to get her questions out before she continued.

"Now, Princess Bella had never been to this city before, but everything around her amazed her. There were trains that ran under ground, and yellow chariots to take her where ever she wanted to go. There were queens and kings from all across the land on every corner. Everywhere she looked there was something new and amazing to look at.

"On her third night in the city, the princess was at a beautiful party where princesses and princes all went to dance and talk about where they came from. There was music, and laughter all around her. At the stroke of ten, a dark knight approached the princess, asking her to dance. The princess said no because she was still waiting for her prince to come and make an appearance."

"But the dark knight didn't like that answer did he, Mommy? The dark knight tried to take the princess away."

Bella looked up into my eyes with a soft smile. "Mmmhmmm. That's when her prince came and saved her."

"Then the clock struck midnight, didn't it?"

Bella's eyes took on a sad undertone at this. She looked down and held Caity tighter, cradling her head against her chest.

"The princess and the prince fell madly in love, and just as they were about to have their true loves' kiss…the clock struck midnight. Before they could live happily ever after, the princess was taken from her prince."

"Mommy, will there be a happ-ill-e ever after?"

At that point, Bella looked back into my eyes. In the soft light the moon was guiding into my room, I saw the beginning of tears. "We're working on it, baby. We're trying."

Caity nodded and seemed to settle down after hearing the reassuring words of her mother. Bella and I continued looking into each other's souls, trying to read everything we could. I wanted so much for this to be the truth. I wanted to truly be Caity's father. A part of me wondered if Bella was telling me I was, but until she came out and actually said the words, I could only take the story at face value.

That was the first time I thought of the possibility of someone else fathering Caity. If Caity's father was Bella's prince, what would that mean for us? I would fight until the day I died for her, but if she was happier with someone else, I would have no other choice other than to let her live her life. Would I have to watch my girls walk away from me?

It would only take five words to make my existence mean more than it already did. Five little words would give me all the happiness in the world. Yet, I wasn't sure if those words would ever be spoken. All she had to say was, "Edward, you are Caitlyn's father," to make my life complete.


	25. Chapter 47: Bigger and Better

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Forty-Seven: Bigger and Better

BPOV

The rest of the weekend flew by in a blur of clothing, models, and parting tears. Every day it seemed we were running to this or that fashion show, some new boutique Alice knew about, or some after-party that was a blast. Thank God, Rose was pregnant and didn't feel like going out, Edward took to calling her the "built-in baby sitter."

It felt like we were out partying all hours of the night, having sex every chance we could get, and having more fun than I'd had in years. At the age of twenty three, I finally learned what it felt like to party like a college student, and I was living it up. Edward and I never got drunk, opting instead to remember every minute of our grinding and foreplay. I wanted to remember the feel of his body against mine as we danced, or the way his arms fit around me when we were talking to others and had to remain innocent. Better yet, I wanted to remember what it felt like when he took me up against the wall at the hotel during the wrap up party.

God that was fucking hot. I'd never had a man consume and own me like he did that night. It was raw and edgy and animalistic, but perfect. We didn't make love that time, it was purely and sinfully fucking, and, man was it amazing. It was the best way to bring in the New Year, and I would forever remember that as the moment Edward sealed us together for at least the rest of 2011.

Painfully, the weekend went by way too fast for my liking. Part of me couldn't wait to get home, to get back to my normal, everyday life, but that was only the part that saw every minute away from work as a wasted opportunity to be making money.

I hated the idea of returning to Chicago. I knew I would have hell to pay. I never said anything to Edward, but Jake had been texting and calling all weekend, each message more threatening than the last.

_**Ur w him rnt you?**_

_**I'm watching u. **_

_**Don't get on that subway. **_

_**White boy dances like a poser. Kick him out of the way so I can sho u how a real man does it. **_

_**U reliz u did to me what ur mom did to Charlie rite? **_

The second two scared the shit out of me. I just so happened to be down in the subway when he texted me. The third, we were, in truth, at a bar dancing. Or rather, Edward was behind me, grinding up on me, while I was half turned with my tongue down his throat.

The fourth one almost killed me. Jake and Alice were the only two people who knew the truth about my parents. No one else knew they had any problems, or even that they had been divorced for seven years. Everything was handled quietly out of the home. There were no loud fights with them smearing each other's names in the town of Forks—no, to them, Charlie and Renee were perceived to be perfectly happy. When my mom moved, my father simply told everyone she was in Arizona taking care of her mother—which was exactly what he told me.

I knew the truth though, not the extent of it, of course, but I knew my parents were fighting. I saw the little snide remarks every day, or the times at night when my mother would throw the vase at my father's head while I was supposed to be sleeping. I heard the name calling, and asked around to find out what a whore was. I saw my father sneaking up the stairs every morning to bed so I wouldn't learn he was sleeping on the sofa every night, just so he could have his distance—after all, he didn't want to 'catch a disease.'

On my twelfth birthday, I found out why my dad had said some of the things he had; and also met my new step-dad, Phil. At the time, I just thought my parents didn't get along and Renee moved on while I lived with Charlie. I never knew people could fall out of love and move on to "bigger and better things." That was the birthday I started praying religiously, begging God to put my parents back together again.

At thirteen, when Phil tried to sneak into my bedroom one night, I started locking my door every night, and staying on the phone with my dad until I knew everyone else was asleep. Of course, I never told him why, all he knew was I needed him, I missed him.

I never went back to Phoenix after that.

At eighteen, when I graduated, it just so happened Renee was recovering from her latest divorce from husband number four (I never bothered meeting three or four) so she decided to come back to Forks. Her mother had "died" a few months prior, and the estate was finally cleaned up, and somehow, my parents fell back in love and were remarried.

Jacob knew everything, and was now using my mother's past to haunt me. In truth it did. There wasn't a day that didn't go by that I didn't think of the lost years between my parents. I can't remember how many times I compared Edward to my dad in the story. My mom always knew she was in love with my dad, but she always had to search out bigger and better.

When it all boiled down to it, I was always afraid the apple didn't fall too far from the tree.

_What if I was my mother incarnate?_

_Would it be possible for me to cheat on the love of my life because I didn't feel satisfied, or because I wasn't getting enough attention? _

_Would I be that person? _

There was no "in theory" anymore. I had become that person. I had become my biggest fear. I essentially did what my mother did, and cheated on someone I was with for the "bigger and better." The only problem with Jake's argument was, Edward was my Charlie, Jake was my Phil.

Phil was nothing but a good shag and someone to make my mom feel young again, while my dad was my mom's constant. My dad was always her prince and her one true love, just as Edward was mine. Regardless if the tables were turned or not, I had done the one thing, I vowed I would never do.

I cheated on someone I loved and hurt him.

Mix those feelings in with feelings of inadequacy because of Tanya, and a questioning mind, because I had an active imagination, and you get a fuck-load of thoughts running through a girl's mind. I kept rethinking everything that Tanya said that day at Play-Land – every word about how Edward didn't want children – and I freaked. I tried with everything I had in me to fight the thoughts, to dispel them, and prove them wrong, but it turned into the classic angel on one shoulder, devil on the other fiasco.

"Edward loves Caitlyn," the angel reassured. In my mind, the angel always looks like Caitlyn, sweet and innocent. It makes me want to believe her more. Her little white dress is so adorable, and sparkles like tiny diamonds.

"Edward never wanted children, he's just faking it to get to you," the devil sneers. Oddly enough, he looks like Jake bathed in red food coloring, wearing only a pair of ripped up black shorts with horns on his head.

"Edward promised to be a daddy to Caitlyn."

The devil laughs and explains, "Edward only promised that to get in your pants again."

"Edward does bedtime things with Caitlyn and it's adorable. He's so good with her."

This time the devil lets out a deep, roaring, belly laugh, so loud it starts to echo and sound like it's going through a tunnel. "So he can get her into bed faster and sleep quicker. He has a date with your vagina."

I felt like I was on the beginning strands of a mental break down. Just as I do whenever anything is bothering me, I shut the world out. I stopped calling Edward as much, only making contact whenever I felt I couldn't go on without talking to him. I canceled all lunch plans and shopping appointments with Alice, and Esme was left at the wayside. The only people involved in my life at this point were people at work, my clients, and Caitlyn. No one else mattered.

Jake continually sent me stupid texts, and would call at all hours of the night. It got to the point that I was turning my phone off once I ended the call with Edward each night. I always left my email up so Edward could email me and wake me up with the notification, but I never told him why the sudden change in activities.

My nights were full of nightmares of my parents ugly split up, I heard every scream and curse word thrown at the other. I witnessed the day my mother moved out all over again, remembering details I had long ago forgotten.

I even recalled the first time I met Phil. Before the fighting started, my mom took me to Seattle for a shopping trip, saying I needed a few new items for school. Needless to say, we never made it shopping. Looking back, I now remember the hotel room I sat in while I heard my mom in the other room. I heard the moans of pleasure and the prayers sent up to heaven. At nine, I didn't know what sex was, my mom just told me they were praying for my sick grandma.

I now knew why my mom went to "visit my sick grandmother."

What made it all harder was that, I didn't want to remember my mom in a bad light. I wanted to remember the good things, the phone call every Sunday night, the laughter we shared, the shopping trips we ventured, and vacations we took, just her and I during the split. I wanted to remember planning my parent's second wedding with her, sampling cakes, and trying on dresses. I wanted my mom back, not this ugly, evil substitute my mind conjured up all over again.

If I had to be truly honest with myself, the nightmares were why I couldn't say yes to Edward. I couldn't say yes to marrying him because in my mind, I still saw my mom and I planning her wedding, and dying two weeks before. I saw my mom cheating on my dad and only coming back when she knew she was sick with cancer and wanted to live her life to the happiest. I saw the fights, the throwing, the name spewing. I saw all the negatives, and it scared the shit out of me.

How do you tell someone you love, you can't marry them because of the actions of those before you? How do you tell someone who is perfect for you in every way, you won't marry him because you're afraid everything will end badly and that terrifies you? How do you tell someone who you would give your life for, that you want to spend the rest of your life with him, but the most you can ever be is boyfriend/girlfriend?

The better question would be; could he accept that?

Knowing Edward, the answer would be "no." This then left me with no other choice than to distance myself, and remain away—for the sake of both our hearts.


	26. Chapter 48: Distance

Ihearttwlt, Gee, K, Tif, thank you for being sounding boards, betas, and friends.

SM owns Twilight and it's characters.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Forty-Eight: Distance

Note: Kayak is a website used to compare airfare, hotel accommodations, and car expenses. It compares Priceline, Expedia, and all major suppliers as well. It's amazing if you haven't used it yet, check it out.

EPOV

It'd been a few days since my girls left, three days, in fact, since I held them in my arms and said good bye at the security check point. Thirty-six hours, on the dot, since they last told me they loved me in person.

Every second moved by at an excruciatingly slow pace, and believe me, I saw and felt every one of them. At work, I was useless; I'd sit there, at my desk, just watching the large hand of my clock tick around the face. At home, I wasn't much better, but at least there I had some work out abilities to work through some frustrations.

As of yet, Bella and I didn't have any plans for when we would see each other again, but I was already Kayaking airfare to and from to see when it would be most reasonable to fly. I had some vacation time coming, and I was fully prepared to use it when I visited my girls, I only needed to give two weeks' notice and the time would be mine. I wasn't about to wait until April to see my girls again. Three months was too long. Fuck, three days was feeling too long already, how would I make it until April?

Only problem was, Bella wouldn't discuss it with me. Every time I broached the subject of me going to Chicago, she'd tell me right now wasn't a good time, she was ramming her way into the midst of bridal season therefore, she wouldn't have any time to spend with me, and didn't want me to waste a trip if she couldn't be present.

Her explanation didn't make much sense to me…I knew she didn't have any weddings lined up for the month of February, so most of her weekends were free, but she did have appointments and was helping other consultants. One weekend off wouldn't have affected much, after all, it wasn't like she was plying for more business, in a few short months she'd be moving to New York.

I could have understood her reasoning, had she not blocked me out. Conversations with Bella contained one word answers, distant questions, and a lot of hmmm's and uh-huh's. Before she left, our discussions were always alive and colorful, now they were just dead and nothing. Her emails stopped coming daily, her text messages only pertained to a question I would ask, and her phone was now off most of the time.

My mind conjured up ideas of things I might have done wrong, things I left unsaid, problems I created. However, those all stopped when Alice called and told me something was up. It appeared everyone was in the same boat as me. After Alice, Jasper, and Bella split ways at the airport, neither had heard from her. She'd canceled two lunch dates via text, and flaked on karaoke night.

Two days later, a similar phone call came from my mother.

Finally, on day eight, Bella explained why her phone was now being shut off at night…Jake. Alice and I worked on some co-op trying to figure out what the heck was going on, but neither of us were successful. The moment we became to close to the subject, Bella all of a sudden had to go. She was becoming the queen of evasion, and it frustrated the piss out of me.

On the tenth day, I broke down and came out forthright. "Bella, what's going on? Why do I feel like you're a million miles away? I feel like I'm losing you." My voice was more needy than I would have liked, I sounded like a whiny child—even to my own ears.

The other line went silent as she thought of an answer. It was taking her too long to appraise my questions. I didn't like it. The old Bella would have answered quickly, or at least told me she was going to answer as she was in search of the correct wording.

"Why are you pushing me away?" I finally asked, becoming more and more on edge.

"Because I'm not good enough for you, Edward," she answered softly. The pain in her voice tore at everything in me. How on earth could she think like this? Doesn't she know she and Caity are the only good things in my life?

"Baby, what do you mean you aren't good enough for me? You're the only one for me." My fingers immediately started typing in airport information, ready to book a flight out there. I needed to see her; I needed to put her mind at ease. I had to fix this. The feeling of losing her was too strong and I wasn't about to allow that to happen again. I just got her back.

"I just…I just need some time. Work is crazy, and I'm just stressed out right now." Those answers I could understand. I needed to make them better so I could have my girlfriend back.

"What can I do to help?"

"Just keep being you. That's all I need. You're the best medicine in the world," she answered with a soft sigh. "Look, I'm just going through a little funk right now. Everything's changing and I'm trying to get everything set up for when we move to New York and my mind is running a mile a minute and I'm having a hard time decompressing everything that's going on. Everything is fine. You're not losing me. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, I'm just worried."

"Edward, even if I feel distant, just remember, I lived my life without you for three years and I was miserable. You bring me more happiness than I know what to do with, I'm just having a hard time right now with some things in my past, and I need some space in order to think it over before I bring them up, okay?"

"Do you need me in Chicago?"

She chuckled lightly, then sighed; the exhaustion was evident in her voice. "I always need you in Chicago. You're the only thing that keeps me sane sometimes."

"Just call my name, and I'll be there," I sang softly, causing her to laugh.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson," she answered playfully. There was a long, pregnant pause over the phone before she spoke up again. "Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Babe, you know that." I could feel my brow furrow in worry at the sound in her voice. I could tell this was going to be something big.

"Is marriage a stipulation with you? Do you need marriage, or is it just one of those things that would be nice in life?" Her unease forced itself through, giving her voice a slight tremor.

With the way she avoided giving a definitive answer when we talked about it before gave me the impression it wasn't something she was pushing for, though I didn't think it was something she was necessarily against. I wasn't sure how to answer her question. I wanted marriage with her. I wanted the whole _American Dream_, but it wasn't a stipulation, per se.

"Honestly, I don't know. I never saw myself getting married until you came back into my life. I wouldn't call it a stipulation, but I'd like to get married to you. I'd like to buy a house out in Summett and have a yard for Caity to play in, maybe a dog or two as her companions and eventually have other kids…but that's all up to you. Those things could still happen without getting married if that's the only part that's scaring you. However, nothing in those thoughts can come true without you in them."

"There's no rush though, right?" she asked, sounding more relieved after my answer.

"Bella, what's going through your mind?" I asked, wanting to cut to the chase. I knew something was bothering her, and if I had to guess, it was due to me asking her to marry me. I thought we knew we loved each other, I thought she knew she was my soul mate, but her questions were leaving me wondering if she knew exactly how deeply I felt for her.

"Marriage is a scary step for me…I need time," she whispered.

"All my time is yours, Love. I never want you to feel rushed. I'll wait until the end of time to marry you. As long as I have you and Caity by my side, nothing else matters."

That last sentence made me recall an earlier conversation I had with Caity. "So, um, Caity asked me when we were going to give her a little brother or sister," I informed, with a slight chuckle. I saw myself having more kids, especially with Bella—only ever with Bella.

Seeing how well I adapted to Caity and meshed with her, I could only imagine what it would be like to be there at the beginning. I wanted to see Bella round in the middle with my child, kiss her belly every night, and rub it as the baby kicked within her. All these thoughts were new and typically, out of character for me, but with Bella, I couldn't wait.

"She's been asking me that since we got back," Bella explained with a sigh. "I told her she had to ask you."

"You did what?" I asked, slightly exasperated, already sounding lighter with the subject change. I couldn't believe she put me on the spot like that. She giggled at me and quickly made her way to explain.

"Well, I know I don't want to start trying to have kids until at least May because I'm not doing the whole pregnancy thing alone again. I want you there every step of the way this go round."

"Baby, I'll always be there. Every appointment, every craving, I'm your man. So, explain to me why you had Caity ask me?" I questioned, running my hand through my hair in confusion.

She giggled again. "Because I didn't know what to tell her and I wanted your thoughts on the subject, I've just had too many other things going on in my head to think about it when we talk."

"Ah," was all I said. What more could I say? "What should I have told her?"

"Well, what did you tell her?" she probed.

"That it was something that you and I were going to have to discuss before I could give her an answer."

"That's a good answer. I think we should discuss it again in May when we finally move to New York." My mind was reeling with the idea and the possibilities. Obviously, she had put some thought into it, but what did this mean for us? Did this mean she wanted to wait until May to have the marriage discussion as well, or did that only apply to kids? Did she not want to marry me? Would she be interested in having a kid out of wedlock? Would that be okay with me? Could I accept that?

That last question brought about a picture of Caity in my mind and my answer was immediate and definitive. Yes. I could have a child out of wedlock. As far as I was concerned, I already did. In terms of anything that mattered, she was mine, no paternity test could tell me otherwise.

"Okay, so that discussion is put on hold…but can we discuss when we can see each other next, because I'm missing the shit out of you two."

She laughed at my terminology, but agreed once she was out of her funk she'd let me know.

That night, it finally felt like everything was going to be okay. She was opening up to me once more, and I felt satisfied that no matter what happened, we would work though it—together.


	27. Chapter 49: Burnt Cookies

K, Tiff, Gee, and ihearttwlt, thank you for everything you do to help me make my stories better. K, I don't know what I would have done without your support Monday and Tuesday. You helped me hang in there when no one else could :)

As horrible as this chapter is, it is by far one of my favorites—Gee agreed with me on this one. I hope you all find it as good as we did. Fasten your seatbelts, this will be a bumpy ride folks. Next update will be Tuesday-Edward will get his four words he needs so badly, this is everything that leads up to it.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Forty-Nine: Burnt Cookies

BPOV

Two weeks passed since Caity and I had seen Edward. The days were hard, but the nights, proved to be excruciating. The nightmares continued, and each night seemed more restless than the last. The three of us were working through the distance though. Our conversations were getting more on track with what we were used to, they weren't back to normal as I was still hiding most of my fears, but at least I was beginning to open up.

I just had one more week to work though before he would be here, in my bed and home, for five days. Five straight days of Edward—_sigh_, that was a thought I could get used to. Each day that passed was another big red X on the calendar, indicating the days passing until our move to New York.

Thank God, because I wasn't sure how much longer I could make it without him.

Since being back in Chicago, the texts and calls from Jake had slowed immensely. Even though they were less frequent, didn't mean they didn't suck a punch with each word. Jake knew exactly what to say to affect me the most and to bring out all of my hidden and forgotten fears. I should have gotten help when I was younger, but I wasn't strong enough—so I turned to Jake, giving him all the future ammo he would ever need to keep me quivering in the corner. He had a lifetime of things to use against me, and years of groundwork to lay the constant doubt in my heart.

Now, more than ever, I needed to relinquish his power over me and learn to stand on my own, regardless of what he said or threw in my face.

I think a part of the reason he stopped contacting me as much was because he figured since I was here alone Edward and I broke up. In reality, he couldn't be more wrong as Edward and I were working on building ourselves up to be bigger and better than we ever had been before.

There were exactly six days until we could actually prove that point in person. Conversations over the phone were easy, but in person, with that person watching your every move, things were different. I had a huge agenda planned for his stay.

Telling Edward that Caitlyn is his biological daughter and about my aversion to marriage were the first things to be addressed. I just had to remind myself that was a week away and I still had time to plot my speech. Today of all days, I had to push thoughts of that to the back of my mind and concentrate on the day ahead of me.

As per Saturday tradition, Caity and I woke up and started making our standard chocolate chip cookies using my mother's from-scratch recipe. I'm sure there were better recipes out there, but this one was sentimental, it was the combination we used while I was growing up, and the one my mom used with my _Babcia_ Marie.

Caity did her usual tasks, mixing the ingredients (and making a mess while she did so), and put all of the pre-measured ingredients into the bowl. Of course, I had to stir even after she was 'finished' because there was no way a three year-old could stir as much as needed for them to be perfectly mixed.

"Mommy, when Nana Nay was alive, how often did you make cookies?"

I wasn't sure where she came up with the name Nana Nay for my mother, but I wasn't going to correct her. My mother would have had a field day with having a nickname all of her own. She'd once told me she wanted to carry on her Polish roots, and be called _Babcia_ instead of Grandma, but I knew she would love Nana Nay just the same.

"Um, not as often as you and I make them. She was at work a lot on weekends, so we only made them on special weekends," I answered, obviously glossing over the truth. How could I tell my child we only made cookies when I went to visit her in Phoenix? Caity still strongly believed in happily ever afters and that love conquers all, there was no way I was going to ruin her dreams with a story about how my parents didn't make it.

"Well, I'm glad we make them every Sat-tur-day. Because I loooooove cookies!" she proclaimed excitedly. If there was one thing my child got from me, it was her sweet-tooth, which happened to be a Papa Charlie trait as well.

I grabbed the teaspoon so Caity could measure out the cookie dough and place it onto the cookie sheets. While she was taking care of the messy part, I got the oven preset and ready for baking.

"You wanna watch a princess movie while the cookies bake?" I asked, trying to figure out away to catch a few minutes of rest before our busy day of running around started.

She nodded her head vigorously, never one to turn down a movie.

"Princess Frog," she decided, before even looking at the selections.

I was relieved at her choice; it was the one movie I hadn't seen at least a billion times. That was the problem with all of the princess movies—they were all created while I was a kid. Now they were all re-runs to me. I mean, hell, I owned _Beauty and the Beast_ and _The Little Mermaid_ when they were on VHS, and I'm pretty sure I got them the day they came out originally!

When the cookies were in the oven, we made our way into the living room to watch a movie so I could relax a little bit. The week had been strenuous and beyond exhausting. Caitlyn and I had been home from New York almost two weeks, and I missed Edward more than words could express.

My nights were spent tossing and turning, missing the feeling of Edward next to me, and my days were expended to taking care of Caity, missing Edward, and working my ass off trying to get everything in line for when I stepped down.

This was the first morning I woke up without having to rush to the bathroom. Then again, last night was also the first night I didn't get sick before falling into bed as well. Every morning for the past week I'd felt light headed, tired, and nauseous. I hated how stress ate away at me, especially when Caity could see it. Everything would work itself out once Edward got here. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

One moment I was watching _The Princess and the Frog_, the next I was being thrust into a conscious state of panic. The only thing I could register was Caity screaming bloody murder from the other room. I looked around trying to grasp what was going on around me, but nothing was making sense. We were baking cookies, I popped in a movie while we waited for them to finish, and now this.

I pushed myself to my feet quickly, only to have everything turn black before my eyes. The ringing in my ears was persistent, and I could feel my body tremble to the point I had to sit down before I did a face plant into the coffee table in front of me.

"Caity," I called, trying to shake the darkness that surrounded me. Her screaming was relentless and truly starting to send me into a panic. I'd had these blacking out spells before, but usually around the time of my period; typically it indicated my iron was low. That wasn't the case now as my period wasn't due for another few weeks. This had to be the least of my worries for the moment.

Once my vision cleared, I rushed into the kitchen to find the oven open and Caity clutching her arm, rapid tears shooting down her face and an ugly red welt running up the length of her forearm.

"Oh, my Baby," I cried before I ran to her and enveloped her into my arms, and looked at her arm. I knew what happened instantly and internally started freaking out. She knew the rules, when the timer went off, _I_ was the one to open the oven and get the cookies out. But I couldn't scold her for that now, besides, I'm sure she now understood the lesson first hand.

The burn was a bright, neon red that looked as though it were already starting to fester and swell. I knew you weren't supposed to put ice on it, it would only make things worse—especially for a child. I had some Neosporin burn cream, but I didn't think it would work for something this large—that is, if she would even let me touch it.

Not knowing what else to do, I reached for my house phone and called Carlisle at work, if nothing else, maybe he could do something.

Before Carlisle even had a chance to breathe, Caity started screaming louder, causing me to panic and tears to come to my own eyes.

"Carlisle, she burnt herself, and I don't know what to do, it's really bad," I informed, wishing with everything I had I could take her pain as my own.

"Where'd she burn herself?" Carlisle asked, immediately going into doctor mode.

"Her forearm, it's the entire underneath of her arm, from wrist to elbow. It's already starting to blister."

"Bella, calm down, you're no good to her if she can tell you're freaking out. She will be fine. Bring her in and I'll put some ointment on it and check it out. Just check in with the ER, tell them to page me and I'll get there as soon as I can," he instructed.

"Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed, exasperated with myself. I knew the first rule to parenting one–oh-one was to always remain calm, cool, and collected. Children fed off your emotions and tended to retain what you were feeling. I knew this, why couldn't I follow through?

Oh, right, because my angel is lying in my arms screaming out in pain while I sit here and do nothing!

I grabbed a blanket on my way through the living room, slipped on my crocks that were by the door, along with my purse, threw the blanket over Caity to keep her warm, and ran out to the car without a second thought. She fought with me when I tried to put her in her seat, but I made sure to calmly tell her that we were going to go see Carlisle so he could make her better. That seemed to do the trick.

Her tears and sobs didn't stop the entire way to the hospital, and neither did mine. I held myself fully responsible for the pain Caity was feeling and it broke my heart. Within fifteen minutes we were pulling into the Emergency Room parking area, I got the blanket out first, then Caity, and I wrapped her up loosely before taking her in through the ER doors.

The nurse looked up immediately as if she had been shocked with an electrical current.

"Dr. Cullen asked that we page him, he knows we're coming." I tried to explain. I gently sat Caity on the counter and looked into her eyes that were filled with pain. Her uninjured hand clung to me, begging me not to let her go.

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"She burnt herself on the oven. Please call Dr. Cullen, he said there was something he could do," I begged.

The nurse paged Carlisle, and took our information while we waited. Once she got our names and insurance information, she called for help. I stood there trying to soothe Caity for what seemed like forever, trying to keep us both calm, before I knew what was happening there were three people standing around us, and two body guards looking in our direction.

"I'll take your daughter into the exam room to wait for Dr. Cullen while you answer some questions here," a new nurse suggested, she reached out her hands for Caity, but I pulled her closer to my chest.

"No, I'll go with her, I need to know she's okay," I explained.

"Ma'am, your daughter needs to go with the nurse," one of the women standing next to me tried. I looked over at her and took her in. She had strawberry-blonde hair, and was wearing something that could only be described as granny clothes. Her pants sat high on her waist with her button down shirt tucked in, both in neutral, earthen tone colors.

"Who are you?" I asked, her very presence threatening me.

"My name is Irina, I work for Child Protective Services, we need to make sure your daughter is okay," she calmly explained. My eyes shot between everyone standing around me before I saw Carlisle behind them, just arriving at the scene.

"Carlisle, tell them I don't abuse my daughter! Please!" I begged, my tears running steadily down my cheeks.

"Mommy?" Caity asked, tears still flowing freely, but screams quieted.

"Ma'am, your daughter has been to this ER twenty-two times within the past three months for various issues, we need to evaluate the situation," one of the nurses informed. I looked at her and felt my mouth drop. This was the first time I'd taken her to the ER—ever.

"There has to be a misunderstanding. I've never…"

"Ma'am, every moment you hold your daughter, is another moment she isn't receiving treatment," the social worker insisted. I looked back at her before handing her over to Carlisle. Caity cried harder and called for me, but Carlisle tucked her under his chin and held her tightly.

"It will be okay, Darling, we'll get your ouchy all taken care of," Carlisle explained. "Irina, I know this woman, she doesn't abuse her child," he pushed.

"You know as well as I do, Dr. Cullen, that we can't ignore something like this. I have to investigate. Nothing you say, unless you have proof she doesn't, can be accepted. I have to be thorough or I can lose my job."

Carlisle nodded and apologized to me before taking Caity into one of the exam rooms. When the door closed, I felt my entire world crash down around me. They thought I abused my baby. They were accusing me of hurting the only thing that mattered in life. They could take her away from me.

That last thought was the nail in my coffin.

I followed Irina to a conference room, slightly relieved that it was Carlisle with her and not some other doctor. At least I could relax a little knowing she was in good hands—her grandfather's hands. He would take care of her.

Irina spit a bunch of accusatory questions at me, varying from how Caity burnt herself to who I was dating, and asking varying others about her last visits. Apparently, Jake had brought her in twenty one of the twenty two times for stupid things; she fell and bumped her head on the coffee table, she tripped and split her lip at school, so he picked her up for me and brought her in (without my knowledge, and without telling the hospital it was a school injury), she was sent home from school with a temp of 101.1. With each revelation, I felt my heart squeezed tighter in the vice like grip that surrounded it.

When the interrogation returned to why Caity was out of my sight and how she got burnt, Irina didn't like my answer.

"I don't know how it happened. We were watching _The Princess and the Frog_ while the cookies baked, and the next thing I know she's screaming. She knows not to open the oven. I don't know how this happened," I insisted.

"In other words you weren't watching your daughter?" one of the nurses accused.

I just looked up at her dumbfounded. "Listen here, _bitch_," I spat, pointing directly at her. "That little girl in that room is my entire life. She is the only thing that matters to me in this world. I love her more than my own life and if you think for one second, I would _ever_ do anything to put her in harm's way you've got another thought coming. You can ask anyone who knows us, and they will tell you I put my daughter first in everything I do. So before you start accusing me of neglecting my daughter you better get your fucking head examined."

"Isabella, there is no father's name on her birth certificate. Is her father absent from her life?" Irina asked, changing directions.

"She has an excellent relationship with her father," I answered instantly.

"Where is her father?"

I looked up at the door and felt my heart long for Edward. I hated that this was probably going to be the way he would find out Caity was his.

"New York City," I answered softly.

"Do you have any family?" Irina asked.

"No, why?" I asked, already fearing what her next words were going to be. I knew how these things worked, I'd watched it happen to one of my friends back in Forks, only instead of it being Social Services, it was my father that had to take her away.

"Because until this is investigated, I can't allow Caitlyn to go home with you. If there is no other family then she will be placed into a foster home until…."

"No!" I screamed, jumping out of my chair and pounding my fist into the table. "She is not going to foster care!"

"Then you need to call her father and have him come to Chicago. Until then we'll try to work something out."

"Until then, she'll stay with me," Esme informed, standing in the open doorway. My eyes met hers and I felt the last threads of my resolve crumble. Esme walked into the room, her head held high and hand out stretched for Irina to take.

"I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife. We are close friends of Bella and Caitlyn's, I would be honored to watch her while this whole mess is figured out."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen, but I can only release the child into the guardianship of family," Irina imposed.

"She's Caitlyn's grandmother," I answered instantly. Esme's eyes shot to mine and looked deeply into my soul. "Caitlyn is Edward's," I whispered to Esme. I hated that she knew before I could tell Edward, but for now, this was what was best for Caity.

"Even if that's true, since there is no father listed on her birth certificate, I'm afraid we will need to do a DNA test to prove paternity."

And now came the hard part. Calling Edward and telling him the truth, I'd been trying to tell him for the past three weeks.

Going with my options, I tried Edward's direct office line first, seeing as though it were only ten a.m. on a Saturday, and I knew he tried to get some extra hours in so he could take half days on Mondays. When that call went straight to his voicemail, I tried his cell. Once again, voicemail. I racked my brain, trying to figure out where Edward said he would be, what he was doing this morning.

I felt all my hope shatter when I remembered he had a meeting with the flight risk guy he had mentioned the weekend I was in New York. Silently, I weighed my pros and cons, which was more important—which would Edward deem more important.

"_I want us to be a family, Bella. I want to raise Caity with you. I want her to call me daddy,"_ Edward had told me over the last weekend we shared together as a family.

Using his words to aide my decision; I called the number I knew would get me through.

"Campbell, Shanks, and Taylor, how may I assist you?" the bubble gum, pop voice asked in an overly nasal sound from the other end.

"Lauren?" I asked. I figured she'd hang up on me, but hoped she could sense the urgency in my voice.

"Yes, this is Lauren," she answered, her voice holding a tone of confusion.

"This is Bella, Edward's girlfriend—before you hang up, please… it's an emergency, I need to talk to Edward," I pled.

"Mr. Cullen is in a meeting, try—"

"No, Lauren, I need to talk to him, please, I'm at the hospital with my daughter. I need to talk to him," I sobbed. The words brought about a sense of truth and reality.

"Fuck," she muttered. "Fine, hold on."

I waited about five minutes before I heard the most angelic voice on the other end.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

.

.

E/N: *hides under the covers* Caity is okay, and Edward will know soon.


	28. Chapter 50: Truth

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Fifty: Truth

Lauren POV

When I heard that bitch's voice on the phone, I wanted to hang up. I felt my face heat with anger and my nails dig into the flesh of my palms. I was pissed she would even consider calling this line for him. No matter how much I hated her for thinking she could take my man, something in her voice caused me to stop and listen. It was obvious she was devastated, and maybe she would give me the information I would need to get Edward to be mine. Maybe they were over and she was trying to fix things without him knowing who was on the line?

I had half the mind to hang up when she said it was an emergency, until she told me her kid was in the hospital. Heartless, I may be, but there are some things you don't mess with—and a child in an emergency situation was one of them. The bitch might have everything I want, but I wasn't about to keep Edward from his kid if she needed him.

Against my better judgment, I went into the conference room Edward was sharing with Mr. Bradshaw and broke the only rule Edward ever gave me—don't interrupt him when he's with a client.

The moment I opened the door, Edward was turned in his seat, looking up at me for an explanation.

"Sir, Bella is on the phone," I answered, my voice meek. I'd heard through the grapevine his last assistant had been fired because Tanya, Edward's last girlfriend, continually called the office, claiming it was an emergency and the assistant bought it.

"Tell her I'll have to call her back. Lauren, I'm with a client, you know the rules."

"I wouldn't have interrupted, but she said it's an emergency. Sir, she's hysterical, and said something about her daughter being in the hospital." Edward's eyes grew large and a look of panic crossed his sullen face. I watched with trepidation as all color drained from his cheeks and his eyes grew dark and soft.

Without another word, Edward answered the phone in the conference room. Mr. Bradshaw looked at me, then back at Edward with a look of confusion before I left.

*o*_*o*_*o*_*o*_*o*

EPOV

I didn't give myself time to process what Lauren told me, I didn't even give Mr. Bradshaw an explanation, before I was on the phone trying to figure out what was going on. If I lost my job over Caity being in the hospital, then so be it. There would be other jobs, but Caity was the one and only.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked frantically. I knew once Lauren told me it was an emergency, that something bad had happened, Bella would have tried every means possible before resorting to Lauren to get in contact with me. Not only that, but Bella wasn't one to over react and bother me during a meeting—she wasn't one of those girls.

She sobbed, loudly, before answering, "They're trying to take her…they're trying to take my baby." Her voice had an edge of hysteria to it I'd never heard, she sounded devastated.

"Who's trying to take her? Bella, what's going on?" I asked, more confused than before.

"She…she…Caity burnt herself on the oven—oh god, Edward, it was so bad—and I—I—I brought her to the hospital because your dad is working and now Social Services thinks I abuse her. Edward, please come to Chicago, I need you. They can't take her, I need you here," she pled, her voice going deeper into some form of dysfunction the more she talked.

"Is my dad there?" I asked. If I couldn't be there immediately, I knew he would at least take care of them.

"She's with him now, but they are talking about foster care. She can't go to foster care! Your mom's here and she offered to take Caitlyn, but they won't let her go with your mom until tests are ran and Edward, please…I know you're in a meeting, but I need you. She can't be taken away from us!" I could tell from the way her words were rushing together she was on the brink.

"Baby, just breathe. I'll be on the next flight, okay? I'll call Jasper and get Alice at the hospital with you. My mom won't leave and I'll make sure my dad takes care of her until I get there, okay? We won't let anything happen to her, I promise. I told you I'd protect you two, and I will. Okay? Do you believe me?"

"You're the only one I believe," she whispered. "Please hurry."

"I'll be there as soon as possible, Baby." I hung up the phone and started grabbing my things before Mr. Bradshaw cleared his throat, gaining my attention.

"Shit! Mr. Bradshaw, Sir. I'm sorry, I'm going to have to reschedule. That was my girlfriend, and our daughter is in the hospital in Chicago, and I have to be there. I understand if you see this as a bad business working, but…."

"My daughter is thirty-two. If she were in the hospital, I'd let my business go under before I'd ever consider not going to the hospital. You've got your priorities on right. Go, be with your family. Call me when things are okay, and we'll finish up over the phone," Bradshaw interrupted. I sighed heavily at his dismissal.

"Thank you." With those two words, I finished putting my laptop into my bag, and ran out of the conference room, not bothering to stop by my office to get my coat, or check anything.

"I've got you a flight booked out of JFK in forty-five minutes. You're flying out on Delta, direct flight," Lauren yelled at me as I crossed the lobby.

I looked at her and gave the best smile I could. "Thank you. I really appreciate it," I offered before I ran out of the office and into the unknown.

The taxi drive to JFK was spent on the phone with my mother trying to get things figured out. She was at the hospital, sitting outside of the conference room Bella was in with social services. She confirmed my musings about Bella being on the brink of some kind of break down. Apparently, it wasn't just Bella having a hard time, Caity couldn't understand why she couldn't see her mommy and she was freaking out too. My dad was trying to keep her in his office and preoccupied until they could get something figured out.

One thing kept coming to mind as my mother talked, she kept insisting everything would be fixed once I got there. Why would it matter when I got there? I knew I could comfort Bella, but she made it sound like a lot more was riding on me than just Bella's sanity. I continually came back to the idea that Caity's father should be there to fix things, which then led to more questions of if I really was her father.

I knew enough about the law to know that if they were taking Caity on thoughts of abuse, they would send her to foster care if a family member couldn't step forward and offer a safe place for her to live. Bella had no blood relatives, which would only leave the father…which would tie back to why my mom kept insisting it was so dire I get there as soon as possible.

The dates and times matched up to make me Caity's dad. She looked like me, had many of my same mannerisms, the whole prince story lined up. It was more than possible. Regardless of the outcome, it wouldn't change anything. If she were mine, I would accept her with open arms and spoil her out of her mind. Bella and I would work something out.

Which brought me to my next thought. Bella and I had officially been together for almost two months now. If I were Caity's dad, why wouldn't she have told me by now? Surely, she would have had to trust me enough with the truth. She trusted me enough to take Caity out on my own and to watch her, answer her questions, and act like a father, why would she not trust me with the knowledge that Caity was mine? She'd have to know I wouldn't take Caity away, right?

Every minute I sat on the plane, dissecting my questions and tabulating my thoughts, was excruciating. I was suddenly thankful I had the row to myself. My foot kept tapping on the floor beneath me, my fingers were typing along the empty tray in front of me, and every few seconds I'd let out a loud sigh. It was enough to drive myself crazy, let alone another human being.

My mind kept warring with me about being angry with Bella for keeping the truth from me if I were Caity's father. I wanted to be. I wanted to be furious. I wanted to rush into that hospital with my guns blazing. I had a good feeling she'd let me unload on her and she'd take it all silently. Then there was the little voice in the back of my head that kept reminding me of everything she went through before we got together. Bella's sole mission in life was to protect Caity and be there for her. How could I expect her to tell me if I were Caity's father before I proved myself?

Both voices were conflicting, and I decided to try and push them out of my mind until I got her answer. I needed her to tell me whether I was Caity's biological dad, then afterward I would see what she had to say for herself. If there was a good explanation, I would understand and we could move forward, if not….

I sighed. There was no if not. I couldn't see my future without her. Granted, we would have issues because I would find it hard to trust her, but I would do everything in my power to work past that. We were a family pure and simple, and I would do everything to ensure that for the rest of my life.

By the time I exited the airport in Chicago, I had five text messages from Jasper, only the last was important, he was letting me know he was at the airport, ready to pick me up and take me to the hospital. The rest were nonessential to what was going on, other than telling me everything would be okay, that he saw Caity and she was fine.

I knew Caity was fine. Bella would never do anything to hurt her. If she was ever in danger of not being fine, my father would have called me to tell me. Bella would have called to tell me how severe the damage was verses calling about them taking Caity away from her.

When I exited the baggage claim doors, I saw Jasper sitting in the pickup lane immediately, his little car was hard to miss. He looked up only when I opened the door, and didn't say a word as we pulled into oncoming traffic and drove straight to the hospital. The look on his face told me everything I needed to know, this was serious, and I needed to get into the right frame of mind.

"Bella will probably tell you this, and if she doesn't, your dad will, but he thinks she's pregnant. He thinks that's why she doesn't remember falling asleep. It would explain her being sick all the time and her being so tired. Your dad thinks it all adds up, even though Bella denies it."

My mind mentally calculated up the odds and quickly concluded that if she were, it would be Jake's. There was no way she could have gotten pregnant from our weekend together and be showing symptoms not even two weeks later. I wanted to tell Jasper to pull over so I could vomit without messing up his interior, but kept my mouth closed.

Then my mind went to another subject entirely. She'd been sick? Why hadn't she told me? What was wrong?

"How's Caity…mentally?" I asked. Not able to address my other concerns.

"Confused. Alice and your dad are with her right now in his office. She doesn't understand why she can't see Bella. She knows her mom is upset and wants to know why, but no one will tell her. Social Services want to talk to her, but Carlisle is trying to put it off until you get there.

"They've been drilling Bella for the past four hours and still don't believe her. They pulled a blood test to test her for drugs and alcohol, plus your dad ordered all kinds of other labs on her to see what's going on. It's all just fucked up man. Seriously fucked up."

I nodded in agreement. Anyone who saw Bella and Caity together would know there was no way Bella could harm her.

Before I could contemplate anything more, Jasper pulled up into the hospital throughway and stopped just before the front door. "Your mom is waiting for you inside and will take you to Bella."

I didn't respond—I couldn't. I needed to get to Bella too badly. I jumped from the car and sprinted inside to where my mom stood, waiting for me at the hallway to the rest of the hospital from the narthex.

My mother's cheeks were stained with old tears, her eyes weary and far away. She looked as though she'd been through it once, and then again.

"Where is she?" I asked, the fear finally coming to a head now that the travel and waiting was done.

No words came; she simply took my hand and led me toward a door that said Conference Five. She knocked once, we waited for the okay from the inside, and escorted me in. The sight before me was utterly earth shattering. Bella sat behind the table, mascara all over her face, her hair a tangled mess from where she'd been running her fingers through it and tugging it into different directions. She had crescent shaped indentions all along her neck where it looked like she had dug her short nails into her flesh, and her eyes and nose were bright red.

"Irina, this is my son, Edward Cullen," my mother introduced, before she pulled out a chair for me. I couldn't move. My eyes stayed locked on Bella's.

"Edward, please have a seat. There are some things we need to discuss," the woman my mother called Irina requested. I couldn't, my feet were rooted as I read the death in Bella's eyes. The light I fell in love with was absent, and the wall I had watched crumble brick by brick was back in full force. She was well guarded and heavily anticipating a fight, though I wasn't sure with whom.

If I could imagine, I'd say this is what Bella looked like the day she buried her parents. She looked like she lost her reason for living. All the life was sucked from her body and she just sat there limp and desolate.

"Edward, we will need you to…"

"I need to be the one to tell him," Bella interrupted Irina, without looking away from me. "I'm the one who made this mess. I need to be the one to clean it up."

I watched as she slowly rose from her seat and made her way over to me. She looked down at her fidgeting hands before she reached forward and took mine.

"Before I tell you anything else, I want you to know a few things about me that I've never told you before," she whispered before looking back up into my eyes. "I need you to take a paternity test so they will allow Caitlyn to go with you instead of foster care. I know you're her father, there are no issues with questions here, there are no other options. You are her father. I know that without a doubt."

"How?" Irina asked. I wanted to tell the bitch to shut the fuck up. If my girl said it, it was true. Though, I couldn't help to hold a flash of anger at the fact she hadn't told me before now.

Bella briefly looked back at Irina, then my mother before looking back at me. "The night you and I slept together…I uh…. Look, I've only ever slept with two people my entire life, one of which didn't happen until seven months ago. The night you and I slept together in New York, I was still a virgin, three months later I found out I was pregnant. There are no other options. It's you, it's always been you. You're my prince, you're Caity's father, you're everything," she finally blurted out.

Irina seemed shocked at Bella's revelation. I was shocked she said everything she did.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I tried!" she insisted, as she pulled away from me to take a few steps back. Once again, her hands ended up in her hair in aggravation. "Every time I brought it up, something would happen. You'd get a business call and have to talk them into sticking with your company, you'd kiss me midsentence, or Tanya, the slut, showed up. I tried four times our last weekend together, Edward! I wanted to tell you in person and every time I tried, I failed. I'm sorry it took me this long, but I, honest to God, tried."

Words failed me at the moment, so I nodded in affirmation. Each of the attempts was brought to mind with her descriptions. I remembered each time she tried to tell me, and she truly had been cut off, but it didn't lesson the sting any.

I turned to Irina to get the ball rolling. "Where do I take the test, and when can I take my daughter home?" Those were truly the only two questions that mattered right now, everything else could be worked out at home. Right now, my daughter needed me.


	29. Chapter 51: Accomplishing Something Real

SM owns all Twilight related materials and its characters. Ever, Ever After is owned and publicized by Angelnlove52.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Fifty-Two: Accomplishing Something Real

EPOV

My father's office was just as I always remembered it. There were plaques of his achievements, degrees, and duties all over the walls. Mixed in with perfect accordance were pictures of us as a family: pictures of me and Rose as we grew up, pictures of my parents on their vacations and wedding day. It was a pure testament that of all his greatest accomplishments and he deemed his family as one.

That thought continually struck a chord with the words, "Edward, the test proves you are Caitlyn's father." That little girl—_my_ little girl—sitting across the room from me was my biggest accomplishment thus far in my life. Granted, I hadn't helped her grow up, I hadn't taught her anything until a few months ago, but I helped create that little person. I had given her my red hair and green eyes, she even had the same freckles I had at her age, freckles that disappeared as I aged and would no doubt be the same for my daughter.

Mostly, I think I was in awe. I, Edward Cullen, was Caitlyn Elizabeth Grace Swan's father. Suddenly, I felt like I meant something, like I really was something. Her being alive was bigger than anything else I'd ever gained in my life. It was better than the feeling of vindication when I finally graduated from school, or any of the cases I had won at work, it was larger than the state tournament football game I won junior year of high school.

So this is what it feels like to be a father.

I was mostly numb with awe while I sat there, listening to Caity tell Irina all about her life. There wasn't a detail left unturned, or a memory that didn't go un-discussed. I heard all about her favorite movies, her favorite toys, the things her and Bella do together, about what Bella's job was, and even the parts that dealt with Jake and me. I finally learned about the break up, and grew shocked when I learned there were nights when Bella and Caity would go to a hotel to stay for Mommy-Caity time. Caity knew when the fighting was bad, even if Bella tried to keep her from it; those were typically the nights Caity claimed they went to Auntie Alice's or stayed at the pretty hotel.

This whole situation was a mess. Not that I could blame Bella, from the sound of it she had tried to do everything within her power to make the transition as easy as possible on Caity, even Irina notated as much in the file. Besides, I shouldered some of the guilt on this part too. I knew things were getting messy—I didn't know how messy, but still—yet I hadn't offered her the money to cover her contract to move them to New York sooner. I hadn't flown out to Chicago to offer Bella any time off or assistance. That was all Alice.

When Irina asked Caity what happened today, Caity bowed her head and fiddled with her fingers in her lap. Even from the distance where I sat across the room, I could see her lower lip quiver with the onset of tears.

I made my way over to Caity and got down on one knee in front of her, trying to make this easier on her.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" she whimpered softly.

"Mommy's sitting out in the hall for right now. We'll see her in a little bit," Irina answered.

Her cut in irked me to the point I narrowed my eyes and started at her for a solid minute before Caity pulled me out of my stupor. Who did she think she was answering for me—especially since I just found the ability to answer those questions.

"Daddy, can I see her now?" Caity asked, looking into my eyes, imploring me to do something.

"In a little while, we need you to answer some questions. Do you think you can do that?" I asked, keeping my voice soft and soothing.

"Caity, can you tell us what you and your mommy did today?" Irina asked.

Caity nodded her head. "We made tookies, the tind Nana Nay used-ta make wif my mommy."

I noticed her speech go back to baby talk as she progressed with answering. In times like these, Bella would tell her, 'Mommy doesn't understand baby talk. What happened to my big girl?' But I didn't have the heart to say anything about it. My baby was upset, she could do whatever she needed to in order to cope with this.

"Do you guys make cookies a lot?" Irina asked. I knew the answer to this, but I was instructed not to say anything. It would be considered leading her to the answer. Hell, she probably only allowed me this close to my daughter because she was upset and this is where the questioning got difficult.

Caity nodded her head again before speaking. "Edry Sat-tur-day."

"What do you do to make the cookies?" Irina probed.

"I pour edryfing into da bowl and when my mommy says to, I stur it all togefer."

"What do you do while the cookies bake?"

Caity shrugged her answer but didn't make a move to say anything more.

"What did you do last Saturday when the cookies were baking?" Irina asked.

"Pwayed dwess up. Tan I see my mommy now?" Caity questioned again, looking toward the door. "I want my mommy."

"What did you dress up as?" Irina ignored Caity's question all together and pushed toward her own agenda.

"Pwincess. Mommy wears pink dwess, I wear puple," Caity answered patiently with sniffles. "Daddy, I want my mommy."

I picked her up and placed her in my lap, cuddling her back to my chest and resting my chin on the top of her head.

"Kiddo, if you answer Ms. Irina's questions then we can go see your mommy, maybe even take Boo and Molly to the park. How does that sound?"

"I just wanna see my mommy," Caity sniffled once more.

"Caity, can you tell me what you did today after making cookies?" Every little movement I made, every breath I took was calculated and speculated by Irina. She made me feel like a fish in a fish bowl. Everything was scrutinized and documented on her yellow legal pad.

"Mommy didn't feewl dood, so we watcheded a movie."

"What movie did you watch?" Irina asked, her hands folding on top of the legal pad, giving the impression she was actually listening instead of building a case. I wanted to know what happened today as much as the rest of them, but I knew there was no way in hell Bella would allow Caity to open the oven on her own. I watched as Bella became a grizzly bear when Caity opened the door unsupervised, the oven was a sure-fire big no-no.

"The Pwincess Fwog movie. Mommy likes it best. We twied to make jumbo just wike de pwincess one time…it didn't taste dood."

Irina smiled at this. "What happened during the movie today?"

"Mommy fell asweep," Caity answered rather dejectedly. I watched as her little body closed in on it's self, her head tucked, her shoulders slumped.

"Daddy, do you fink mommy knows I'm sowwy?" Caity whispered.

"What are you sorry for, Caity-Lynn?" I asked softly, kissing the top of her head.

"I know I wasn't suposta open de oven. Mommy always tells me not to touch." Her little body started to shake in my arms. "She twells me I det hurt if I do. And I did. I didn't mean to det hurt, now mommy's sad."

I turned Caity around in my lap and lifted her chin lightly so she could see into my face.

"Princess, your mommy is only sad you're hurt. She wants you to be okay, she's worried about you. Why did you open the oven?" I had to know the answer, it had been plaguing me since I got here.

"Betauze she wouldn't wate up. She was so sweepy, Daddy, she fell asweep at her favowit pawt," Caity explained.

"Did you give her butterfly kisses and Eskimo kisses?" I asked.

Caity nodded her head wildly. "Even weal tisses and finger tisses."

"What are finger kisses?" Irina asked quickly, raising an eyebrow. Fuck if I knew lady, these were all new to me.

Caity rose up her pointer finger and lightly touched my nose with it, then both my cheeks, and finally my lips. My heart melted a little more. These were reasons Bella was an excellent mom, she always had the cutest little ways to create sweet gestures.

"Mommy always finger tisses my bunny nose," Caity exclaimed, trying to wiggle her nose up and down like a bunny.

Irina couldn't find any fault in that. Her eyes continually went between Caity and me then toward the door as if she were contemplating something.

"Mr. Cullen, we called Caity's school and spoke with her teacher and the principal. Both were severely shocked about what happened today and informed me that they had never witnessed anything out of place with your daughter. They confirmed accidents at school on the days she was brought in with school related injuries, and offered any assistance they could to help clean up the mess. Did you know your girlfriend goes and eats lunch with your daughter almost every day?" she asked.

I nodded. I did know this. There was many a day I spoke with both her and Caity during their lunch break. Bella always went and got something small from the market on her way over to the school and often times set out a picnic at the park right down the street.

"If you could make any comments about Ms. Swan's ability to parent, what would they be? Keep in mind, if this goes to court, this could determine custodianship." What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

"Well first off, I'm not trying to take Caity away from Bella. They are moving out to New York in May, and until then we will figure things out, but as far as her abilities as a parent. You've heard Caity, all she's said are positive things about her mom. I mean sure, not everything is perfect, but who is? I'm sure your children have fallen down and scraped their knees, this was just one of those instances. I'll bet, had Jake not brought Caity in the ER so many times before this, it would have been over looked, so why are you guys making such a big deal of this?"

"We're just trying to do what's best for your daughter," Irina snapped.

"What's best for my daughter is to be with her mother and me, and not have to go through all this sh-" I cut myself off before I could continue. Cussing in front of the case worker was not a way to gain favor. "Are we done here?" I asked, finally.

"I'll be in touch," Irina answered and started packing up her things. I carried Caity to the door and opened it, exposing the almost empty hallway. Sitting about half-way down the hall in one of the 70's vintage waiting chairs was Bella. The sight broke my heart into a million pieces. She sat there, folded over, her legs shaking as if she were an addict looking for her next fix, her fingers were tangled in her hair, and her head was bowed down as far as it could go. She looked as if she had nothing left to live for.

Caity started kicking at me the moment she saw Bella sitting there, demanding I put her down. As if that weren't enough her loud screech of "Mommy!" was enough to deafen my left eardrum. Bella's eyes immediately shot up to us, skidding from Caity to me, then to Caity's exposed arm. I watched as something akin to a knife sliced into her gut at the sight. The pain I saw in her eyes tore at me and begged me forward to comfort her.

When I put Caity down, I remembered why I couldn't go to her. For three years, she knew my daughter. Three years she had the pleasure of watching her grow and learn and turn into a little person. I would never get those three years back. I had Caity now, but I missed all the firsts that parent's rave about—first words, teeth, steps, potty training, all of it.

Bella's arms wrapped around our daughter and clutched her to her chest as if Caity were the only lifeline in the world. Once again, I was left witnessing Bella's need for Caity—her desperation to have her, to hold her. It was almost as if Caity were the only thing she were living for—the only thing she needed to survive. Watching them together was like watching a dying man take a drink from the fountain of youth, or a starving man take the bite that would save his life.

It was then that her dishonesty made sense and finally came together. Bella has always been able to live without everything else—except for Caity. She lost her parents at nineteen, she left me, her soul mate, she moved across the country and lost friends, she was ready to give Jake up for me, hell, she would give me up in the drop of a hat if it were conducive to Caity. But that little girl was her lifeline. Caity truly was the most important thing to her. It was so much clearer seeing it in this capacity. Caity was the forefront and everything else was just an afterthought.

I needed to remind myself, and apparently Bella as well, that she didn't knowingly keep her hidden for three years. She did try to find me after her parents died, just as I tried to find her. She has only truly kept the secret for the past few months since we reconnected at Alice's wedding.

I always knew she wouldn't lie to hurt me, but seeing this scene only solidified it and took away the raw edge to my anger, leaving only hurt for the lost years. None of that mattered in the grand scheme of things because from this point forward, we were going to be a real family—a mommy, a daughter, and a daddy.

Fuck, we already were.

.

.

Rec:

As always, make sure to check out Stealing Glaces by Minga Mae...it's a cute little diddy that she writes and I beta.

Wedlocked by Chynnadoll36 the editing starts out rough, but I just picked up beta bragging rights starting with chapter 25 (I think that's the next chapter she's posting?) so it will get better. FF is one of those things that's a learning experience for a lot of us, and this story was her's...but the plot and the action make up for whatever mistakes she's made. OMG it's the story I can't get out of my head. It's something fresh and new, so make sure to check it out.


	30. Chapter 52: Splintered Sanity

I need to say a special thanks to ihearttwlt for this chapter. As a parent, she added soooo much insight into this for me. Thank you for making my story better! iheartyou long time chicka! Gee, my leading lady, I can't wait until NYE in NYC 2013! (you know if you didn't live around the world it wouldn't take a year and a half to get here!). Tif, I hope you're feeling better! Chat me up when you feel able! K...chick my life would be incomplete without you.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I got one of the most amazing reviews ever from James of the Jungle, who is a psychologist. I was actually fairly correct in my questioning and process throughout these past chapters. EEK! I know I tell you guys this a lot, but your reviews are bright spots in my days and help me continually get these chapters written and posted. I truly do write because and for you. This is my hobby, I'd dable anyway, but you all make me want to be better and share my words with the world. Thank you.

This chapter will be a hard one to get through. Bella's a mess.

Chapter Fifty-one: Splintered Sanity

BPOV

I sat out in the hall of the hospital in one of those ugly, used-to-be cream but now looks yellow chairs, waiting for Edward to take the paternity test, and the results of my blood test to come back in. I knew there would be nothing in my system. I'd never been one to dabble in anything. Growing up in a small town, where your dad is the Chief of Police doesn't give you the freedom to try anything of the sort. Even if he hadn't been the Chief, I wasn't the type to allow my control to slip. Nothing about drugs enticed me.

The chair was hard and lumpy, making it hard to sit still. My feet continually bounced on the balls, trying to be rid of some excess tension. I could feel my legs going numb from my sharp elbows digging into the flesh just above my knee, and my scalp give way to my nails that were slowly embedding themselves into the skin. My fingers were so tangled in my hair I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to wash and condition them out. I'd been waiting here for over forty minutes for Edward to come back, yet still nothing.

Irina hadn't been able to come to any conclusions without the drug tests. After she spent some time with Caity she couldn't find any signs of neglect or abuse on my part, but she was worried about my relationship with Jake. Apparently, Caity told Irina and the other social worker of the day Edward came over and Jake wasn't paying attention. She told them all about how both Edward and I jumped down his throat and how Jake was kicked out shortly after.

Of course, Caity was an open book; I'd raised her to be that way. I didn't want her to be like me, closed in and guarded. She knew if she were with me, I would direct her into what was appropriate. At day care she was a totally different person, she wouldn't talk to anyone unless myself or a teacher told her she could. She was just that way. If I were holding her, she'd tell anyone around her life story. If she were on the floor simply holding my hand, nothing.

I guess Carlisle has the same affect on my daughter as Edward and I do.

That was another thing that happened in our favor; Caity already called Carlisle 'Papa' and Edward 'Daddy.' She showed them, without meaning to, that she was familiar and comfortable with both parties. Which is why they were still in Carlisle's office with her and I was sitting fifteen rooms down from them, alone.

Today of all days, I didn't mind being alone. I didn't want anyone to comfort me or hold my hand. Today was my day to wallow in everything I had done wrong; I lied to Edward from the beginning—he should have known Caity was his, I should have been getting better sleep at night so I wouldn't have passed out today, I should have made sure Caity was my number one priority, instead of putting myself first.

The last one was the kicker. Until today, I hadn't realized I was putting my needs before my daughters'. I didn't realize I was, in a way, neglecting her. She wanted to know her father, I should have given that to her freely. I should have made sure Jake was a better role model, or at least re-evaluated the situation before anything like this happened.

Pissed was an understatement for what I felt toward myself right now. I'd always prided myself on how close Caity and I were, how advanced she was, and how well adapted she could be, but now, in the light of everything that happened, I saw it was all a farce. Yes, my daughter was bright and well adapted, but I was the one lacking. I'd always promised myself I wouldn't check out on her like my mother did, that I would be there for her every step and when she really needed me, I failed miserably.

I couldn't even find it within myself to be angry with Jake at this point. Eventually, he would be on the receiving end of my wrath for lying about her many trips to the hospital, but not today. Not to mention, that the hospital should not have treated her without a guardian present. They should have the authorities breathing down their necks too, but not today. My own failure trumped both of those issues today.

Her scream kept playing through my mind like a one-hour recording. I continually replayed the beginning of the movie over and over, again and again in my mind trying to figure out when I passed out, but I couldn't recall. What kind of parent falls asleep and doesn't remember it? What kind of parent falls asleep on a Saturday with her three year-old watching a movie, while cookies were baking? What if Caity hadn't opened the oven and I hadn't woken up? Would Caity know what to do if there was a fire?

Fuck! New scenarios bombarded where the old ones ended. I could have burnt the house down. I could have killed my daughter.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the wet tickle on the side of my nose. The thought paralyzed me to the point of submission. I saw the scenes play out in my mind, me not waking up, the cookies catching on fire, the fire spreading and Caity not moving from the sofa, the both of us going up in flames. I had to wrap my lips around my teeth to keep in the scream like sob I felt building in the pit of my chest.

Caity saved me from myself when she screamed for me from Carlisle's door. I looked up and saw her in Edward's arms, my eyes were immediately drawn to the stark white bandage that ran the length of her tiny arm. I did that to her. That was my fault.

As if I were watching a film in slow motion, I saw Caity start kicking at Edward so he would put her down. He resisted her at first, his emotions warring with each other, but finally he complied. My daughter, in true Caity fashion, took off down the hall toward me and threw her arms around my neck. It hadn't registered I was on the floor, on my knees waiting for her, until she finally arrived.

I held her to me tightly, with one hand on the back of her neck, the other wrapped around her waist, and tucked my face into her neck. "Baby, I'm so sorry, so, so, so sorry. I'm so sorry you got hurt," I whispered over and over again into her hair. I could hear the others around us, but none of that mattered. Caity was in my arms and she was okay—she would be okay.

"Bella," Carlisle called softly, trying to gain my attention. I slowly looked up into his concerned face and allowed him to go on. "We got your test results back."

Why was he talking so slow? Why wouldn't he just tell me the results? I knew what they would say, so why wouldn't he just come out and tell me?

I nodded, imploring him to go on.

"Maybe we should go into my office and talk, just the two of us," he offered.

I looked over to Edward then back to his father. "No, Dr. Cullen, it's fine. Tell me here."

Carlisle looked at Edward then back at me. "Bella, you're pregnant."

Air left my lungs, my blood ran cold, and my vision grew clouded. I could feel my arms release Caity and my head start shaking back and forth in quick tangents of disagreement.

"I can't be pregnant. The test is wrong," I informed, my eyes never leaving Carlisle's.

"The test is ninety-nine percent accurate, you're pregnant."

"Stop saying that! I can't be pregnant!" I insisted. "I'm on the pill. The only time I've had unprotected sex since Caity was two weeks ago. I've always made sure I was double covered."

"Bella…" Edward started, his eyes filled with sorrow and pity. I didn't want his pity or his sorrow. My eyes snapped up to him and I could feel the thread holding my sanity together start to peel back.

"Run the test again!" I demanded, pulling the arm of my shirt up over the crease in my elbow. "I'm not f-ing pregnant!" I seethed through gritted teeth. "It's not possible. I just had my period last week. Full blown period, cramps, the whole nine-yards."

"Miss. Swan…" Irina started, but my eyes wouldn't leave Edward's. I knew exactly what he was thinking—I saw it in his eyes and in the crease of his brow. If I were pregnant, it was Jacob's. If the tests were correct, I was carrying Jacob's baby—not Edward's.

Everything Irina said sounded as though it was coming through water in a jumbled, garbled mess. I didn't even have the energy to focus on anything that came from her. My mind could only formulate the questions and the effects this would now cause my life.

I would, once again, be a single mother. I would have to raise another child on my own, with no aide of its father because I sure as hell wasn't going to allow Jake back into my life like this, not after all the grief he'd caused over the past weeks.

A soft tugging on the front of my sweatshirt drew me back to reality.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Caity asked, her voice soft and reserved. Once again, I let her down.

"Nothing's wrong, Baby, Mommy's just tired," I explained. I looked back into her eyes and melted at the love I found there. She truly was the medicine that could heal any broken heart. "Why don't you go home with Daddy?" I offered. I wanted her out of this hospital as soon as I could get her there. She didn't need to witness anymore of this.

"Come with us, Mommy?" she begged. She reached forward and ran her finger along my tattoo behind my ear. It was her way of centering me, she always did it when she knew I was upset. Hell, maybe it was her way of centering herself. I'd always told her it was my way of telling the world that she was my universe—she was the one thing I loved more than anything in the world.

"I can't, Sweetie. Mommy's going to stay here with Papa and take some more tests." I wanted to tell her I'd see her later, but I wasn't sure what kind of stipulations they would put on me. Maybe they wouldn't allow me to return home to my daughter. Maybe they would make her stay with Carlisle and Esme until they could clear me. I'd prided myself in never lying to her about trivial stuff, I wasn't about to start now.

Then again, I guess I started when I didn't tell her Edward was her real father. I know she was only three, but she could understand the concept of a dad verses a father. Edward had always been her dad—that's why she asked him to do all those daddy things with her. But because of the stories I told her, Caity held her father to this expectation and I don't think she realized that her father and daddy were one in the same.

God I was a horrible mother. They should take her from me.

"Will you come home after the tests?" Caity asked, still rubbing my tattoo.

I looked up to Irina for the answer, but she turned to Edward for it instead. My eyes once again met Edward's, silently asking him if I was going to see my daughter when this was all said and done.

"You're mommy will be home. We'll go get some pizza for dinner and maybe take a walk later, how does that sound?" Edward offered. My eyes filled with tears once more at his statement. He wasn't going to cut me out—not yet at least.

Caity gave me another hug before Edward picked her up, took the keys from my hand, and made their way down the hall. There was no warmth left in his touch for me, no goodbye kiss, no "I'll see you at home," no nothing. Our interaction was cold and lifeless.

That was the moment I felt the sanity thread split and shatter.

.

.

And stupid me...I just realized last chapter was supposed to be chapter fifty-two, and this was supposed to be fifty-one. lol. ooopsies! Eitherway, they are interchangeable.

Please let me know your thoughts? Where do you think they will go from here? What will the outcome of Bella's tests be? Will Caity be taken?

I'm going to need some help to get through writing the next chapter. The words aren't flowing but your responses always get the juices going!


	31. Chapter 53: The Best Defence

So guess what? All of our reviews helped me get EEA completed! The last few chapters are off to the betas and will be worked to a tee, but updating should pick up a little bit. The only thing left to write now is an Epi, which I already have outlined with my brains/prereader, k.

Thank you for all of your continued support. You guys reading and reviewing really pulls this story together for me and helps me be inspired.

I tried to get back to all of you guys, but I failed...but I wrote a lot! Please know that I did read them all (most of them several times!).

K, Tif, Gee, ihearttwlt...I love you guys!

SM owns Twilight.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Fifty Three: The Best Defense

EPOV

My father pulled me from my thoughts with a sharp pat on the back. He gave me a brief nod in greeting before walking toward Caity and Bella.

He stopped in front of Bella, rocking from foot to foot, and tapping the manila file he held in his hand against the other one. Something in that file was making him nervous, and for the life of me, I couldn't distinguish what it would be. I knew Bella didn't do drugs, I couldn't figure out anything else that could or would be wrong with her.

"Bella, we got your test results back."

Bella looked up at him and nodded, giving him the okay to go on. I could see the curiosity behind her eyes, the soft wrinkle on her brow of confusion. From the look she held, I could tell she was interested in my father's display of nervousness as well.

My father cleared his throat and shifted once more for good measure. "Maybe we should go into my office and talk, just the two of us," he offered, opening his arm back toward his door.

She finally broke the gaze she had lingering with my father's eyes and looked over at me as if to resolve herself, then back to my dad. "No, Dr. Cullen, it's fine. Tell me here." Her answer relieved me more than I could have imagined. I didn't want to have to wait and find out what was going on, I wanted to know now so we could start working through this together.

"Bella, you're pregnant." Carlisle's voice was soft and caring, but even with the soothing tone he used, my heart plummeted and my ears started ringing. My eyes immediately snapped to Bella, trying to gauge what she had to say, if she already knew, or if she even suspected anything.

The look on her face told me right away this was more of a shock to her than anyone else. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly ajar trying to sputter words out. My mind raced trying to figure out how, seeing as though she was on the pill and not taking any other prescriptions at the time. I knew stress lowered the effectiveness of birth control, but I didn't think she'd been under that much stress.

"I can't be pregnant. The test is wrong," Bella insisted, her voice raw and husky, deep with conviction.

My father looked back at me then back to Bella. "The test is 99.9 percent accurate, you're pregnant." I knew those statistics, but hearing them in this situation only solidified what my dad said. Everything was becoming real.

"Stop saying that! I can't be pregnant!" she insisted, her voice wavering in and out with no strength left to use. "I'm on the pill. The only time I've had unprotected sex since Caity was two weeks ago. I've always made sure I was double covered."

"Bella…" I started, not really knowing what to say. I wanted to tell her everything would be okay, that we would figure this out together. The reality of the matter was, I didn't know if it would be okay or not. Things were happening too fast, our entire spectrum was changing without us even moving.

"Run the test again!" Bella demanded, pulling the arm of her shirt up, showing the inside of her elbow where they had drawn blood when she first arrived, over seven hours ago. "I'm not f-ing pregnant!" she pushed through gritted teeth. "It's not possible. I just had my period last week. Full blown period, cramps, the whole nine-yards."

"Miss Swan…" Irina started, waiting a moment to compose herself. "Miss Swan, I suggest you get a hold of yourself! Miss Swan…" No matter what Irina said, Bella's eyes never left mine. I saw her brain working, I felt us get on the same wavelength—our thoughts merged on some tangible plane. If she were pregnant and the tests were coming back positive, that meant the baby she was carrying was Jacob's.

Fuck! That one thought shattered the happiness I had been feeling just yesterday. If the baby Bella was carrying was Jake's, he would become a permanent statement in our lives. After everything I just went through with finding out Caity was mine, I wasn't about to put another man, no matter how little I cared for him, though the unknown. A man deserves to know if he's having a child. A child deserves to know who its father is.

There was no doubt I would offer to help Bella raise the kid, her and Caity were my life, and if she were pregnant, this other child would be a part of the package. The thought of raising another man's child while he was still in the picture kind of freaked me out…especially since Bella and I just found each other again, but it was something I was willing to live through.

If Jake was already fighting this hard to keep Bella and Caity as his own, if he was already stalking her and calling her at three a.m….what would he do if he found out they were having a kid together? What would we be up against? I would never ask her to give up the child, I wouldn't ever dream it…but how would she cope with this? How would _we_ cope with this?

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Caity asked, tugging at her mother's shirt. I could see the life draining from Bella's eyes, I watched as reality set in and it pulled her deeper into its clutches.

"Nothing's wrong baby, mommy's just tired," Bella whispered, her voice broken and husky from unreleased tears. "Why don't you go home with Daddy?"

"Come with us Mommy?" she begged, putting her fingers on Bella's neck behind her ear, probably rubbing the star tattoo.

"I can't, sweetie. Mommy's going to stay here with Papa and take some more tests."

"Will you come home after the tests?" Caity asked, still rubbing Bella's tattoo. Something in me jumped to life. Caity was my responsibility while Bella fell apart. My girls needed me regardless of the thoughts that were rushing through me right now. I needed to be strong so they could fall apart, and when Bella got home, we would talk about this and try to figure it out.

"You're mommy will be home. We'll go get some pizza for dinner and maybe take a walk later, how does that sound?" I offered. I wasn't sure how this was going to work out, but I knew it had to. I just found Bella, I wasn't about to let her go, regardless if she was pregnant with another man's baby. Plus, I already assured her I had forgiven her for the act that led us here. I couldn't decide if I should be angry with her just because of the end result.

That solidifying fact didn't do anything to save me from the doomsday images. I could see Jake doing anything and everything in his power to make it so Bella chose him. He would push for custody hearings, and god knows what else just to make Bella's life a living hell. Just as she did for Caity, she would fight tooth and nail to keep her child safe. This was a regal quality, but I could see it being our downfall.

I needed answers and I needed to be prepared for anything Jake wanted to throw at us. I needed lawyers and proof of the agony he put Bella through, I needed to build a case against him and be proactive before he could go on the defense and fight to get what he thought he deserved.

Somewhere along the line, I picked up Caity and took the house and car keys from Bella, not bothering to say a word to anyone. My mind was working on full circuit thinking of acquaintances or colleagues of my father's or mother's who would know how to help us in this situation. I needed to get home and look up our rights and the steps we needed to take in order to make sure, when the time came, we would be safe and secure.

Chicago flashed by in images I didn't recall as I drove Caity and I back to Bella's house. I didn't remember any of the turns or streets I took to get there, I don't remember the steps I had to walk to get to the car, or even buckling Caity into her seat. Once we were home, autopilot kicked in once more as I plugged in a movie for Caity, grabbed her some coloring books and crayons, and logged onto my computer.

Now, more than ever, I needed to do whatever I could to keep my life from falling apart. I had people that relied on me, people that counted on me, and I wasn't about to let them down. I was going to be the rock that my girls could cling to, and the glue that held us all together. When Bella felt she was too weak to carry on, I was going to pump her back up and give her everything I had to give. I was going to help us fight this, and make sure we made it through to the other side.

These girls were my family, and I was going to ensure whatever future I could, that we could all live with.

.

.

Some of you know what's going on because you've guessed it. Other's are still in the dark. I made a promise a long time ago that there would be no new puppies on the set of this story because although they are cute to look at...they sure smell yucky!

.

Please leave your thoughts.


	32. Chapter 54 Wish I May

So, the person I borrow internet from decided to move so I haven't had access…. Sorry for the delay

Chapter Fifty-Four: Wish I May

BPOV

By the time I got the new test results and was driven home by Carlisle, it was almost eight at night. Ten hours in the hospital was not my idea of a good Saturday. The only thing keeping me on my feet and not crashing to the floor in exhaustion were the results in my hand and the idea of Edward being back at my home when I got there.

Irina had since called Edward and given him some very strict guidelines in order for him to keep Caity. I wasn't to be left alone with Caity; he, his mother, or father had to be with her and I at all times. If he went back to New York, he either had to take Caity with him, or give over custody to his parents. I had the joy of sitting there listening to her one sided conversation, not hearing what Edward had to say about any of this.

The thought of someone thinking I abused my child, or that I wasn't capable of taking care of her, ruined me. There wasn't a word strong enough to describe the pain it brought to my heart. It honestly felt like someone took a hot knife and shoved it into my heart. Every word they uttered after, was just another twist of the blade.

Sensing my need for silence, Carlisle mostly kept to himself on our trek to my house, only breaking the quiet to inform me that neither he nor Esme thought I abused Caity, even going so far as to tell me they saw me as a good mother and they thought I was raising an extraordinary daughter. Their words meant more to me than they could ever have guessed. I looked to Esme and Carlisle as surrogate parents of sorts, to get their approval touched me in ways I hadn't felt since my own parents died.

Honestly, looking at the big picture, Caity was the only thing I really ever accomplished in my life—the only thing anyone could be proud of me for. I did well at my job, but it wasn't like I went to college and earned a degree for the position, or gained any kind of recognition for what I did. I wasn't saving lives, or feeding the homeless. Sure I was up and coming, but in a world like ours, that didn't mean much. Up and coming, the new thing, those were all words given to everyone at some point in any kind of public job. The title could be taken away at a moment's notice for any reason.

Once again, I was reminded Caity was my sole reason for living. She was the source of my joy and lust for life. She was the only thing that mattered. I could lose my job or house tomorrow and I would survive without question…but if I lost her…if she ceased to exist, if she were taken from me, I would lose all reason for breathing.

The more I pondered these ideas, the more I realized how unhealthy I was. No one should rely on their three year-old daughter for their happiness. No one should feel the need to give up and give in if anything were to happen to their child. Happiness and the zest for life should come from within, not another human being. I relied on her as heroin addict would rely on their drug, or a depressed girlfriend would her boyfriend. I was putting too much pressure on my baby girl.

Before I could truly contemplate more or ridicule myself any further, Carlisle pulled up in front of my house and turned off the engine.

"Do you need me to come in with you?" he asked softly.

I looked up at the ranch Caity and I called home, noted the lights on in the living room and bathroom, and thought of how I would be received after everything that went on today. Up until now, I'd always taken the coward's way out. Now was my turn to stand tall and take what was coming to me. I'd done this. This was my fault and I needed to take responsibility for Caity's lack of supervision this morning.

"Thank you, but I think this one is all on me," I answered just as softly.

"Remember, just because Edward's our son doesn't mean you have no one to turn to. I know you have Alice and Jasper, but if you need us, we're here for you too."

The tears were automatic. I turned to look at Carlisle and truly studied him and his honesty. No matter what was going on in my life, Carlisle and Esme had been there for me like parents would be ever since I met them.

"After everything that's happened today, how can you say something like that?"

He tucked a stray hair behind my ear, leaned forward, and lightly kissed my forehead.

"Because regardless of what happens between you and Edward, you are family to us. Not because of Caitlyn, even though she is a pleasant part of it, but because in the time we've come to know you, you've became like a second daughter to us. You have family, Bella. You aren't an orphan, even though you may feel as if you are."

Cue waterworks.

Carlisle's words turned me into a blubbering, slobbering, sobbing mess right there in front of my house in his car. I couldn't help but to reach forward and wrap my arms around his neck. Though his words meant everything to me, they warmed my heart to the core; I couldn't help but wish he were my father. In that moment, I felt as if Charlie were sitting right there next to me. His presence was stronger than I'd felt since he died.

"Thank you," I whispered. Carlisle patted my back until I was calmed down.

"No thanks are needed. Now go in there, hug your daughter, get her ready for bed, and tell my son the results of those tests we ran today. I'll be by tomorrow with some prescriptions for you and some advice."

I nodded slowly. "Can you do me one more thing…?" I dared to ask, cautiously looking up at Carlisle through my lashes. I'd already asked him for so much, how could I continually add to it? "Can you get me some names and numbers of some good psychologists?"

My late night thoughts were now reality. I'd been contemplating seeing someone since Edward showed up at my house and Caity opened the door. It wasn't until then that I realized how reliant I was on a three year old. My entire life revolved around her and depended on her. It wasn't healthy. More than that, I didn't trust anyone alone with her—Alice, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle were the only people even allowed to keep her over night or to babysit. Of course, that list now expanded and held Edward in it, but I was too protective and sick minded when it came to her.

"I already know of one who would be perfect for you. I'll call in the referral in the morning and get you the paperwork. Everything will be okay," he reassured.

I gave him a small smile before turning toward the door to get out. "Thank you, Carlisle…for everything."

"Don't mention it. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded again before getting out and making my way to the house.

When I opened the door with the key from the eave, I could hear splashing and some giggling coming by way of the bathroom. It was no shock Caity kept Edward on her time table. She ran like clockwork. Every day before I'd leave her at day care she'd ask me, "Mommy, what time will you be here for lunch?" Each day my answer was the same, "When the clock reads one-two-zero-zero." She knew at seven-four-five it was time for her to get into the bathtub, and at eight-zero-zero it was time for bed.

I worried I created an OCD monster for awhile until Carlisle told me that some kids have to have that kind of structure in order to feel comfortable. On weekends we were a little more lax, or on days when I wasn't going into work until late we would stay up a little later, but otherwise, we were right on the money. Tonight, I had a feeling she wanted it for a sense of normalcy.

Caitlyn's giggles were loud and happy; they were working like strings to my heart, pulling me toward the bathroom. I wanted to go join them, but at the same time, I didn't want to intrude. She sounded so carefree, one look at my tear stained face would bring her right back to where she was at the hospital. I couldn't watch her heart fall like that again today.

I went into my room and sat against the wall by the door, listening to them interact. She would tell him stories about the drawings she just put on the side of the tub, or how her frog water-squirter she kept in there was really a prince, he just hadn't found his princess yet. Edward would ask her questions in regard to other toys we kept in there, or why she had a hamburger in the tub with her.

"In case my friends get hungry," she answered. Her toys were never called toys, they were always her friends—product of watching Toy Story too many times.

She told him about her fishy—Nemo—and how his daddy—Merlin—was in the other room, but they couldn't find each other yet, but how the starfish—Flo—was his best friend.

I drew my knees up to my chest and found myself listening to them in awe, often times covering my mouth with my hand to hide my giggles. They were so good together; they were all the sweet and amazing things you saw in movies, the things you read about in books. He interacted with her in a way no other male had and she was eating it up.

"Daddy?" she asked, in the middle of discussing the house he just built.

"Yeah, Princess?"

"You're de pwince in my mommy's stowy awen't you?" she asked, using her baby talk for the first time, this conversation.

"Yes, Baby, I'm the prince in your mommy's story. I'm your daddy. Your real daddy." The elation I heard in his voice tore down whatever defenses I had built up by listening to them interact. I kept this from him—from her. Because of me, she didn't know what it was like to have bath fun with a man, with her father. Because of me, he didn't know the warmth you gain from being a parent and watching your child do something truly amazing. I'd kept them both from that.

"I wisheded it was you," Caity answered softly.

"Oh yeah, since when?" Edward asked, sounding touched by her statement.

"Since I met you at your mommy's house."

"Well I wisheded for you too, Caity-Loo. You're everything I never knew I wished for. I love you," he answered.

Both hands were then over my mouth, leaving the test results forgotten about on the floor next to me.

Tonight, Edward and I had a lot to discuss, and a lot to fix. We wouldn't be able to give up until we reached some kind of a conclusion and it had to work for both of us. I couldn't lose her, and I couldn't face losing him again. Without them, my life would cease to exist, and I had to do everything within my power to find a viable solution for all of us—as a family.


	33. Chapter 55: Realities

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Fifty Five: Realizations and Hurtful Realities

EPOV

For the life of me, I couldn't compartmentalize anything that was going on. While Caity and I watched some princess movie she was going on about, I pulled out my laptop and started researching adoption laws in Illinois as well as in New York. I wanted to be prepared for whatever issues Jacob may create for us. When all was said and done, the only things I discovered in order for Bella and I to raise this child as our own would be for us to keep if from Jake – essentially doing to him what had been done to me, _or_ get him to terminate his rights as a parent.

Neither seemed very promising. I wasn't about to make someone go through everything I had, and I knew Jake would fight us tooth and nail before he'd give up his rights to any part of Bella. It didn't matter if he wanted the kid or not, he would want that claim over her and I wasn't about to give it to him.

After about a half an hour into the movie, Caity curled up, laying her head on my thigh and started breathing shallower. The more time I spent with her, the more I fell in love with her. Now that I knew she was mine, nothing would ever keep me away. I was going to make sure I was home for Easter and Valentine's Day so I could spend them with her, teaching her family traditions. I was going to buy her the largest stuffed bear and biggest box of chocolates you could imagine. My baby girl was going to want for nothing.

Next year, Christmas would be spent in New York, I would invite my parents, Alice, and Jasper, and together we would bring in the holidays as a family. I'd take Caity to Macy's on 34th so she could meet the real Santa, when she got old enough, I'd teach her how to skate in Central Park. I'd take her for horse and buggy rides through the city and show her how great it was to be a kid.

As I watched her sleep, I ran through the last few months in my mind. Computing dates, picking out hints Bella had thrown my way, remembering the times she tried to tell me. All the signs were there, and I caught them all, I just wanted the words to be said before I started believing it. False hope was the worst kind of evil. Especially, when it was something you wanted with your entire heart.

I knew it was impractical to fly back to Chicago every weekend, and there was no way Bella could come out to see me on the weekends because of the nature of her job, but I had to find a way to see them constantly. I needed them in my life and I wasn't going to allow myself to become one of those absent fathers. I wanted to see every second of her life and witness every growth she made. As far as I was concerned, May couldn't come fast enough.

Irina had told me that I was needed here until this situation could be worked out. I wasn't sure how long that would take, but I was fully anticipating staying however long I was needed. I would call the office on Monday and talk to my boss, explaining the emergency. The time off shouldn't be an issue, I had everything I needed to work from here, plus I was ahead on my work so teleconferencing would be feasible.

Hopefully, the time between me leaving and the beginning of May wouldn't be that long. I couldn't wait to have my girls at home with me. I wanted to become a fixture in the Saturday morning cookie baking and the nightly rituals. I wanted to take my girls to a game all decked out in our Yankee gear or drive up the coast to see the Patriots play a home game. I couldn't wait for my apartment to smell like warm vanilla and homemade cake, or for the touches of femininity that came with fully accepting a woman into your life and home.

Just because I wanted all those things, didn't mean I would actually get them. I learned a long time ago that life isn't always what you plan it to be. Bella and I had a long talk awaiting us when she got home and I wasn't sure if the answers would be the ones I wanted to hear. I knew why she waited to tell me. I understood her fear, a young mother who lost it all, afraid of losing more. I got that. But she had to know I wasn't going to take our daughter from her. She had to have trusted me at least that much.

How could she not see the joy in my eyes every time Caity was around? Or how every time Caity came into the room, I immediately had to pick her up or do something that made her real to me? I wanted her to be my daughter in the worst way, but it was because of Bella that I could actually fathom it. Yes, I loved Caity as if she were my own even before I knew it, but if she had someone else for a mother, I don't think the bond would have been as strong. She would have been another child—a lovely child that I would have liked to spend time with, but the bond wouldn't have been there.

The more thought I put into it, the more loss I felt. Anger was a forgotten and useless feeling, but loss, loss was very tangible. I essentially lost most of Caity's toddler years and her baby phase. I missed her learning to walk, the first time she spoke a word. I wasn't able to be there for the two a.m. feedings or Bella's crazy cravings. I was absent when Caity started teething and when she learned to crawl. I lost a daughter I never knew I had. Granted, what I was gaining _now_ was more than I ever could have imagined, but the loss of the years was more guttural than the love molding my heart.

I wanted to focus on the here and now and forget the past, but it was hard to do that when the past was coming back and biting me in the ass. Every thought I had, was working me to forget the loss and just rejoice in the gain. I now had a daughter and a girlfriend that I loved more than anything. I was gaining the world.

When the ending credits began to roll, Caity started to stir, asking if it was bath time yet. I'd given Caity a bath a few times, but always with Bella there to guide my actions and to make me feel like less of a creeper. Half of me wanted to go and find her bathing suit and make her wear that as she bathed, but I didn't see the functionality in that—especially since she had spent the entire day at the hospital. God only knows how many germs she picked up on her clothes.

Bath time with Caity was…interesting. Her theories on the world and the innocence of her mind still astounded me. The child actually kept play food in the bathtub for her toys so they wouldn't get hungry. Each toy was a friend, and each friend had a story behind him or her, as well as a name. Some had mommies and daddies, while others were adopted because she loved them. I couldn't remember Rose or I ever getting this imaginative with our toys.

At the end of her bath, she kissed each of her friends and tucked them away for the night, instructing them to be good while she was gone and not to get lost when they played in her absence. It was something out of a story book or something only a child's imagination could conjure up. The only thing I could think of was, no matter how screwed up this whole situation was with Bella, Jake, and myself; Caity seemed unaffected…at least in this aspect. The residual effects we'd only witness over time, but right now, watching her like this, she seemed as innocent as a child should be.

Silently, I'd been wondering if we should check into getting Caity some help. Maybe she had something going on in that little head of hers that Bella and I couldn't pick up on. Maybe we'd caused some insecurity that wouldn't show until she was older, at which time we wouldn't be able to fix it. I knew it was something I needed to bring up to Bella, but right now, after I just found out Caity was my daughter, wasn't the right time. First, Bella and I needed to discuss what we were going to do to integrate me more into Caity's life. How I was going to become a steadfast fixture in it. Once that was decided, we could move on to the parenting parts that needed to be addressed.

The more time I thought about things, the more I recognized how without us realizing it, Caity had been left at the wayside more frequently than we'd imagined. She had to witness everything that went on between Bella and Jacob, regardless if she tried to protect her or not. I know Bella did everything she could have done to keep Caity from the middle of the encounters but she saw the tension, she experienced the fights. I'm sure it affected her as parents fighting and divorcing would affect a child.

We would definitely need to get her in to see a child psychologist as soon as possible to try to counteract what she'd been through.

Bella surprised me once I was finished reading Caity her bedtime story. I hadn't realized she'd come home yet. Even in the dark, I could tell her face was puffy and her eyes were a bright red. She tried to be strong and look held together in front of Caity, but I could see it in every movement she made. Her eyes wouldn't connect with me. From the moment she came into the room, her eyes were only concentrated on her daughter, trying to sooth her fears over everything that happened today.

Seeing Bella brought back the anger and feelings of injustice Caity had hidden within me while we were having fun. Even with the pain etched on Bella's face, I couldn't help but to be mad at her. She betrayed me. All these months we'd been together she lied to me, she used me, and she caused me to lose time with my daughter.

The little instigator in my conscience was nagging me on, trying to get me riled up. The more I thought these injustices, the angrier I seemed to get. I wanted to be pissed. I wanted to scream and yell and maybe even throw in a punch or two—not that I'd actually hit or hurt her. The anger was just coiling in me, creating a monster that was just waiting to spring and attack.

While one part of me was furious, another part of me was reminding me why I couldn't react badly. Bella was scared; she'd lost everything and was trying to rebuild her life. I wanted to say it was all an excuse, but I couldn't find the energy to think that way. I saw the way she clung to Caity when she was upset, how Caity was her medicine for everything. The more I saw that part of her, the more I realized how unhealthy Bella's addiction to our daughter was. Maybe the three of us could get counseling together. Hell, after all this crap, we'd all need it.

I toned out the conversation Bella was having with Caity while my thoughts took precedence, and only came to reality when they said their I love you's. When they were finished, I got up and made my way out into the hallway, ready for whatever Bella would throw at me. I wasn't about to allow her to get out of any of this. She had to own up to it and realize what she did hurt me more than I could have ever imagined. She needed to know the truth just like I needed answers.

Tonight was going to be the first real trial we'd go through—tonight would make or break us. I wasn't sure if I was ready for either option.


	34. Chapter 56

SM owns Twilight and all its characters and related themes. Angel owns EEA.

Ever, Ever After

56. The Truth Comes Out

BPOV

A few minutes later, my resolve was strengthened when Caitlyn asked Edward if her mommy was coming home. No matter my pain, no matter my heartache, it was nothing compared to what the two of them had to have been feeling all day. Caitlyn must have been so confused and terrified after hearing all of the things that were floating around the hospital all day, and I hadn't been there to protect her. I failed my daughter by sinking into myself and now, I needed to rectify my actions.

Using my sleeves, I reached up, wiped the tears off my face, and pushed myself off the ground. Somehow, between my bedroom and my daughter's bedroom, two doors down, I needed to find my big-girl panties and put them on ASAP.

I entered her room, thankful it was dark and made my way, silently, over to her bed where Caitlyn was already curled up under the covers and Edward was kneeling on the floor beside her, successfully blocking her from seeing me come in. I crawled in behind her and pulled her to my chest, lightly kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm late for bedtime," I whispered into her ear. She turned and threw her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

"Mommy, what happened today?" Caity asked. I looked up at Edward, silently asking what he'd told her so I could align our stories. I wasn't sure which part of the truth I should tell her. He only aided by shrugging his shoulders and looking back down at Caity.

I let out a loud sigh and carefully kissed the bandage on Caitlyn's arm before answering her question. "When mommy took you to the hospital today, they thought I hurt you. The lady asking you all the questions just wanted check and see that I loved you lots and lots to make sure I wasn't the one who hurt your arm."

"But you didn't hurt me, Mommy. I didn't listen to you and the stove hurt me. I knew I wasn't taposed to touch it, but I did."

"You and I know I didn't hurt you, but she didn't. They just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Daddy said you had to stay because they thought you were sick. Are you?" she asked, her face opening up like a book. Her brow bunched up, her eyes narrowed in speculation, and her mouth opened slightly as she awaited my answer.

"Mommy will be okay. Doctor C gave me some medicine so I should start feeling better in a few days," I answered honestly.

"What was wrong?"

"There was something wrong with mommy's blood. My medicine will fix it and I'll be as good as new in a few days, Baby. There's nothing to worry about," I soothed. How else would you tell a child that my hemoglobin was low so it was lowering my blood iron level? Sometimes it was more difficult than you could imagine discussing adult issues with a child. Somewhere they would always come up with a million and ten questions, in which you'd need to find two million and twenty, three-year-old-proof answers.

"What was missing?" she asked, still curious.

"I don't know, but Doctor C does, and he gave me medicine to put it back into my blood."

Caity nodded and left it be for a moment. "Baby, why don't you cuddle in your bed and go to sleep? I'll wake up extra early tomorrow and make you pancakes and eggs before you go to daycare?"

She just shook her head. "Daddy's taking me to the place with the fishies tomorrow." My head shot up and looked at him. I couldn't decide if I was irritated or not at his decision. I wanted them to spend time together, I wanted them to get to know one another, but he made a huge decision without discussing it with me.

The more I thought about my feelings, the more I came up short. If I got upset at him for deciding something like this than he could, logically, take her away from me. More than that, how could I get upset at him for deciding one day without my approval when I've made three years of them? At the same time, it wasn't like he was present during those three years, and I did go looking for him and thought he was engaged. It wasn't like I was keeping him out on purpose.

"Mommy, will you come see the fishies with us?" Caity asked, sticking out her lower lip.

"Don't forget your lip might get stuck like that. If you stick it out like that the Pouty Monster might come and nibble it," I scolded. Her lip immediately went back into her mouth and she just looked at me with big, puppy eyes. I wanted to go, but I wanted to give them a day with just the two of them too. Edward and I needed to have a discussion before I could subject any of us to a day together. The last thing I wanted was to spend a day out in public when Edward could hardly look at me.

"Mommy has to work tomorrow, but I'll see if I can get off early. I can't make any promises though, okay?"

Caity let go of a huge yawn and snuggled down into her pillow. "Okay, Mommy."

I kissed her forehead and tucked some hair behind her ears. "I love you, Caitlyn," I whispered into her ear before I kissed her temple for good measure.

"Love you too, Mommy," she whispered.

As I got up, I made sure to tuck the covers tightly around her body and turn on some soft music so if Edward and my discussion got a little loud she wouldn't hear it. I wasn't sure how this was going to go, and I wasn't about to chance anything by throwing the possibility of Caitlyn hearing it in the mix.

Edward left the room while I was getting everything situated and waited for me in the hallway, just outside the door. Once I was finished, I joined him and motioned with my head toward my bedroom. To be honest, I was a little shocked when he followed me on his own freewill. I was expecting him to either want to leave or to do this on his own terms. Maybe it was just because that's what I was used to with Jake. In that relationship, he always had to have the last say and dictate everything about where and when we had our discussions.

On the way home, I'd had ample time to think over my speech. The ride was long enough that I knew what I needed to say and formulated how to say it. I started speaking the moment Edward closed the door behind him. I reached down, picked up my forgotten pregnancy test and the results of my blood test, and handed them to him.

"After everything I've put you through, I don't expect you to believe me. I'm not asking you to believe me, because after everything I've done, you have every right to look at me as a liar. I'll answer whatever questions you have, just please let me get this out first?" I offered, imploring him with my eyes to agree.

He subtly nodded his head, giving me the go ahead. I looked down at the floor and wrung my hands as I talked to his shoes.

"I'm not pregnant. The first test came back positive, the second and the urine test came back negative. Your father is looking into why that happened, so I can't give you any answers as of yet. From what he can tell, I passed out because my hemoglobin is low which sent me into an anemic attack; apparently I'm getting ready to start my period again, for the second time in two weeks. There were no drugs in my system, I haven't been drinking—the last time I drank was when I was with you in New York. But that's all beside the point; I'd never do that while Caity is under my supervision."

I couldn't bear to look up at him. I couldn't see the disappointment in his eyes. I knew what I did to him, I knew how much he must hurt right now, and I couldn't man up enough to actually see the damage I'd done. Regardless of the past, my future was uncertain right now. Edward had every right to up and walk out the door for my lies. Hell, I wouldn't blame him if he did. I tried to push that as far out of my mind as possible and continue on with my speech.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. The first day I saw you, I told you that I was terrified, that there had been people all along that were trying to break us apart, and I put you in one of those categories. I was afraid you were going to take her from me…I'm still afraid you may take her from me. After today, I don't know if I could blame you."

The truth in that statement trapped my next words in my throat. Out of everyone that has ever come or gone in my life, Edward had the most power to take the one thing that actually meant anything away from me. He could effectively end my life and leave me in shambles if he so chose. I had to tell him how important she was—what he would do to me if he took her. If nothing else, maybe he would understand and at least allow me some visitation rights, not that it would be enough, but it would be something.

"When I lost my parents, Caitlyn became my only reason for living, and the thought of losing her cripples me—it tears me up on the inside to the point I don't know if I can stand or breathe. It's a constant nightmare of mine. I hope you believe me when I say that I was trying to tell you while we were in New York, and I was for sure going to tell you when you came back next weekend, I just never got the chance.

"I didn't know Jake took her to the hospital all those times, I was never made aware. Typically, your father is my first line of defense, and then I take her to the ER if he is working and usually it's only a short visit in his office, not even a real ER visit. Regular first aid, I administer myself, I don't know why I wasn't called from Daycare instead of him, but I will find that out tomorrow."

Of all the things I needed answers on, this was one of the main issues. I had to get this taken care of now. If anything were to happen in the future, I couldn't risk Jake getting a hold of Caity and causing these issues in my life again. Not only that, but I knew he wouldn't just hand her back to me, not easily anyhow. He knew how deep my need ran, he knew he would get anything he ever wanted from me if he used her as leverage. I wasn't about to allow him that kind of power over me.

First things first, I needed to concentrate on the issue in front of me, I needed to show Edward I was ready and willing to do whatever he needed in order to make this work. I had to show him I would do whatever was possible to ensure our future as a family.

"If you expect her to come with you when you leave, I will follow. I will sell the house for cheap and take the loss, break my contract, whatever so that you don't feel like you're making things harder on her. However you want to work custody, I'll…."

"Bella," Edward broke in. I looked up at him, locking my eyes with his. The determination I found there shocked me. "Everything is going to work just as we talked about before. The end of April, you and Caity will move in with me in New York. I won't be filing for joint custody, but I expect things to stay as they are now. I want to be in her life, I want to be in your life. I want the three of us to be a family."

I could feel the tears start to collect in my eyes as he continued.

"I've already talked to Caity about what happened this morning, so I'm not going to rehash things with you, but I want you to promise me that if you start feeling ill, you will tell me. I want us to have a normal family life. I want you and me to be each other's support. We can't do that if we're hiding things from each other. We need to be completely open and honest with one another." I nodded in agreement.

"I know you tried to tell me, but trying isn't good enough. You should have told me from the beginning that she was mine. I understand you were afraid, I can even understand you wanting to wait until you got to know me a little better, but it's been two months. You decided you wanted to live with me before you even told me she was mine. I'm trying not to be angry at you, but right now, it's really hard. Because you didn't tell me I had a daughter, I missed the first three years of her life."

That was the last thing I wanted him to feel. I knew he would feel as if he missed out on her life—truthfully he had. I knew how selfish I had been throughout this entire ordeal, I hurt him more than anyone could probably imagine. The pain was written all over his face, the way his eyes glistened with unshed tears, the frown permanently drawn on his brow, even in the way his mouth was turned down at the edges. Quickly, his pain was becoming my pain. I could feel everything he was feeling just from looking at him.

"I know! Edward, please believe me, I can tell how hard this is on you. I documented everything so you could see it. I didn't want to keep you out of her life, but when I went to New York to find you, Tanya told me you were engaged and I wasn't going to break up your happy family because we had a daughter you didn't know about. I only wanted you to be happy," I tried to justify, though none of it mattered. At the end of the day, what I did was the most hurtful and ruthless thing I could have ever done, even if it was unintentional.

Not only had I hurt Edward, but I also hurt my daughter and held back one of the people she most needed in her life.I couldn't count how many times she'd asked me about her father and I'd tell her things I remembered, I tried to keep him in her life as much as I could. But when it really counted, when he was really there in her life, I didn't tell her anything. I kept them both in the dark and possibly tainted the way the three of us saw each other, maybe not now, but in the future.

Edward sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. After being the one in control for the past three years, I was finally ready to let him call all the shots. He deserved more than that, but that was all I could offer right now.

"I want my name on her birth certificate," Edward answered just as quietly.

I nodded. I wanted his name there too. I wanted some form to say that he and I created that wonderful being together.

"I want a say in what happens in her life. I want to be her father, and I won't accept anything less. When she moves to New York, you and I will sit down with a list of schools and we will decide what Pre-School she attends—together. From this moment on, we make all decisions concerning _ou_r daughter together. I won't accept anything less. Every holiday will be spent here in Chicago with my parents, and you and I will eventually discuss our future together once all of this settles down and we gain some ground."

"I want all those things too. My intention was never to keep you away. I wanted to integrate you into her life, and I did. You fit so seamlessly into our lives, Edward. You're meant to be here with us. I won't do anything to belittle that or lessen the father role for you," I assured.

"I'm sure you can see where I have problems believing that," he snarled, but quickly ran his hand over his face and apologized. He turned around and let his head hang before turning back to face me. "I told you, I'm trying hard not to be mad, but there's this innate anger just burning inside of me. I don't know if it's because you didn't tell me, or if it's because there was a possibility that you could have been carrying Jake's baby."

"There wasn't ever a possibility," I insisted. "I did everything I could to make sure that would never happen. I'm on the pill and I always made sure we used a condom. I took my pills with me and kept them locked up when I was home so he couldn't tamper with them. You have to believe me, I never wanted today to happen, and I never wanted that doubt put into your mind."

Edward walked over to the bed slowly and got down on his knees in front of me. "I wouldn't change a thing about it. Because of what happened, I learned how hard I was willing to fight for you and Caity. I knew I loved you from the very beginning, but feeling the possibility of you being ripped away, Bella, it only solidified everything. I want forever with you and I'll do whatever I have to do to get it."

"Oh, Edward," I cried, and flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest. "Please don't ever give up on me. Don't ever leave me," I begged.

"Never. You're mine forever, Bella," he whispered into the side of my face as he gently kissed my ear and stroked the back of my head.

I could hear the undertone of his words and chose to ignore them for the time being. Marriage was not something I was ready to talk about. We jumped hurdles today, and I wasn't ready to take on the high jump as well. When the situation came up, I would deal with the road block then, but for now, I was perfectly content cradled in his arms.


	35. Chapter 57: Harder, Faster, More

Hey guys! Sorry I've been so quiet as of late...still suffering from internet loss. I realize some of you have already read this chapter, but if not, here ya go, a saucy lemon. Next chapter should be up quickly. The next two chapters are good to go and ready for post so I'm hoping to do another daily post.

Thank you for all of your continued support. It means the world to me.

Chapter Fifty Seven: Harder, Faster, More

BPOV

I don't think the next movements were consciously derived. Before Edward, or myself, could decide where we went from here, his lips came to mine, leaving a trail of hot searing sweetness in their wake. I could feel every movement he made.

Right away, I could tell, this kiss would be different from any others we shared. We'd never fought before, we'd never had so many stored emotions that conflicted with each other and drove us to this edge of passion. His kiss was harsh and dangerous, with a hint of hostility and anger to it.

Edward's tongue didn't request access, it just took what was his and claimed dominance over me. Without another thought, he pushed me back on the bed, causing me to inch toward the center of the bed with him hovering over me.

Edward didn't hesitate before his hands began roaming over my sides and pushing my shirt up and away from my body. His fingers were worn and calloused, just as a man's should be; they weren't the rough fingers of the mistake I'd been living with. Edward's hands spoke to me without words, telling me of their love and sweet caresses before they would administer it themselves. Even with the love they held, his fingers were harsh and demanding. I reveled in the feelings they was inflicting upon my body. It was as if they knew what he wanted, and now he was conquering it—he was devouring me. I had never found someone who could give me the harsh feeling of love, someone to satisfy both needs I insecurely held.

Call me a masochist, but the thought of being spanked, or my hair being gripped had always intrigued me. I wanted to be held and bound in such ways that left me at the mercy of my lover, I wanted to give up and just trust them completely. I needed that sense of security and finally, I found that with Edward. My body was his toy and he could maneuver me any way he desired…as long as I got to play with his joystick.

Edward reached between a few of the buttons on my top, gripping both edges tightly before he pulled it apart, leaving the shirt I had previously stolen from him in shambles. Buttons clattered against the night stand and headboard with the strength he administered. Edward reached up behind his back, pulled his shirt off by the collar, and discarded it next.

I could feel the warmth of his body encasing mine as he pushed his weight into me. His strong chest met my soft flesh and we both groaned on contact. I needed him close. I wanted to reach up and pull him to me tighter, fusing our skin together so I would never lose this sensation.

Edward's hand palmed at my breast, his thumb roaming over the taut nipple of my right breast. My loud, embarrassing moan was dissolved by his thirsty kiss. If possible, his kiss became hungrier—starving even—desperate for more as his tongue violently played with mine.

With more passion than I'd ever felt before, I reached forward and ran my hands down the muscles of his chest. The coil and strength I felt there did nothing to quench my need for more—it only forced it to grow more luscious. The more I felt of him, the more I wanted. He felt more wonderful than anything I could have ever imagined. Calvin Klein models and all their bulk held nothing on my hunk of a man.

On their own accord, my fingers trailed and traced each line of definition over his abs, wishing it was my tongue doing the exploring. I could almost taste his salty skin on my pallet. I wanted it. I wanted the brackish taste of musk and man in the back of my throat, filling me completely. The passion between us was stronger than I had ever felt. My insides were burning and gasping for more friction.

I hadn't compartmentalized the fact Edward was humping me until I tried to loosen his pants so I could place my fingers around his girth. I wanted to use all my strength and flip him over so I could kiss down his body and take him fully in my mouth—at least that way he would be inside me in some form or another.

"Fuck. I want you so bad," Edward groaned out into the hollow behind my ear once my fingers met his length. He bit into the flesh his lips had just left and licked away any discomfort he may have caused. The overwhelming sensation left me no choice but to moan louder than I'd ever allowed. There was no stopping the natural reactions my body had to him. I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anything. It almost felt as if he were ambrosia straight from the lips of Zeus himself.

"Then do it. Edward, fuck me," I begged as he bit down once more, harder this time. "Fuck…" I moaned once again as his tongue lapped at the swollen skin.

After those words left me, Edward didn't waste any more time. His hands left my breasts, leaving them cold and desolate feeling, and claimed the top of my pants. He didn't wait for any other acceptance from me before he grabbed the top of the spandex leggings and pulled them away from my body. Following his lead, I unzipped his pants, pushed them and his boxers down with my feet, before raising my knees on either side of his body, impatiently waiting for him to line himself up with my opening.

A gasp parted from my lips as he surprised me by kissing down my neck, paying extra attention to my collar bones and down my chest and stomach. The regrowth on his face scratched my sensitive skin in the most delicious of ways. It screamed out to me, telling me how raw and manly everything about him truly was. A loud, embarrassing moan erupted from me the moment I felt his warm, wet muscle flick at my clit. My back arched away from the bed and my hips bucked upward simultaneously, begging for more attention.

If ever there was a question, Edward's tongue on me was the second best feeling in the world—the first being his dick entrapped in my core. His hands gripped my thighs more tightly, keeping me still as his tongue thrashed away at every sensitive spot he could find. Long, hard licks were even matched with softer teasing strokes. Languid, lazy circles followed nips and sucks which quickly sent me screaming and thrashing against his face.

My fucking Jesus Christ, I'd never felt anything like that before. I'd never came that hard on a tongue before.

His actions only solidified the feelings I'd been entertaining since the very beginning of this encounter, I wanted nothing more than to be manhandled and robbed dirty. I wanted him to call me his slut, and treat me as such; I wanted the pain mixed with the delicious pleasure. I needed his hands on me, I needed the fierceness and bitterness he was exuding just moments before. I wanted his anger, and I wanted it directed at my body in the worst ways imaginable.

Trying to get him into the same frame of mind, I grabbed Edward by the hair and harshly tugged him up toward my mouth. I knew I didn't pull hard enough to actually hurt him, just enough to show him I was fighting for dominance, and I wanted him in on this battle too. I wasn't about to give him room to protest. I needed to feel whatever he had pent up inside of him. I deserved his wrath, and I was asking, pleading, for it.

When his kisses weren't as angry as I needed them. "What part of 'I want you to fuck me' did you not understand?" I asked, looking into his half-lidded eyes. His eyes were a dark, forest green, seeping with unbridled desire. I'd never seen this look in any man's eyes before and it just made me want him more.

Where this secure Bella was coming from, was beyond me. Somewhere along the line, temptress Bella overshadowed meek and self-conscious Bella. I had never been one to ask for anything in the bedroom. I'd always been the one to allow the man to control the situation and get whatever pleasure he wanted from me, leaving me to get what I could. Speaking up and actually asking a man to fuck the living shit out of me was more than I could comprehend. That being said, there was nothing I wanted more.

I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of Edward being rough with me. His hands gripping my hips tightly, holding me in any position he wanted me in, flipping my body as he saw fit, taking from me however he wanted. Fuck, I was dripping at the thought. It was impossible not to react to the thoughts, especially once they were mixed with the look of unadulterated lust I found in his eyes.

God, it was impressive I hadn't flipped him over and ridden him like a motherfucking cowgirl by this point. I needed him more than I needed air in my lugs. I needed to feel him thrust into me. I needed the ultimate release only he could give me.

"Please, Edward, I need it…I need you…God, just please…."I begged unabashedly.

Without further question, he raised one of my ankles and placed it on his shoulder as he pressed himself into my folds and rubbed himself against the soft pink flesh, coating his cock in my juices.

Cautiously at first, he ever so slowly entered me inch by precious inch, preparing me for whatever he was willing to bestow upon me. Both of us moaned as he filled me to the hilt before pulling out to do it again. I pushed my hips forward, trying to get him to increase his speed and strength, but he pulled away farther.

"How hard? How hard do you want me to fuck you, Isabella?" Just the sound of my full name rolling from his lips was enough to cause me to moan. He said it so salaciously, wrapping it in perfect velvet and delivering it with the perfect amount of lust.

"Hard," I answered in a moan. "As hard as you can give it to me. Don't over think this, just do it. Punish me, Edward. Just fucking fuck me," I begged. T There was no end to the lengths I would travel to get what I wanted. I should be horrified by the way I was acting, a proper lady shouldn't beg like this.

Then again, I was his wanton slut for the evening. That right there counteracted anything I was before this moment.

Oh, God. Fuck me hard he did! Edward's hips thrust into me and his balls smacked up against my ass as he pushed into me with all his might. I felt my insides scream with the sudden fill, but my stomach soared with the feeling of absolution with his movement. Over and over again his cock moved in me, hitting places a girl could only imagine existed. Edward once again taught me that the G-spot was not a myth, but in reality a button that only the most skilled of men could actually reach and manipulate. Each time he hit it, my voice soared to new octaves, impressing both of us.

"Do you like it when I fuck you, Bella? Huh?" Edward gasped as he bit down on my earlobe.

"God. Yes! Yes, Edward, yes," I screamed incoherently.

"You like it when I take control and fuck you hard like a dirty ravenous slut?" he asked again. Oh fuck me, he used the word. I felt myself tighten around him as I ran that word over in my mind.

When too much time had passed, Edward grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled tightly. "Answer me, damnit!" he demanded.

"Only your slut," I mewed.

"Answer the question, Isabella. Do you like it when I fuck you hard?" he asked, stopping himself mid thrust.

I whimpered at the loss of friction, but pushed my hips upward trying to get him moving again. "Yes," I answered in a small disgruntled voice.

"Then answer me when I ask you a question. Tell me who is making you feel this good."

"Shit, Edward," I groaned as he started thrusting into me, harder than before.

Edward's hand crept up my body and found a gentle purchase around my neck. In a soft massaging motion he started tightening his hand around me, not restricting my oxygen, but tight enough that if I wanted to stop breathing on my own, it would give me the sensation of being choked.

I wasn't sure how I felt about the idea. I'd never entertained the idea of choking. Edward didn't allow me to ponder the idea for long before his hand moved to my hair again.

"I was so pissed at you," he grunted. "So pissed."

"Fuck," I groaned, not sure what we were even talking about, but feeling another convulsion start to build in my lower belly.

"Don't, ever lie to me again," he insisted, punctuating each word with a hard slap of his hips as he filled me deeper. "Don't ever keep anything from me again!"

I could only moan in agreement, finding myself at a loss of words.

"You are mine, goddamnit, mine! Do you understand me?" he asked, his voice getting louder and more intense as he continued. "Only I'm allowed to fuck you like this. Only I'm allowed to love you…." He paused for a few beats, his lips and teeth tracing down my jaw.

"You feel so good around my cock," he moaned as I started to tighten. His thrusts became harder and harder as he picked up speed. I felt him bite down on my neck, just above my collar bone. I'll be damned if I didn't nearly cum right then.

"Edward, God, I'm so close…ah fuck, I'm so close," I whimpered, pushing my hips up to meet him harder and with more verger.

"Cum. Cum for me. I want to feel you cum around me."

As the words came to life, his thrusts grew more unsteady and more unpredictable. I felt my walls clamp down around him as my eyes forced themselves closed tightly and a shrill scream with his name riding its coattails erupted from me. His body tensed, each muscle recoiling and spasming as he shot his seed into me. Weakly, his hips continued their task as he milked himself dry, only to have his arms collapse under his weight. His body fell on top of mine unceremoniously, crushing me in the process. I wasn't about to complain, after that, I needed him closer.

Our chests battled against each other as we laid there, basking in each other, just trying to catch our breath. Once we calmed down from our highs, Edward rolled off me, coming to my side and wrapped his arm tightly around my waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

Words were out of my reach at the moment. Sputters and sighs were about the only thing I could comprehend at the moment.

"Edward Cullen, I think you effectively fucked me incoherent," I muttered with a soft laugh.


	36. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Resolution

BPOV

My bed was empty when I awoke at four-thirty for work. I groaned as I noted it was still dark outside—middle of the night dark. I reached out beside me, trying to feel Edward's warm body, only to come up with cold sheets and a sinking feeling in my gut. Last night, between Edward and I, was ugly and hateful. It was beautiful because it took place between us, but I could feel the anger running from his body into my veins.

Today was going to be another day. I wasn't going to allow anything different. The last three months of my life had been beautiful moments filled with horrible actions and today would be no different. Edward being here could counteract all the wrong in the world and I was going to live up to that feeling. With that in mind, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, threw Edward's tee-shirt from yesterday on over my head, and made my way out into the living room to start breakfast.

Once I made it into the sofa, I smelled the warm and inviting sent of cinnamon and vanilla swirled with the rich aroma that could only be linked to French toast. My mouth began salivating almost immediately, the taste forming on my tongue from the scent alone.

Finding Edward in a pair of my old men's sweat pants that I stole from my father was the icing on the cake. Before I could help it, a soft, thick moan erupted from my throat and mixed with the sound of Edward's soft humming. Seeing him there, without a shirt, pants hung low on his hips pulled me closer. It was as if there was a magnet pulling me to him. I had to feel his smooth, warm flesh. I needed the feel of him under my fingertips and against the front of my body.

If he knew I was there, he never alluded to it. He never turned in my direction or looked my way. I walked up behind him and softly rubbed my hands from the small of his back up his spine and between his shoulder blades then back to his waist, only to wrap them around him and pull myself tightly against his back.

"Morning, Baby," I whispered into his shoulder, lightly kissing his flesh once my words were finished.

He hummed lightly but otherwise continued dipping thick toast into the batter before placing it onto the skillet. We stood like that for a good fifteen minutes before he spoke.

"What time do you need to be at work?" he asked softly.

"By seven," I answered, my lips still resting on his bare skin. A part of me was afraid if I pulled away, he would disappear.

He nodded but remained quiet.

"You feel far away," I whispered, the words spoken into his slightly oily skin.

"I don't know what to say," he answered back just as softly.

"Tell me what you're feeling?" I offered. "Tell me how badly I hurt you. I deserve it, you know. I did this to you and Caitlyn, I deserve the repercussions." No matter how torn the words sounded, they were true. I told myself from the very beginning I would take whatever punishment he offered. I deserved to be beaten within an inch of my life if he so chose. Granted, that was the drastic end of the punishment scale, but I would take it if he felt it was justified.

"I feel like I lost her childhood. I feel like I wasted three years of my life on pointless shit, when I could have spent it helping you raise our daughter. I feel pissed that you lied to me, but I think I can understand that aspect of things. I just wish you would have told me sooner. I deserved to know, Bella."

"I know you did. My fear can't be used as an excuse anymore, but it's all I can claim. I didn't know you. I had a beautiful night with you three years ago and that was it. You were essentially a stranger to me; how was I to know if you could help me raise our daughter? I regret not telling you that day at the park, or before we made love. But no matter how much I regret it, I can't take it back. I need you to decide what this means for us.

"Can you still love me with all my flaws? Can you still be with me even though I did this to you?"

Edward scoffed loudly before turning around and taking me into his arms. "Bella, stop!" he insisted. "Those aren't even real questions! I will always love you and want to be with you. Everyone makes mistakes, it's just this one is bigger than anything I could have imagined. I understand you were afraid, I understand you trying to do what was best for Caity. Those reasons I get. What I don't understand is why you didn't make a point to actually tell me while you were in New York. You tried, but you never pushed the issue."

I looked down at our feet. They were so different from each other; mine were flat, almost mound looking, with soft square cut nails; his were narrow, boney, and dark hair showing in patches on his toes. My feet looked well put together and well taken care of while his showed the truth. His showed the nitty-gritty of life, the calluses and lint that gets caught where it doesn't belong while mine were just a farce. They looked like they were pristine when on the bottom they were really dry and cracked. They really were the metaphor for the mess I'd put us in.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Really, there was nothing more I could say. There were no excuses, no reasons, and definitely no accusations. This one was all on me and I carried the burden wholly.

He let out a loud breath, exhaling his tension. I felt it fall from his shoulders and allow his body to sag just a little. "I know, Baby. I know," he answered, softly rubbing my arms. "I will say one thing though. You may not have told me with your words, but thank you for allowing me into her life. Thank you for giving me the chance to take the role and spend father-daughter time with her. I'm glad you trusted me enough to give me at least that from the very beginning."

For the first time this morning, I looked up into his eyes. The soft, melted green there gave me hope and the confidence to move forward.

"You did all of that on your own. You won her heart and made yourself a staple in our lives without us realizing it. You proved the role of her daddy and stepped up. You are more than I could have ever hoped for, for me and for her." The tears I was able to hold at bay this morning, finally started to form on my lower lash line.

"Edward, I don't think you realize what you've done for us, just by being you and doing what you do. You've shown me what love is truly about, and you have given me hope. I never knew there could be a man in this world who could love Caity the way you do. You're perfect for her, perfect for us."

His face grew softer with each statement. Every word was spoken directly from my heart and more true than he could ever fathom. Watching him with her, seeing the way they interacted, hearing how they talked to one another, it was pure magic. He wasn't afraid to get down on her level and interact. Just by watching him with her, you could tell that he saw every day as a new adventure in the life of a three year old. The way he played, and asked her questions to get her mind working, or the way he taught her to do little things, it was more than I could have ever hoped for.

"So do we have an exact date on when you two plan on moving in with me?" Edward asked. Up until this point, it was always only discussed as Caity and I moving to New York. This was the first time he had said anything outright about where we would be living. Little hints had been mentioned here or there, the bedroom he created her was a huge, neon sign, but the words had never been spoken aloud.

"Why, Mister Cullen, are you asking me and Caity to move in with you?" I asked, channeling my inner Scarlet O'Hara and feigning a southern accent.

"Why, yes, Mrs. Cullen, I thought we already established this," he played along with a soft chuckle. "I thought you already knew you and Caity would be with me. There were never any other options in my book."

"I just wasn't sure, we never discussed it," I answered.

"Now it's officially established. You and Caity are moving in with me when you_ finally_ come to New York." He played off the words as if he were exasperated.

The truth was easier thought and spoken than ever before and simply flowed from me. "There's nowhere else we'd rather be."


	37. Chapter 59: What's your Emergecy?

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Fifty-Nine: What's Your Emergency?

BPOV

My words melted into his mouth in earnest, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be." The words were simple enough, but held more truth than I think Edward could even comprehend. The kiss started innocently enough. His lips met mine the moment the words were breathed into existence. It was soft, and loving, generous, and non-dominating. In essence, it was everything Edward was—perfect.

There were few things in life I enjoyed enough to repeat them day in and day out—kissing Edward, was one of them. He had the softest lips I'd ever had the joy of feeling. They were moist but not sloppy, and smooth as satin. With one brush they had the power to completely unnerve me and pull apart my finely wound seams.

This kiss, as innocent as it was, was no different.

Without conscious effort, my hands reached forward and tangled into the hair at the nape of Edward's neck. The thick, soft strands flowed through my fingertips with ease and comfort, as if that's where they belonged.

"I like seeing you in my shirt," he half moaned before reclaiming my lips.

Thoughts of why we shouldn't be doing this in the kitchen were fleeting. I remembered, vaguely, moaning Caity's name as an effort to slow down or to move our current party into another, more discreet location. My effort was for naught when his mouth completely covered mine, his other hand reached down my other side to hoist me up. My legs tightened around him, keeping him where I wanted him most.

I went brain dead until I felt the harsh coldness of the counter against my naked bottom.

Our eagerness quickly won out over the tenderness we were exuding. As if pulled by gravity, my body aligned itself with Edward's. Every part of our fronts was meeting, our chests fighting against each other as our panting breaths caused them to heave with effort. Our pelvises met and started a synchronized dance of their own, pushing and pulling, gaining much wanted friction.

The eager moan he dispelled was my undoing. At that sign, my hands tightened, and pulled him closer, his right hand ran down my side, his fingers spreading as they met the bare skin of my thigh before hitching it up over his hip. At that angle my panty-less groin met his excitement and begged for its own release.

Edward pulled away slightly, reaching between us to pull the drawstrings on his pants. Something was screaming at me to stop, but the feel of his hardened cock against my opening reminded me of what I wanted most.

"What the fuck!"

Edward jerked back from me, spinning around to face the offensive (and highly shocking) voice. I didn't have time to figure out what was going on before I felt Edward right himself and push his back tighter against my body, effectively hiding me from whoever was in the room with us.

"Jacob, what the fuck are you doing here?" Edward yelled, his voice booming and intimidating. I pulled his shirt down, making sure to cover all the parts of me that needed to be covered.

_What the hell is he doing here? How the hell did he get in?_

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Jake countered. His stance was one of a hunter, ready on the attack. His eyes, which were usually brown, were wide and black with anger as they looked at me over Edward's shoulder.

"You're house?" Edward asked, incredulously. "I thought we already had this established. You don't live here. And in case you didn't know this either, she's no longer your girlfriend."

"You're full of shit. I was just in that slut's bed two days ago. I don't know what the fuck she's been tellin' you, but she's a lying whore," Jake spat.

I felt my face heat at his accusation. My fists clenched into tight fists against Edward's back. I wanted to lunge and smack him upside the head for even thinking such a thing.

"Bullshit!" I called.

"What, are you trying to say you weren't on your knees sucking my dick?" Jake accused. I tried to jump off the counter but Edward stayed firmly in place, blocking me from advancing.

"Which night was she supposedly sucking your pathetic excuse of a cock?" Edward asked his tone laced with arsenic.

The fight left me with his question. My jaw fell slack and my hands loosened their grip. How could he believe I would do something like that? I'll be the first to admit that we had a rocky start with my trying to get Jake out of my life, but I'd never done anything to make him question my loyalty.

"Tuesday night. Don't you wonder why she wasn't answering your phone calls? Why she never answers your calls at night? Bitch thought I was on a business trip all weekend and she could invite you down to play house. Bella, don't you know I hear all and see all?" Anger was clouding my perceptiveness to the point that I wasn't actually hearing what he was saying aloud.

Edward's head flew back as he let out a low and menacing chuckle. "You were on a business trip, so she invited me down?" he asked, wanting the clarity. It wasn't until Edward repeated what Jake had just said that I saw the flaw in the statement.

"What, you thought I moved out?" Jake asked, holding his ground. "Dude, I still have a key. I'm here every night, protecting my girls. Where are you?"

"I want that key!" I insisted. Suddenly, I was wondering why I didn't think to lock the garage door at night now. I should have known he wouldn't have given up that easily. I knew he was stalking me, why would I think he'd be honest about something and not have a spare key?

"Don't put on a show, lover boy here already knows the truth."

"No, Jake, I think Bella's right. She needs her key back and you need to leave," Edward demanded, taking a small step away from me.

"Didn't you hear what I just told you? She had my fucking cock down the back of her throat on Tuesday. She thought I was on a business trip, that's the only reason the bitch invited you here!"

"If you had half a brain you would have stopped while you were ahead, Dipshit. She didn't invite me. My trip here wasn't planned until last minute; Bella didn't even know I was coming. Try again." Edward paused and looked back at me for a split second before looking back at Jacob. "I am curious to know how you know she hasn't been taking calls at night though—especially since I know for a fact that you don't live here anymore." He punctuated the question with another step forward.

"I already told you. I'm here every night."

His admission caused my throat to fill with cotton and my mouth to run dry. I'd been turning off my cell phone to avoid his calls in the middle of the night. I'd been unplugging the house phone so he couldn't harass us that way. If he had a key….

"So, what, you've been using your hide-a-key to sneak into my girlfriend and daughter's house?" Edward seethed in a hoarse almost whisper.

"No, she lets me in," he lied.

All the information kept swirling around in my mind. Jake in my house after I fall asleep. Jake around my daughter without my knowledge. Jake here when I'm unconscious and unaware. Jake had a key…to my house…that he used frequently from the sound of it.

"What time do you come in?" I asked. I sounded dead, my voice thick with trepidation.

"What time are your lights out every night?" Jake countered. "I especially like that new, dark blue lingerie set you have—you know, the one with the black lace around the trimming. You should sleep in that more often; it looks really good up against your tattoo."

Watching Jake's face as I tried to find the truth in his eyes, I forced myself to think back to the last time I wore that outfit, thinking of the outfits I'd worn all week, trying to remember a dark shirt in the rotation.

"You wore it Thursday night when we Skyped," Edward answered, picking up on my silent question.

I gasped at the memory. I'd wanted to tease Edward just a little so I threw it on just before our date. Afterward, I'd been too tired to move from the bed so I kept it on and slept in it.

"Did you know that if you sleep on your side, you almost fall out of it?" Jake asked, turning the knife deeper.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Edward roared before flying at him.

Edward's hands immediately went for the neck, grabbing Jake just under the jaw-line with one hand and pushing his forearm against his chest with the other. Watching my boyfriend go into defend and protect mode, I reacted. My feet landed with a soft thud on the tile floor before I ran forward, trying to pull Edward away.

"Edward, let go, let's just call the police, he's not worth this," I begged. I shouldn't have. I was pissed off enough for the both of us, but I fully intended on making him pay. My dad may not be a Police Chief any longer, but I knew my father's deputy would help me press whatever charges I needed filed against Jake. He may not be here in Chicago, but I knew he had made connections with a few of the locals here to ensure I was being taken care of.

"You stay away from my girls, do you hear me?" Edward screamed, pulling Jake away from the wall by the neck, only to shove him back into it, hard. Jake's head smashed back, knocking into the plaster and loosening it around the framing.

The force in which Edward was using was obviously cutting off Jake's ability to breathe. His face was turning bright red, his eyes were starting to bug out a little. Instead of trying to fight back and inflict any pain, Jake was grasping at Edward's hold around his airway.

I tried to pull Edward away, but he was rooted tightly in place, his feet were dug into the ground and there was no moving him.

"Do you hear me?" Edward repeated, this time his voice lower and more menacing. Jake nodded, if for nothing else to get his air supply back.

Under my fingers, I could feel Edward's grip loose, his muscles were uncoiling from the altercation.

"If I ever see, or hear of you around them, following them, thinking of them, I will find you and kill you." For the first time, I was terrified of Edward. His words cut through me and caused the hairs on the back of my neck to rise.

"Assault fourth degree," Jake coughed/wheezed.

"What was that?" Edward asked, using the same voice from before.

"You just committed assault in the fourth degree, probably even battery."

There was no warning. Before anyone could blink, Edward's fist collided with Jacob's jaw, knocking his head to the side and back into the plaster. Jake laughed as he turned father to the side and spit out a mouthful of blood. His eyes zoned in on me for a moment then refocused on Edward before he lunged forward, knocking the three of us to the ground.

Almost four hundred pounds of bone and muscle crushing down on me, pelting me into the hard, stone floor was one experience I never wanted to relive. I felt Edward's shoulder blades extend past his frame and his sinew contract before all pressure was off me and into an angry mess at my side.

With no other options, I ran into the living room, picked up the phone, and dialed the only number I knew could help me now. The grunts and yelling continued, pursuing me into the next room. I could hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the popping of bones as they protested against the actions they were fulfilling.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?" the voice on the other end asked.

My voice shook and sputtered before I could fully answer. "My ex-boyfriend broke into my house and attacked my boyfriend. I think he's trying to kill him."


	38. Chapter 60: I Need You

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Sixty: I Need You

Chapter Song: I Need You by: LeeAnn Rimes

BPOV

The rest of the morning went by in a complete blur. At least three cop cars arrived with just as many cops in them, all to take Jacob to the station. Of course, he didn't go willingly; curses and threats were spilled at random and almost constantly. I just stood in the living room, with my face buried in Edward's chest praying to whatever god was listening that Caity wouldn't wake up and that this would be over soon.

Continually my mind circuited, trying to figure out how he was able to make his way inside. I took his keys back, but when I realized he was still following me, I decided to one up the measure and had the locks changed. The garage was by button or key pad only, I had his opener and I changed the code immediately to a combination of Edward and Caity's birthdays—only Edward, Alice, and I had the code.

The more I thought about it, the less any of it made sense. I hadn't seen Jake in weeks. He was around the first few days I was home from New York, but after that, nothing—and now this. Now I find out the probable cause to his lack of stalking was because he was in my house, watching me at night.

A severe shudder ran down my spine, causing my arms to flail out slightly. _He was in my house while I was unconscious. _

I wasn't even given time to inspect Edward before he encased me in his arms and pulled me into his comfort. It didn't take but a moment before the tears and realization of what was about to happen took hold of me. Jake had been breaking into my house for weeks, observing Caitlyn and I in our sleep. He watched as I dreamt of Edward, as I lay in bed, unsuspectingly. I had allowed myself to feel safe and comfortable only to be hit with this. He violated me down to the very core and took whatever false sense of safety I once had away from me.

It wasn't until Jake muttered to Edward that he should search my nightstand to find the 'boyfriend' I'd been hoarding, proclaiming I had been cheating on him with a rubberized play-thing, that I really learned the extent of his voyeurism. He'd either gone through my things, or he'd watched me while I fulfilled myself thinking of Edward.

Edward took it all in stride and laughed. "Who do you think bought her the 'rubberized play-thing'? I knew I couldn't be here all the time and I wanted her to feel taken care of. That play thing, or _Cullen, _as we affectionately call it_,_ does the job quite nicely when I'm in New York." I blushed when Edward spilled the name of my happy toy. Jacob growled and tried to lunge again.

After two of the officers loaded Jake into the back of one of the squad cars, the other stayed behind and discussed my options for keeping Jacob away from the both of us and Caity. It seemed an Emergency Protection Order was the best option. Due to his breaking and entering, the text messages I'd disclosed from my time in New York, and the fight, we had more than enough evidence to make it binding.

The part of me that was still Jacob's friend—the part that would always be Jacob's friend—cringed at the implications of an EPO. Jake's business ran on his credibility. People wouldn't leave their cars with a criminal. This was something that would have to go on his record, and now something that would need to be disclosed if anyone ever asked or searched his background. As uncommon as it sounded—it happened a lot, when you deal with peoples high end vehicles they have a tendency to look you up.

But that portion was such a small sliver of the thoughts and emotions running through my head that I couldn't be bothered with it. The other sections of me—the majority of me—couldn't get past what he'd done to me. This guy in front of me, who I had known and been best friends with since I was five years old, betrayed me in ways I couldn't fully comprehend. Since the point Edward came back into my life, I knew things with Jake were going down a road I wasn't eager to travel. I saw the possessiveness and hostility, but I never imagined it would ever get to this point.

Question after question, Edward answered while I stared at Caity's door, waiting for some kind of sign she was awake or she'd heard what happened. When six rolled around, Edward cupped my cheek and brought my face to look at him.

"Maybe you should call in today?" he suggested. I knew it would be the rational thing to do. My breaking point was about five o'clock yesterday and I'd since reached that point and gone farther over the brink. There was no way I could properly function and plan someone's big day with all of the baggage being tossed around my head like an air terminal.

For every reason to call in, I conjured up another to counter offer it. I had new clients I was interviewing for my boss, work would take my mind off of the cluster-fuck of things I was going through, I finally got my firm a connection with one of the largest catering companies in all of Chicago and that meeting was today at two.

Even with all those reasons, I couldn't find it in me to care. Every part of me was exhausted and used up. I had nothing left to give and felt as if I were ready to collapse at the smallest amount of added weight. With that realization, I nodded and made my way to the bedroom to retrieve my cell and call Kate to tell her I wouldn't be in today, and possibly not tomorrow either.

Lying had never been one of my strong suits, but something—probably the edge of hysteria—in my voice made Kate ask no further questions when I told her I wouldn't be in for the day. Her only response was telling me she was there for me if I needed anything. I quietly agreed and sat there, numbly looking at the wall.

Eighteen years was supposed to be long enough to know someone—to really know them, from the inside out. You should know them like the backside of your hand, or the inside of your eyelid. At that point, their needs and desires should be second nature to you. None of that was true with Jake. I didn't know him any better today than I did the first time our dads forced us to play together while they fished. In fact, I think I knew him less now than I did then. At least that Jake, the four year old, sweet hearted little boy, never would have hurt me like this.

After god knows how long, the bedroom door opened and Caity came sneaking in, her feet hardly made a sound across the hardwood flooring. I looked up into her face, and registered her wide eyes and slightly puckered lips. Her arm was held to her chest, but the look on her face wasn't one of pain, it was of fear.

My arms immediately opened for her to come to me. No matter how worse for wear I was, she needed me and she had to come first. She took the invitation eagerly, and threw herself against my chest, tucked herself into a ball, and tucked her head under my chin.

"Mommy, is the monster gone?" she whispered.

"What monster baby? There is no monster."

I felt her head nod against my neck before she answered. "He was big and dark. He was in my room last night grumbling and making lots of noise."

"Why didn't you come get me or Daddy?" I asked, pulling her closer to me. I could feel her tears before they fell. Her little body tightened, her fist bunching in her daddy's shirt that I was still wearing, and her breathing changed, growing more erratic.

"Because he was scary. I stayed under the covers all night, hiding."

"What did he look like?" I wondered aloud, my attention being drawn to the door where I found Edward, leaning against the jam. His legs were out to the side of him, crossed at the ankle while his arms were tightly folded across his chest.

The sob Caity let rip tore a gaping hole in my chest and her response of "Jacob" did nothing to quill the turmoil I was housing inside. I watched as Edward's eyes tightened at the same time I clutched Caity even tighter. He'd been in the house last night when Edward and I were…were…doing whatever the hell that was—fighting, making up, whatever you want to call it. He'd probably heard it, fuck, he could have even seen it for all we knew.

"I'm calling a security company and we're getting a system installed, today. After the aquarium, I'm going to Home Depot and the locks are getting changed," Edward decided, I nodded. Until we had answers, this is what we had to do to stay safe.

My hands flitted over Caity's hair, trying to soothe her as she cried in my arms. "Baby, he's not coming back. Your daddy and I won't let him hurt you—ever," I promised as I lightly kissed her hair.

Sensing he was needed, Edward joined us, kneeling on the floor by my legs so he was eye-level with Caitlyn. "Caity, can you look at me?" Edward asked, his voice soft and soothing. She complied, reaching to him with one hand. "I'm going to keep you and your mommy safe. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

She nodded slowly, as if trying to take in his words. "I know, Daddy," she hiccupped.

"Okay then, let's go get ready so we can get some breakfast then go see Nemo and Dory," Edward offered, trying to take Caity's mind off of her fears.

It didn't take but one second for Caitlyn's mind to change directions. She scurried off my lap and down the hall. My mind was another story entirely.

As I sat there, looking into his eyes, I felt the tether from his heart to mine tighten. I felt my life line connect to his in a way I'd never experienced before. I needed him in ways I'd only ever read about but never thought possible. It was as if I needed him in order for me to survive, to breathe, to eat, to function.

"I'm going to quit and we're coming with you." The decision was quick and off my tongue before I could truly process the words. It hadn't even been a full thought before I brought it to life.

Edward's eyes pierced into mine for a full minute before he responded while his hands clutched mine in a tight grip. "We both know you can't quit your job, not with how competitive it is. We'll figure something out so you won't be alone, even if I have to work via teleconference and web cam."

"Edward, I can't ask you to do that. There are other jobs in New York that I can get. I can finally go back to school and get my degree. I can help Alice run a location in the city so she doesn't have to worry about finding someone."

He shook his head. "When you're planning a wedding, your face lights up. Every time you get a confirmation from a caterer, or design a center piece, there's this light that sparkles in your eyes. You love your job and I'm not going to let you give that up because some jackass took your comfort and stability away. You're stronger than that. You haven't let him win yet, why let him think he got the upper hand?"

I looked down as I tried to group an answer together. "Because I don't have the strength to fight right now. Because of him, my little girl was almost —still might be—taken away from me. Because the thought of him being in my bedroom while we had sex last night scares the shit out of me. And because I'm terrified of what he could do next. What extreme will he go to since this didn't work? Is he going to hurt you? Will he try to take Caity? What…what…" I sputtered out of steam as the tears finally fell. The more fears I voiced, the more that came to realization.

Caity puttering around the other room brought upon the realization this wasn't the time for this conversation. Regardless of how dismembered I felt, she needed me strong. I looked at the ceiling to dispel the last of my tears and gain some strength before she ran into the room.

"We need to get ready, we can talk about this more tonight after she goes to sleep," I insisted.

Edward looked a little put out until I squeezed his hand, promising a future conversation. I wasn't about to push him away now. He was here with us—he was family. He was the boyfriend I always wanted, the one every girl dreams about, the father to my daughter, and everything I could have ever wanted. There was no way I could separate myself from him—especially not now that I realized how much I needed him.


	39. Chapter 61: Family

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Sixty-One: Family

EPOV

The events this morning were—to say the least—unexpected. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined what a psychopath Jacob Black would turn out to be. Looking at all the crap he caused, all the shit he pulled, I couldn't understand what Bella ever saw in him. I shuddered at the thought of him being with her—of him spending time with my daughter.

Every time I envisioned him standing there in the kitchen, watching us practically have sex, induced a rage that consumed me and begged to be released on the next unsuspecting stranger. He sat there and watched us in our most private moment—he saw me start to undress my girl. He peeped as I almost took her on the kitchen counter. Then again, God only knows what he saw last night.

Those thoughts were all relative. Yes, I was beyond pissed that he could have seen Bella and I exposed like that, but what brought out the monster in me was the fact that he hid in my daughter's room—that he terrified her as deeply as he did. The alarm he caused my girls was unforgivable and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure he paid for what he did. Ideas started to formulate into plans involving Emmett's brute strength and Jasper's cunning know-how when it came to fighting. We were going to take that bitch down.

Throughout our time at the aquarium, my hostility and anger stayed barely below the surface, just out of sight of my happily oblivious daughter. My mind kept working, but my body and energy was going into giving Caity one of the best days she'd ever had. She was swooning and screeching over the penguins, jumping up and down and clapping her hands as they shuffled around. If one got close enough, she would emulate him, tucking her arms down to her sides, and flipping her little hands out as she waddled with her feet together.

Bella walked behind us, capturing it all on tape, but remaining quiet for the most part. Her eyes seemed closed off, but were obviously absorbing everything around us. She watched all of Caity and my interactions with a soft smile on her lips and a contemplative bite to her lip. I could almost see the wheels turning as her thoughts were processed; but yet, she still remained silent unless spoken to.

At one point, we went to a show where one of the instructors told us all about stingrays, jelly fish, and some small sharks. Caity, of course, thought it was hilarious that one of the sharks was named Bruce and continually said, "Hello, Bruce," in a really bad, fake English accent. The entire scene was lost on me. It wasn't until Bella followed up with, "Fish are friends, not food," that I slowly got the _Finding Nemo_ reference.

Around three o'clock, Caity finally started wearing down, so Bella decided it was time to head home to take a nap and start dinner. I wasn't sure how Caity lasted as long as she did, because I was ready to collapse four hours before. Between getting no sleep last night, the events of this morning, and my daughter's hyperactivity, I was going to be feeling this exhaustion for at least few days.

Once in the car, Caity started recalling all of her favorite events and sights from our day at a million miles a minute, only stopping once Bella offered a five dollar prize to whomever could last the longest in the silent game. I had to - silently - chuckle at the age old parenting tactic. How many times had my mom played this with Rose and I in our childhood—and we fell for it. Within minutes, she was out cold. Both Bella and I let out loud sighs of relief.

"How often do you have to play this?"

"About once a day," she answered with a soft chuckle. "Typically, when she starts talking that fast it's because she's exhausted and doesn't know what to do with the feeling so it turns into excitement and comes pouring out of her mouth in a torrent of words."

That theory never bode well with me. I'd heard it all my life but never accepted it—always convincing myself it was a theory my mother created to put me to sleep when she couldn't deal with me any longer. "I never understood that. My mom always told me I got more hyper before I was ready to be put down for a nap, how is that possible? If the kid is tired, wouldn't they just conk out?"

"Because she's fighting it. She feels like if she appears more active then I won't think she's tired, or that it will keep her awake longer. If you put her in a car and make her be quiet for five minutes, she'll be out like a light. Put on a movie or read a book to her and she'll be out before you realize it."

"There's a lot I need to learn," I surmised easily. Out of everything, that was what caught me off guard the most. I knew Caity now, but I wanted to know her past; I wanted to learn each of her characteristics, what each sigh meant, every story, every scar, and every memory. I wanted it all and parts of me felt robbed of the time I'd missed, while others still held hope for creating new memories now that I knew. I never saw myself as a father, but now that I was, I couldn't imagine another way of life.

Before we could delve much deeper into this conversation, we arrived at the house only to find an unknown, black sedan sitting out front of it. Bella's breath caught and her hand immediately gripped my forearm as I pulled into her parking space.

"It's the Child Services bitch…." Bella gasped, her eyes going wild and her breath coming in loud pants.

"Relax. She's not going to take Caity away. I won't allow it. Worst thing that could happen is she says I need to take Caity while there is further investigation, I do so, and the three of us move into my parent's for awhile. She isn't going anywhere. The three of us are going to stay together," I promised. Only after the words were out I realized it wasn't my promise to give.

Bella nodded, seemingly trying to calm herself down with my words. If anyone would have told me my new year would be brought in by finding out I had a child and fighting to keep that child, I would have laughed in their face; but here I was, in exactly that position.

I was the first to get out of the car, the first cog put into motion, causing Irina then to get out of her car and begin her assent up the driveway. I walked around and opened the door for Bella, then carefully lifted Caity out of her car seat before even acknowledging the "she-bitch" before me. Eagerly, Bella took Caity from me as she sought the comfort that only our daughter could bring her.

Her pain was understandable at this point, everyone she'd ever loved had been taken away from her—would Caity be the next one to fall into that sketch? How would Bella react if Caity were to be taken from her—how would she be able to cope? I felt my grip on Bella's waist tighten as I pictured a desolate brown haired woman lying in bed, wasting away to nothing.

"Bella, Edward," Irina greeted formally. "I came to check out the house and to ask some further questions."

Silently, Bella turned and made her way to the house without so much as a blink of her eye. I watched as the fun, lively person from our day out closed in on herself and locked the world out. Her shoulders slumped forward, her eyes immediately diverted to the ground, and her entire demeanor alluded to one of resignation.

"Um, Irina, won't you please come in," I offered, playing the role of the host. I didn't want her to be here—I didn't see how this would help anything, or what good it was doing, but when you're given a rotten situation, you might as well make the most of it.

I followed her to the doorway, and opened the door for her—opened our life for her. I could see Bella sitting on the sofa, staring at a blank television screen. Taking that as her cue, Irina followed suit and made her way to the living room, and took command of the oversized chair to the side of the room while I sat next to Bella. Caity was still clutched tightly to her chest, sleeping soundly. If I listened close enough, I could hear her soft snores that came from her slightly open mouth.

At times like these, I envied my daughter; she could curl up on Bella's chest, tuck her head into her neck, and just relax as often as she wished. If I were to do that, I would be looked at funny.

"As you both know, we've been following up on both of you, looking into your backgrounds, and trying to gather information. Bella, all of this is unfortunate, and I wish I didn't have to be here, but I have more questions.

"We called Caity's school, and spoke with both the principal and Caitlyn's teacher to get their thoughts and see if they had ever suspected any foul play. Of course, they hadn't. They reiterated everything we'd already been told—how active you are in your daughter's life, how lively Caity is. They confirmed all of the instances she had been brought into the ER were school or kid-related injuries.

"With that all being said, I don't see any further problems, but I do need to continue to follow up. I do need to ask you some more questions, and I do need to make three at home visits and watch your day-to-day goings on just to follow up."

Bella nodded slightly, but I didn't understand. If everything was on the up and up, why were they still investigating this? When as I asked the question aloud, Bella was the one to answer.

"I'd rather them follow through on every child and save some, then just turn the other cheek on cases and allow children to be abused. Granted, this is very uncomfortable and redundant in this situation, but at least she's doing her job and being thorough."

I still didn't understand why they were here when they knew Bella wasn't abusing Caity—but whatever.

The questions droned on, much the same as they had the day before. What was their daily routine? How much influence did Jake have in Caity's life? Who typically babysat when Bella couldn't be with Caity?

Once Caity woke from her nap, the questions then transferred onto her. What were her favorite things to do with Bella?

"Dance!" Caity replied exuberantly, jumping up and down on Bella's lap. "We dance on my bed and I jump high!" She continued with giggles. Irina's raised eyebrow caused Bella to stop and explain.

"While we are making our beds, we dance around in the morning and she likes to jump on the bed and hide under the blankets. When I can't find her in all the covers, I jump on the bed to make her giggle so I can find her before the tickle monsters attack and tickle her 'til she's silly."

"They talk funny!" Caity giggled again before masking her voice in a fake, deep, gravely tone. "They talk like this and call me silly-milly." Irina had a hard time keeping a straight face at the voice Caity made. No matter how hard she tried, the smile broke loose.

"And we make _Babcia_ cookies." I did a double take and looked at Bella with a million questions in my eyes.

"_Babcia _just mean's grandma in Polish," Bella explained, looking at me. "It was what my mom wanted to be called when I had kids." She shrugged as if it were an everyday occurrence that a three year old would speak in another language like that.

"Yup. Nana Nay made good cookies!" Caity finished with a smile.

"She goes back and forth calling her either or, depending on the day."

"What other words in other languages does Caity know?" Irina asked, looking truly interested.

"Well, she can count to ten in Spanish and she knows a few of the colors, but that's all because of school and Dora."

"Caity, what songs do you like to dance to?" Irina asked, breaking it all down and evaluating every corner possible.

"All kinds. Mostly mommy music.

Irina raised an eyebrow in question and looked to Bella for clarification.

"Whatever is on my iPod. Usually, something tame: Carrie Underwood, Bruno Mars, Jason Mraz, Train, nothing with cursing or x-rated material."

With each question came insight, and the more I saw, the more I understood. Bella was raising Caity just as I had been raised. My mom, Rose, and I had our funny games and goofy songs, silly stories, and crazy dances we all participated in. Caity and Bella were no different. The music and story choices were all ones I would have chosen as well, some were even stories I had been read as a child. Most of their field trips were educational or somehow used to help Caity grow.

Each answer resulted in me loving their relationship more. Every glimpse into their life caused me to love Bella more—allowing me not to feel as cold about missing those times in Caity's life. Yes, I still resented the fact that I was absent during the first three years of my daughter's life, but at least now, I felt at peace with it. Bella was doing everything I would have done. A part of me felt more connected with them now that I knew the ins and outs of their everyday life.

We'd always felt like a family—but now, it felt real. I was a part of something amazing, and now I got to experience it instead of just being a passerby. I could tell already, this was the start of something great.


	40. Chapter 62: Something Old

Hey guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me! Only two chapters and an Epi that I still need to write left. Thank you for all the reviews and thoughts and ideas you have given me through this process.

Kim, Minga, Gee, Linds, you guys have been an amazing inspiration during this journey. Thank you for all your support.

This chapter will be somewhat of a shocker for you all, but I know you will enjoy it.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Sixty-Three: Something Old

EPOV

A week passed after the burn fiasco, bringing us to Caity's next official doctor's appointment. Not that it was anything formal, just Bella, Caity, and I meeting my dad at the hospital so it could be on record. For as big of a fuss this all created, the burn truly wasn't that bad. It covered Caity's arm from her wrist to right below her elbow, but it was all first degree, and most of it was really only irritated skin. Bella followed all of the directions meticulously, making sure to put a lot of salve on it to keep it hydrated and to reduce the inflammation.

At my father's praise, Bella's demeanor changed. Her eyes brightened, her shoulders straightened, and she looked as though some life had been breathed back into her soul. Carlisle was pleased with the way Caity's arm was healing, even commenting that it wasn't as bad as it originally looked.

Later that day, I was able to convince Bella to go back to work. She insisted on taking a half day so she could accompany us to the appointment, but there was no sense in her missing work when I was more than capable of watching Caity. It took her almost three days before she felt comfortable enough to leave her alone, even if it was with me. I noticed through those few days she became more clingy to our daughter, holding her every chance she had, checking her over for a hair out of place, and even trying to get her to sleep in our bed a few times. I caught her getting up a few times a night to make sure everything was alright.

Honestly, I could understand where she was coming from; her daughter was hurt while she was unaware of what was going on, a psycho broke into her house and was camping out in her daughter's room at night, and she was already insecure enough with what that psychotic ex of hers had been saying last week. I knew she was keeping about three fourths of what Jake said private, but she told me enough to realize he had all her numbers and knew exactly how to dial her to get the best response.

He was a master manipulator and he played her like a fiddle at a bluegrass festival. It drove me crazy. I had half the mind to find the son-of-a-bitch and beat the living shit out of him for terrorizing my girlfriend. The only thing that stopped me was I was pretty sure he was still in jail and the fact that Bella wouldn't tell me where he was staying.

Even if I put myself in her shoes, and could on some plane understand how she felt, I wasn't about to allow her to change the routine and make Caity more clingy. When we started this relationship, Bella told me that Caity was only allowed in her bed when she had a nightmare and needed a change of scenery, otherwise, Bella would go to Caity's bed as to not create a dependency. That was exactly what Bella was creating—Caity was becoming more dependent on Bella, and less independent as each coddle happened. I had to stop the train before it derailed from the tracks.

I felt like a monster the first few nights that I refused Bella's wants, but after talking to my mom, I knew I was doing the right thing. Both girls needed to learn to stand on their own two feet. In some strange way, I think my presence alone was what allowed them to get any sleep at all.

Once we hit the three day mark, I all but drove Bella to work myself so they could get back into some semblance of a routine. Granted, Caity wasn't back in Daycare yet, but a large part of that was because we weren't sure what Jake's next move was going to be, and Caity would be the easiest target.

It was easy to learn how to balance work and Caity all at the same time, I'd set her up on the floor at my feet with whatever toys she wanted to play with while I worked furiously on my laptop on the sofa above her. When she lay down to take her nap or watch a movie in the afternoon, I called my clients from the other room, all the while keeping a close eye on her.

In a perfect world, it probably wasn't the ideal way to get work done, but surprisingly, it was working well and giving me positive hopes for the future. If we had to, I could do this in New York and schedule meetings on days Bella took off, or maybe enroll Caity in daycare only part time or something. I was still formulating my plans to present to Bella. I knew we both wanted to be home with her so we were eager to work something out.

Next year, Caity would start pre-school, so half days of work were feasible, we just had to figure out how we could work it. As it stood now, Bella didn't like the idea of sending Caity to daycare, but didn't have any other options. She felt as though Caity was her responsibility, and she felt like she was pawning her parenting responsibilities off on someone else for eight hours a day. For me, it wasn't that I didn't believe in it, I just didn't trust people with my kid. Who knew what bad things she was learning in that place, or what could be going on behind closed doors.

That afternoon, after I finally got Caity to conk out for her nap, I was torn from a call to the office by a loud and steady knock on the door. At first, I was going to ignore it, thinking it wasn't my business since it wasn't my house—I mean what would the person on the other side think about a strange man opening Bella's front door. I didn't know her friends other than the ones I met at the wedding, but they would have called before they came over.

"Bella, I know you're home, your car is in the drive," a gruff voice answered from the outside of the house. "Let an old man in, it's cold out here."

My brow crinkled at his statement. Who the fuck would be asking entrance into her house? With slow strides, I walked to the door and opened it enough to place my body between the inside of the house and the frigid elements.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, not keeping the skepticism from my voice.

"Shit, you do look just like her," the man uttered, his eyes wide as he took in my features. He raised his clinched fist to his mouth and cleared his throat before actually speaking to me. "I'm sorry. You must be Edward, hi, I'm Billy…Jacob's father…." His voice trailed off as he took in my demeanor.

"I know who you are. Bella has told me all about you. What can I do for you?"

"I was actually hoping to speak with you. Jake told me you would be here. I was hoping we could have a man-to-man conversation about a few things." His voice sounded nervous as it pitched and fell in a few places.

I felt the heat boil within me. If he thought for one instant that I would listen to his bullshit about Jake, he was sadly mistaken. "If this is about your son you can…."

"No, it's about you and Bella. I want to give you something," he quickly interrupted my outburst.

I raised an eyebrow at his statement only for him to raise his hand with a small velvet box in his hand. "If you love my girl as much as my son says you do, I have a feeling you are going to need this, Son."

All the breath left me and my palms grew sweaty. That couldn't be…could it?

I moved away from the door jam and allowed Billy Black into our home. With familiarity I had yet to acquire, he moved through the foyer and into the living room. By the time I joined up with him, he was already sitting on the sofa with the homing beacon box sitting on the coffee table just to his right. Following his lead, I took a seat as far away from him as possible, my eyes never leaving the little black box sitting before me.

"Bella's daddy asked me to hold on to this before he and Renee remarried. Renee had just gotten the engagement set cleaned and Charlie was looking forward to placing it back on her finger, so he gave it to me for safe keeping. They were to be re-married two days after they died. They were only two days away from being man and wife again, from being a family again. I'm telling you all of this, son, because I know it's still too fresh in Bella's mind and she avoids these memories at all costs—well and because I know my son is using them to control her."

Finally, I looked away from the ring and looked up at Bella's second-father. His words caught up with me, but I didn't understand what he meant. What did he mean re-married? To my understanding, they were already a family—what was he talking about.

"You see, Edward, Bella's mama left Charlie and Bella when she was eleven—she cheated on him and left him for some second string minor league baseball pitcher. It wasn't until Bella's high school graduation that they actually got together again. Five days before Bella came to New York and met you, her daddy proposed again, and the day after she got back they were to get married once more."

Things started to click back into place; Bella's aversion to marriage, her lack of trust in others when we met each other the second time, her feelings of inadequacy. She'd been left by the person who was supposed to love her unconditionally. She watched a marriage that she thought was stable fall apart. Hell, who knew what else she saw during that time.

"Charlie left me a letter with his will, asking me to give whatever man his daughter chose to marry the riot act if he wasn't around anymore. Turned out he drafted a new letter every year—just in case, he never knew when he would be called home with his line of work. The last letter he wrote me, asked me to pass on this ring to whatever jackass his princess chose to marry. He gave me questions to ask you, and an entire speech to outline. I figured I would just give you the letter with the ring so you could read the speech yourself."

He paused and looked down at his clasped hands that sat in his lap before continuing. "Bella is like a daughter to me—hell, she's about the closest thing I got. I've watched her grow from a tiny baby swaddled in pink to the woman she is now. Her daddy was my best friend since we were in high school so we didn't have his kids and my kids—they were our kids."

Finally, he looked up to me and cleared his throat once more. "Look, the only thing I truly need to know is that you are going to take good care of those two girls. They deserve the world, and I need to know that you're going to do everything in your power to give it to them. My son swore to me he would take care of her, and look where that got us. If there is any reason you are not going to live up to your promise, leave now before she gets too vested in you. I know you're Caity's father, but that doesn't mean you have to be with…."

"Sir, with all do respect, I'm not with Bella because of Caity. I didn't even know she was mine until last week. I've loved Bella since the second I saw her in New York the first time and I never stopped. I looked for her after she left and finally found her, I'm not about to let her get away again. I agree they deserve the world, and I will do everything in my power to get that for them. The only thing I want in this life is to make them happy and to be with them. Without them, my life is meaningless," I explained, divulging way more than I ever intended to, but feeling freer by telling this father figure how I truly felt about Bella.

With a loud exhale, Billy reached forward, grabbed the box containing Bella's mother's wedding set, and offered it to me.

"Then, Son, all I can say is give this to her whenever you feel the time is right. Love her with your entire heart for the rest of your life, and make an honest girl out of my daughter." He nodded, placed a firm hand on my shoulder, and stood to let himself out.

Breathing grew harder as I faced this new horizon. I always knew I wanted to marry Bella—from the first moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was it for me. Now, I had her father-figure's blessing and her mother's engagement ring to offer her.

I looked up at the ceiling, feeling the weight of what had just been bestowed upon me. With this one conversation, I gained more insight on the woman I loved than I ever thought possible, permission to marry her, and a family heirloom that might bring everything to full circle.

With baited lips, I closed my eyes and whispered to the heavens above me, "Charlie, Chief Swan, I swear to you and to whatever gods are listening, I will honor, cherish, and love your daughter every day for the rest of my life. She will be the only one to fill my nights, and the only woman to ever cross my thoughts. She will be my reason for existence, and the cause for my smiles. Thank you for bestowing this gift upon me."

An empty, but satisfying feeling filled my chest, taking away whatever heaviness I had been carrying. With one solemn vow, everything in the world righted itself and came together. The confidence this feeling gave me, allowed me to flip open the box and marvel at the trinket inside.

It was smaller than what I had hoped to get Bella, but at the same time, it was a part of her past that should be included in our future. This ring was perfection and my girl deserved nothing less.


	41. Chapter 63: The Day I'll Never Forget

Natalie-portman-7 photo

Chapter Sixty-Four: The Night I will Never Forget

EPOV

It'd been two weeks since I found out Caity was mine. Two weeks of living with Bella and Caity, and a week and a half since Bella had been cleared of all charges. It was obvious she didn't abuse our daughter, it was evident the second you actually talked to either of them, but the case workers had to follow up on their cases. And a week since Billy's visit, when he gave me Bella's engagement ring. Today would mark the fourth time I'd ask Bella to marry me, but the first_ official_ time.

Yesterday, I had my dad go and retrieve Renee's engagement ring from the safety deposit box, and tonight I was planning on having Alice and Jasper babysit while I took Bella out for a romantic dinner and afterward, a walk along the pier where I'd pop the question.

I knew it was cliché, I should think up something more original for the girl I plan to spend the rest of my life with, but with it being the beginning of February as it was, I felt as though I was running out of time. I wanted Bella to be my wife shortly after she moved to New York. I wanted a quick engagement, and I wanted her to be my wife when she moved in with me. Call me old fashioned, whatever, but this time I wanted to do it right.

That was a lie. I wasn't old fashioned, part of me felt her pulling away, and was afraid of the flight risk if she didn't belong to me in every tangible way. That was the truth. I watched as she started closing off toward me and I was afraid she would close me out entirely if I didn't keep her with me somehow. The thing that really worried me was, I didn't think she even knew she was doing it. Bella would just sit in front of the TV, just staring off into space. We'd be talking and her mind would travel elsewhere. I could see it every time our eyes connected, she wanted to be present, but there was so much going on in her mind she couldn't help it.

Bella knew of our dinner plans, but I only told her it was a date, that I wanted to take her out and just spend time with her. She seemed fine with it at first, but grew quiet the longer the conversation went on, ending it in single syllable responses.

When I asked her what was going through her mind, she'd tell me. She wasn't hiding anything, she just felt lost in life at the moment. Finding out Jake was in her house while she slept and was stalking her as deeply as he had been caused her to lose sleep and constantly look over her shoulder. The slightest noises would make her jump. She was living in a perpetual state of distress, and nothing any of us could do would calm her down.

Earlier this week, was her first visit with one of the psychologists my father recommended for her. I knew it was too early to tell if there were any changes yet, but it seemed as though things got worse since then. Talking about the experience opened up wounds she didn't know existed, and helped her realize fears she'd never thought about.

Bella and I had a sit down with the school, taking all of Jake's contact information off Caity's forms, and listing mine. They were under strict orders to call the police if Jake was spotted within one hundred yards from the premises. That seemed to help marginally, until Bella thought of recess, and how there were so many kids, and she then began fearing they wouldn't see him when they were outside.

After that slight meltdown, I started keeping Caity with me half days. I'd work from home in the mornings, making sure to get all of my conference calls taken care of first thing so the afternoon would be full of paperwork and project planning. Bella tried to come home early every day so I could get some more correspondence done at that time. The first three days taught us that her afternoons were too unpredictable since none of this had been planned; it was hard to ensure she'd be able to be there by three.

We were working on it, and molding a better plan together every day. That was the best thing that came from all of this. We were working together on everything. We were officially a family unit, and we were acting like it. I knew I should have said finding out Caity was mine should have been the greatest outcome, but since a part of me always knew, nothing felt any different. Our teamwork and togetherness, was a new beginning for us. It gave me hope for our future.

~(.)(.)~  
` v '  
` O '  
(Caity wanted to share a drawling. This is Who.)

I stepped out of Caity's room once I was finished getting ready, eager to get to the restaurant so we could start the rest of our lives. Somewhere in the pit of my stomach, the flopping started to turn to a feeling of dread, but I refused to listen to it. Sure, Bella had felt distant, but it was because of her mind racing, regardless of that, we were a family—we were growing as a family.

Billy's story about Bella's parents gave me a lot to think about—gave me a lot to consider, and truly showed me more in the way of why Bella did the things she did. She didn't tell me about Caity because she didn't trust me not to leave, just as her mother left her as a child. She was unconventionally trying to save Caity the same heartache she'd known as a child. I didn't agree with what she did, but now that I knew the whole story, I could sympathize.

Within minutes of me entering the great room, Bella joined me wearing a strapless black and white dress that flowed down in choppy layers. She looked exquisite with her hair up, bangs cascading softly across her face at an angle, leading into a soft ringlet off on the left hand side of her face. Her eyelids were lined heavily, but tastefully in black, and her eyes shimmered and popped in a way that made them look larger and sexier. My breath caught and shuttered as I considered the fact that after tonight, there was a strong possibility this woman before me would be my future wife.

Conversation throughout dinner was strong and full of laughter. We spoke of days past when she was happy as a child. She touched a little on the divorce, giving me a little information about why the split happened and how Jake used that information to cause her to doubt herself when she came home from New York. Everything we discussed was beneficial and stepping stones for our future together. With each new thing I learned about her, I saw a new facet of our relationship form and grow.

Once dinner was complete and we were sitting, finishing our wine, I couldn't help myself, plans be damned, I had to know. I had to ask. I had to start the next chapter of our life, and now. I reached into my pocket discreetly, and pulled out the ring.

"Bella, marry me?" I asked softly, holding up the ring to her.

I watched as her eyes fluttered around my face, but she made sure never to look at the ring. Tears sprang to her eyes almost immediately.

"Edward, why is this so important to you?" she whispered, her voice hardly audible.

"I want to be with you forever," I explained. "Bella, I want it all with you; the house on the edge of town, the kids, the happily ever after. I want all that with you."

"You can already have all that with me. I've already given you my forever. I have nothing else to give. But I can't marry you." My heart broke at her words as the tears fell down her cheeks. "You have my heart and my soul, Edward, my forever is yours. I just don't believe in marriage, and I'm sorry, but I can't." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I have to go."

Before I could say anything more, she was on her feet, half running toward the exit. Everything in me was screaming at me to run after her, but the waiter wanting to settle the tab stopped me.

When I arrived home to an empty house, I didn't know what to think. Alice and Caity were supposed to be here, hell, Bella was supposed to be here. I still couldn't figure out where she actually went or how she got away so quickly. I had the keys to her car and it was still in the parking lot when I left. Her phone was turned off, leaving me no other method to reach her to make sure she was okay.

I sat there, on her sofa, completely lost. I knew she loved me, I never doubted that, I just couldn't figure out why she wouldn't marry me. To my knowledge, she wasn't married already. There was nothing binding her from marrying me. I knew she wanted to be a family and have more kids—we talked about it. This refusal was completely unexpected.

After an hour and a half, I started pacing the room, contemplating what to do. Call the police, call Alice, my parents, the fucking FBI. I knew no matter what, Caity was safe; Alice would never allow anything to happen to her, but Bella was an unknown. The fact that she said no to me, and ran out in tears continually ran a short circuit though my mind. Was she okay? Where was she? Who did she run to?

At the two hour mark, I was going crazy. I'd already called everyone I could think of, Alice being the only one who wouldn't answer. She knew something, and at least that gave me some solace. As long as Alice knew Bella was okay, I could rest assured. But something wasn't right. With my mind at ease on one matter, now the other came to the forefront. Bella honestly said no.

As if I hadn't fought enough with myself trying to figure out why she kept Caity's paternity from me for so long, now I had to try and guess why she didn't love me enough to want to be my wife. To me, it just seemed the next logical step. I told her I wanted to go through the process to get my name placed on Caity's birth certificate, and I would start paying all of Caity's bills. She seemed fine with all of that except she compromised to pay half of the bills herself. Why was _this_ such a hang up?

By the time three and a half hours went by, I felt ready to hang myself by the scruff of the neck. I was saved by the sound of keys in the door followed by loud sniffles. When I stood up and turned toward the door, Bella stopped dead in her tracks. When our eyes met, I saw she hurt as much as I did.

"Where have you been? I've been worried about you," I asked softly.

"Talking to Alice." She just watched me.

"Why won't you marry me?" I blurted. I'd hoped to get other things out of the way first, but obviously my mouth had other ideas.

"It's not just you. I just don't ever want to be married," she answered, her gaze never wavering from mine.

"Why?"

"Because fifty two percent of first marriages fail and end in divorce. Because marriage changes people and their relationships. Because marriage is just a piece of paper, some people need to be validated. Because I'm happy with the way we are. Because I don't want to conform to social norms. Because it's a lot of cost for just a day of nothing.

"Why is it so important to you?" she finally asked, putting the pressure on me fast enough I didn't have enough time to actually think about her answer.

"I want us to share our lives together. I want you to have my last name. I want all of our children to have my last name. I want forever with you, Bella, and this is the only way I know how to have it. I've watched my parents live happily and in love my entire life, and I can't imagine anything different. You've seen them together; tell me you don't want that."

"We already have that, Edward. We will share our lives together, all of our children will have your last name. Even if we were to get married, I won't change my name."

"Why?" I questioned, my tone sour.

"Because it's the last tie I have to my parents." That I could understand. "And because I refuse to belong to anyone."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I blurted, not able to find my filter.

"It means that when women change their names, they are giving their husbands a form of ownership over them."

"Where the fuck are you getting these ideas? I would never consider myself as owning you. You change your name to signify becoming a family, not a form of ownership," I screeched, completely taken aback by her ideals. How had these gone unnoticed before now?

"I plan weddings for a living, Edward. I know how these things work; I see them day in and day out. I watch as the groom starts out sweet and in love with his bride-to-be and as the day comes, he changes. I've seen time and time again how sixty percent of the couples my company interviews, end up divorcing within the first five years. Don't tell me anything about this topic. I mean, fuck, I was planning my parent's reception dinner when they died. Did I ever tell you that? Did I ever tell you how I had to sit through my parent's dirty, mudslinging divorce when I was ten? How I ended up having to be traded back and forth through Jacob's dad whenever I had to go visit the other parent? I know how this shit works, Edward, and I'm not going to be a part of it. I'm not going to let my daughter be a part of it either!"

That shut me up. I'd always pictured Renee and Charlie having a happy marriage, and some kind of an ambiguous break up. I never considered what Bella had seen in the split.

Bella took a few quick breaths to settle herself before she continued. "I think you need to leave. Take my car and leave it wherever. We'll discuss arrangements with Caity later. But right now, you need to get out of here before I say something I'll regret."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked taken aback by the dead tone of her voice.

"I don't want to call it quits between us, but I feel cornered and I don't react well to that. I need some time and I need to be able to breathe. I can't do that with you breathing down my neck all night."

I walked to the door and stopped with my hand on the knob. "Bella, I can't see a future for us if you're not my wife. I need that. I won't ask you to change your name, and I won't expect anything but your heart and love, although I need you to be my wife if we want to continue our relationship."

"Then I guess the next time we talk will be when my attorney contacts you in regards to visitation," Bella deadpanned, her voice void of everything.

I hated how things were left, but I knew me, I knew my heart, this was something I'd have to have in order to continue living happily.

Then again, I needed her to live.


	42. Chapter 64: A Years Time

Chapter Sixty-Four: A Year's Time

Chapter Song: Austen by: Blake Shelton

BPOV

That was all a year ago.

Today was Alice and Jasper's one year wedding anniversary and I couldn't face getting out of bed. Memories surrounded me and consumed my thoughts. My every dream was inhabited by Edward and the possibilities that could have been—would have been had I not had my hang ups. Thinking back, I couldn't even remember what those were.

Why was I so afraid of love, and being loved? Why did I allow a dead memory to ruin the best thing that ever happened to me? More importantly, why was I allowing someone else's mistakes to haunt my life now?

After Edward left, I immediately called Alice and received the riot act. I knew breaking up wasn't what I wanted to do. It wasn't something I ever wanted. I just couldn't see a way around it at the time. Everything in me was screaming that I was broken, that Edward deserved better, so I gave him the ability to do so. Not a day went by that I didn't regret it.

I groaned loudly and threw my hand to my forehead as I looked up at the ceiling, thinking back on all my mistakes. The shoulda-woulda-coulda's all added up and compiled into this laundry list of horrors I could never undo. Countless nights were spent in the same fashion, lying here awake, tears in my eyes, but not allowed to fall, all for a man I loved more than life itself. Every night the same questions remained; would he still want me now?

A year passed, things changed, people moved, and lives parted. It was just another year in time, but it seemed to drag on for a decade. Caity and I moved to New York, just as we had promised. I got accepted at one of the top bridal companies in Manhattan, and loved my job. Caity was thriving at her new preschool, and adored the time she spent with her father, but things were all wrong. One major piece was missing from the center of the puzzle. My other half was missing. The partner in the picture of the happy family was completely void—incomplete. We were single entities that crossed often due to our daughter, but nothing more than that.

We were heavily involved in each other's lives, but it never went farther than in dealings with Caity. Edward and I always had our game faces on when we interacted; all situations were very kosher but never deeper than the polite pleasantries of acquaintances. I'm sure my observant daughter told her father I cried myself to sleep every night, that I hadn't had a boyfriend since we split, and that in my dreams I still called out his name as I searched for him in the darkness.

I knew he knew these things about me because I knew them about him. According to Caity, Edward doesn't want a girlfriend, and he's mopey all the time. When she asks him why, his only answer is that his heart is missing—which in turn makes me get all weepy. Ironically, I feel the same way. Only I deserve this misery, not him. The completion of our family was within our grasp before I ruined everything with my insecurities.

There were the few nights we got too lonely to stand it and called the other professing our undying love, but it always turned out the same—he wanted more and I just wasn't there _yet_. He knew I was trying, he knew I could never let him go, but we both agreed that until I conquered my past we wouldn't work because I wouldn't allow us to.

Counseling happened two times a week once we moved to New York, and has since slimmed to once every other week, now almost seeming only as a formality. Caity's sessions ran through the first six months we lived here, but I think it was more for my aid than hers; she seemed mostly unharmed from all the drama and bullshit I had brought into her life.

The thing that seemed to bother her most was not having the princess and prince live happily ever after. Edward and I rectified that by spending more time together. The three of us went to the park, where Edward would always play with Caity on the swings, and then I would take a turn climbing the monkey equipment. If we sat by one another, our faces were always front and center, too afraid to look into the other's eyes. The pain we both held over my damn pride should have been a crime.

"Oh, Edward, why can't we just work this out," I whispered into the darkness. If I weren't so proud, I'd be on his doorstep right now, on one knee, promising him the world. The thought crossed my mind many times and a couple of times I set out to make it happen, but every time I got to his street, I'd chicken out. Every time I got too close to making amends, the pain in his eyes would haunt me and I'd remember that I did that to him. I put that pain in his soul.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will talk to him. Tomorrow I will make this right," I decided aloud to no one then groaned remembering the dinner reservations I had with Mike and Seth. I was supposed to meet them downtown and get dinner and drinks with them and a few friends to celebrate their engagement since Congress just legalized Civil Unions in the state of New York. I smelled something sour with the whole ordeal and feared a set up, but decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. After all, there was nothing I could do about it—I couldn't tell them I wouldn't attend their engagement party.

I rolled over and held Edward's sweatshirt close to my chest with my mind made up. Tomorrow, after the party, I would go to Edward and beg his forgiveness. I would tell him I was ready, and I wanted us to be a family.

The next day was much of the same, meeting after meeting with possible clients, return calls, and appointments with catering companies and florists. That was one benefit of working for one of the top companies in the nation—the appointments came to you instead of you going to them.

At five, I silently blessed Rose for picking up Caity from school so I could change at the office and run uptown to make it to dinner by six. I wanted to wear something understated to fit my mood so there was at least some possibility of me hiding in the background, but Seth made that next to impossible. That's the problem with having a gay best friend; they always wanted you fashionably ready and acceptable.

My strapless, white and black print Macheal dress would need to suffice for tonight, it was semi casual, yet very sexy. I loved the tiers and bustle in the skirt and Seth loved that it was short; thigh length to show off my legs. The cinched top allowed me to feel confident in the fact that I wasn't hanging out and showing belly fat while trying to look presentable—granted, I'd lost weight since I purchased it (surprise, surprise), but it made me feel flattered instead of silently reminding me of the constant need to suck in my gut. With a pair of four inch peep-toe Manolos, I was ready to go.

Fusion was just as it was every Friday night, packed to the gills with a line out the door. The bar area used it's open floor plan and coffee-house-type seating to encourage loiterers to take a load off while they waited for a dining table. I was fortunate enough that we had made reservations three months ago—not that anyone would turn Seth and Mike away.

Mike was one of the up and risers in New York; his design studio just went global and his name was everywhere, ranking him up with the Tommys and Ralphs of the design world. Of course, it helped that Alice was his business partner and between New York and Chicago, they were running the world.

I gave the hostess Mike's name and watched as her eyes ghosted over my attire before she granted me passage. The skank passed me off quickly, simply pointing in the direction of my friends, leaving me thankful Seth's large body was so hard to miss. If I were a guy, she would have walked me to my seat, and probably pulled it out for me. She was exhibit A of sexism in America—not that guys were any different.

Seth's eyes lit up with excitement when he spotted me, and quickly rose to his feet to await my arrival.

"Well, look who cleans up mighty fine," he answered with a low whistle. He would be excited—he's the one who had the dress couriered over from my apartment today at lunch—hussy.

I did a quick little twirl to give him the full effect and popped my hip slightly while pretending to tress my hair. His eyes showed a certain excitement I couldn't understand, but wrote off to the fact that I was acting life-like instead of the zombie I had inhabited over the past twelve months. As the day rolled on, my resolve only grew stronger, breathing life into my dead bones. After dinner, I was going to go talk to Edward. I knew he would be home since it was his night to have Caitlyn.

Mike kissed both of my cheeks and pulled out my chair before turning me over to his groom for the same treatment. They were the epitome of the perfect man—they didn't want to sleep with me, they valued my friendship and not my tits, they pulled out chairs and opened doors, and never tried to cop a feel when they slept over. They were the boyfriend I needed but didn't want. The only drawback was they were gorgeous.

Seth had dark, native skin and a beautiful complexion. His teeth were a shimmering white surrounded by full, pouty, kissable lips and deep, soulful brown eyes. The lines of his jaw were straight and strong. Where Seth was all rugged and manly, Mike was the complete opposite. He was dressed impeccably in a clean lined suit with a solid white shirt that had the top three buttons undone—to show off his money makers. Hiding under the table, however, was a brand new pair of Louis Vuitton, four inch, sling backs. His hair was perfectly teased and trussed, eyes set aglow with a light shimmer, and lashes darkened with a few strokes of mascara. Yes, Alice's business partner was more feminine than I was.

As both men gave me details of their day and asked snippets of mine, my eyes continually traveled to the single empty chair beside me. An unearthly nagging feeling continually gripped at my gut. This was supposed to be a dinner party—there were supposed to be ten people here. Images of set-ups gone wrong continually passed through my mind until I couldn't take it any longer.

"Who else is joining us?" I asked, slightly inpatient and truly disgruntled. They knew better. Seth knew how much I was still torn up over Edward and how hard the separation was for me. He knew about my broken heart and my inability to do anything about it. Hell, he was the one who force fed me every day at lunch so I would at least one meal a day.

Mike waved it off as if it were nothing, not even looking at the chair in question. "Oh, just some colleague from work. No one really special."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. There were no colleagues at work. It was he and Alice running the company with very few others used only to help make the clothes— no one worth inviting out to dinner—no one they were outside-of-work friends with.

"Don't worry Bella, he's just some guy that helped Alice and I with our business plan earlier this year. His lover will be here later for drinks, but for now it will just be the four of us," Mike answered reassuringly.

I sighed in relief. At least if there would be another couple with Seth and Mike later for drinks, I could bow out without much of a hassle—they probably wouldn't even know I disappeared. Usually, if there was another gay couple in our midst, I was forgotten unless my body was needed for some demonstration or I was friends with both couples.

My mind quickly ventured to how I could disappear and what time I should arrive at Edward's to ensure Caity would be in bed and asleep by the time I got there. I was not about to get her hopes up. There was no way I could answer questions about Edward and I getting back together so it was just easier to pretend it wasn't going to happen. Besides, we'd already broken her heart too many times with our separation, I wasn't about to add another disaster to the rosters.

Another fifteen minutes passed with another round of white wine, more idle gossip and fashion talk before Seth's face lit up in a mega-watt smile as he looked toward the door at my back. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn a little squeal of glee erupted from his lips and he jumped a little in his seat at a quick staccato pace.

_Are all my friends becoming hyper-active and insane?_ I wondered before I turned to find whom he was waiting for.

My heart stopped then sped up in quick succession, my jaw dropped and became unhinged, and my fists clenched on their own accord and pushed my nails into the palms of my hands. Standing in front of me, looking sheepish was someone I'd never expected.

Adrenaline flooded my veins at the sight of him, then quickly ran cold as I remembered Mike's words from earlier, _"…his lover will be here later for drinks, but for now it will just be the four of us."_

Our eyes met across the room, his orbs immediately plowing into mine with a wave of shock before he searched out Seth and Mike. Humiliation surrounded me as I quickly turned in my seat and looked down at my balled up fists on the table.

"What is he doing here?" I whispered in a horse voice that didn't belong to me. I wasn't prepared for this—I wasn't ready to face him yet. Not after all this time, not in this capacity.

"We uh…thought we could introduce you to one of our friends." Seth reached across the table and took my hand. "Bella, it's time you two talked this out. You both love each other too much to let this thing go. Eat dinner with us, then go out for drinks after. Let him in and be truthful," he implored, begging me with his eyes.

I didn't have time to answer before our dinner for three became dinner for four.


	43. Chapter 65: Resolved

Last chapter guys! I am so happy to be here-but even happier that you decided to stick it out with me. I know this story has been trying for some of you but it's not something I can apologize for. I'm a method writer and this is what I felt/envisioned.

Thank you to everyone for your added support. You all have been truly amazing.

All errors in this chapter are my own. It was beta'd and just tonight went and added about a thousand words on.

There will be an epi. It is with Gee right now then will be passed onto ihearttwlt and then I'll probably mess with it again so please be patient. I am in the process of combining chapters, so in a few weeks if this story looks shorter—it will be. The content shouldn't change much.

Check out my profile if you're interested in learning about my next project.

Ever, Ever After

Chapter Sixty-Five: Resolved

EPOV

I was immediately pissed. The moment our eyes met and she looked away from me, into the eyes of another man, my vision blurred and everything turned red. Michael had been a client of mine for months, he never disclosed how he got my name specifically, but I knew he had been referred to me by someone who knew my work.

As I made my way over to where they sat, I saw the other person at the table. I'd seen him a few times, but could never remember who he was or why he looked so familiar. His hand was wrapped tightly around Bella's from across the table and his thumb gently rubbed the top of it. Visions of her jumping into his arms at Alice's wedding came to mind, but that was the only association I had with him.

Michael rose to his feet and shook my hand as I approached the table. "Edward. I'm glad you could make it. This is my fiancé,"

"What?" I roared, not giving him time to finish. My eyes snapped to Bella and the questions she was silently asking me threw me off kilter.

She shook her head as if to answer something I was throwing at her. "Edward, this is Mike's fiancé, Seth. You remember Seth right?" Bella asked softly. I quirked an eyebrow at her in question. "He is one of my best friend's from Chicago, we both worked at Royal's together. He now works with me here in New York."

When she said they worked at Royal's together it clicked. He was the gay friend that I met at the rehearsal dinner. I looked between Michael and Seth a few times until I saw the coy smile between them and it all clicked. Michael was a clothing designer that worked with Alice, though I thought it was weird at first I'd never seen anything but complete and utter professionalism from him so I never thought twice about his sexuality.

"So you're not…" I started, unable to ask the forbidden question between us.

"I've been single since you left Chicago," she answered, her eyes boring into mine. I nodded in acknowledgement. We had never came out and actually spoken the words, but there was always a silent promise that we wouldn't date anyone else. The almost nightly lonely calls and professions of love were enough to tide us by until Bella worked on her demons.

It wasn't my ideal way to carry on a relationship with the love of my life—but what choice did I have? I wanted to be with her, so I had to bide my time while she worked on her self esteem and trust issues. I'd spoken to her counselor in depth many times about what I could do to help, and he swore up and down my support was all she needed. His answer was always the same, "She needs your silent support, but if you all are together, she's going to lean on you and now grow her own strength." I got it, I truly did, she leaned on Jake, and depended on him too much which is why she had such a hard time letting him go. Furthermore, I couldn't be with her while she figured it out because she had to decide if this was something she wanted without me pushing her, but she knew I was there waiting when the time was right.

Let me just say, if it were anyone else and we were taking a year break, I wouldn't have stood by and waited. With Bella, things were different, it wasn't just because she was the mother of my child or because I loved her—it was because I saw the improvements she was making in herself, I saw how hard she was working to better herself for me and our daughter. She was seeking help and going to weekly workshops to learn to deal with her past so she could come back to me. Every so often, Bella would send me emails just asking, _I know I'm working to better myself so I can better our future so we can be stronger—but sometimes I just want to wonder if our future wouldn't be perfect regardless? _

In some ways, she was right. Our future would be perfect regardless because we'd be together, but in a lot of ways, neither of us could deal with her emotional turmoil forever. We both knew she needed help that neither of us could ofer.

Every day grew harder. Whenever she would bring Caity over, or we'd meet in the park, I wanted to pull her into my arms and never let her go. At the sight of her number on my caller ID, I wanted to run to her and tell her everything would be all right and we could forget everything that came between us.

The part that killed me the most, were the times Caity told me she heard Bella crying herself to sleep, or the sleepless nights I'd let myself into their apartment and watch her sleep. Every time she would call my name, tears running down her cheeks, every night she would grab onto my hand and beg me not to leave, just to give her a little more time because she was almost better.

I knew it was a violation of her trust; the key had been given to me for Caity—in case we ever needed anything, not for me to sneak in and watch her slumber. As the nights drew on, the more I felt like Jacob. The only difference between us now was I knew I was welcome; there was no one else in her life, I was her one and only. Almost every other night, she'd call and beg me to come and hold her, I would hold off until I knew she was asleep, then I'd do just as she asked. I had to be close to her, I had to know she was safe and taken care of. I had to feel her skin against mine.

Yes, I was being stalker-ish in this action, much like Jacob had been, but had she not begged, I never would have gone. I didn't go to watch her or to scrutinize her, I went because when I was there she slept better, her tears stopped for the few hours, and she actually cooed in her sleep. Maybe I was just kidding myself, but my presence was making her life a little easier.

"Edward, I invited you here because through business, we've became friends and I wanted you to meet Seth," Michael explained. "We wanted to share our engagement with two of our good friends. Seth and I just never put together that you guys knew each other until now."

Bella looked at Michael incredulously before eyeing Seth with ire I couldn't measure.

"That's bullshit and you and I both know it!" Bella insisted. "I was the one who gave you Edward's name so you would have a good advertising rep!"

I felt my eyes bug and I turned to look at Bella, only to find her cheeks filled with red anger and her eyes sparking with passion. God she was hot when she was mad.

"You were the one who suggested Michael come to me?" I asked, a little bewildered at the new information. Michael set up an appointment before she even moved to New York, before we were on talking terms. It'd only been about a month since she denied my proposal and I was still too angry to speak with her.

"Yes. Before he moved to New York to be with me and Seth, he asked me if I knew anyone in the city, and of course I would send people your way, you're brilliant."

The sparkle that always gleamed in her eye when she praised me erupted in full force, sucking me deeper into her grasp with every gaining moment. I'd fought so hard to keep this hope from swelling within me that one look at her like this killed me. The openness I saw in her soul crumbled my resolve and allowed me to wish again. It was inevitable, one look at her tonight and I was baited, caught, and filleted.

Our eyes were set on each others, silently asking questions, willingly giving positive answers, and reaffirming responses. The give and take between us was astounding and begged me to reach forward and to take her hand in my own. She caught the movement from the corner of her eye and looked away. When she looked back, a look of contempt surfaced and took away the soul I once knew, throwing me a good hundred miles off course and issuing a rash form of whiplash in the process.

"So, Michael said you would be joined later by your lover?" she asked, petulantly. Her much thinner arms crossed over her chest, trying to offer herself protection.

My brow creased and eyes narrowed as I looked over at Michael. "What are you talking about?" I asked. He knew I wasn't seeing anyone. He knew I was interested in only one person—the woman sitting to my left.

"Oh, Bella, you silly thing. I was hoping that by drinks you and Eddie here would have kissed and made up," Mike answered poshly. He sounded like an old English woman who just assured someone something was 'pish posh.'

She raised an eyebrow and looked deeper at him, trying to gauge the validity of his statement.

"What, you think Seth here would have allowed me to set Edward up with anyone when we both knew how hung up on each other you are? Puh-leeze, Darling! God you are so dramatic. Will you two just kiss already and say enough with this stupid shit?"

Bella looked over to Seth before looking at me for my reaction. "Since these two are obviously trying to play match-makers, what do you say you and I get out of here and actually talk for once?" she asked softly, her eyes regaining the softness they held before.

Without a response, I rose to my feet and offered her my hand. Her eyes searched mine for a second before she complied with my wishes.

"Thank you for the invite, congratulations on the engagement, but I think my lover and I will take our party elsewhere."

Seth chuckled at me before nodding and releasing Bella's hand. "You two play nice and use grown-up words, okay?" he teased with a wink before Bella stuck out her tongue and pivoted on her heel.

"Where do you want to go?" she wondered once we were out of earshot.

"Where ever you want. You're the one calling the shots," I answered. My voice held an anger I didn't realize I felt until the snide words were removed from my lips. Bella only squeezed my hand slightly as she flinched.

"I deserved that," she responded with a nod. At least she could recognize what she'd caused.

Our eyes remained distant as we made our way across town in a taxi. As time progressed, I discovered neither of us were brave enough to be the one to break the silence so we remained stoic in our own thoughts. The lack of words was maddening. Here I sat with the one person who could right my world and there was nothing being said. I lost count of how many times my mouth opened to say something, only to close again with the lack of anything to truly bring to the table. I had tens of thousands of questions, but nowhere to start.

By this point, we'd already discussed her parent's spilt in detail, I knew of her first step-dad and the portion he played in keeping Bella from her mom. Hours of lonely, idle phone conversations paved the way to this conversation, yet I was wordless. I wanted to reassure her in person that I was never going to leave her. I wanted to promise her that we would receive our happily ever after with a few hiccups on the way, but it was impossible to push the words past my lips.

What I really wanted to say was, I didn't want any more obstacles. I knew it wasn't reality, but I wanted the fairy tale. I wanted to finally slide Bella's little foot into the glass slipper and have everything around us sparkle with pixie dust. I wanted the happily ever after that all things Disney were made of. I wanted the chance for happiness with the girl of my dreams, and the daughter we created.

And that thought alone told me I'd spent too much time in the mind of a three year old, and I needed more guy time every once in awhile.

When we arrived at my apartment, I reached forward and paid the cabbie, offered my hand to Bella, and helped her from the car. With the exception of a whispered thank you, our ascension to the twentieth floor was once again drowned in nothingness. Every whirl of the gears, clink in the chain, and rumble of the motor could be heard as we stared at the closed, stainless steel doors to our front.

Save for the sound of Bella's heels clacking on the tile floor down the hallway and into my apartment, the surroundings were deafening with stillness.

It wasn't until the front door closed with a loud click that Bella tugged on my arm, twirled me so I was facing her, and opened up and dove straight in.

"Edward, I was right in saying no, but I should have done it differently. I never should have broken up with you—but now seeing where we are, how our lives have changed, I get it. I know why you wanted to wait—I was just stupid. So, so, so stupid. I've meant it every time I tell you I love you. I meant it every time I told you I wanted to spend forever with you. I meant it then, and I mean it even more now." Tears were balancing vicariously on the outer rim of her eyelid.

"Last night I resolved that I'm tired of being too proud to beg for forgiveness. I'm tired of living with this emptiness inside of me day in and day out. I want you in my life—no, I need you in my life to make me whole. I can't live without you anymore. Please let us have our forever," she begged.

The emotions in her eyes dragged me in. I watched as years of pain swirled like a tidal pool in her soul. I saw as she let down the wall and finally let me in. I witnessed firsthand the openness and fullness of her love. As she looked at me like that—love pouring out of her without words I could finally see our future, I could feel it within my grasp.

"How do I know you won't get scared again?" I whispered. "How do I know you aren't just saying this now because of dinner?"

"Please let me show you I mean it," she requested, her eyes searching mine for some signal from me. I couldn't move an inch even if I wanted to. I didn't know what she was looking for. Every fiber of my being was begging me to say yes, to give her the world, but we'd been down this road before. She ran from me twice, what's saying she wouldn't do it again?

Without warning, she dropped down to her knees, pulled a silver ring from around her thumb, and offered it to me. "I purchased this over lunch because I wanted to come see you tonight even before I knew you were Seth and Mike's dinner guest. I wanted to show you I was serious about us—about our future. I want forever with you, as your wife.

"I know we have a lot to work out and I have a lot to prove, but I want to prove it. I want you to have all of me, I'll even give up my last name, just please tell me someday you'll marry me. You pick the date and I'll be there in ivory." She stopped and looked down, a pink blush tinting her cheeks. "I even have the dress so just tell me when and I'll be there. I swear, no more running, no more questioning, no more over thinking. I want us to be a family."

I chuckled and cupped her cheek in my hand, gazing lovingly down into the eyes of the woman that meant the most in my life.

"Bella, I could never dream of saying no, but you stole my thunder."

She lightly shook her head and implored me with her eyes. "Is that a yes or a no because I'm really kind of waiting for a very important answer right now," she asked with a small smile.

I dropped down on my knees and allowed my lips their first taste of Bella in over eight months.

"Well, you are my princess after all…. A prince can't live without his princess, now can he?" I asked, my face splitting at the seams with an earth shattering smile.

"It gets rather lonely without your true loves kiss," Bella reiterated with a nod and a slightly larger smile.

"What if I said I wanted to get married tomorrow?"

"I'd say we'd need to hop on a plane to Vegas because that way we don't have to wait for a license to clear."

"What if I said I want to go right now?"

"Umm… probably something along the lines of; you go get Caity and I'll grab my dress?"

"You're sure about this?" I asked, one more time.

"No, but I'm sure about us. I trust you, I trust us to make this work, and I trust us lasting for forever."

Those three words were almost as good as hearing Caity was mine. 'I trust you' was almost as good as, her telling me over and over again she loved me. I trust you was a huge step for her and an even larger one for us.

"Bella?" I whispered, my lips only a fraction of an inch away from hers.

"Yes, Edward?" I felt her eyelashes flutter against my check as she blinked and looked down at my lips, waiting for me to seal the deal.

"Will you be my wife?"

She pulled away faintly and looked into my eyes. The resolve there caught hold of my heart and helped it soar.

"Always and forever, until the end of time."


	44. Epilogue

Ever, Ever After

The Epilogue

Stupid tears. I was a sucker for those big crocodile tears that fell down her cheeks. They always tugged at my heart and tore at me in ways nothing else ever could. Tears due to fears or pain I could handle because Daddy's kisses always worked wonders and my baby girl knew I would always protect her, no matter what.

These tears, the ones she cried because she was confused or worried, were worse than a dagger to my heart. There were no boo-boos to kiss better or monsters to scare out of the closet. I couldn't cuddle her bad dreams away when it was reality. The tears being shed now were because she was worried about her mommy.

As soon as I came home from work, Caity told me Mommy had been acting funny all afternoon. She couldn't explain what it was exactly, just that she was breathing weird and walking around more than normal. When I noticed the same things a half an hour later, Bella's answer was that she had something particularly spicy for lunch and it wasn't agreeing with her. Sometime in the middle of the night, the story was a little different.

We tried to get Bella to the hospital as quickly as possible, but since it was three in the morning and Emmett was on the ambulance tonight, Rose was home alone with their little one. Bella wanted to take Caity to Rose's first claiming we had time, but I wasn't swayed. I wasn't about to have my wife give birth to my son in the back seat of the car when we were only a few blocks from the hospital. Due to my stubbornness, we had to take Caity with us until we got Bella situated. She slept through the car ride to the hospital, it was the bright, neon lights in the ER that finally woke her up and sent her into this crying spell.

Caity was fine until I told her it was time to go—leaving Mommy at the hospital was not an option, especially when Mommy was now grunting and whimpering when her contractions were hitting. With every sound Bella made, Caity clung harder and would let out her own little noise of disgruntledness. It took me weighing the pros of my wife going into labor in front of my daughter, me missing the birth completely (which was not an option), or me ignoring her little fit of worry and rush her to my sisters.

This decision brought me to the tears aspect of the evening as we sat trying to discuss the situation in my sister's living room.

"Daddy, is Mommy going to be okay?" Caity whimpered, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Yes, Baby. Mommy's going to be just fine and when I see you next, you will have a little baby brother."

"I don't want a baby brother anymore if he's going to hurt her! I just want my mommy," she pled through tears.

"Caity, why don't you come cuddle with me in my big, grownup bed? We can watch a movie until we fall asleep?" Rose tried to coax.

"No, I want my mommy. Daddy, take me to my mommy." And the tears were back full force again. A year and a half and I still couldn't navigate my way around her tears.

"Caitlyn, Daddy has to go to the hospital to see Mommy, and help her get better. I can't do that if you're crying and won't let me go. You'll see your mommy when Aunt Rosie brings you to the hospital tomorrow," I tried.

"But I want her _now_," Caity whined. I looked down at the clock on my cell and everything in me screamed to leave and get to the hospital. For the life of me, I wasn't going to miss the birth of my son. I'd seen the videos of Caity's birth, but this time I had to be there live, I had to hold my wife's hand as she delivered our son. She wasn't going to go through this alone again.

Not knowing what else to do, I took my cell from my pocket and dialed Bella's cell. I figured she wouldn't be able to answer—I mean who thinks of answering their cell phone while they are in labor.

"Let me talk to her," Bella greeted through the line. I sighed in relief.

"Here, Caity-Lou, your mommy wants to talk to you," I spoke softly and soothingly. I handed Caity the phone and started rocking her, gently stroking her hair as she talked to her mother through sniffles.

As a family, we sat down months ago and talked about what would happen when this night came, we thought we had Caity prepared for when Bella would go into the hospital, but I think the glimpses of Bella in pain from the contractions scared Caity into non-submission. I was so proud of my girl, she took each pain like a champ and bore through it, only allowing a whimper every once in a while. That didn't matter to Caity though; she didn't like seeing her Mommy in any pain.

The counseling they had both been attending for the past two years was helping them with their dependence issues. Caity was now free to make her own decisions on certain things without always looking to Bella for the answer. Bella was more agreeable to allow other people to watch Caity. Her life wasn't revolving around our daughter anymore, but around herself first and our family as a close second. She now realized that she had to take care of herself before she could ever take care of anyone else. I think a strong part of her saw how her issues directly affected Caity and pulled her down the hole too.

It'd been roughly ten months since Bella came back into my life as a permanent fixture. I took her proposal seriously and we filed for the license the next day. Exactly thirty days later, we found ourselves in a vast cathedral downtown, surrounded by my family, our closest friends, and Billy. It was the perfect combination of what we both wanted, small, simple, romantic, and easy. After the twenty-five minute ceremony, my parents took us and our twenty guests to the Chop House down on Fourth Avenue.

Seeing her in that dress was one of the happiest moments of my life. She was exquisite. I'd never seen anything more beautiful. There were no bridesmaids or groomsmen, only Caity proceeded Bella to scatter a few flower petals as she went. The day wasn't without its charm, seeing as I had to hold Caity through most of the ceremony. She asked random, adorable questions throughout the service, inquiring on why there was a water thingy that the birdies used in the middle of the church or what would happen to Bella when she grew up and marries her Daddy. She was the piece that pulled it all together and made it more real for us.

"Okay, Mommy. I love you too," Caity whispered before handing me my phone. "I guess you can go see Mommy, _but_ you have to come get me really fast!"

"Yes, ma'am," I laughed just before I kissed her button nose and forehead and then gave her over to Rose for the night. "Thank you for watching her."

"Any time," Rose answered with a yawn. "Now go help Bella deliver my nephew!" Rose ordered with a soft chuckle, as she pushed me from her house.

She didn't have to tell me twice as I ran down the steps and to the waiting taxi.

Seventeen torturously slow minutes later, I arrived at the hospital and ran through the halls to Labor and Delivery to find my wife. The nurse chuckled when she saw me slide by the desk and hollered out Bella's room number. I couldn't even stop to thank her, I had to see Bella.

"What'd I miss?" I asked as Bella released a sigh of relief.

"I'm only eight centimeters so we still have time." I could tell she was getting ready to have another contraction as her breathing sped up. Taking it like a man, I stepped up to the plate and offered her my hand.

"I don't remember it hurting this much," Bella gritted out through her teeth. "Urgh remind me of this the next time we want another kid, okay?"

"Another one?" I asked with a soft chuckle.

"No more," she breathed.

As her contraction subsided, I took my hand and placed it on her bulging belly. "Kellan, stop hurting Mommy. I can't wait to meet you. I'm so excited that you're finally coming."

The nurse entered the room before I could say anything else. She went between Bella's legs and did a few things before checking the heart monitors and other contraptions hooked to Bella.

"Alright, Mrs. Cullen, let me go get the doctor, you're about to have a baby."

Parts of me wanted to do some kind of a happy dance and break out into a musical number. My excitement was growing and blossoming within me and was begging to come out somehow.

My happiness and excitement dropped to the pit of my stomach as Bella screamed through a tight jaw and sat up straight in the bed.

"Edward Cullen, I love you to death, but I fucking hate you right now."

I chuckled. We went through this conversation about once a month. Seemingly, man was to blame for bad period cramps and now contractions—as well as a long list of other things. There was the inability for women to be strong enough to get the "knobby things" off tires whenever there was a flat. The bottom of the milk jug whenever she was craving Lucky Charms in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep. Being unable to sleep due to a big basketball-looking thing protruding from her belly and pulling on her back. The lack of strong drinks on the bad days—when every day for nine months seems to be a bad day due to hormones—though I'll never tell her that. She always tried to relate it back to Adam sharing the apple and sinning or some shit. I guess when you're in pain that argument makes sense…and only then.

Once Dr. Masen came into the room, things moved a long quickly. I claimed my position next to Bella's head, supporting her body as I helped her every way I could. As her fierce grunts and screams filled the air space, her strength astounded me. She was by far one of the strongest women I'd ever bore witness to.

When a shrill sound of a baby cry filled the room around us, my heart stopped then sped up then grew ten more sizes.

"Daddy, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Masen asked. I could only nod dumbly with wonder and serenity.

Following orders, I snipped exactly where I was told, then took Bella back into my arms, pressing kisses to her head and thanking her over and over again for the gift she just gave me. My insides felt as though they were ready to burst through my chest and scream from the mountain tops. Somehow, I became the luckiest man in the world; I had a beautiful wife who loved me, a daughter who was my whole world, and now a son to be the apple of my eye.

"What are you going to name him?" Dr. Masen asked as she laid Kellan in Bella's arms. Bella scooted over slightly so I could join her on the bed.

"Kellan Anthony," Bella answered looking up into my eyes. I looked down at her with a soft smile. It seemed as though the little guy was carrying on two of my names.

"Kellan Anthony Cullen, born November eighteenth, seven forty two a.m."

"I love you Bella," I whispered into the top of her head.

"Forever and always," she responded.

"Now's the point where Caity would say, 'And they lived happily ever after,'" I chuckled.

"And we will. We'll have our trials and low times, but we'll have love and the will to stay together no matter what."

I sat myself down so I was within her eye level. "Who would have ever thought that a one night stand four and a half years ago would have brought us to our ever after?"

"Fate. After all, it's what brought me my soul mate," she answered with a watery smile.

And that was how the prince found his princess and discovered the ending they always wanted, but never knew how to achieve.

And they lived happily ever after.

.

.

Before I get to the thank you's, just a few last things:

1. This story will be re-posted in a few weeks with less chapters. I am re-working it so that each chapter will be 10k each.

2. Please put me on author alert so you will know when my next story, Dr. Patient Confidentiality comes out. I will not start posting until I am finished writing so I'm hoping around Christmas time. Details can be found on my profile which includes a summary. I am four chapters into writing and it is completely outlined. This story will be angsty at first and mellow out toward the middle with a little bit of a fight at the end. This story will come with a warning due to graphic natures.

3. I will be posting a few one shots soon for birthday/thank you gifts of betas and friends. Please keep an eye out for those as well. I think Minga's is coming out first since it's half written. It will be called One Long Distance Call and is about an American Soldier coming home from war. There will be lemons and it will be angsty.

**Thank you's:**

Thank you to everyone who has taken this journey with me. You all mean the world to me. Your support is astounding and very, very humbling. You make my words feel like a million bucks and make me better in what I do. Thankyou.

Gee, K, Tif, Lyndsay, you all….urgh the writer doesn't have the words to use. Angst is easy, Gratitude…there are never enough words to go around! Thank you. I am so glad to have at least three of you already signed up for my next project.

Gee, K—I am beyond thankful that this fandom has brought us together. You two are the best bff's a girl could ask for. K, we better be getting together for BD! Gee, I can't wait for New Years in NYC next year for your honeymoon! America watch out! The Ausie is coming state-side!

Minga—I love you chick. Thank you for your support, even tho you're a wolfy. Keep writing, I wanna know what happens to C.J and Pepper!

James of the Jungle—thank you for always making me think and holding me accountable.

Doc- I'm not sure why, but our conversations came to mind serveral times during this process. Thank you for your inspiration in times of need. I only hope I can give you the same in your endeavors.

Last but not least. JJB, I love you. I think you're support in this endeavor has meant more to me than you could ever imagine. I've always known you've encouraged me in this aspect of my life, but the fact that you read this, that you check this story as frequently as you do, means more than anything in the world. Muah.


End file.
